Muros de papel
by September's Child
Summary: Universo Alterno. Un hecho inesperado y prematuro lleva a Kanon al encuentro de un hombre desconocido por él. Un hombre que acabará por derribar, uno a uno, todos los muros que Kanon siempre ha levantado a su alrededor. No Yaoi
1. Muro 1- Despreocupación

_Hola a todos! Aquí os presento mi nuevo fic. Esta vez es un Universo Alterno. Es la primera vez que me atrevo con una historia completamente ajena a la trama de Saint Seiya, pero utilizando sus magníficos personajes, que de paso sea dicho, pertenecen todos a Masami Kurumada._

 _Escribiendo_ _ **Caminando entre espinas** se me ocurrió utilizar de nuevo a Kanon y Marin, ya que no sé porqué me acabó gustando esta pareja. Pero esta vez los uno en una aventura totalmente distinta, y no por mucho tiempo. _

_Bueno, no sé qué resultado saldrá de todo el lío mental que tengo en la cabeza, pero ahí va el intento. Gracias por adelantado a todos los que os atreváis a leer este nuevo fic. Espero de corazón que os guste :)._

 _Saludos!_

* * *

 **Muros de papel**

 **Muro 1. Despreocupación**

La puerta del apartamento de Kanon se había abierto de golpe, dejando paso a esos dos cuerpos que estaban presos dentro del torbellino de la pasión. Esa misma que no tuvo la suficiente paciencia de esperar a encontrarse arropada por la intimidad de un hogar. Esa misma que se había desatado en el ascensor que los conducía a su correspondiente piso. Las llaves cayeron al suelo después de la imposibilidad de Kanon de dejarlas descansar sobre el mueble del recibidor. Sus manos estaban demasiado dedicadas a recorrer ese joven cuerpo femenino que últimamente reclamaba su atención con hambre desmedida.

Sus labios se devoraban sin descanso al tiempo que sus manos luchaban para desabrochar los botones de esa ropa que se interpornía entre sus pieles. Los pies de Kanon iban retrocediendo, imposibles de frenar el ímpetu de Marin, hasta que sus piernas se toparon contra el sofá y no tuvo más remedio que dejarse caer sobre él. Sin darse tiempo siquiera de respirar, Marin se posicionó a horcajadas sobre Kanon, sintiendo como una poderosa erección latía bajo sus pantalones. Las manos de Kanon acariciaron con avidez los muslos de esa muchacha que se entregaba a él sin reservas, arrastrando hacia arriba su falda hasta alcanzar su terso trasero. Mordisqueando su cuello mientras ella curvaba deliciosamente su espalda, apretándose más contra su excitación. La situación se estaba desbordando por momentos, la ropa les sobraba, pero saciar su ardor era una prioridad. Así que se olvidaron de esas molestas telas, apartando de su camino lo mínimo necesario, y uniéndose, por fin, en una danza íntima que era Marin la que la dominaba. El éxtasis los alcanzó antes de lo que se esperaban, y Marin dejó descansar su sudada frente sobre el hombro de Kanon, intentando recobrar una respiración que se había descontrolado totalmente. Kanon también estaba tratando de calmar su respiración mientras sus manos acariciaban suavemente la espalda de Marin, esperando que ella se moviera un poco para poderse incorporar levemente en ese sofá que parecía habérselo tragado. Viendo que Marin no tenía ninguna intención de moverse, le propinó unos delicados golpecitos para darle a entender que el aprisionamiento al que le tenía sometido le estaba torturando su propia espalda. Por fin Marin reaccionó, y apoyándose sobre los hombros de Kanon, se incorporó con rapidez, alejándose de él para dirigirse al baño sin decir una sola palabra.

No hubo un tierno beso de reafirmación del momento que acababan de vivir. Menos aún palabras de afecto. Ésa era una situación que llevaba repitiéndose hacía unas semanas. Una situación que no molestaba a Kanon en absoluto, pero que sabía que para Marin no podría acabar bien. Con naturalidad se recolocó sus calzoncillos, y se levantó del sofá, dejando sus pantalones desabrochados, mostrando ese firme vientre adornado con una fina línea de vello azul. Agarró el paquete de cigarrillos que siempre tenía de reserva en el primer cajón del mueble del comedor, y salió al balcón para prender uno de ellos y fumárselo con tranquilidad. Con desgana apoyó los brazos sobre la barandilla mientras exhalaba una larga bocanada de humo que se difuminó sobre la noche ateniense.

Marin no tardó en aparecer a su lado, con el castaño cabello completamente mojado y desprendiendo un agradable olor a gel de ducha masculino. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto únicamente por una camisa que pertenecía a Kanon, y que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos. Con parsimonia se posó a su lado, imitando su posición. Dejando que su mirada se paseara por las cálidas luces que relucían por todo Atenas. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y Kanon siguió apurando su cigarrillo con calma. Mientras vaciaba por enésima vez sus pulmones de humo, miró de reojo a Marin, pudiendo ver que su rostro reflejaba una mezcolanza de satisfacción y rabia contenida. Y decidió no demorar más una conversación que hacía días que debería haberse producido.

\- Marin...- dijo suavemente, esperando encontrar su mirada. Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza, mirándole con una sonrisa sobre sus labios. Esperando que dijera algo más. - Deberías hablar con Aioria.

El semblante de Marin se ensombreció de golpe, volviendo su mirada al frente. Balanceando nerviosamente la pierna sobre los dedos del pie con el que no sostenía su peso.

\- No tengo nada que hablar con él.- respondió con sequedad.

\- Yo creo que sí.

Marin se estaba enfadando por momentos, y no pudo evitar encararse a Kanon, apoyando una mano sobre su cintura, sujetándose a la barandilla con la otra.

\- Tú no lo entiendes...¡Aioria me ha estado engañando!

\- Venga Marin...no lo sabes del cierto ésto. Sólo son suposiciones que te has hecho tú sola.- continuó Kanon sin variar su posición.

\- ¡¿Que no lo sé del cierto?! ¡¿Y todos los mensajes y llamadas que encontré en su móvil de una tal Lyfia..qué? ¿qué son?! ¡¿Imaginaciones mías?!

\- Bueno...por eso creo que deberías hablar con él. Escuchar sus explicaciones...- contestó Kanon con tono despreocupado.

Marin volvió a apoyarse con ambos brazos sobre la barandilla del balcón, dejando que la brisa fuera secando sus cabellos.

\- Además...desde que empezó con la ruta de los países nórdicos...ha cambiado. Noto como...que se ha distanciado de mí...- ahora su voz habia perdido todo tinte de rabia y sólo destilaba una ahogada tristeza.

Kanon movió su posición dejando descansar su espalda contra la barandilla, al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho medio descubierto, tapado únicamente por su camisa completamente desabrochada. Con comprensión observó a Marin, que parecía haberse perdido entre las enredaderas de sus celos.

\- Escúchame, Marin. Follar conmigo por despecho no te solucionará nada. Es más, creo que te empeorará el embrollo que se ha formado en tu cabeza.- La forma de expresarse de Kanon sonó dura, y Marin escondió su rostro tras su flequillo para ocultar la vergüenza que la embargó en ese momento. Al ver la reacción de Marin, Kanon se sintió un poco mal por haber sido tan directo, pero a fin de cuentas eso era lo que pensaba.- Oye, no te estoy juzgando, no debes sentirte dolida por mí...- dijo, apoyando su mano sobre el delicado hombro de Marin, ejerciendo una leve presión conciliadora.- Tú me gustas, y no me importa que los momentos que compartamos sean así. No soy hombre de compromiso, ya lo sabes. Para mí está bien...pero pienso que tú te estás haciendo más daño del que crees.

Marin permaneció en su silencio, sumida en la vergüenza que le producía mantener esa conversación. Kanon volvió a cruzarse de brazos, con su aire despreocupado que tanto le caracterizaba, e intentó de nuevo hacer entrar en razón a aquella muchacha que se estaba perdiendo entre unos caminos laberínticos de pasión y celos mal digeridos.

\- Aioria me preguntó por tí el otro día...

Marin alzó su mirada llena de sorpresa e interrogación.

\- ¿Cuándo le viste?

\- En una cena que organizó el departamento. Estaba visiblemente preocupado. Sobretodo por tu negación a responderle las llamadas.

\- ¿Y por qué narices tuvo que preguntarte nada a tí?- replicó Marin, volviendo a recuperar parte de su enfado.

\- ¿Porqué tú y yo trabajamos juntos, quizás?

\- Tienes razón...lo siento...- Marin se quedó pensativa un instante, y de repente, miró a Kanon con temor, preguntándole lo inevitable.- Y tú...¿le dijiste algo?...de lo nuestro...quiero decir...

El terror que en ese momento sentía Marin esperando la respuesta arrancó una suave sonrisa a Kanon, que la miró con ternura.

\- Claro que no. Yo no soy nadie para meterme en vuestros asuntos.

La joven suspiró aliviada al escuchar la respuesta, y volvió a fijar su vista al frente.

\- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Si realmente no sintieras nada por Aioria no te importaría que supiera que hace semanas que pasamos buenos ratos juntos.

El rubor había invadido por completo a Marin, que ya no sabía qué hacer para escapar de las garras dialécticas de Kanon. Y él, viendo su estado y la hora que estaba avanzando en el reloj, decidió no torturarla más.

\- Deberíamos dormir. Mañana tenemos el vuelo a primera hora.

Con calma, Kanon se disponía a adentrarse a su apartamento, cuando la casi infantil voz de Marin le detuvo.

\- Kanon...¿puedo quedarme a dormir aquí? Creo que la última vez me dejé un uniforme limpio...

\- Ya sabes que no hay problema.- respondió Kanon sonriendo levemente, antes de internarse en el salón dejando a Marin en el balcón, lidiando con los remordimientos de sus actos resultantes de sus celos.

Kanon y Marin llegaron al aeropuerto de Atenas a primera hora de la mañana, enfundados en su pulcro uniforme de trabajo, llevando con ellos las pequeñas maletas que contenían lo necesario para las horas que pasaban entre vuelo y vuelo en diversas ciudades de Europa. Esa mañana el avión les llevaría a Barcelona, y el vuelo no duraría mucho más que tres horas. Hacía tiempo que Kanon había empezado a trabajar en una compañía aérea de bajo coste. Hacía tiempo que había olvidado sus estúpidas ambiciones y ansias de competir. Sencillamente, se había cansado de hacer de su vida una competición inútil. Había agotado sus fuerzas en mantener una batalla inacabable con su hermano gemelo Saga. Una batalla en la que él nunca salía ganador. Una batalla que ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de tener sentido. En esa compañía aérea había conocido buenos compañeros de trabajo, e incluso había llegado a trabar amistad con algunos de ellos. Y esa sensación de tranquilidad era lo único que ahora deseaba.

A los pies del acceso al avión les estaba esperando Mu, con su largo cabello lila recogido en su nuca, vestido también con su impoluta camisa blanca y la corbata bien ajustada, contrastando con los pantalones negros y los relucientes zapatos que siempre parecían recién estrenados.

\- Buenos días comandante. Buenos días Marin.- dijo Mu, con una tímida sonrisa al ver cómo se acercaban él.

\- Mu...por favor...¡deja de llamarme comandante!- fue el peculiar saludo de Kanon.- ¡Que ya hace meses que trabajamos juntos, por dios!

Mu enmudeció de golpe y un cierto rubor tiñó sus pálidas mejillas. Era un chico tímido, de eso no había duda, pero la exagerada corrección en sus modales era algo que sacaba a Kanon de quicio. Marin, que también lucía una camisa blanca, con un pañuelo graciosamente adornando su cuello y una minifalda que resaltaba las delícias de sus curvas, no pudo reprimir una risilla frente a la situación que se repetía sin remedio a cada vuelo que compartían.

Los tres subieron al avión. Marin se reunió con el resto del equipo de azaftas y dirigió sus tareas tal y como demandaba su deber como jefa de cabina. Kanon y Mu tomaron asiento en los lugares destinados al piloto y copiloto, y empezaron a verificar cada uno de los aspectos necesarios para poder llevar a cabo un vuelo satisfactorio y sin incidentes. Lo primero que hizo Kanon una vez todo estuvo bajo control fue aflojarse la corbata y desabrocharse un par de botones de la camisa, dejando parte de su pecho al descubierto, y arremangarse las mangas hasta la mitad del brazo. Ahora sólo tenían que esperar que el pasaje embarcara y que les dieran la señal para emprender el vuelo.

Marin se adentró a la cabina de pilotos para informar que todo ya estaba en orden, el pasaje acomodado, y las medidas de seguridad más que verificadas.

\- Bueno, pues vamos a dar el saludo a la gente antes que Mu nos lleve a destino, ¿no?- dijo Kanon, observando tremendamente divertido la reacción que sus palabras habían despertado en Mu.

El muchacho le miró con los ojos aterrados, insinuando una ligera negación con el movimiento de su cabeza. Palideciendo aún más de lo que por naturaleza era.

\- ¿Yo...yo tengo que hacer el despegue...?- preguntó con voz temblorosa, sintiendo como un repentino sudor frío invadía todo su ser.

\- ¡Pues claro!- exclamó Kanon.- Y el aterrizaje también. ¿Cuándo te piensas estrenar, Mu?. Ya va siendo hora que te decidas...y como tú no lo haces, me he tomado esta libertad por tí.

\- Yo...es que...yo no...no sé si...

\- A ver...- dijo Kanon, apoyando su brazo sobre el panel de controles, mirando inquisitivamente a Mu.- El día está sereno. No hay previsión de viento. Mucho menos de lluvias. Y hoy, el tiempo en Barcelona es exactamente el mismo que aquí. ¿Cuántas horas llevas de vuelo?

Mu se secaba el repentino sudor de sus manos contra sus pantalones al momento que sus labios intentaban pronunciar una respuesta exacta a la pregunta que le había hecho Kanon.

\- Bueno...pues...contando las del último mes...

\- ¡Suficientes!- le cortó Kanon.- Hoy nos llevas tú mientras yo leo el periódico. No se hable más.- La respiración de Mu se había acelerado, y parecía que el corazón le saldría del pecho.- Si no lo haces tú...hoy no salimos de aquí. Así que ya sabes...- concluyó Kanon, terriblemente divertido frente al esperado ataque de miedo de Mu y la mirada de incomprensión de Marin ante tal decisión.- Bueno vamos a dar la bienvenida a los pasajeros y a informarles que hoy será mi copiloto el encargado de llevarles a destino.- dijo Kanon, tragándose las ganas de reír mientras agarraba el micrófono y observaba el rostro descompuesto de Mu rogándole misericordia.- _Buenos días señores pasajeros. Les habla el comandante. En breve iniciaremos las maniobras de despegue, pero antes, nuestras hermosas azafatas les indicarán qué hacer en caso de problemas, cosa bastante improbable.-_ dicho ésto, miró a Marin, ordenándole con la mirada que fuera a ocupar su puesto.- _Parece que el tiempo en nuestro destino es muy similar al mismo que tenemos aquí, así que si alguien deseaba vivir un fuerte cambio de clima, sentimos defraudarle. Deseamos que tengan un feliz vuelo y que sigan confiando en nosotros._

Una vez cortada la comunicación, Kanon observó cómo Mu respiraba aliviado por no haber dicho nada sobre que no sería el comandante, sino su segundo a bordo, el que se encargaría de pilotar el avión.

\- Tranquilo, muchacho. Verás como te saldrá bien...Además, ya lo has hecho centenares de veces.

El temido momento llegó, y Kanon se olvidó por completo de los mandos, cediéndolos todos a Mu, que se aferró a ellos como si su vida dependiera de su contacto. Inició las maniobras como tantas otras veces lo había hecho en los simuladores, en las prácticas y asistiendo a Kanon. Aunque la diferencia radicaba en que Kanon se había ocultado la mirada tras unas gafas de sol y que hojeaba indolente la prensa del día. Mu decidió olvidarse de él y focalizarse únicamente en la pista y el cielo. No olvidó ningún detalle. Fue disciplinado y exageradamente minucioso en todos sus movimientos. Y por fin, el avión entró en vuelo seguro, sin ningún incidente remarcable, a parte de la gran sudada que le había dejado como si hubiera salido de la ducha.

\- ¡Ya está! ¿Lo ves como no era tan difícil? Lo has hecho perfecto.- dijo Kanon, dejando a un lado el periódico, golpeando amigablemente el tenso hombro de Mu en señal de reconocimiento.- Ahora ya puedes relajarte un poco. ¿Quieres que le diga a Marin que te traiga algo para beber? Yo me voy a pedir un café...pero mejor a ti que te sirva algo tranquilizante - añadió, sonriendo alegremente.- Todavía te queda lo peor. El aterrizaje...- al final Kanon se soltó y rió abiertamente, deleitándose en la mezcla de emociones que transmitía el rostro de Mu.

El vuelo fue plácido. El temido aterrizaje, también. Kanon y Marin se posicionaron a las puertas de la cabina para despedir de manera protocolaria al pasaje. Mu se quedó sentado frente a los mandos, con la camisa completamente adherida a su cuerpo debido a los nervios que habían escapado por los poros de su piel.

\- ¿Vamos los tres a comer algo antes del vuelo de regreso?- Preguntó Marin en un susurro, acercándose al oído de Kanon.

\- Creo que Mu lo necesita imperiosamente, pero yo no os voy a acompañar. Tengo algo que hacer en Barcelona.

\- ¿Nos encontramos aquí a la hora de salir, entonces?

\- Me temo que no. Me debían unos días libres y me voy a quedar aquí. - contestó Kanon a la vez que se hacía con su maleta y se disponía a abandonar el avión ya vacío. La cara de sospresa de Marin era tremenda.

\- ¡No nos puedes hacer ésto!- ahogando su exclamación agarró la aflojada corbata de Kanon y tiró de ella, obligando que acercara su rostro para mirarle con evidente enfado dentro de sus ojos.- Mu no puede pilotar como titular. ¡Necesitamos un piloto!

\- Y lo tendréis. Ya está arreglado. No debes preocuparte por eso.- Contestó Kanon, besando rápidamente los labios de Marin antes de empezar a descender las escaleras del avión. - ¡Nos vemos en unos días!- exclamó al alcanzar la pista, despidiéndose de Marin.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡¿Pero quién es el piloto que nos llevará de vuelta?! - Gritó Marin desde lo alto de la escalera.

\- ¡Creo que le conoces...me han dicho que se llama Aioria...o algo así! - respondió Kanon, observando con una enorme sonrisa el rostro de furia que apareció en Marin.

El día acababa de empezar y quedaban muchas horas por delante. Unas horas que Kanon aprovecharía para ir a visitar a un hombre que no había visto nunca, que no conocía de nada, pero que merecía ser conocedor del trágico hecho que había levantado otro de los muros que Kanon acostumbraba a erigir a su alrededor.

 _Continuará_


	2. Muro 2 - Indiferencia

**Muro 2. Indiferencia**

En el mismo aeropuerto, Kanon tomó un taxi que lo llevaría directamente al hotel dónde se alojaba siempre que permanecía más de un día en Barcelona. El hotel era muy céntrico, y el trayecto no duraría mucho, suponiendo que no hubiera atascos de tráfico.

Una vez acomodado en el asiento posterior, sacó de su bolsillo un teléfono móvil de última generación. Un móvil que no era el suyo y que tenía el cristal de la pantalla resquebrajado. Con un rápido y seguro movimiento de dedos desbloqueó la magullada pantalla y repasó los últimos mensajes que ese chisme en desuso seguía recibiendo. Cada vez con menos frecuencia. Unos mensajes que hacía tiempo que no recibían respuesta.

Saga había muerto. De eso hacía unos pocos meses. Un accidente de tráfico acabó de manera prematura con su vida. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que ellos dos no tenían relación. Pero esa madrugada fue el teléfono fijo de Kanon el que recibió la llamada de la policía, reclamando su presencia. Los dos vivían en Atenas, aunque sus caminos tenían unos recorridos muy bien estudiados para evitar que alguna vez se cruzaran, cosa que no ocurría ni por casualidad. Su padre no residía en la misma capital, así que el familiar más cercano era él. Y se maldijo por no estar trabajando en ese momento. Se maldijo por ser él mismo el que tuviera que acudir al hospital a corroborar la identidad de su hermano. Las lágrimas fueron incapaces de acudir a sus ojos. Deseaba sentir algo, pero ninguna emoción se permitía escapar de la prisión a la que estaban condenadas hacía tiempo. La primera reacción que tuvo fue abandonar el lugar. Ya no había nada que él pudiera hacer por nadie, pero un atisbo de cordura le indicó que esperara. Que aguardara hasta que llegara su padre. Aunque no se hablasen desde hacía años. Aunque no deseara verlo nunca más en su vida. Aunque no pudiera soportar descubrir en el rostro de su padre el terror que le produciría confirmar que había perdido a su hijo. El primero. El noble y honesto. El que nunca había dado problemas ni acarreado disgustos con su sola presencia. El entregado a la família y al trabajo con excelencia reconocida. El buen hijo al fin...

No supo cómo ni porqué, pero todas las pertenencias que Saga llevaba consigo en el momento del accidente, acabaron en su poder. Y entre ellas se encontraba ese móvil, con la pantalla fracturada debido al impacto. Cediendo a un arrebato inconsciente e inútil, intentó ponerlo en marcha, asombrándose de que reaccionara aún en su mal estado. Si Saga era algo, eso era previsible. Le bastó un solo intento para prenderlo, introduciendo como contraseña algo tan simple como era la fecha de su nacimiento. Idéntica para ambos. Mientras esperaba la llegada de su padre, violó la privacidad de alguien que ya había dejado de tenerla, y leyendo por encima algunos mensajes descubrió que Saga mantenía una estrecha relación con alguien, pero en ese momento no le quiso dar más importancia. Ya no hacía falta. No era asunto suyo. Y lo dejó olvidado en un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Apenas mencionó la muerte de su hermano a sus compañeros de trabajo. Únicamente a unos pocos. En realidad, la mayoría de ellos desconocían que Kanon hubiera tenido un hermano. Y pasó la muerte de Saga como un capítulo más de una historia que carecía de interés. Se levantó el muro de la indiferencia. No se permitió sentir dolor. Y decidió seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Se había olvidado completamente de ese móvil que había pertenecido a Saga, hasta que pasados unos meses sus manos lo encontraron olvidado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero preferida. Movido por un inexplicable impulso, lo conectó a la corriente para cargar la batería, y lo volvió a prender con rapidez. Al cabo de unos escasos segundos, la pantalla empezó a llenarse de mensajes provenientes todos de la misma persona. Shaka. Sus ojos le traicionaron, y empezaron a leer todos esos saludos, todos esos reclamos...toda la información que esa persona seguía haciendo llegar a Saga ignorando que ya nunca más obtendría respuesta.

Se sentó en el sofá del salón, manteniendo todavía el dispositivo conectado a la corriente, y la malsana curiosidad le llevó a leer el contendio de todo ese mundo que estaba almacenado en eso tan frágil y menudo. Con calma sus dedos fueron descartando los mensajes que no deseaba leer, los referentes al trabajo, los de propaganda variada...incluso los de su padre. Sí...descubrir que su padre y Saga se mantenían en contacto hizo que una punzada de dolor estrujara su corazón, pero rápidamente se deshizo de esa sensación sentimentalista, e inexplicablemente se encontró sumergido de lleno en los mensajes de Shaka. Únicamente los de Shaka. De los primeros, ésos que encontraban reciprocidad, hasta el más reciente, de hacía sólo un par de días, huérfano de respuesta. Con la esperanza ya herida.

 _"Me gustó conocerte. Espero que nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo, Saga..._ Shaka, ni te imaginas lo que me has ayudado estos días en Nueva Delhi. Por unos momentos he podido olvidar demasiadas cosas que me ahogan sin descanso. Espero volver pronto. Hasta entonces, cuídate.

 _¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?_ La semana próxima vuelvo a volar a la Índia. Nos vemos allí, dónde siempre.

 _Cuídate. Te extrañaré._ La próxima vez me quedaré algo más de tiempo. Un abrazo.

 _Saga, por fin he reunido el dinero necesario para viajar a Barcelona. Necesito vivir experiencias nuevas. Tu me has contagiado las ansias de conocer mundo. Creo que me instalaré allí. Espero verte pronto._ Cuando por fin hayas llegado, avísame. En cuanto pueda nos encontramos. Tengo muchas ganas de verte de nuevo. De mantener nuestras conversaciones, de compartir esos rituales del té tan exóticos, tan espirituales. Me da vergüencza reconocerlo, pero te has instalado en mi mente, Shaka.

 _¿Recuerdas el local ese que me acompañaste a visitar? Lo he alquilado. Creo que será un buen lugar para iniciar una nueva vida. Se llama Karma. Un sueño hecho realidad. Deseo que vengas a verlo pronto, ya estoy trabajando en él._

 _Saga, hace tiempo que no respondes...deduzco que el trabajo te tiene muy atado. Te extraño._

 _Saga, respóndeme, por favor...me estoy preocupando._

 _¿Te molestaste conmigo? Lo siento...si fue así, nunca quise ofenderte...no te culpes por nada...por favor, dime algo._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Saga...si no quieres volver a verme, lo entenderé. Pero necesito que me digas algo. No puedo continuar así. Te lo ruego...respóndeme, aunque sea para despedirnos como dos buenos amigos..."_

Este fue el último mensaje recibido, solo hacía un par de días. A Kanon le quedó claro que Saga y ese hombre, Shaka, habían mantenido una estrecha relación. Lo que no acababa de comprender era qué tan estrecha había sido. Las palabras le transmitían que algo fue más allá de la simple amistad, aunque tampoco había nada que le asegurara tal cosa. A fin de cuentas, éso poco le importaba. Lo único que a Kanon le dolía, y no sabía explicarse por qué, es que en Barcelona se encontraba una persona que día a día esperaba con cada vez menos esperanza recibir notícias de Saga, y que ignoraba por completo que Saga ya no iría a verle nunca más. Que sus conversaciones se habían quedado olvidadas en un cruce de carreteras. Y la parte de humanidad de Kanon que se resistía en ser ocultada tras los muros de su corazón, le pedía que fuera a su encuentro y que acabara con esas dudas e incertidumbre. Con esa creciente angustia de no ser consciente de la verdadera razón de ese injustificado distanciamiento. Aunque la verdad causara un nuevo dolor. Ese hombre, ajeno a sus propias diferencias, merecía saber que la falta de respuestas no había sido por desprecio o abandono. Que detrás de todo ese tiempo de silencios descansaba una causa mayor. Algo que ya no iba a tener solución.

La voz del taxista anunciándole que habían llegado a destino arrancó a Kanon de sus pensamientos. Con movimientos mecánicos sacó el dinero de su cartera y pagó por el trayecto. Bajó del taxi, se hizo con su pequeña maleta, y se adentró al vestíbulo de ese hotel que ya consideraba su segunda residencia. La chica de la recepción le saludó como quién ve a un viejo amigo, entregándole la llave de la habitación sin indicarle nada más. Intercambiaron las típicas palabras de siempre.. _.¿cómo ha ido el viaje?...Todo bien, como siempre...Espero que pase unos buenos días de descanso...Gracias, seguro que así será..._

Kanon subió al correspondiente piso y dejó que sus pies le guiaran hasta la puerta de la que era siempre su habitación. Ésa misma donde Marin decidió por primera vez desquitarse de Aioria. Ésa misma donde Kanon se dejó utilizar siendo plenamente consciente que eran el despecho y los celos los que actuaban, y no una real demostración de sentimiento. Dejándose llevar simplemente por el placer de vivir el momento.

Una vez dentro, se tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió con unos tejanos gastados, unas zapatillas deportivas y una camisa negra a la que arremangó las mangas como era su costumbre hacer. Esa indumentaria y su desarreglado cabello azul le conferían el aspecto de un joven informal que arrancaba miradas allí por donde pasara. Unas miradas a las que él nunca prestaba atención. Agarró lo poco que necesitaba para salir a la calle y decidió ir en busca de ese local llamado Karma, del que únicamente había descubierto que se hallaba en el Barrio Gótico. No tenía ninguna prisa por llegar, así que decidió pasear un poco por esa ciudad tan mediterránea, tan llena de vivos colores, tan constantemente visitada por turistas de todo el mundo. No tardó mucho en llegar al Barrio Gótico y en adentrarse en esos laberintos de callejuelas estrechas, forradas de adoquines y baldosas de piedra. Repletas de pequeños comercios de tesoros escondidos en cada recoveco, en cada pliegue de esos angostos pasos que parecían transportar al visitante a otra época. A Kanon le encantaba vagar por esos pasajes sin rumbo fijo, dejarse encandilar por esas pequeñas tiendas donde se mezclaban desde las librerías de viejo, talleres artesanales, negocios que parecían no conocer el paso del tiempo y bares que siempre hervían de vida en su interior.

Kanon se dejó llevar, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, como siempre le pasaba cuando pisaba esa zona de la ciudad. Pero su mente le recordó el motivo de su visita allí. Ese día no iba a hacer una vuelta de placer. Ese día se había propuesto acabar de aniquilar las agonizantes esperanzas a alguien que ni siquiera sabía qué aspecto tenía. Ante la imposibilidad de encontrar el local por casualidad, tuvo que sacar su móvil y buscar la reseña en internet. Curiosamente, fue la primera opción que le apareció en el buscador, y la dirección no estaba muy lejos de dónde él se encontraba en ese momento. Con parsimonia sacó su paquete de cigarrillos y se prendió uno, que fue apurando lentamente mientras caminaba a través de todos los turistas con la misma seguridad de alguien que hubiera nacido en esa ciudad.

No tardó mucho en avistar una cafetería, tetería...algo parecido a una mezcla de bar con centro cultural, que lucía el nombre de Karma. Y en ese momento, ignorando por qué, sintió como su corazón empezó a latir más rápido de lo habitual. Con una extraña precaución en él, se acercó a los cristales del local, e intentó espiar el interior. A simple vista parecía ser una cafetería de temática y aspecto hindú, con unas pequeñas mesas acompañadas de unas curiosas sillas en algunas partes, unos almohadones en otras...al fondo, detrás de la barra, pudo avistar a un chaval de cabello verde que no debería tener más de dieciséis años, desempeñando seguramente el primer trabajo de su joven vida. En ese momento se desconcertó un poco...era imposible que fuera ese muchacho el dueño del local. Mucho menos el autor de los mensajes que atesoraba Saga. Sus ojos se fijaron en unos trabajados carteles que informaban de los diversos talleres, charlas y cursos que se desempeñaban periódicamente. Sin perder de vista el interior, apuró el cigarrillo, propinándole una larga calada que fue expulsando lentamente. Permaneció allí, de pie, un largo rato. La gente iba pasando por su lado, siguiendo cada cuál el ritmo de su propia vida, andando al compás de su tiempo. Ese que parecía haberse detenido para él.

Sabía que debía entrar, sólo debía abrir la puerta, pasar dentro, preguntar por Shaka y transmitir la notícia. Los pasos eran muy sencillos, pero algo le impedía siquiera acercarse a la entrada. No sabía si era arrepentimiento por haber osado entrometerse en una vida que no era la suya, si era vergüenza...Miedo...Miedo a tener que abordar unos recuerdos que no deseaba rememorar. Miedo a tener que infringir dolor a un desconocido...Miedo a dejar de sentir indiferencia por Saga...Y fue ese miedo el que ordenó a sus pies dar media vuelta y alejarse del local, olvidarse de su estúpida acción humanitaria, olvidarse de su hermano y de quién le seguía esperando en vano. Pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse y un suave aroma a incienso invadir esa calle que olía a orín le hicieron detener por un segundo. Con lentitud ladeó un poco la cabeza y miró de reojo como salía un grupo de gente, que animadamente se despedían hasta la semana próxima, agradeciendo la atención recibida a un apuesto joven de largos cabellos rubios.

Shaka.

Ése era el nombre que habían pronunciado esas personas que abandonaron el local.

Shaka...

El corazón de Kanon dio un vuelco al saberse expuesto frente a esa persona que tanto parecía apreciar a Saga. Frente a ese hombre que seguía alimentando una esperanza cada vez más mortecina. Un sentimiento de enorme estupidez se apoderó de él, y rápidamente recuperó la determinación de abandonar el lugar.

Hasta que una suave voz, llena de emoción e incomprensión, le ancló sobre los adoquines.

Hasta que un nombre perforó sus oídos.

\- ¿Saga?

 _Continuará_


	3. Muro 3 - Soledad

_Gracias por los reviews, Cecilia y Maria. Krista, me alegra enormemente que sigas fiel a mis hisorias, espero no defraudar :). Aquí cae otro capítulo. Espero que os guste :)._

* * *

 **Muro 3. Soledad**

\- ¿Saga?

Escuchar pronunciar ese nombre con aquella intensa emoción contenida le revolvió el estómago. Inevitablemente su presencia había sido descubierta. Inevitablemente, Shaka había recuperado de un plumazo toda esperanza perdida, y así lo mostró la turbación de su voz. Kanon permaneció paralizado por un instante, tragándose la rabia que le producía ser llamando por un nombre que no le pertenecía. Respiró hondo y respondiendo a un acto irreflexivo, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue escapar de allí, huir de un laberinto que lo había atrapado sin remedio. Un laberinto en el que nunca debería haber osado entrar. Fingiendo no haber escuchado nada reanudó sus pasos y sin volver la vista atrás, se perdió entre la gente que deambulaba a través de esa estrecha calle.

Shaka se quedó en el umbral de la puerta con su mirada fija sobre ese hombre que con decisión se iba alejando, mezclándose entre los tutristas y lugareños hasta que desapareció del alcance de su vista. Por un segundo su esperanza le había hecho creer que era Saga. Le pareció que tenía la misma complexión, el mismo cabello...la misma estatura...la misma cadencia al andar...Pero la maldita razón ganó terreno, como siempre acostumbraba a hacer con Shaka, y ésa misma fue la que quiso convencerle que fueron sus deseos y esperanzas de saber de él los que le habían traicionado. Que simplemente debía ser alguien que pasaba por allí y en el que el azar había unido demasiados detalles. Suspirando sin fuerzas, decidió entrar de nuevo al local y olvidarse de sus infantiles ilusiones frustradas.

Kanon había andado hasta desembocar en una pequeña plaza, delimitada por la misericordia de los antiguos edificios que se levantaban a su alrededor. Ese espacio abierto entre tanta piedra albergaba algunos pocos árboles y era presidido por una curiosa iglesia, que impasible observaba el despliegue de tenderetes ambulantes que ese día ofrecían productos comestibles elaborados de manera artesanal. Kanon se detuvo en seco al descubrirse en medio de ese pequeño claro perdido en la mitad del enjambre de callejones empedrados. La voz de ese muchacho, porqué para su asombro, Shaka no le había parecido más que un muchacho que difícilmente superaba los veinte años, no paraba de repetirse en su mente. La gente iba transitando por su lado, algunos sin fijarse en su estática presencia. Un par de adolescentes, enfrascados en su propio mundo, se tropezaron con él, arrancándole de su ensimismamiento. Kanon hizo un paso atrás por el empuje de esos críos que ni siquiera habían reparado en su acto, y con cierto enfado los miró perderse dentro de la penumbra del mismo callejón que le había traído hasta allí. No acababa de comprenderse a sí mismo. Su repentino rubor se le antojaba estúpido, impropio de alguien como él. No le quedaba otra opción que darse la vuelta, volver a entrar a ese callejón, encontrarse con ese joven y fulminar todas sus esperanzas sin compasión. Al final...a eso había venido, y se sentía más ridículo que nunca tratando de huir de una simple conversación que no tendría por qué durar más de cinco minutos. Armándose de valor se adentró de nuevo en ese pasaje de sombras y humedad, y andó hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la manija de una puerta que en silencio le clamaba ser abierta.

Sin siquiera mirar hacia adentro, su mano empujó la puerta que cedió sin problemas. El aroma a incienso que había sentido momentos antes le golpeó sus sentidos de lleno, y unas suaves notas musicales emitidas por unos bellos colgantes metálicos, colocados estratégicamente encima de la puerta, delataron su presencia. Con rapidez paseó la mirada por ese espacio, observando la gente que ocupaba algunas de las pequeñas mesas, degustando exóticos tés, y acabó focalizándola en la barra, dónde no había rastro de Shaka. Allí únicamente se encontraba ese muchacho de cabello verde, que con absoluta dedicación iba secando la vajilla recién lavada. Kanon se acercó a él con decisión, antes que ésta volviera a desaparecer.

\- Hola..¿Se encuentra Shaka aquí?

El muchacho le miró con sus enormes ojos y le respondió con amabilidad.

\- Sí...Ahora le llamo. ¿De parte de quién?

Esta pregunta Kanon no se la esperaba, y en un primer momento no supo qué responder. El chico aguardó pacientemente hasta que Kanon prosiguió.

\- No nos conocemos, pero me interesa hablar con él.

El muchacho dejó el trapo detrás de la barra, junto con las curiosas tacitas que tan minuciosamente estaba secando, y desapareció entre unas cortinas que aparentemente separaban otras estancias del mismo local. Al cabo de unos segundos volvió a aparecer, retomando el trapo en su posesión y siguiendo con su tarea.

\- Ahora viene.- respondió con una sonrisa.

Kanon agradeció el gesto con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, y volvió a deslizar la mirada por el local, fingiendo deleitarse con la exquisita decoración. Intentando hilvanar las palabras más adecuadas, armándose la conversación en su mente. Pero todo esto se desvaneció de inmediato cuando escuchó las cortinas moverse. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sin remedio sobre la mirada de asombro de Shaka.

Shaka se quedó de piedra al descubrir quién estaba aguardando por él. Sus músculos se paralizaron,y sus ojos se llenaron de una emoción que estaba a punto de desbordarlos en cualquier momento. No podía ser verdad...no se había equivocado...

O quizás sí...

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Shaka supo al instante que ese hombre no era Saga. Ese rostro idéntico al de Saga estaba lleno de matices que lo hacían totalmente distinto. Esas pobladas cejas enmarcaban una mirada más afilada, más distante...más fría. Un pesado silencio, ajeno a la música ambiental del lugar, les había atrapado a ambos. Sus miradas se sostenían, y Kanon pudo observar cómo el rostro de Shaka se fue transformando sin remedio en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Pasó de una absoluta emoción a contraerse en una profunda expresión de desconcierto e incomprensión. Su corazón latía descontrolado, y Shaka tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para controlar su siempre serena presencia.

Al notar que el silencio se estaba haciendo insoportable, Kanon decidió abordarle directamente, sin historias ni preámbulos. Sin consideración.

\- ¿Shaka? - dijo Kanon, esperando la confirmación de algo que ya sabía, la cual fue transmitida por un leve asentimiento de cabeza.- Mi nombre es..

\- Kanon.- le cortó la suave voz de Shaka. Kanon se quedó estupefacto al escuchar su nombre salir de unos desconocidos labios. Éso tampoco se lo esperaba, y así lo debió relatar la expresión de su rostro, puesto que Shaka prosiguió, aparentando toda la calma que le era posible.- Deduzco que eres el hermano gemelo de Saga.- concluyó, intentando esbozar una sonrisa de cortesía al momento que le tendía la mano en forma de saludo.

Kanon respondió al gesto de manera mecánica, apretando con firmeza esa mano tendida para cortar el contacto rápidamente.

\- Así es...¿Podríamos hablar en privado?- inquirió secamente.

Shaka volvió a asentir, sin dejar de observarle detenidamente, asombrándose de cúan parecidos eran físicamente, no pudiendo evitar que esa impensable presencia le revolviera todos los recuerdos que había compartido con Saga. Carcomido por las dudas indicó a Kanon que le siguiera mientras apartaba con delicadeza los hilos de las cortinas que los llevarían a un lugar más reservado. Kanon andó tras sus pasos y cruzaron ese umbral que los separaba del ruido de la cafetería y de la viva visión de la calle. Una vez hubieron accedido a ese nuevo espacio, también con diversas mesas y asientos en un ambiente más ténue e íntimo, Shaka se volvió hacia Kanon, disimulando con toda su voluntad los efectos tan contradictorios que su abrumadora presencia le producía. Antes de permitir que el silencio se volviera a posar sobre ellos, Shaka lo llenó con su suave voz.

\- Siento mi reacción, pero es que por un momento he creído que eras Saga...- se excusó con voz trémula.

Kanon observaba a Shaka con atención mientras permanecía de pie en el limbo de esa estancia y la huída directa a la calle que lo salvaría de ese embarazoso momento que él mismo se había buscado. Shaka iba ataviado con una camisa de lino blanca, casi tanto como su piel, con el cuello abierto hasta medio pecho, y unos pantalones holgados de color teja, amarrados a su bajo vientre con unos cordeles. Sus largos cabellos rubios enmarcaban un rostro andrógino, y esos ropajes le conferían un aspecto etéreo que a Kanon, por un instante, se le antojó muy lejos del de un humano vulgar. Al momento que fue consciente de los derroteros que empezaba a seguir su mente, desechó esos pensamientos rápidamente, y se focalizó en la cuestión que lo había guiado hacia allí. Fijó su mirada distante y afilada sobre Shaka, y guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, sin más dilación habló.

\- No esperes más a Saga. No va a venir. No te responderá ningún mensaje más. No le volverás a ver.- Directo. Duro. Sin atisbo de emoción en su tono de voz. Ni la visión del rostro de Shaka contraerse de nuevo en una serie de emociones indescifrables hizo que Kanon se atreviera a cruzar el muro de sus propias emociones.- Saga murió. Hace unos meses...

Ya lo había dicho. Ya no había marcha atrás. Ya había cumplido con el cometido que él mismo se había impuesto.

Estas palabras golpearon a Shaka sin contemplación, encogiéndole el corazón y robándole la tranquilidad que había recuperado su respiración. Inmediatamente apartó la mirada de Kanon y la perdió en algún punto muy lejano de esa pequeña y acogedora habitación que los cobijaba a ambos. Sus labios querían pronunciar algo, pero nada salía de su garganta mientras sus cristalinos ojos empezaron a humedecerse rápidamente. Pero Shaka no era un hombre que acostumbrara a dejar que sus emociones fueran conocidas por los demás, y con celeridad se llevó una mano a su rostro y se secó el rastro de lágrimas antes que éstas se atrevieran a acariciar sus mejillas. Kanon aguardó mientras observaba cómo la mandíbula de Shaka se cerraba con fuerza, cómo su garganta intentaba tragar el nudo que la estaba ahogando firmemente.

\- Sólo creí que lo debías saber...

Shaka apoyó su espalda contra la pared, luchando para reprimir esas lágrimas que no iba a permitir que salieran de sus ojos, evitando mirar a Kanon y recordar, inevitablemente, al hombre que durante meses había estado deseando ver de nuevo. En vano. Kanon estaba esperando alguna palabra...algo...pero la incomodidad del momento le clamaba salir de allí, alejarse. Ya había cumplido con su propósito. No había nada más que hacer allí. Sus pies deseaban salir a la calle y vagar entre la vida de esa ciudad que casi consideraba tan suya como Atenas. Caminar por sus calles y perderse en algún bullicioso local en busca de alguna alma caritativa y desinteresada que se ofreciera a maquillar un poco esa soledad que él mismo se había impuesto desde hacía demasiados años. Una soledad que le acompañaba dónde fuera, que no permitía que nadie de su alrededor se acercara a él de manera demasiado íntima. Una soledad que le impedía apreciar la admiración que su talento y presencia despertaban en su copiloto Mu. Una soledad que le prohibía sentir por Marin nada más que afecto de compañeros, aunque a menudo traspasaran los límites de lo correcto. Una soledad que le clamaba con gritos ensordecedores que saliera de ese lugar si no quería verse atrapado en una telaraña invisible de emociones desbordadas. Una soledad que, inexplicablemente, había empezado a temer a Shaka.

Shaka parecía haberse perdido en los confines de sus recuerdos, en las mareas de sus emociones, aunque su rostro intentara camuflarlas con toda la maestría que le era posible. Y Kanon decidió irse. Su mano escapó del bolsilo de los vaqueros que tan celosamente la habían guardado y apartó los cordeles que formaban esa puerta, tan etérea como era la presencia de Shaka. Echando una última mirada a ese hombre abatido, decidió moverse. Escapar. Pero un férreo agarre en su brazo le detuvo.

\- Por favor...no te vayas todavía...- la voz de Shaka sonó como un ruego que no tenía nada que ver con la fuerza que su mano transmitía en su agarre.- No me puedes dejar así...- sus ojos translucían un dolor que su rostro se negaba a expresar.

\- No hay nada más que decir.- respondió Kanon, bruscamente.

\- Necesito saber qué ocurrió...cuándo...cómo...- Kanon bajó la mirada y suspiró al momento que cerraba los ojos en un reflejo de contrariedad y desacuerdo con la situación.- Necesito recordarle con alguien que también le conoció...para así poderme despedir en paz...- las palabras de Shaka eran ya un ruego desesperado.

\- Hace diez años que no hablaba con Saga. Que no le veía. No sé qué te puedo decir de él que no sepas tú mejor que yo.- respondió Kanon, mirando con dureza a Shaka, soltándose de su agarre de un tirón.- Sólo he venido a transmitirte una notícia que creí que debías saber. Pero no busques en mí el consuelo de realzar su persona. De recordarle con magnificiencia. De honrarle. No soy el adecuado para éso.

Dicho ésto, Kanon apartó del todo las cortinas y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar, dejando a Shaka con su dolor y sus recuerdos. Dejándole con la cruda realidad sobre la mesa. Liberándole de sus estériles esperanzas. Pero la voz de Shaka lo frenó de nuevo.

\- Saga siempre me hablaba de ti...- dijo, en un intento desesperado para retener a Kanon, sabiendo que esas palabras le despertarían una curiosidad irresistible. Jugando con la ventaja de conocerle mejor de lo que Kanon se atrevería nunca a soñar.

\- Y estoy más que convencido que Saga siempre apostó por mi derrota. Así que no hay nada que compartir sobre él. No conmigo.- replicó Kanon, mirando de refilón a Shaka, impaciéntandose. Maldiciendo esa curiosidad que ya había nacido en su interior.

\- Te equivocas...Saga siempre te admiró. Y creo que tú también necesitas saberlo...para poderte despedir de él en paz.

En ese momento Kanon odió a Shaka. Le odió como siempre había odiado a Saga. No le gustaba que nadie le juzgara. Que nadie se atreviera a decirle qué era lo que necesitaba o qué era lo que debía hacer. Que nadie osara violar su leal soledad.

Pero esas palabras le desarmaron sin remedio.

Le anclaron a ese lugar en contra de sus fervientes deseos de huir de él.

Le sedujeron tanto como la presencia de Shaka amenazaba de hacer con su soledad.

 _Continuará_


	4. Muro 4 - Rebeldía

_Gracias por los reviews! Y pido mil disculpas por el retraso en esta nueva entrega. Espero que os guste :). Saludos!_

* * *

 **Muro 4. Rebeldía**

En contra de sus más primarios impulsos de salir de allí, la pizca de humanidad de Kanon que se resistía en desaparecer detrás de sus sólidos muros, ganó la batalla e hizo que accediera a quedarse. Unos pocos minutos más. Tragándose todas las emociones, Shaka le preguntó cortésmente si quería tomar algo, y Kanon le pidió un café que esperó tomando asiento en un rincón de aquella acogedora sala, dejando la chaqueta de cuero descansar en el respaldo de la silla, sentándose en ella recostando su espalda contra la pared. Desde esa posición pudo escuchar cómo Shaka le pedía al muchacho de la barra que anulara todas las actividades que tenía previstas para ese día, justificando un imprevisto. También observó cómo fue Shaka mismo el que cargó la cafetera para preparar su petición. Antes de volver a su encuentro, sacó un botellín de agua fría de una nevera y tomando el café en su otra mano, se dirigió al rincón dónde incómodamente permanecía Kanon.

\- Gracias.- dijo Kanon, tomando el sobre de azúcar que vertiría en el café, pero que no removería en exceso, dejando que apenas se derritiera para comérselo luego, todo impregnado del intenso sabor amargo de ese líquido negro que siempre le había fascinado.

Shaka tomó asiento frente a él y abrió la botellita de agua, propinándole un ligero sorbo, dejando su mirada perdida en cualquier lugar lejos de allí. Kanon había apoyado su brazo derecho sobre el respaldo de la silla y cruzado sus largas piernas mientras su espalda seguía recostada contra la pared. Su mano izquierda descansaba sobre la mesa, cerca del café, y sus dedos gopleaban nerviosamente la cálida madera mientras sus ojos no dejaban de observar detenidamente a Shaka, viendo cómo propinaba un segundo sorbo al agua, más largo, intentando que le aclarara su garganta antes de volver a hablar.

\- Por favor...dime cómo pasó...- dijo finalmente Shaka, mirando de lleno dentro de los ojos de Kanon, provocando que éste cortara su contacto visual.

\- Murió en un accidente de moto. Al acto. Según la policía, debido a un gran exceso de velocidad que le llevó a saltarse un semáforo en rojo y a empotrarse contra un camión que cruzaba la calle que él no debiera haber invadido.- El tono de Kanon era frío, carente de emoción.

Shaka volvió a perder su mirada, recordando cuánto le gustaba a Saga la adrenalina de la velocidad. Cuánto amaba el mundo de las grandes motos cuando no estaba pilotando un avión durante largas horas. Recordando la de veces que él mismo le había dicho que la velocidad no se podía desafiar. Que la velocidad no podía ser dominada y que algún día tomaría sus propias riendas...Acertando, fatídicamente, en sus vaticinios. En cambio, Kanon fue conocedor de esa afición el mismo día que la muerte le encontró en ese cruce. Las lágrimas amenazaron de nuevo la fingida serenidad de Shaka, pero volvió a amarrarlas dentro de sus ojos. El pecho le dolía, y esperó que otro sorbo de agua aliviara esa presión que le hacía difícil respirar. Kanon apuró su café de un solo trago, y con la cucharita se hizo con todo el azúcar que quedó en el fondo, que se llevó a los labios mecánicamente, como siempre solía hacer, retomando seguidamente su despreocupada posición en la silla.

Otra vez apareció el silencio, que fue roto de inmediato por la incursión en esa salita de cuatro jóvenes cargados con sus mochilas de estudiantes. Kanon les observó detenidamente, viendo como juntaban dos mesas que rápidamente se convertirían en un campo de batalla sembrado de papeles y bolígrafos. Al poco rato apareció el chico de la barra, sirviéndoles las bebidas refrescantes que habían pedido. Kanon se quedó atrapado en la visión de dos de ellos, gemelos, como lo habían sido Saga y él. Y una rabia sorda se instaló en su pecho al percatarse de la relación que había entre ellos dos. Parecían tan unidos...tan alegres...compartiendo un rato de estudio con dos amigos más, haciendo de ese simple momento un espacio de encuentro y compañerismo. Creando algo que él siempre había sido incapaz de hacer con Saga. Porqué Kanon siempre se había sumergido en una competición malsana que no le había traído nunca satisfacción alguna. Shaka se dio cuenta de cómo Kanon observaba a los chavales, del atisbo de envidia que surcaba su mirada, pero se privó de decir nada al respecto. Posó de nuevo su clara mirada sobre Kanon, y llamó su atención con su suave voz.

\- ¿Cómo supiste acerca de mí?

Kanon salió de su ensimismamiento, y sin decir nada llevó su mano hacia el bolsillo de la chaqueta, de dónde sacó el móvil que había pertenecido a Saga. Dejándolo sobre la mesa y acercándolo hacia Shaka.

\- De aquí. Siento si invadí tu privacidad, pero leí todos los mensajes.- Shaka tomó el móvil en sus manos, y observó las consecuencias que ese aparato había sufrido en el choque que se había llevado la vida de Saga.- Puedes quedártelo si quieres.- Añadió Kanon con seriedad.

\- Agradezco que lo hicieras...- Respondió Shaka.- Si no lo hubieras hecho, no estarías aquí...y yo seguiría alimentando unas esperanzas yermas...

\- ¿Érais amantes?.- Preguntó Kanon de repente, haciendo aparecer un rubor que rápidamente tiñó las pálidas mejillas de Shaka. La sofocante vergüenza que sintió Shaka en ese momento hizo que se replegara en sí mismo, tratando de esconder sus ojos detrás de ese flequillo rubio. Ante su silencio, Kanon prosiguió con naturalidad.- Si lo érais, no me sorprende. Siempre supe que Saga tenía conflictos con este tema. Supe de su condición antes que él fuera capaz de aceptarla. Si es que algún día llegó a hacerlo...

\- Ser amante es un concepto que para mí carece de profundidad. Denominarlo así es poner límites a algo que no se puede ceñir a una simple definición.- contestó Shaka, después de unos instantes de reflexión.- Que llegué a amarle...sin duda. Profundamente. Pero la finalidad de nuestra relación no era el goce carnal...- Siguió, luchando para que la vergüenza por el momento no se notara en su voz.-...no en un principio.

\- Érais amantes.- Sentenció Kanon, dibujando una sonrisa de reafirmación de sus sospechas en sus labios.

\- Mi vida está dedicada a la espiritualidad. A buscar la serenidad del alma sin descanso. A ayudar a otros a conseguir alcanzar la paz interior que todos necesitamos para seguir adelante con la vida. Para experimentarla plenamente. Y sucumbir al deseo más banal y antiguo del hombre nunca ha sido una prioridad.- dijo Shaka, como si se justificara de alguna manera.- Pero reconozco que Saga me arrastró en un torbellino que siempre me había negado a conocer, que por una vez mis firmes creencias se dejaron seducir por eso que llaman pasión...- Dicho ésto, volvió a beber otro trago de agua, casi apurando el contenido de la botella, bebiéndose con él la vergüenza que esa conversación le había despertado. Evitando, con todas sus fuerzas, mirar el rostro de Kanon. Ese rostro tan igual al que había sido el culpable de bajarle a los más mundanos terrenos de la condición humana.

Kanon se fijó detenidamente en los rasgos del rostro de Shaka mientras esas confesiones escapaban de sus labios. Observó esa mirada que intentaba ocultarse detrás de sus suaves mechones rubios. Observó esos finos labios, contraídos en un rictus de contención. Esos labios que por un segundo se le antojaron deliciosos.

Inmediatamente desechó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No podía ser que volvieran a nacer dentro de él las ansias de apoderarse de todo lo que pertenecía, o había pertenecido, a Saga en algún momento. Kanon siempre tuvo la enfermiza necesidad de herirle, de mancillar todo lo que Saga conseguía en su vida, de perseguirle en sus sueños y deseos, convirtiéndolos en los suyos propìos. Sólo para demostrar que él, el hermano menor, no era menos que nadie. Que si se lo proponía, podía apoderarse de todo el mundo de Saga. Arrebatárselo de un plumazo. Pero hacía tiempo que había decidido abandonar esa competición estúpida. Hacía tiempo que ya no eran unos adolescentes. Y ahora, Saga ya no estaba. Así que menos sentido tenía aún querer apoderarse de su vida sólo por rencor. Y Shaka no debía ser otro de los trofeos arrebatados a su hermano, por mucho que su subconsciente intentara traicionarle.

Los pensamientos de ambos les habían conducido a cada cuál por unos caminos que les llevaban a terrenos delicados...sórdidos. Y fue Shaka el que recondujo la conversación hacia otros derroteros. Más cómodos. Quizás menos comprometidos.

\- Tú también eres piloto de avión...igual que Saga.- Esa afirmación no hizo otra cosa que volver a recordar a Kanon su malsana competición. Y hacerse piloto de avión había sido el último acto de rebeldía que había perpetrado contra Saga. Contra su família.

\- Sí, así es...

\- Trabajas en una aerolínea de bajo coste, de estas que operan sólo por Europa.

\- A diferencia de Saga, que hacía larguísimos trayectos en una compañía de lujo.- Con esta respuesta, Kanon se escudó en su sentimiento de inferioridad que él solo había alimentado siempre.

\- No por eso te admiraba menos...ya te lo he dicho.- La presencia de Shaka había recuperado parte de su serenidad, y sus ojos se posaron firmes sobre la mirada esquiva de Kanon.- Siempre me contaba lleno de orgullo y admiración el día en que te convertiste en el dueño de las tempestades.

Una risilla de desprecio se escapó de los labios de Kanon al recordar ese momento.

\- Ese día me costó una sanción de meses.

\- Pero apareciste en todas las revistas de aviación comercial. Todos ensalzaron tu valentía. Tu maestría. Y Saga siempre me decía que tú eras el único piloto que había conocido con ese temple de acero. Con esa seguridad desbordante. Con esa rebeldía exquisita. Y a veces...necesaria.

La expresión de interrogación de Kanon se había vuelto aplastante, y Shaka supo al instante que no tenía ni idea de cómo Saga había llegado a tener conocimiento de esa acción que le bajó a las alcantarillas de una sanción, pero que le elevó a los más altos respetos de todos sus compañeros de profesión. Viendo que Kanon no tenía ninguna intención de relatarle ese momento, decidió transmitirle la historia que Saga siempre se empeñaba en recordar cuando Kanon aparecía en sus conversaciones.

\- Según Saga, todo pasó en una noche en que una terrible tempestad de viento y agua la hacía más densa, más oscura, más infranqueable de lo que la negrura es por ella misma. Saga se encontraba en la sala de pilotos, aguardando hasta no sabía cuándo que le dieran la orden de embarcar. Su vuelo había sido suspendido, como tantos otros. Los aterrizajes en el aeropuerto de Atenas, desviados a otras ciudades. El temporal era demoledor, las condiciones climáticas hacía años que no habían sido tan adversas. Un controlador aéreo, haciendo uso de su impuesto descanso, irrumpió en esa sala, maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos a aquél piloto que se había negado a cancelar su aterrizaje, que había amenazado con tomar tierra le dieran el permiso o no. El nerviosismo que tenía atrapado a ese hombre se contagió enseguida entre toda la gente que se encontraba en esa sala, temiendo todos que una desgracia pudiera suceder en pocos minutos.

 _\- ¿Quién es el piloto que está a cargo de ese avión?_ \- Había preguntado Saga, con una natural curiosidad.

 _\- Y yo qué sé...no le conozco...nunca viene por aquí..._ \- dijo el hombre revisando los arrugados papeles que llevaba en sus manos.- _Kanon...eso es, Kanon. Un piloto de una compañía de estas de mierda. ¡¿Pero qué coño se ha creído el tío este...?! ¿Las órdenes son órdenes, joder!_ \- Había gritado, completamente fuera de sí.

\- Al escuchar tu nombre, Saga abandonó la sala de inmediato y se dirigió al gran vestíbulo completamente acristalado, desde donde se podían observar las pistas de despegue y aterrizaje. Y allí vio aparecer las luces de tu avión, difuminadas por el torrente de agua que apedreaba sin consideración los grandes ventanales. No quitó sus ojos de la bestia que se iba acercando a la pista para tomar tierra, asombrándose de la firmeza de sus movimientos, de la impecable seguridad de sus maniobras. Hasta que por fin, el avión contactó con la pista, sin vacilar, sin trastabillar siquiera...como si estuviera amparado por un claro de bonanza que hizo de su aterrizaje una demostración excelente de seguridad y maestría. Por tu desgracia, allí se encontraban el director del aeropuerto y el más alto mando de la compañía por la que trabajas, que inmediatamente reclamaron tu presencia y la de tu copiloto para aclarar ese acto de rebeldía. Para tomar medidas al respecto. Saga te observaba en la más absoluta y clandestina distancia. Me contó cómo apareciste al vestíbulo donde previamente había estado él mismo admirando tu aterrizaje, cómo te encaraste a tu superior, cómo le dijiste que esa orden había sido estúpida, que no pensabas llevar a esas doscientas personas a otra ciudad si podías aterrizar sin problemas.

 _\- ¡A la muerte las podrías haber llevado, inconsciente!-_ te había gritado en medio de ese espacio desierto de presencias, pero con un montón de oídos puestos en vuestra discusión.- _¡Quedas suspendido por seis meses cómo minimo por tal acto de desobediencia y sublevación! ¡Y tu copiloto también!_

\- Eso último te enervó aún más, y saltaste como una fiera a defender la lealtad de tu joven copiloto.

- _¡Mu no ha tenido nada que ver en ésto, sólo ha seguido mis órdenes! ¡¿Y sabéis qué os digo...?! ¡Iros todos a la mierda!_ \- habías gritado tú.- _¡Preguntad al pasaje si han temido en algún momento por su vida! ¡Preguntad a la tripulación! ¡Y si la próxima vez queréis que me desvíe, procurad llenar los depósitos de combustible como es debido, o yo os denunciaré por negligencia! ¡Estoy harto de volar siempre a media carga, y lo sabéis...vosotros sí que jugáis con la vida de los pasajeros, no yo! ¡¿Sabes por qué desobedecí las órdenes de la torre de control?! ¡Porqué el combustible no me hubiera alcanzado ni para llegar a Trípoli!_

\- Y desapareciste, dejando a tus superiores con la palabra en la boca, arrastrando contigo a tu copiloto.

Kanon recordaba perfectamente ese momento, y su orgullo no podía hacer que se arrepintiera de ello. En absoluto. Lo que Kanon siempre había ignorado fue que Saga lo hubiera presenciado todo. Y menos aún, que hubiera aplaudido su actitud en silencio.

\- Al final tu sanción quedó reducida a sólo tres meses, ¿no?- inquirió Shaka, esperando que Kanon confirmara esa información.

\- Así es...hubo mucha presión por parte de mis compañeros de profesión. Una carta anónima publicada en la revista del gremio de pilotos ayudó a que fuera así. Fue una carta dura, directa. Unas palabras que daban fe y validez a todo lo que yo incontrolablemente había soltado frente a mis jefes. Unas palabras que defendieron mi decisión, mi rebelión...y que clamaban más confianza a las decisiones que todos los profesionales del aire tomamos en milésimas de segundo, cargando con la responsabilidad de cientos de vidas a nuestras espaldas.- Sin siguiera darse cuenta, Kanon se había relajado, había olvidado por un instante su actitud distante y había hablado abiertamente de un episodio que formaba parte de su vida.- Nunca he sabido quién la escribió. Todavía no he podido agradecerle el apoyo incondicional que recibí.

La expresión de Shaka se había transformado en algo parecido a una mezcla de triste alegría. Alegría porqué por fin había podido observar el rostro de Kanon relajado, despojado un poco de su máscara de frialdad. Tristeza porqué él tenía conocimiento de quién había sido el autor de tan feroz defensa. Y sabía que Kanon ya no le podría agradecer nunca su acción.

\- Kanon...esa carta...esa defensa que unió a todos los pilotos a tu favor...la escribió Saga.

La mirada de Kanon se ensombreció al acto. Nunca hubiera imaginado eso. Nunca se había permitido pensar en que fuera Saga su anónimo defensor. Sus fríos ojos se posaron sobre Shaka. Intensos. Incisivos. Reclamantes de una confirmación a esas palabras que le habían pellizcado el corazón. Shaka simplemente asintió mientras hacía duros esfuerzos para mantenerle la mirada. Esa mirada que poco a poco se fue perdiendo en los confines infinitos de esa sala. Kanon se sumió en un impenetrable silencio que Shaka respetó, hasta que sus labios decidieron transmitir en alto sus pensamientos.

\- Así que fuiste tú...Saga...

Por primera vez, no hubo rabia en la voz.

Por primera vez, los muros del alma de Kanon se estremecieron.

Por primera vez desde la muerte de Saga, Kanon sintió dolor.

 _Continuará_


	5. Grieta 1 - Dolor

_Mika, Krista, Tincho, Cecilia...gracias por vuestros reviews y apoyo :)._

* * *

 **Grieta 1. Dolor**

El dolor que se había instalado en el pecho de Kanon era completamente desconocido para él. Por primera vez en su vida, pensar en Saga le despertó una sensación de nostalgia que no era capaz de comprender. Su mirada, inconscientemente, volvió a buscar a esos cuatro chavales que estaban ensarzados en una acalorada discusión sobre unos resultados matemáticos que no habían hallado coincidencia en ninguno de ellos. E, irremediablemente, se perdió en la visión de los gemelos. Esos dos muchachos casi idénticos que también se habían sumido en su propia discusión. Observó cómo uno arrancaba los papeles de las manos del otro, cómo revisaba los procesos seguidos para llegar a la resolución del problema...cómo los mostraba a los compañeros para evidenciar, divertido, la supuesta aberración que había cometido su hermano al seguir los pasos. Cómo el hermano, blanco de las sanas burlas de ese momento, se tomaba su propia revancha bebiéndose todo el contenido del refresco del otro..propiciando así otra pelea dentro la batalla que tenían empezada desde que habían entrado en esa sala. Los amigos se reían...ellos se reían...No había malícia en esos actos...No había rastro de rabia ni de odio. Era todo una situación maquillada para aparentar una cierta competencia que se veía a la legua que no existía.

Sí. Kanon sintió nostalgia. Añoranza de unos momentos que Saga y él nunca compartieron. De unos momentos que ahora podrían ser recuerdos, pero que habían quedado relegados a simples suposiciones del indescifrable "qué hubiera podido ser". Unos momentos que fue él mismo el que hizo todo lo posible por no conocer.

\- Lo siento...- dijo Shaka, sacándole de los senderos que había tomado su mente.

Kanon le miró atentamente, volviendo a vestir su mirada de frialdad. Culpándole en silencio de haber sido el responsable de producirle esa molesta sensación en su pecho. Shaka bajó el rostro, esquivando los mudos reproches que emitían esos verdes ojos, y se concentró en estrujar esa botellita de agua, ya vacía, entre sus manos. Le costaba horrores mantenerle la mirada. Se le hacía un mundo tratar de no ver a Saga más allá de sus duras expresiones.

\- Veo que sabes más tú de mi vida que yo mismo...- dijo Kanon con cierta sorna.

\- Yo sólo sé lo que Saga compartía conmigo. Sólo conozco su versión de unos hechos que os moldearon a ambos. Aunque seguramente de maneras muy distintas.

Shaka sabía demasiado. Saga había hablado demasiado. Y Kanon no podía quedarse allí por más tiempo. Había cumplido con su cometido. Había aceptado permanecer allí unos minutos más obedeciendo a una falsa cortesía que nunca le había caracterizado. Y en contra de su calculada distancia y frialdad, había sucumbido por un momento a los efectos de la emoción.

\- Me voy. Ya sabes todo lo que necesitabas saber. Ya puedes seguir buscando el equilibrio y la paz en tu vida sin aferrarte a falsas ilusiones. Ya no hay nada más que pueda hacer por ti.

La voz de Kanon estaba impregnada con un tinte de dureza e ironía que Shaka no comprendió, pero que aceptó sin decir nada. Simplemente observó cómo Kanon se levantaba de la silla y se enfundaba su chaqueta de cuero negra con gestos decididos, disponiéndose a abandonar su local sin decir nada más. Escudándose, como lo había estado haciendo desde que llegó, detrás de esa impecable coraza de emociones contenidas. Sometidas. Anuladas.

\- Kanon...

La voz de Shaka le retuvo. De nuevo. Kanon cortó su avance, respirando profundamente antes de darse la vuelta y encarar por última vez a ese hombre que amenazaba con arañar la superfície de sus muros.

\- Saga nunca te culpó de la muerte de vuestra madre...

Una daga envenenada directa a lo más profundo de sus recuerdos. A lo más hondo de su ser. Una daga que sin consideración sorteó todos sus muros y se atrevió a rasgar su corazón.

Y Kanon no pudo soportarlo más. La rabia que le subió por la garganta amenazó al instante con dejarle sin respiración. La furia empezó a recorrerle cada célula de su cuerpo, y sin siquiera darse cuenta, se encontró con las palmas de sus manos apoyándose sobre la mesa y su rostro apenas a unos centímetros de la serena mirada de Shaka. Su agitada respiración movía intermitentemente ese rubio flequillo que, con timidez, iba dejando entrever un curioso puntito rojo sobre su entrecejo.

\- ¡¿Quién coño te has creído tú para meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen?!- La voz sonaba gutural por sus intentos de ahogar las exclamaciones que luchaban por salir de sus labios sin control.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de ésto?!

Kanon estaba completamente fuera de sí, y así lo transmitía su incontrolada respiración, su desquiciada mirada que buscaba fulminar a Shaka a través de esos mechones de cabello azul que poco podían hacer para ocultar su repentino furor.

\- Yo sólo creí que te ayudaría saberlo...- El tono que empleaba Shaka, suave y calmado, contrastaba profundamente con el de Kanon. Su posición seguía inamovible. Su mirada, sosteniendo con esfuerzo esos ojos amenazantes que le escrutaban sin misericordia. Únicamente sus manos dejaban entrever el nerviosismo que recorría su cuerpo, estrujando esa botella de plástico que ya había perdido toda su forma original.

\- ¡Yo no te he pedido ayuda!...¡No necesito tus estúpidas clases de espiritualidad para sanar nada!...Únicamente he venido aquí para darte una notícia que no sé por qué carajo creí que debías saber. ¡Nada más!.- Los chavales que había en la sala habían enmudecido de golpe al encontrarse espectadores de una escena que resultaba bochornosa. Pero Kanon se había olvidado de ellos. De todo. Y la rabia seguía hablando por él, totalmente ajena a la incómoda situación que se había creado.- No te confundas...yo no soy Saga. Me parece perfecto que llegárais a ser amigos, y me importa una mierda que os disfrutárais. Pero no te atrevas a jugar a ser mi gurú espiritual con todas estas chorradas que quizás sí que calmaron el flojo espíritu de Saga. Por qué él siempre fue débil...pero yo no.

Shaka había ido demasiado lejos...y lo sabía. Quizás por esa razón aguantaba con estoicismo toda la ira que Kanon estaba virtiendo sobre él. Saga siempre le había confesado que el hecho de la pérdida prematura de su madre había marcado la vida de ambos. Y la de su padre. Y lo que más le dolía a Saga había sido su incapacidad, a lo largo de los años, de acercarse a Kanon. De intentar comprenderle. De hacerle saber que, en realidad, nunca le había culpado de ello. Pero según Saga, Kanon siempre se había escudado tras un carácter arisco, indomable. Impertinente y desafiante. Erigiéndose anfitrión de la maldad y la rebeldía. Enterrando su dolor bajo capas y capas de resentimiento que habían ido endureciendo su corazón. Que habían hecho de su natural lazo de hermanos una quimera inalcanzable.

Kanon seguía de pie, abalanzado sobre Shaka, empequeñeciéndole con su altura. Esperando encontrar una réplica a sus palabras, una señal que le diera pie a continuar con sus insultante verborrea. Pero Shaka no dijo nada. Permaneció quieto y callado. Y eso exasperó todavía más a Kanon, poco acostumbrado a encontrar el silencio como respuesta a su afilada lengua.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No piensas decir nada más?! ¡¿No vas a darme otra lección de moralidad?!

\- No hay nada más que decir, Kanon. No te puedo obligar a vivir tu vida de otra manera.

Palabras correctas. Voz suave. Porte sereno.

\- En ésto estamos de acuerdo. No eres nadie para decirme cómo he de vivir mi vida. Nadie.

Dicho ésto, Kanon se incorporó, apartándose de Shaka con brusquedad, y desapareció por el umbral de la puerta, propinando un golpe que hizo tambalear todas las cristaleras. Necesitaba alejarse de ese local, de Shaka, de esas calles estrechas y oscuras que le ahogaban como nunca antes habían hecho. Con dificultad, debido a los nervios que tenían atrapados a sus dedos, buscó el paquete de tabaco que guardaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se prendió un cigarrillo que empezó a devorar con ansias. Con desesperación. Con la misma intranquilidad con la que surcaba esos callejones, tropezándose con los transeúntes sin volver la vista atrás, buscando desesperadamente desembocar en algún claro que le ofreciera el aire que necesitaban sus pulmones.

Sin casi darse cuenta, sus pies le arrojaron a Las Ramblas, esa arteria de Barcelona que une el mar con la plaza más céntrica de la ciudad. Un corto paseo repleto de árboles, quioscos y pequeñas tiendas de comida y recuerdos, vigilados siempre por la estática presencia de estatuas humanas exquisitamente disfrazadas que claman la caridad de los paseantes. Cruzó la pequeña vena por donde circulan con dificultad los coches y buses urbanos sin esperar a que el semáforo le diera el permiso, y se dirigió hacia una pequeña fuente, siempre inmortalizada por los turistas, más por las anéctodas que la acompañan que por la escasa belleza que de por sí posee. Y allí dejó que el agua se vertira sobre sus manos, refrescándose el rostro a conciencia, luchando para arrancar de su mente unos recuerdos que hacía más de veinte años que había decidido olvidar, pero que Shaka había desempolvado de sus más recónditas esquinas de su alma.

Pero ellos seguían allí. Y no parecía que tuvieran ninguna intención de desaparecer. Su espalda encontró apoyo contra un árbol que le aceptó sin reservas, e intentó borrar esos malditos recuerdos perdiéndose en la visión de la gente que pasaba frente a él. Siendo incapaz de olvidar las infantiles palabras de Saga, ese día en que la crueldad de la inocente curiosidad le sumió en los más oscuros terrenos de la culpa.

\- _Papá...¿por qué no tenemos mamá Kanon y yo?-_ Había preguntado Saga cuando contaban con apenas cuatro años de edad. Abordando una cuestión que siempre había sido tratada sin muchos detalles.

Kanon se encontraba en otra estancia, recostado sobre el suelo, jugando con su colección de pequeños coches. Saga siempre estaba al lado de su padre cuando éste se encontraba en casa, y sus insistentes preguntas siempre eran obviadas por un hombre que no sabía mostrarse cercano. Mucho menos cariñoso. Un hombre que había perdido su pilar en la vida, y que se había refugiado en el trabajo y en su propia soledad.

 _\- Todos los niños del cole tienen mamá...nosotros no...¿por qué?-_ insistía Saga.

Al escuchar ésto, Kanon había decidido abandonar sus menudas réplicas de ferraris y porches, y se había ocultado detrás de la puerta para escuchar la respuesta a una pregunta que él también se había hecho una y mil veces.

\- _Pues...porqué murió el día en que nacisteis..._ \- había contestado su padre, enmudeciendo por un instante a Saga, incapaz todavía de entender del todo qué era eso de la muerte.

\- _¿Por qué?-_ insistió de nuevo, no satisfecho con la respuesta recibida.

\- _Porqué...después de nacer Kanon...se fue. A un mundo mejor..._

Su padre se sumió en el silencio de nuevo. Saga en sus infantiles reflexiones. Kanon en un repentido miedo a no querer saber nada más. Pero Saga siguió, exponiendo el resultado de sus reflexiones, tan inocentes. Tan despiadadas.

\- _Papá...¿si Kanon no hubiera nacido...mamá estaría aquí?_

Kanon no quiso escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta. La pregunta en sí misma, las dudas de Saga, fueron suficientes para hacer que sus pequeñas piernas empezaran a correr, deseando que le llevaran lejos de allí, saliendo de la casa y escondiéndose en el bosque cercano al lugar donde vivían. Culpándose desde ese mismo instante de la muerte de su madre. Culpándose del agrio carácter de su padre. Culándose de la atmósfera triste y melancólica que siempre sobrevolaba su hogar.

\- _No hijo...pasó lo que tenía que pasar...no fue culpa de nadie...Cuando seáis mayores lo entenderéis. Y vosotros dos sois el mejor regalo que ella me pudo hacer antes de irse. No lo olvides nunca..._

Éso fue lo que Kanon no escuchó. Ni ese día, ni ningún día más de su vida. Nunca más se habló del tema. Nunca más su padre les relató que su madre había muerto debido a una gran hemorragia que se llevó su vida al mismo tiempo que daba la vida a Kanon. Una hemorragia que se habría cebado con ella igualmente. Hubieran sido uno o dos.

Ese día la culpa se instaló en el pequeño corazón de Kanon. La culpa hizo que vertiera lágrimas hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, que se maldijera por haber robado la esposa a su padre y la madre a su hermano. Se sentía perverso, malvado...ruín...aunque su cerebro todavía no supiera poner esos nombres al dolor que le estrujaba por dentro. Ese día Kanon lloró. Lloró hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas. Las gastó todas en ese momento de soledad y aceptación de culpa. No dejó ninguna más para el resto de su vida. Nunca más había vuelto a llorar. Su corazón se contrajo y su alma buscó vestirse con cualquier disfraz que le proporcionara las fuerzas para seguir adelante sin volver a sentir eso que llamaban dolor.

Primero eligió vestirse de odio. Odio hacia Saga y su cruel inocencia. Odio hacia su padre y su inaptitud para mostrar afecto...Odio hacia él mismo. Y allí encendió la mecha de su descontrolada vida. Más tarde vinieron los trajes de indiferencia, despreocupación, rebeldía...Se refugió detrás de los muros que poco a poco iba levantando, pero a través de los cuáles dejaba aspilleras que le permitían atacar a todo el que osara acercarse demasiado.

Nunca se había permitido contar con que alguien pudiera empezar a derrocar sus muros. Hacerle sentir dolor. Traerle de nuevo a la boca el sabor amargo que había bajado por su garganta el día en que enterró su inocencia.

Y Shaka se había atrevido a recordarle que su corazón podía sentir...haciendo que en ese preciso instante se sintiera más vulnerable que nunca antes en su vida.

Por esta razón le había hablado de esa manera, tan a la defensiva. Por esta razón había huído de ese mar de serenidad en busca del bullício de la calle. En busca del refugio que proporcionaba el ruido y el constante movimiento, haciendo más difícil escuchar su propia mente.

Odiándose por no poder conseguirlo. Por escuchar sus recuerdos gritarle por encima del mundanal ruido que le ofrecía la ciudad.

Odiando a Shaka. Profundamente. Porqué había intuído que Shaka sería capaz de desnudarle el alma por completo. Y esa certeza hizo que aflorara en él el terror. Terror porqué esa etérea y magnética presencia que era Shaka, viera más allá de lo que no estaba dispuesto a mostrar. Terror a dejar que sus miedos nadaran hasta la superfície.

Terror a dejarse desarmar por esos claros ojos azules que veían más allá de lo material.

Terror por ansiar deshacer sus pasos y volverse a encontrar con ellos.

Terror por empezar a desear lo que Saga deseó.

 _Continuará_


	6. Grieta 2 - Compartir

Cecilia, Maria, gracias por los reviews! :)

* * *

 **Grieta 2. Compartir**

Kanon se había ido llevado por la ira y Shaka se había quedado solo con su dolor. Un dolor que había estado conteniendo desde el momento en que había recibido la trágica e inesperada notícia. Un dolor que clamaba imperiosamente por salir de su enclaustramiento, pero que no hallaba ninguna rendija en el natural carácter reservado de Shaka. Porqué Shaka era un hombre que casi nunca mostraba sus sentimientos abiertamente, a no ser que se encontrara amparado por una absoluta confianza y privacidad.

La visita de Kanon le había revuelto las entrañas, aniquilado las esperanzas y sacudido las emociones. Por un instante le había hecho fantasear con que la notícia de la muerte de Saga era un espejismo, alimentado por esa presencia tan igual a la del hombre que le había hecho olvidar el temple y la dignidad. Pero Kanon tenía razón. No era Saga. Y por mucho que ese rostro enmarcado por esa deliciosa cabellera azul le confundiera, ese carácter indómito y distante le confirmaron que Kanon era un hombre muy diferente a Saga. Aunque no menos herido.

Shaka no tenía fuerzas para seguir avanzando el día con la normalidad que requería el trabajo. Necesitaba estar solo. Y una vez Kanon se hubo ido, con su actitud defensiva a cuestas, decidió cerrar el local. Dio el día libre a Shun, su joven camarero, y aguardó a que los clientes que permanecían allí fueran abandonando el local, echando el cerrojo cuando los últimos de ellos cruzaron el umbral.

Por fin estaba amparado por la penumbra y la ansiada soledad. Por fin el silencio se había hecho dueño del lugar. Con lentitud en sus movimientos, con la tristeza transpirando por cada poro de su piel, se dirigió hacia dónde había tenido la conversación con Kanon y tomó el móvil de Saga en sus manos. Sus pasos le llevaron de nuevo a la parte delantera del café y buscó asiento en una mesa en medio de las sombras que se habían esparcido por la sala, de espaldas al imparable tránsito de vidas que circulaban por el estrecho callejón. Completamente ajenas a su pesadumbre y su dolor. Ajenas al torrente de emociones que por fin se sintieron libres de ver su propia luz.

Sus azules ojos se llenaron de las contenidas lágrimas que había estado amarrando concienzudamente hasta ese momento. Los temblorosos dedos recorrieron todos los mensajes que Saga había almacenado en su móvil. Y los que ya nunca llegó a leer, creándole con su falta de réplicas una sensación de inexplicable culpa e incertidumbre que al final había hallado la fatídica solución.

Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse silenciosas por sus mejillas mientras sus ojos no paraban de leer una y otra vez las últimas palabras que compartieron en la distancia. Hasta que éstas se volvieron borrosas. Acuosas. Imposibles de releer. Unas palabras que ya habían quedado grabadas a fuego en la piel de sus recuerdos. Su manos dejaron descansar el móvil sobre la mesa y viajaron hacia su rostro. Se entrelazaron en sus suaves cabellos, agarrándolos con temblor. Ocultando con las palmas sus ojos mientras los codos soportaban el peso del llanto que finalmente había conseguido escapar de su encierro. Libre de vergüenza. Libre de contención.

Shaka se abandonó al torrente de emociones que le recorrían el cuerpo, intentando liberar su pecho de esa extraña presión que le dificultaba la respiración. Desistiendo de luchar contra esas lágrimas que se escapaban entre sus manos. Intentado recuperar todas las imágenes de sus momentos con Saga, todas las conversaciones que compartieron, todas las carícias que descubrieron...batallando para retener en su memoria todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que habían construído juntos, y que ahora sólo él atesoraría en los principales salones de su memoria.

El dolor y las evocaciones de esos díasle habían llevado muy lejos de allí, le habían transportado de nuevo a Nueva Delhi, dónde él y Saga se conocieron. Dónde él, un joven de veinte años, había caído en las redes de esa presencia abrumadora que a menudo se encontraba en el templo budista de Majnu-Ka-Tilla, ése que él mismo solía frecuentar. Esos recuerdos le parecían tan vívidos, tan reales, que casi podía sentir el aroma de los eternos inciensos que perfumaban el lugar. Casi podía notar la ténue luz que escapaba de las densas ventanas...casi podía verla reflejada sobre esos largos cabellos azulones que llamaron su atención desde el primer momento que sus ojos repararon en ellos.

Shaka estaba completamente inmerso en un mundo interior lleno de sentimientos y sensaciones. Pero unos golpes contra el cristal de la puerta le arrancaron sin piedad de su personal tributo a Saga. Unos molestos golpes que por un momento le enfurecieron. Unos golpes que maldijo inmensamente por haberle roto en mil pedazos ese anhelado momento de intimidad y soledad.

Con evidente disgusto por la inesperada intromisión, se secó las lágrimas de su rostro, arrastrándolas con el dorso de sus manos enérgicamente. Acabando por usar la manga de su camisa para borrar todo rastro del llanto que se había apoderado de él. Sabiendo, muy a su pesar, que la hinchazón y rojez de su mirada acabaría por delatar su debilidad.

Los golpes se repitieron, y con la indignación cruzando su rostro se volteó en la silla, sin levantarse. Sólo para ver quién se atrevía a aporrear la puerta de un local sumido en las tinieblas y que lucía el cartel de _Cerrado._

Y allí le descubrió. En contra de todas sus suposiciones. Allí había aparecido de nuevo, movido por un irracional impulso que ninguno de los dos quería atreverse a descifrar. Kanon aguardaba en la calle, consumiendo otro de sus cigarrillos. Esperando que Shaka se dignara a abrir la puerta. Dispuesto a comprender si decidía no hacerlo.

Sus miradas se encontraron a través de los reflejos de los cristales y de la ténue penumbra que cubría el café. Se sostuvieron por unos instantes. Y finalmente Shaka decidió levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta que le separaba de la réplica del hombre que amó. Sus dedos quitaron el pestillo, dieron un par de giros a las llaves y abrieron la puerta un par de palmos. Shaka miró a Kanon por un segundo, desviando la mirada rápidamente, evitando que sus llorados ojos fueran descubiertos. Sabiendo que era demasiado tarde.

\- No te pagué el café.- Soltó Kanon, hablando después de expulsar a un lado una larga bocanada de humo. Sintiéndose ridículo. Incapaz de hallar otra manera de hacerse perdonar su actitud anterior.

\- No me vendrá la ruina de un café.

La respuesta de Shaka fue cortante. Brusca. Y su posición detrás de la puerta entreabierta no daba pie a que Kanon se sintiera invitado a pasar.

Kanon recibió la contestación con cierto asombro. Y su estática presencia daba a entender que no pensaba irse de allí.

\- Sólo estoy tratando de disculparme.

\- No era necesario ser tan desagradable.

La voz de Shaka ya no era capaz de disimular su tristeza.

\- No era de tu incumbencia urgar en mis recuerdos.

El tono de Kanon no conseguía sonar tan severo como deseaba.

El silencio volvió a aparecer. No existía ruido alguno capaz de romper esa tensa atmósfera que insistía en apresarles bajo sus garras.

\- ¿Por qué has vuelto?

Kanon desvió la mirada, aspiró de nuevo su cigarrillo, apurándolo, y dejó escapar todo el humo lentamente mientras se deshacía de la colilla arrojándola al suelo. Sus verdes ojos volvieron a buscar la cansada mirada de Shaka, escondida detrás de su revuelto flequillo rubio. Un profundo suspiro escapó de sus labios. Un suspiro de rendición.

\- No lo sé.

Kanon se encogió de hombros al momento que aprovechó para guardar sus manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, fingiendo observar la gente de la calle antes de volver a enfrentarse a Shaka.

\- No lo sé, Shaka. Quizás me lo podrías decir tú.

Shaka se apartó de la puerta, dejando el paso libre, y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la barra, notando como Kanon había accedido a entrar.

\- Has cerrado...

\- No me veía con fuerzas para seguir fingiendo normalidad.

Kanon se quedó de pie en medio de la sala sembrada de sombras, cambiando constantemente de pie el apoyo de su peso. Mirando a cualquier lado menos a Shaka, que había dejado descansar su cuerpo contra la mesada donde se encontraba la cafetera.

\- ¿Llevas ésto tú solo?- Preguntó Kanon, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para maquillar ese pesado silencio.

\- No...lo abrí junto con mi primo Shijima. Per hoy es su día libre. No va a venir.

\- Pero ésto...¿es más que una cafetería, no?...Lo digo por los carteles...ésos que tenéis en la puerta...- Se notaba sobremanera que Kanon estaba intentando ganarse la simpatía de Shaka. Que luchaba para hacerse perdonar su actitud anterior. A su manera.

\- La idea era hacer una pequeña cafetería con productos típicos de nuestra tierra, y al mismo tiempo ofrecer otro tipo de actividades que acercaran la cultura budista a la gente que pudiera estar interesada. Y no sólo eso...también ofrecer terapias alternativas que ayudan a vivir la vida diaria con menos estrés y más tranquilidad. En resumen...todas esas chorradas espirituales a las que se aferran las personas de alma débil.

Éstas palabras golpearon a Kanon. Le recordaron lo que había vertido él mismo sobre Shaka hacía apenas una hora.

\- ¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡Lo siento!- exclamó Kanon, volviendo a recuperar parte de su innata furia. Pero esta vez, incapaz de parecer amenazante.

Shaka cerró los ojos por unos instantes mientras respiraba hondo repetidas veces. Cuando los volvió a abrir, buscó la mirada de Kanon en la distancia que les separaba.

\- Perdóname tú también...No tengo derecho a hacerte pagar mi dolor. Has venido a mi encuentro sin tener ninguna obligación de hacerlo...y lo único que tengo derecho de hacer es agradecértelo sinceramente.

Kanon aceptó las disculpas sin decir nada, únicamente asintiendo levemente con su cabeza.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo?

Ésta pregunta agarró a Kanon totalmente por sorpresa, pero la verdad es que no había comido nada desde el día anterior, y su estómago estaba empezando a reclamar cierta atención.

\- Bueno...si me acompañas...no te diré que no.

\- Yo no tengo hambre...pero te prepararé algo. De todas maneras, sería una pena echar a perder todo lo que se había previsto para hoy...

Dicho ésto, Shaka se internó en la cocina y le dijo a Kanon que él mismo podía servirse la bebida que deseara, que detrás de la barra se encontraban las neveras con todo tipo de surtido. Kanon primero dudó, pero acabó por sacar las manos de sus bolsillos y se dirigió detrás de la barra, abriendo todas las neveras en busca de lo que le apetecía. Al tercer intento abrió la nevera adecuada, y sacó una botella de cerveza. Shaka le miró de reojo, y viendo lo que sostenía en sus manos le indicó dónde se encontraba el abridor.

Con la botella abierta y su garganta suavizada, Kanon se apoyó en el umbral de la cocina, observando el minucioso trabajo de Shaka.

\- Me sabe mal darte molestias cuando habías decidido cerrar...- dijo Kanon sinceramente.

\- No te preocupes...es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte el esfuerzo de haber venido hasta aquí. Estoy convencido que te debe haber costado mucho...- respondió Shaka, mirándole por un momento antes de volver a sus tareas.

Kanon iba apurando la cerveza poco a poco, intentando encontrar las fuerzas para abordar una situación que le estaba sobrepasando, pero que extrañamente no quería rehuir.

\- Le has llorado.

Shaka se detuvo en seco al escuchar estas palabras escapar de los labios de Kanon, pero no se volteó. Instantáneamente las lágrimas se habían vuelto a formar, y decidió proseguir con su cometido sin evidenciar su flaqueza.

\- Yo no pude...Lo intenté...Pero no pude.

\- La liberación de las emociones es un proceso único y personal para cada ser humano. Cuando deben salir...simplemente salen. No conocen el concepto del tiempo ni del momento.

Una desconocida serenidad había invadido a Kanon, que había perdido su mirada entre los caminos de sus recuerdos, arrastrándole de nuevo al hospital dónde habían llevado el cuerpo sin vida de Saga.

\- Esa madrugada, cuando fui al hospital y le ví...quise llorar. Créeme. Incluso una desconocida fuerza interior me amarró a las sillas de la sala de espera de urgencias para esperar la llegada de mi padre. A quién no veía desde hacía diez años...o más. No deseaba encontrarme con él...pero algo me decía que debía hacerlo. Hacer algo correcto. Así que esperé. Y finalmente le vi. Cuando entró por la puerta descubrí a un hombre canoso, más bajo de lo que recordaba, acompañado por una mujer que era su esposa desde el último día en que mis jóvenes ojos se habían prometido no verle nunca más en mi vida...

...Me pareció viejo...Abatido...Derrotado...Se acercó a mí...intentó hablar...pero no le dejé. No quise aceptar su acercamiento. No me permití escuchar lo que tuviera que decir, fuera lo que fuera. Me incorporé de la silla dónde había estado esperando todo ese rato y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue herirle más...

 _...Siento decepcionarte una vez más..._ le dije _. Siento ser yo el que ha estado esperándote aquí y no Saga...seguro que hubieras preferido verme a mí tendido y frío en esa habitación..._

 _..._ Y me fui. Abandoné el hospital echando una última mirada de desprecio a mi padre, ignorando la presencia de su esposa. Dejando atrás a un hombre desalentado, un hombre obligado a perder siempre lo que más ha amado. Un hombre que se desmoronó en los brazos de esa mujer que hacía diez años que compartía la vida con él. Los mismos que yo había dejado de hacerlo...

Kanon había relatado estos hechos con calma y frialdad. Con una apabullante falta de emoción. Shaka había detenido sus tareas en la cocina y se había centrado en la figura de Kanon postrada frente a él, recostada contra las jambas de esa obertura que separaba los espacios. Con la mirada perdida en esa sala de hospital que consiguió reunir a una família rota por el destino. Más de una vez.

Shaka no dijo nada. Se limitó a observar con infinita tristeza el rostro de Kanon, vacío de toda expresión.

\- No sé por qué diablos te he contado ésto.- Dijo Kanon al fin, después de un largo instante de silencio en el cuál recuperó parte de su compostura, alzando la mirada y buscando encontrarse con la inexplicable serenidad que le transmitía Shaka.

\- Quizás porqué lo necesitabas...Quizás porqué estás encontrando tu momento...

\- Quizás...

Una triste sonrisa desbordada de melancolía se esbozó en los labios de Kanon.

Un atisbo de emoción cruzó por sus ojos.

Unas desconocidas ansias de soltar el lastre que arrastraba su vida iban creciendo dentro de él.

Otra grieta se había abierto en los muros de su corazón.

 _Continuará_


	7. Grieta 3 - Miedos

_Gracias por los reviews, me dáis muchos ánimos para seguir adelante :)._

* * *

 **Grieta 3. Miedos**

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más mientras Shaka acababa de preparar un Biryani de pollo, consistente básicamente en un plato de arroz aromatizado con espécies, hierbas y otros condimentos que dotan de un peculiar sabor al pollo que le acompaña. Llevó el plato hacia la barra, acompañándolo con unas lonchas de Naan, el típico pan indio. Kanon tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes de la parte exterior, sintiéndose tremendamente incómodo por las ansias de dar cuenta del plato sin ser acompañado.

Shaka sacó otra cerveza de la nevera y se la ofreció a Kanon sin preguntarle si le apetecía. Kanon la aceptó con cierta vergüenza dándose cuenta que ya había apurado la primera.

\- Espero que te guste...- Dijo Shaka al tiempo que se medio sentaba encima de la mesada de la parte trasera, dejando que un pie tomara contacto con el suelo.

\- Gracias...Seguro que sí. No tengo problemas con la comida.- Respondió Kanon, tratando de mostrar algo parecido a una sonrisa.- ¿Seguro que no me quieres acompañar? No me gusta comer solo...

\- No...ya te he dicho que no tengo hambre...un poco de pan es más que suficiente...

Kanon empezó a comer ese sabroso arroz, tan matizado con sabores exóticos e indescifrables para él, pero terriblemente delicioso. Shaka sostenía en sus manos una rebanada de Naan, que acercó a sus labios con desgana, propinándole un pequeño mordisco que tardó rato en masticar y tragar.

Mientras intentaba ingerir con esfuerzo ese pedazo de pan sus ojos le jugaron una mala pasada. Se descubrió observando detenidamente a Kanon comer con sincero gusto. Y fue entonces cuando su corazón se desbocó otra vez. Igual que lo había hecho cuando había salido a despedir ese grupo de gente y había visto a Kanon alejarse por la calle. Confundiéndole con Saga. Anhelando que fuera Saga.

Saga y Kanon eran muy distintos...sí. En actitud...en personalidad...Pero en ese momento, observar a Kanon sumido en la cotidiana y mundanal tarea de comer, los inconscientes movimientos de su rostro...el ceño fruncido por la concentración, la manera de sostener los cubiertos...cómo su lengua acariciaba sus propios labios para no dejar rastro de la comida...toda esta colección de pequeños y mecánicos gestos le trajeron la viva imagen de Saga frente sí. Y su estómago se contrajo en una sensación que no quería saber si era dolor, confusión...o una falsa ilusión que luchaba para hacerse real en contra de las constantes advertencias que le lanzaba su inexpugnable mente racional.

\- Está realmente delicioso...Te felicito.- dijo Kanon, sacándole de sus embrollados pensamientos, con esa voz que Shaka empezaba a querer recordar como conocida.

\- Gracias...

Un súbito rubor había teñido las mejillas de Shaka, y agradeció que la estancia estuviera únicamente iluminada por la luz que se filtraba de la calle. Shaka no sabía cuándo había empezado a querer descubrir a Saga detrás de todos los matices de la presencia de Kanon. Ésos que los hacían distintos, pero a la vez, terriblemente parecidos. Seguramente mucho más de lo que Kanon estaría dispuesto a aceptar.

Shaka dejó la rebanada de Naan, casi intacta, a un lado. El pie que no rozaba el suelo buscó engancharse detrás de la pantorrilla de la pierna que gozaba de apoyo, y cruzó sus manos sobre el regazo, intentando encontrar una conversación que le alejara de Saga...

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste ser piloto de avión? Supongo que no es fácil de lograr...que se requieren ciertos recursos...

Kanon dejó escapar una sonrisa irónica antes de beber otro sorbo de cerveza.

\- No es una historia moralmente aceptable la que hay detrás de ésto...

\- Pero es tu historia. Yo no soy quién para decidir si es moral o no.

Kanon hizo a un lado el plato vacío, apoyándose con ambos codos sobre la mesa, cruzando los brazos. Su verde mirada encontró por un momento los ojos de Shaka, que la sostuvieron apenas un segundo antes de apartarse, reuniendo fuerzas para volverle a observar sin permitir que sus ridículas fantasías fueran reflejadas por ellos.

\- Ésto es algo que no he contado nunca a nadie...

\- No estás obligado a hacerlo si no lo deseas.

Kanon se sumió en sus propios pensamientos, sospesando si debía compartirlo o no...pero la tranquilidad que emanaba de ese lugar, la placidez que transmitía la figura de Shaka frente a él...la extraña sensación que se había instalado en su estómago...todo éso le estaba empujando sin remedio a poner voz y palabras a unos hechos, a una serie de acciones con todas sus consecuencias, que le habían llevado a convertirse en la persona que era en la actualidad.

\- Supongo que no hay nada de malo en intentarlo.- Dijo al fin.

\- Compartir nunca es malo, Kanon. Es más...libera.

\- Yo...ya hacía tiempo que había decidido vivir una vida ajena a toda norma...ajena a toda moral y rectitud...

Las palabras se detuvieron, como si sintieran vergüenza de ser pronunciadas por esa grave voz que luchaba para darles forma.

\- Yo siempre fui...el mal hijo, por decirlo de alguna manera. El rebelde. El problemático...

Kanon se volvió a detener, reprochándose en silencio lo que estaba haciendo. Sus dedos se pasearon por sus cabellos, apartándolos de su rostro un segundo, para dejarlos caer al instante una vez la mano volvía a esconderse entre sus brazos cruzados sobre la barra. Su mirada se había extraviado de nuevo en los confines de una memoria que estaba luchando para ser liberada. Un hondo suspiro llenó su pecho, y sus labios dejaron escapar el aire lentamente al momento que sus ojos volvían a buscar la mirada de su interlocutor. La serena presencia de Shaka, esa desconocida calma...esa sedante atmósfera que le había estado envolviendo desde la primera vez que entró estaban consiguiendo derrumbar, poco a poco, todas las capas de piedra que tan concienzudamente Kanon había defendido siempre con ferocidad.

\- Con apenas dieciocho años recién cumplidos me fui de casa. Rompí con todo. Y con todos. No di ninguna explicación. No creí que fuera a importar a nadie. Y nadie, nunca, me la reclamó. Mi facilidad para codearme con las malas compañías no tardó mucho en dar resultados...y pronto fui acogido con los brazos abiertos por las aguas más turbias de Atenas. Porqué allí fue donde decidí ser bueno en lo que siempre había creído que era mi misión en la vida. Allí decidí convertirme en un hombre vil, sin oficio ni beneficio.

Shaka escuchaba con atención los relatos de una historia que por el momento no le era desconocida del todo. Kanon hizo una pausa...tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicar algo que no sabía cómo sería recibido por la aparente sólida moral de Shaka.

\- Como he dicho, el río subterráneo contaminado de vicio y podredumbre que surca las alcantarillas de Atenas me había acogido sin reservas. Yo no hacía nada de provecho, únicamente vagabundeaba rodeado de todas aquellas ratas de ciudad que se habían convertido en mi família. No tardé mucho en empezar a flirtear con la delincuencia y el peligro. Y aún tardé menos en sentirme excitantemente vivo. Me hice un nombre y me gané un respeto. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí respetado...incluso temido. Y no puedo negar que adoraba esa sensación...Me convertí en un maestro del escapismo, en el dueño de las sombras de una ciudad que puede ser muy oscura. Siempre evadí las fuerzas del orde y la ley...y me regocijaba en ver cómo otras ratas como yo caían en sus trampas mientras yo las vadeaba todas.

Kanon volvió a observar a Shaka, intentando encontrar algún gesto de contrariedad. Alguna expresión de desaprobación...pero en su mirada no había nada más que un profundo interés libre de todo prejuicio.

\- Pese a mi más firme convicción de desvincularme de todo, las notícias acerca de lo que hacía Saga seguían llegando a mis oídos. No puedo decir si era la casualidad, o si era una jodida estratagema de mi subconsciente, que buscaba no romper el último hilo que me unía a algo parecido a lo que llaman família. Supe que mi padre estaba dispuesto a regalarle la profesión que él siempre había deseado para sí mismo. Porqué mi padre había sido un piloto frustrado, aprisionado por la obligación de seguir con la empresa que había heredado de su família. Una empresa, que por otro lado, siempre le había aportado inmensos beneficios.

Kanon dejó de hablar un instante, aguardando alguna señal de Shaka. Un leve asentimiento de cabeza le dio pie a continuar.

\- Así que un buen día llegó a mis oídos la notícia de la prometedora carrera que Saga estaba a punto de emprender. Y sentí celos. Unos celos que disfracé de rabia y rebeldía. De provocación...Unas incontrolables ansias de demostrar que yo también podía hacerlo se apoderaron de mí. Y seguirle los pasos se convirtió en una obsesión. En una insana obcecación que tenía como único objetivo restregarles en la cara que yo, el hijo perdido, podía ser tan bueno o más que Saga si me lo proponía. Pero en ese momento yo no tenía recursos económicos suficientes...todo lo que conseguía con el desempeño de mis malas artes me lo gastaba en vicio. Incluso a veces en drogas...aunque siempre tuve la férrea voluntad de no sucumbir a su poder de seducción. Irónicamente, fueron las mismas drogas las que me mostraron el camino a seguir. Consumirlas al final no traía nada bueno...pero comerciar con ellas...eso podría ser muy distinto. Rápidamente me alejé de las telarañas de la adicción, pero trabajé incansablemente para aumentarla en otras personas. Sin cuestionarme qué pudiera ser de sus vidas...ni de sus famílias. En mi mente sólo existía la opción de ganar dinero, a toda costa. Y traficar con la droga proporcionaba dinero rápido y fácil. Aunque fuera sucio y nauseabundo, en ese momento poco me importaba... Me hice con una cartera de clientes y encontré a uno que empezó a comprarme con regularidad, sin poner atención al importe que le costaba. Ese hombre parecía extranjero y un par de veces me encomendó unas cantidades considerables, pagándolas al contado. Sin regatear. Sin poner ningún problema. Sin hacer ninguna objeción. No acordamos un trato, porqué no hubo tal cosa... Aceptó todas mis condiciones sin oponerse a ninguna. Nunca supe de dónde venía...y no debía importarme qué hacía con la droga que yo le proporcionaba, porqué en ese mundo, cuanto menos se sepa, mejor. Lo único relevante para mí era que gracias ese enigmático hombre, que extrañamente desapareció de la misma manera que se presentó, conseguí el dinero suficiente para entrar en una academia de pilotos. No era la misma dónde se estaba formando Saga. Tampoco lo hubiera querido así...pero era una buena escuela al fin.

Kanon hizo otra pausa que aprovechó para beber otro trago de ese licor amargo que le fascinaba tanto como el café. Shaka permanecía en silencio, completamente atento a las experiencias que Kanon había accedido a compartir.

\- Empecé con los cursos al mismo tiempo que intentaba alejarme de ese mundo de perversidad, para centrarme en mi propia perversidad. Pero entonces ocurrió algo que estaba fuera de todo pronóstico. Algo que no me esperaba y que escapó totalmente de mi control. Algo que me desarmó por completo.

Su explicación se detuvo, dejando a Shaka intrigado. Su mirada se paseó por los recuerdos de sus primeros días vividos en un mundo completamente nuevo para él. Un mundo que amenazaba con atraparlo de lleno y del que ya nunca más querría escapar.

\- ¿Qué pasó?- Inquirió Shaka frente a ese inesperado silencio.

\- Que me apasionó. Que me fascinó. Que madrugar cada día para asistir a la academia me producía un cosquilleo en el estómago que nunca antes había sentido.- Kanon había vuelto a posar su mirada sobre el atento rostro de Shaka, ya del todo recuperado de las emociones que lo habían surcado momentos antes.- Conseguí, sin siquiera proponérmelo, ser el primero de mi promoción. Saqué los mejores resultados...y moría por sentarme en la cabina de pilotos del avión y posar mis manso sobre los controles...Empecé a conocer gente fuera de los pantanos del vicio y la corrupción. Personas que sin saberlo, me alejaban de mi pasado, de mi rebeldía. De mi rencor...Personas que sin proponérmelo se iban convirtiendo en amigos, que no me juzgaban por un pasado que me cuidé muy bien de eliminar...Y fue entonces cuando decidí abandonar mi estúpida competición contra Saga. Una competición que únicamente yo había alimentado y que sólo a mí parecía importarme.

La voz de Kanon había callado. Una ligera sonrisa que destilaba algo parecido a la melancolía adornaba sus labios. La primera sonrisa sincera que Shaka pudo apreciar en su rostro.

\- Me rendí, Shaka.

\- Te rendiste...

\- Sí. Me rendí. Completamente. Perdí mi propia batalla contra el mundo. Contra mi família. Contra Saga.

\- Más bien ganaste. Ganaste tu propia batalla contra tí mismo.

La mirada de interrogación de Kanon hizo que Shaka ofreciera una explicación a sus lacónicas palabras.

\- Ganaste...y mucho. Ganaste ilusión. Ganaste amigos. Ganaste reconocimiento...No perdiste. Luchaste para hacerte valer. Luchaste para encontrar tu verdadero camino en la vida. Y lo conseguiste.

Ahora era Kanon el que guardaba silencio, reflexionando sobre las palabras de Shaka. Unas palabras que, en contra de todas sus espectativas, no le habían juzgado. Pronunciadas por unos labios que también se esforzaban en albergar una tímida sonrisa.

\- No me puedo considerar un ganador...no siendo consciente de todo lo que he perdido en el camino.- Replicó Kanon, mientras buscaba el paquete de tabaco dentro alguno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero olvidada en el taburete contiguo.- ¿Puedo?- preguntó, mostrando el cigarrillo a Shaka, haciendo que abandonara su estática posición para ir en busca de algo parecido a un cenicero.

Kanon se prendió el cigarrillo, aspirando largamente para luego soltar el humo con lentitud, recreándose en ese simple acto.

\- Seguro que Saga no fumaba, ¿me equivoco?- Inquirió adivinando la respuesta de antemano.

\- No, no te equivocas.

Shaka se había vuelto a apoyar contra la mesada, permaneciendo de pie, cruzando sus piernas y sus brazos en una expresión relajada.

\- Quizás hay pérdidas que aún puedes recuperar.

\- Quizás no hay opción de hacerlo...- el humo que envolvía a Kanon bailaba sensualmente entre el trasluz que iluminaba el local.- Quizás no tengo el derecho de hacerlo.

\- Todo ser humano tiene derecho de rectificar. De intentar recuperar lo que se ha perdido. De librar tantas batallas como sea necesario.

\- No cuando el daño que se ha hecho a consciencia es tan grande...no cuando se ha tenido la oportunidad de rectificar, y se ha vuelto a herir.- contestó Kanon, recordando cómo el ser despreciable que había vivido dentro de él años atrás había resurgido con furia al encontrarse de nuevo, frente a frente, con su padre en aquella maldita sala de espera de hospital. Recordando amargamente la oportunidad perdida...el rechazo que él mismo se infringió. El perdón que se negó. El dolor que imprimió sobre otro dolor latente, profundo. Insalvable.

Su rostro se había ensombrecido, traspirando algo parecido a una tristeza que no pasó desapercibida por Shaka.

\- El miedo es algo natural...innato. Sólo hace falta el valor de afrontarlo.

\- Yo no tengo miedo.- Replicó Kanon, defensivamente.- Simplemente no estoy en condiciones de recuperar nada de lo que concienzudamente me dediqué a destruir durante demasiados años.

\- Miedo, dudas, incertidumbre...indecisión...hay muchos nombres para definir esta sensación.

Kanon seguía con su cigarrillo, saboreándolo lentamente, posando su verde mirada sobre Shaka. Incomodándole con su intensidad. Él ya había hablado demasiado. No deseaba, por el momento, desnudar más su alma frente a nadie.

Shaka sintió cómo le invadía de nuevo el rubor, y trató de no perderse en la atenta mirada de Kanon, pero su grave voz se lo impidió, reclamándole atención. Ruborizándole aún más.

\- Ahora es tu turno...yo ya he hablado más de lo que hubiera deseado. Apuesto a que ya sabes más de mí de lo que me atrevo a imaginar. Pero yo no sé nada de ti...Ésto se merece una compensación, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Y qué quieres saber? - inquirió Shaka, replegándose sombre sí mismo.

El nerviosismo que se estaba adueñando de Shaka por el repentino cambio de rumbo en la conversación era casi imposible de disimular.

\- Todo lo que estés dispuesto a compartir.

Ahora era el turno de Kanon de convertirse en oyente de unas historias completamente inéditas para él.

Ahora era su turno de conocer un poco más al hermano que decidió perder cuando eran demasiado jóvenes.

Ahora era su turno de conocer a Shaka.

De desnudarle su alma.

 _Continuará_


	8. Grieta 4 - Indecencia

_Tincho, Maria, Cecilia, Krista, IrisMar...Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo. Aquí os dejo otro capi. Espero estar a la altura :)._

* * *

 **Grieta 4. Indecencia**

\- No tengo mucho que contar...- dijo Shaka mientras recogía el plato y se internaba en la cocina, escondiendo su rubor tras sus cabellos rubios.

A Kanon no le había pasado desapercibida esa mirada que Shaka luchaba tanto por ocultar. Sabía que su presencia le había revuelto por completo. Notaba como hacía grandes esfuerzos para no encontrar en él lo que le había arrastrado a los dominios del deseo junto a Saga. Y no podía evitar sentir cierta sensación de poder...de dominio de una situación que si lo deseaba, acabaría por derrotar a Shaka.

Todos los esfuerzos que había hecho los últimos años para enterrar ese ser malicioso que reinaba en su interior, parecían haberse esfumado por completo. Parecían haberse perdido en los confines de sus propias contradicciones y vilezas olvidadas. Obedeciendo a unos insanos impulsos, Kanon se levantó del taburete y siguió los pasos de Shaka hacia el interior de la cocina, deteniéndose en el umbral. Observando cómo Shaka lavaba la poca vajilla que se había ensuciado a mano. Kanon empezó a fijarse en ese delgado cuerpo cubierto por livianas telas, en los suaves gestos que parecían no haber conocido nunca la brusquedad, en esos largos cabellos rubios que le conferían ese aspecto tan...andrógino. Y tan apetecible. La reminiscencia de la competencia que siempre se había interpuesto entre Saga y él le estaba renaciendo en su interior, y hacer sucumbir a Shaka, de la manera que fuera, estaba empezando a convertirse en el enfermizo juego que Kanon nunca estaba dispuesto a perder.

\- Puedes contarme cómo os conocísteis Saga y tú...cómo llegásteis a ser amigos...y todo lo que vino después.

Una maliciosa sonrisa adornaba los labios de Kanon que con parsimonia iban apurando el cigarrillo, casi consumido por completo.

\- Nos conocimos en un templo budista de Nueva Delhi.

Shaka había relantizado sus movimientos para evitar no tener otra opción que darse la vuelta y afrontar a Kanon, cerrándole la salida.

\- ¿En un templo budista?- Dijo Kanon divertido.- Éso sí que no me lo esperaba de Saga. ¿Y qué hacía allí?

\- Buscar calma, serenidad...paz...

Una risilla que Shaka no supo si era de sorpresa o menosprecio escapó de los labios de Kanon.

\- No hay nada de malo en ello, Kanon.- Dijo Shaka, mirándole de reojo, sintiéndose un poco ofendido por esa leve muestra de desdén.

Kanon intentó tragarse las ganas de reír que le provocaba la imagen que se había formado en su mente, que le mostraba a Saga postrado en un templo de una religión que ellos nunca habían profesado.

\- De acuerdo. Os conocísteis allí. Y deduzco que hablábais...de espiritualidad y todo eso...

\- Sí, así es...

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo tardó Saga hasta que se decidió a atraparte en sus redes?- Inquirió Kanon, mientras aplastaba la colilla contra el cenicero improvisado que le había ofrecido Shaka.- Conociéndole, hasta me sorprende que lo hiciera él...

\- ¿Por qué eres tan desagradable cuando te empeñas en ello?.- Replicó Shaka, dándose la vuelta y encarando a Kanon con el ceño completamente fruncido por la indignación que le producía el cambio de actitud y rumbo de Kanon.- Éso no te incumbe.

Kanon se había acercado a Shaka, achicando la salida a sus espaldas. Aprisionándole con su presencia. Un palmo más alta que él. Kanon parecía estar completamente poseído por la antigua obcecación de mancillar y apoderarse de todo lo que Saga tocaba o anhelaba. Y Shaka había sido su última posesión en la vida. Un premio demasiado sugerente para dejarlo intacto. Las grietas que se habían formado en sus muros se estaban cerrando, formando fuertes cicatrices que ya no podrían ser abiertas otra vez. No por ese mismo lugar.

Shaka se había quedado sin escapatoria, el rostro de Kanon estaba apenas a un palmo de él, y podía sentir sobre su propio rostro la respiración contaminada de nicotina y perversidad que emanaba de ese hombre que le miraba con intensidad. Esos verdes ojos se lo estaban engullendo por completo, desbocando su corazón una vez más, nublándole la mente y los sentidos, insuflándole falsas ilusiones. Convirtiéndose en los de un hombre que no había tenido nada que ver con el que estaba posado amenazante frente a sí.

\- ¿Qué viste en Saga que no puedas ver en mí, Shaka?

La voz de Kanon sonaba grave, demandante. La respiración de Shaka se había descontrolado, por mucho que intentara disimularlo, y sus ojos no se atrevían a alzarse por miedo de encontrarse con esos labios, idénticos a los que al final había podido saborear. Sin temor. Sin culpa. Sin humillación.

\- Te he dicho...que ésto no te importa...

Kanon se estaba regocijando inmensamente con la perturbada visión de Shaka frente a él. La mirada de deseo contenido que se escapaba de sus esquivos ojos le parecía exquisita. Esos labios contraídos en un rictus de terrible contrariedad, un reto a conquistar. Derrumbar el sólido temple y autocontrol de Shaka, una tentación a la que debía sucumbir.

Un brazo extendido, apoyado contra la pared, recortó aún más la posibilidad de huída. Los labios de Kanon cada vez estaban más cerca de los de Shaka. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban, y la escasa distancia que los separaba amenazaba con extinguirse. Kanon se creía con la batalla ganada, sin apenas resistencia. Otro trofeo más arrebatado a la memoria de su hermano. No pudiendo resistirse más a sus impulsos, Kanon se abalanzó sobre Shaka, pero en contra de sus insanas espectativas, sus labios no encontraron destino donde posarse.

Shaka había ladeado su rostro, evitando un contacto que amenazaba con arrebatarle la razón. Que pugnaba por despojarle de la cordura. Manteniendo una dignidad que le había costado años de lucha lograr. Y que no pensaba volver a peder por la ilusión de ese rostro que se atrevía a robarle la respiración.

Kanon se detuvo en seco frente al descaro de Shaka, retirándose un poco, clavando su mirada dentro de esos azules ojos que le observaban con dureza y desaprobación.

\- ¿Qué pretendes, Kanon?

 _¡¿Qué pretendes Kanon?!_

En un instante la voz de Shaka se había convertido en la voz adolescente de Saga. Sus palabras, en las mismas que le dedicó su hermano esa vez...La escena que él mismo había creado era la réplica exacta de otra escena vivida años atrás...aunque el desenlace no había seguido el mismo camino. Ahora Kanon estaba empezando a sentir cómo su orgullo había sido desafiado, cómo su atrevimiento había sido rechazado. Retrocedió unos pasos como animal herido mientras un intenso bochorno estaba empezando a recorrer sus venas lentamente. Sintiéndose sumamente ridículo por la situación que acababa de provocar. Sintiéndose aplastado por esa mirada azul llena de reproche e incomprensión.

Su mente forcejeaba con esos recuerdos que de nuevo habían aflorado en él, llevándole sin remedio a toparse con Saga. Y con su propia y malsana rebeldía. Años atrás, fueron las más puras ansias de burla y vejación las que acabaron de conformar una escena que terminó manchada de sangre y vergüenza. Ahora...ahora Kanon no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué se había dejado dominar por esos destructivos impulsos. Una vez más.

En silencio, en contra de sus intenciones, recordó esa tarde en el internado donde cursaban los estudios de secundaria. Ese internado que los acogía durante la semana, dándoles una libertad condicional que duraba apenas dos días cada fin de semana. Dos días que Saga aprovechaba junto a su padre. Dos días en los que Kanon empezaba a rozar los vicios de la calle y las esquinas. A conocer el dolor que se incuba en las sombras y a hacerse inmune a él.

Esa tarde Kanon había entrado en la habitación después de sus habituales partidos de fútbol con otros compañeros, encontrándose a Saga sumergido en los libros y estudios, sentado frente a su pulcro escritorio, en su lado de esa habitación que no tenían más remedio que compartir por ser hermanos. Saga no había hecho caso de la estruendosa entrada de Kanon a la habitación. Hacía tiempo que intentaba alejarse de él. No prestarle atención. No mezclarse en sus contínuos desafíos a todo.

Kanon se había adentrado al baño para asearse, y pocos minutos después había salido, completamente desnudo, secándose el cabello azul con una toalla que pronto olvidó en cualquier lugar del suelo sembrado de desorden y caos. Kanon tenía la costumbre de pasearse por el cuarto tal y como había llegado al mundo, y era en esos momentos cuando Saga más hundía su vista en los libros que tenía frente a sí. Evitando ver el cuerpo adolescente de su hermano. Batallando para no ceder a los impulsos que le exigían observar ese cuerpo masculino, camino de convertirse muy pronto en adulto. Intentando anular los efectos que esa visión le producían en su propio cuerpo. Pero esa mirada teñida de vergüenza y demandante curiosidad que tanto intentaba Saga enterrar entre la historia y la geografía no había pasado desapercibida por Kanon. Y sus diarios paseos por la habitación mostrando sus atributos que tanto parecían llamar la atención de Saga, se habían convertido en su particular juego contra su hermano y sus miedos. Contra Saga y sus inocentes dudas.

\- ¿Qué necesidad hay que te pasees siempre en pelotas por aquí?.- Le había dicho esa tarde Saga, reprochándole su supuesta dejadez.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Saga? ¿Acaso te molesto?.- Le había contestado Kanon, acercándose a él, fingiendo interesarse por lo que estaba escribiendo.

\- Vístete, Kanon. Por favor.- Dijo Saga, dejando descansar el lápìz sobre la mesa mientras miraba a Kanon directamente al rostro, evitando la tentación de llenarse de la visión de ese pecho, de esos abdominales...de ese firme vientre que albergaba el ombligo que se estaba convirtiendo en el inicio de un sugerente camino de vello azul, descendente hacia dónde Saga no quería llegar.- Podría entrar alguien y encontrarte así. ¿No te daría vergüenza?.- Continuó, tragándose la incomodidad a duras penas.

\- No.- Respondió Kanon, alejándose de él para buscar unos calzoncillos en medio de la anarquía que reinaba en su parte de la habitación. Regodeándose en la alteración que sus paseos producían en Saga.- Creo que es a tí a quién le da apuro.- Añadió, ya cubierto con ropa interior.

Saga no había hecho caso de ese último comentario, y se había vuelto a sumergir en sus estudios, tratando de olvidarse de la proximidad de Kanon. Una proximidad que se le hacía muy difícil de ignorar, más cuando sintió a Kanon a sus espaldas, observándole detenidamente.

Era tal la presión que sentía Saga sobre sí, que no tuvo más remedio que girarse sobre la silla y encontrarse con la figura de Kanon de pie, a escasos palmos de él.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No tienes cosas que hacer?

El nerviosismo que Kanon podía leer en los ojos de Saga le parecía tremendamente divertido. La inquietud que le provocaba su para nada casual proximidad le parecía deliciosa. La enfermiza idea que se había instalado en su mente, terriblemente tentadora.

\- ¿Te gusta mi cuerpo, Saga?.- Una maliciosa sonrisa adornaba sus labios, mientras se iba volteando, mirándose en un espejo que presidía la habitación, alzando los brazos y contrayendo los músculos de su espalda, un lienzo aún virgen de dragones y dioses marinos que la adornarían años después, aún descubierta de esos cabellos azules que no pasaban de sus hombros.

\- Cada día estás más loco, Kanon.- Respondió Saga, mirando para cualquier lado menos hacia su hermano o hacia el descarado reflejo que el espejo se empeñaba en mostrarle.

\- Sé que te gusto. Sé cómo me miras cuando crees que no me doy cuenta...- Continuó Kanon con sorna, acercándose a Saga, rozándole la nuca con su dedo índice, apartádole los cabellos, tan parecidos a los suyos.

Al notar ese malintencionado contacto, Saga se levantó de golpe, apartando el brazo de Kanon de un manotazo.

\- Déjame en paz. Por favor.- Dijo Saga, mirándole directamente a los ojos con dureza. Luchando para aplacar los latidos de su corazón, desbocados por la proximidad y el contacto de Kanon en su nuca.

Kanon se relamió los labios con una sensación de triumfo asentada sobre él. Sus pasos se acercaron a Saga, que retrocedió hasta encontrar la resistencia de la pared. Deseando ser engullido por ella. Encontrándose a escasos centímetros del rostro de Kanon, vestido con una extraña mezcla de lascivia y atrevimiento.

\- Kanon...por favor...apártate...

\- ¿Por qué, hermanito?

Sus ojos se observaban, se sostenían. Kanon miraba a través de la sensación de saberse dominador absoluto de un momento que tenía a Saga entre sus garras. Saga miraba a través de la contradicción en su interior, a través de los deseos de sucumbir y de la absoluta certeza de que éso era simplemente una aberración.

Sin dar más tiempo a las dudas y a las reacciones, los ya experimentados labios de Kanon se cerraron sobre los inexpertos de Saga, aprisionándolos con su calor y humedad. Deleitándose con su resistencia.

Saga luchaba desesperadamente para no rendirse a los malsanas intenciones de su hermano, pero ese íntimo contacto le llenó el cuerpo de una serie de descargas eléctricas que hicieron que sus labios cedieran y correspondieran a las demandas de Kanon.

Al sentir su respuesta, Kanon no pudo evitar reírse, sin cortar un beso que se atrevía a hacer más profundo. Un beso traicionero que la única intención que albergaba era la de someter a Saga, ridiculizarle. Hacerle sentir pequeño y desdeñable. Y terriblemente confundido.

Saga había cedido...pero un repentino atisbo de lucidez le cruzó la mente. Le recordó que Kanon era su hermano, y como tal, sus intenciones nunca podían responder a nada bueno. Que esa situación era una estratagema...que nada de eso era real...que lo único que buscaba era burlarse de él. Menospreciarle. Utilizarle a su antojo...Destruirle por dentro...

Sus dientes se cerraron. Con fuerza. El sabor de la sangre no tardó en inundar sus respectivas bocas. Kanon retrocedió bruscamente mientras llevaba su mano a los labios ensangrentados. Mordidos. Mientras sus ojos observaban con rabia el cuerpo agitado de Saga.

\- ¡¿Qué pretendes Kanon?! ¡Estás completamente enfermo!

Kanon había sido rechazado. La voluntad de Saga, su estúpida negación a aceptar sus impulsos...su resistencia...Todo eso le estaba enfurismando sin medida, y la única respuesta que tuvo frente a la agresión recibida fue descargar su puño contra su idéntico rostro.

Saga recibió un golpe que no se esperaba. Un golpe que hizo que su nariz empezara a sangrar, y que cargó su propio puño, dirigiéndolo con rabia hacia el estómago de Kanon. Aplastándole contra ese espejo que estalló en mil pedazos.

La batalla que empezó en esa habitación no tardó mucho en traspasar los muros de ese pasillo dónde descansaban sus compañeros. El alboroto, los golpes, los insultos pronto llamaron la atención de los otros chicos, que abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con Saga y Kanon cubiertos de sangre, enzarzados en una igualada lucha que parecía que no iba a tener fin.

No pudieron separarles. Nadie tuvo la osadía de meterse en medio de ellos dos, a riesgo de salir mal parado. La guerra no cesó hasta que la autoritaria voz del director de la escuela se posó sobre ellos. Hasta que la amenaza de llamar a su padre caló en sus oídos.

Su padre fue avisado, obligándole a abandonar la dirección de su empresa para acudir a esclarecer una riña que cada vez se volvía más habitual. Siendo incapaz de sacar nada en claro y teniendo que regresar a casa con ellos dos, expulsados por dos semanas.

Saga no delató a Kanon por miedo a que éste fuera contando a los cuatro vientos sus dudas con su propia sexualidad. Kanon no dijo nada de la inconsciente respuesta del cuerpo de Saga frente a su atrevimiento por vergüenza a que su hermano dijera que él lo había buscado. Los dos se cubrieron de alguna manera, pero no para defenderse mútuamente. Únicamente, para defenderse uno del otro. Egoístamente. Como siempre habían estado haciendo, destruyendo unos lazos que apenas nunca habían existido.

 _¿Qué pretendes, Kanon?_

La dureza de la voz de Shaka atrajo a Kanon de nuevo al presente. La obscenidad de su acto empezaba a pesar sobre él. El arrepentimiento a ser palpable. Las disculpas sólo osaban ser destiladas a través de la apocada mirada que Kanon no se atrevía a alzar. El rubor...el sentimiento de indecencia empezaba a ser difícil de soportar.

\- Lo siento...yo...no sé qué me ha pasado. Lo siento.- Dijo al fin, sin querer mirar a Shaka, que pasó por su lado, apartándole de un leve empujón, saliendo de ese lugar que le había aprisionado por unos interminables instantes.

Antes de salir de la cocina, Shaka se dio la vuelta y volvió a acercarse a Kanon. Su semblante estaba terriblemente serio. Su mirada transmitía los remansos de un antiguo dolor. De una profunda tristeza.

\- Kanon...deberías valorarte más.

Kanon no comprendió estas palabras, y sus ojos miraron con timidez la figura de Shaka frente a él.

\- El cuerpo de cada persona es nuestro templo más preciado y personal. Entregarlo sin reservas a cualquiera es no respetarlo en absoluto.

Kanon volvió a desviar la mirada, aplastado completamente por el bochorno y por una sensación de no comprender del todo lo que le decía Shaka.

\- No lo menosprecies así...no lo regales a la ligera...no quieras saber el inmenso vacío que te puede invadir...la hiriente soledad que siempre llega después...la humillación que ya no se puede borrar...

Los ojos de Shaka se habían humedecido de repente, bañados por esa tristeza vieja. Una tristeza que no tenía nada que ver con Saga.

Una tristeza que sólo olvidó con Saga.

Y que Kanon se había atrevido a desenterrar.

 _Continuará_


	9. Derrumbe 1 - Empatía

_Gracias a todos los que seguís por aquí capítulo tras capítulo :)!_

 _En esta entrega me hubiera gustado avanzar un poco más la historia, pero parace que los personajes a veces me cobran vida propia...y acaban por dominarme. Bueno, espero que lo disfrutéis._

* * *

 **Derrumbe 1. Empatía**

La atmósfera que el comportamiento de Kanon había creado se estaba volviendo pesada. Tensa. La vergüenza que estaba invadiendo su ser, demasiado intensa para obviarla.

Kanon se encontraba atrapado en las telarañas que él mismo había tendido, y escapar de allí era la única opción que estaba tomando forma en su mente. Huir. Huir como siempre había hecho.

Huir de sus enfermizos actos.

Huir de la indescifrable presencia de Shaka.

Huir de él mismo.

Con cierta desesperación mal disimulada se pasó ambas manos por sus cabellos, recogiéndolos hacia atrás, dejando su frente descubierta sólo por un momento. Evitando encontrarse con la acuosa mirada de Shaka, expectante.

Un profundo suspiro escapó de sus labios al momento que bajaba sus manos con brusquedad, dejando que los salvajes mechones volvieran a cubrir parte de su rostro. Sin mediar palabra emprendió sus pasos hacia fuera de esa estancia testigo de sus contradicciones, pasando por al lado de Shaka, recogiendo el arrugado paquete de tabaco olvidado encima de la barra en una mano y haciéndose con la chaqueta en la otra.

Shaka permanecía detrás de la barra, observándole con atención. Amarrando el dolor que en contra de sus más fuertes deseos, había conseguido destaparse.

\- Lo siento...de verdad. No debería haber...

La voz sonaba tomada por el bochorno que lo estaba recorriendo por completo. Sus ojos, nerviosos, perdidos en cualquier parte lejos de Shaka. Las palabras no eran capaces de hallar ni la fuerza ni la elocuencia necesaria para escapar de su garganta. Para justificar su acción...completamente injustificable.

\- Es mejor que me vaya...- Dijo al fin, mirando de refilón a Shaka por un instante.

Sus pies se dirigieron con decisión hacia la puerta. La mano que sujetaba el paquete de tabaco se posó en la manija de la puerta sin soltar su vicio, presionándola para abrirla.

Sintiéndose detenida por la voz de Shaka a sus espaldas.

\- No te vas, Kanon. Huyes.

Los párpados de Kanon se cerraron con fuerza al mismo momento que su mandíbula presionaba sus dientes. Esa rabia que siempre se empañaba en acompañarle parecía estar tomando el dominio de su mente. Parecía estar recorriendo sus venas, llegando a cada célula de su cuerpo.

\- No huyo. Simplemente me voy.

Cualquier muestra de amabilidad había desaparecido de esa grave voz. Su mano buscaba las fuerzas para presionar lo suficiente esa puerta que esperaba paciente ser abierta. Pero algo inexplicable seguía anclándole allí.

\- No se puede huir siempre. En algún momento deberías intentar dejar de hacerlo.

La voz de Shaka seguía siendo inalterada por la carencia absoluta de emociones impulsivas. Y éso hizo que la rabia que Kanon estaba intentando controlar se desenfrenase por completo. Respirando pesadamente se dió la vuelta, lanzando su chaqueta contra dónde quisiera ir a parar, abalanzándose de nuevo sobre Shaka. Escrutando esos borrosos ojos presos de una extraña tristeza...de un profundo dolor cuyo origen estaba muy lejos de ese momento presente.

\- ¡Deja de sermonearme de una vez! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo coño puedes saber tú si huyo o me voy?! ¡¿Qué diablos sabes tú acerca de huir?! ¡¿Acaso lo has hecho alguna vez?!

Shaka aceptó esa descarga de ira con su impasible tranquilidad, desviando la mirada un instante, armándose de valor para posarla de nuevo sobre el desencajado rostro de Kanon.

\- Sí.

Esta escueta respuesta sólo consiguió callar a Kanon un segundo, que rápidamente prosiguió con su habitual autodefensa, teñida de desdén y superioridad.

\- ¡¿Y de qué diablos huíste tú?! ¿De las desigualdades sociales que tu país parece incapaz de salvar? ¿De la miseria que una estúpida religión intenta justificar proclamando que el sufrimiento es lo que debemos aceptar para alcanzar la paz y la iluminación del espíritu?

La sorna y el desprecio que impregnaban estas hirientes palabras era más que palpable.

Shaka no replicó al instante. No se permitió sentirse ofendido por unas palabras que eran arrojadas por una profunda ira que necesitaba ser liberada. Lentamente.

\- ¡Dime! ¡¿De qué cojonoes has tenido que huir tú?!.- exclamó Kanon, propinando un ligero empujón sobre el pecho de Shaka, provocando que se tambaleara débilmente.

Shaka se llenó los pulmones de aire, esperando encontrar la valentía necesaria para responder a esas preguntas. Haciendo grandes esfuerzos para poner voz a algo que nunca le había sido fácil de compartir. Luchando para volver a hacer real una historia que le había manchado el cuerpo y el alma durante demasiado tiempo. Y que únicamente Saga había sido capaz de limpiar.

Frente al exasperante mutismo de Shaka, Kanon se agachó para recoger su chaqueta de un arrebato y volvió a dirigirse hacia la salida, abriendo la puerta de golpe, llenándose los sentidos con los ruidos y los olores de esa calle que parecía haber estado muy lejos de ellos durante todo ese tiempo.

\- De la esclavitud...

La voz de Shaka llegó débil a sus oídos, pero fue suficiente para detener su escapada. Fue suficiente para hacer que los pies de Kanon desistieran de salir, y que su rostro se volteara en busca de una confirmación a lo que le parecía haber escuchado.

Shaka se había alejado, buscando refugio entre las sombras de esa cafetería en penumbra, encontrando asiento en un rincón, dejándose caer sobre una silla. Derrotado. Cansado.

Inconscientemente Kanon había abandonado su empeño de escapar. La puerta no demoró en cerrarse. La chaqueta volvió a caer abandonada, ahora sobre una mesa. Sus nerviosos dedos buscaron otro cigarrillo que pronto se convertiría en la nueva víctima de sus labios. Su mirada, aún con restos de ira posada sobre ella, se llenaba de la abatida imagen de Shaka. Kanon se acercó a una distancia prudencial, jugando con el cigarrillo, aún intacto, entre los dedos. Esperando que Shaka volviera a hablar.

Impacientándose con su largo silencio.

Necesario para poner en orden y dar sentido a unos hechos que nunca lo habían tenido.

Kanon desistió en su espera, y se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios, prendiéndolo con la llama del mechero que celosamente protegía entre sus manos, haciendo que su rostro se llenara de juguetonas luces con sus sombras por unos escasos segundos. Su mirada seguía siendo dura. Demandante.

La mirada que le devolvió Shaka, con una débil chispa de determinación brillando en su interior, no tardó en empezar a transmitirle parte de ese dolor que se estaba haciendo real.

\- Huí de la esclavitud...De la obligación de no poseer vida...ni cuerpo.

Estas palabras golpearon a Kanon. Dieron de lleno contra sus defensivos menosprecios. Le obligaron a tomar asiento y a prestar atención a algo que estaba adquiriendo una forma demasiado confusa. Demasiado sórdida. Su mirada se posó sobre la figura de Shaka. Empequeñecida...frágil...

Herida.

Shaka volvió a suspirar, buscando desesperadamente un aire que parecía no llegar a sus pulmones.

\- Tienes razón, Kanon. Yo no he huído de nada...nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo. Me resigné a mantenerme con vida y a esperar que unas manos piadosas me salvaran de un mundo lleno de maltrato y perversidad. Lleno de miseria, de humillación...Lleno del uso más inmundo al que se puede someter a un cuerpo. Y al alma que cobija.

Las palabras que poco a poco estaban escapando de los labios de Shaka iban conformando en Kanon unas imágenes que le estrujaron el corazón. Que le repugnaron. Que le mostraron con claridad unas escenas que empezaba a no querer ver.

Olvidando su propia e infantil rabia, Kanon no pudo hacer otra cosa que intentar tragar saliva mientras buscaba el valor para poner nombre a lo que Shaka se había rendido a compartir.

\- Te obligaban a prostituirte...

No había burla en su voz. Una desconocida sensación estaba empezando a recorrer sus venas...una sensación que con calma le llenaba de un dolor ajeno...pero no por eso, menos punzante.

Los azules ojos de Shaka buscaron la mirada de estupor de Kanon.

La hallaron en medio de las silenciosas lágrimas que empezaron a acariciar sus mejillas. Unas lágrimas que Shaka ya no tenía fuerzas para ocultar. Y que ya no importaba cuántas almas más fueran testigo de ellas.

\- Cada día de todos los días de mi infancia y adolescencia.

Kanon no fue capaz de decir nada. Se sentía terriblemente hundido por haberse atrevido a jugar con el cuerpo de Shaka, como tantas otras veces había hecho con tantas personas...Se sentía avergonzado como nunca antes lo había hecho. Pero lo que le descolocaba por completo era ese dolor...ese profundo dolor que estaba sintiendo en cada parte de su ser...ese dolor que le transmitía la visión de Shaka frente a él...las confesiones que habían escapado de sus labios...las lágrimas que por fin eran liberadas.

Shaka le mantenía la mirada, llevándose una temblorosa mano a sus labios. Mordiendo nerviosamente la uña del dedo pulgar...desistiendo de controlar una respiración que salía entrecortada.

\- Lo...lo siento...

Kanon se sentía inmensamente estúpido por la carencia de palabras con la que había sido asaltado. No encontraba qué podía decir que no sobrase...que no hiriera más a Shaka...que lo hiciera sentir mejor...Si es que esa situación albergaba alguna mínima posibilidad de poderse sentir mejor.

\- Nunca imaginé que...

\- No quieras saber nunca la repulsión que se siente cuando estás obligado a entregar tu cuerpo...un cuerpo que pertenece a cualquiera menos a tí mismo.- Le cortó Shaka, reuniendo fuerzas para acabar con lo que había empezado.- No quieras ni imaginar lo que se siente cuando estás obligado a dejar que impriman sobre él los más nauseabundos deseos personas que se creen con el poder absoluto de someter. Cada roce, cada carícia que recibía estaban manchadas por la ignonimia, la lascivia y la obscenidad...No quieras encontrate con la obligación de compartir lecho con mujeres que se creen con el poder de tocarte como si fueras un inanimado juguete...No quieras saber nunca los esfuerzos que tenía que hacer para tragarme mis propios vómitos cada vez que mi boca tenía que albergar esas inmundas vergas de hombres que pagaban a otros para poder vaciarse en mi garganta...porqué si vomitaba...si llegaba a expulsar sin remedio todo ese semen mezclado con los pocos alimentos que recibía cada día...el castigo era aún peor.

Las lágrimas continuaban surcando el rostro de Shaka, enrojeciendo sus ojos clavados en Kanon y en la colección de cambios que estaba sufriendo su semblante. El cigarrillo se estaba consumiendo entre sus dedos, completamente olvidado.

Kanon se había quedado paralizado por la desgarradora historia que estaba llegando a sus oídos. Paralizado por ese dolor ajeno que estaba calando hondo en su propio ser. No hubo más palabras por su parte. Únicamente un respetuoso silencio daba vía libre a Shaka para continuar compartiendo algo que lo había ensuciado profundamente.

\- Nunca conocí una família. Nunca conocí el amor puro que se recibe sin demandas cuando el alma acaba de renacer en un pequeño cuerpo. Según los informes que hallaron de mí, había sido encontrado siendo un bebé de pocos días, abandonado a las orillas del Ganges. Un orfanato había sido mi primer destino antes de ser vendido a una rica família...Una família que era la tapadera perfecta de una inmunda red de prostitución dónde iban a parar niños y niñas abandonados como yo.

Shaka se había entregado completamente a la voluntad de sus palabras.

Kanon ya no sabía si Shaka hablaba para él o para sí mismo.

\- No conocí lo que era una família hasta el día en que la policía irrumpió en esa casa, desarticulando la red de prostitución más grande y más infranqueable de Nueva Delhi.

Los labios de Shaka transmitieron toda la historia. Relataron cómo el padre de Shijima había entrado en la alcoba dónde él se encontraba, cómo detuvo al hombre que estaba haciendo uso de él...cómo le cubrió con su chaqueta, preguntándole su nombre. Diciéndole que no temiera...que todo había terminado...que estaba a salvo.

Pero a salvo ¿de qué? ¿de las contínuas vejaciones que siempre había conocido? ¿del sentimiento de culpa que irremediablemente se había cebado con él? ¿de la sensación de no ser merecedor de compasión?

Ese policía se lo llevó a su casa, junto con su esposa y su hijo, que le acogieron sin reservas. Se propusieron convertirse en su família...a la que Shaka acabaría considerando como tal, sólo con el paso del tiempo.

Fueron pacientes. Comprensivos. Por primera vez le regalaron amor puro. Pero la capa de deshonestidad que cubría a Shaka era muy difícil de aclarar.

La suciedad que había ido cubriendo su cuerpo hacía tiempo que se había filtrado sin remedio por cada poro de su piel. La repugnancia que se producía a sí mismo era algo imposible de soportar. Y las visitas al templo budista eran lo único que le ofrecían algo de paz...Una paz que en lo más hondo de su ser, no se creía merecer.

\- Allí encontré a Saga. Luchando para reunir las fuerzas necesarias para poder acercarse a tí, mientras yo luchaba para reunir las fuerzas necesarias para conseguir perdonarme.

Shaka se detuvo. Inconscientemente alzó sus manos y se llevó con ellas las lágrimas que seguían bañando su rostro, suspirando profundamente. Aspirando un aire que parecía no ser suficiente para calmar su respiración.

\- Tú no hiciste nada que debiera ser perdonado, Shaka.

La voz de Kanon, sincera como nunca lo había sido, arrancó una leve sonrisa de tristeza de los labios de Shaka.

\- Pero yo no lo creía así. Me sentía sucio. Despreciable. Miserable e inmerecedor de nada. Me prometí no dejar que mi piel fuera rozada nunca más. Me prometí no entregarme a nadie, no atreverme a amar. Mi cuerpo estaba demasiado mancillado para poder acercarse a otros...la podredumbre que corría por mis venas era demasiado densa para no contaminar con ella a otras almas...

\- Hasta que conociste a Saga...- Le cortó Kanon, con suavidad. Con una incipienta muestra de tristeza en su mirada.

Shaka se silenció unos instantes. Unos segungos en los cuales recordó a Saga. Las coincidencias en sus visitas al templo...las primeras palabras que intercambiaron...

\- Saga acudía allí con una regularidad pasmosa. Cada jueves. Cada vez que sus vuelos le traían a la Índia. Sin saber por qué, empezó a hablarme...Saga empezó a hablarme sin mostrar otro tipo de interés que el simple placer de conversar. Y yo empecé a contestarle...a compartir mis conocimientos sobre una cultura que él desconocía por completo...Hablábamos...¿lo comprendes, Kanon?...Simplemente hablábamos...y éso me llenaba de una serie de sensaciones que yo nunca había conocido ni experimentado con anterioridad...

Kanon tragó saliva a duras penas, intentado suavizar una extraña atadura que se estaba formando en su garganta. Una atadura que ni con el paso del humo consiguió deshacerse.

\- Empecé a perder mis miedos a acercarme a las personas...sin siquiera saberlo, empecé a esperar la llegada de los jueves para encontrarme con ese hombre que simplemente quería compartir conmigo unos momentos para hablar...Hablar de él...de su trabajo...de sus exóticos viajes por todo el mundo...de su hermano. Sus palabras siempre acababan desembocando a su hermano...a quién en secreto admiraba. A quién había comprendido demasiado tarde. A quién deseaba recuperar, maldiciéndose por no encontrar la valentía suficiente para hacerlo.

La castigada mirada de Shaka se posó sobre los ojos de Kanon, que estaban empezando a vivir algo parecido a la emoción, y que fue incapaz de mantener en alto, dejando que se desviaran a los confines infinitos de la penumbra que los envolvía.

\- Saga me hacía partícipe de sus miedos...de sus anhelos de acercarse a tí...de la imposibilidad de franquear la altura que tus muros imponían frente a él. Frente a todo.

Kanon cerró los ojos con fuerza, tragando saliva otra vez...odiando esa fuerza que estaba ahogando su garganta. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, su verde se había vuelto más intenso...más líquido...

\- Saga albergaba una alma pura...una alma que luchaba en contra de sus propias flaquezas...una alma que me enseñó que yo aún era capaz de amar...que no era tarde para intentarlo...una alma que me rescató de mis propias misérias...que me despertó algo que creía que había muerto en mí cuando era demasiado joven aún para comprender siquiera lo que significaba.

Kanon había apagado el cigarrillo y sus codos se apoyaban sobre la mesa. Las manos se habían entrelazado nerviosas y se habían posado bajo su mentón. La mandíbula se presionaba con fuerza...y sus verde mirada cada vez se tornaba más borrosa...

\- En silencio...en soledad...en contra de mi propia promesa...empecé a amarle. A esperarle. No fue su intensa belleza lo que me desarmó...No fue la belleza que ni él mismo era consciente que poseía...Fue su corazón...su propia lucha...sus miedos y anhelos los que empezaron a avivar en mí unos sentimientos que me acercaban a otra alma que no me veía a través de los ojos de la vacuidad ni del deseo lujurioso. Saga me respetó como nunca nadie antes había hecho. Saga...no me pidió nada a cambio...Saga me amó sin prejuicios...en la ignorancia que le proporcionaron mis estudiados silencios sobre mi pasado. Un pasado del que fue conocedor tiempo después.

Los esfuerzos que tenía que hacer Kanon para diluir las emociones que le recorrían su interior eran descomunales. El recuerdo de Saga se empeñaba en manifestarse en su mente con insistencia, y una repentina sensación de arrepentimiento empezó a cebarse con él. La inexplicable añoranza de la presencia de su hermano comenzó a convertirse en algo real. Doloroso. Sin posibilidad de ser remendado. Ni compensado.

\- ¿Alguna vez has amado, Kanon?

 _Continuará_


	10. Derrumbe 2 - Aceptación

_Gracias por los reviews ! Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que guste :)._

* * *

 **Derrumbe 2. Aceptación**

Silencio.

Otra vez el insistente silencio se adueñó del lugar. Los ruidos de la calle se filtraban ténues al interior. La caída de la tarde otoñal había teñido la calle de un matíz dorado que lentamente dejaría paso a la oscuridad.

La repentina pregunta de Shaka había tomado por sorpresa a Kanon, que aún estaba intentando digerir todo lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Luchando para discernir...comprender el dolor que se había decidido instalar en su pecho. Preguntándose cómo Shaka, después de las atrocidades sufridas, había podido salir adelante sin albergar ninguna migaja de odio o rencor hacia todo. Hacia todos.

Shaka se levantó, haciendo gala de sus siempre suaves movimientos, y cogió el mechero de Kanon sin siquiera perdir permiso. Lentamente, empezó a prender las diversas velas que presidían cada una de las mesas de esa acogedora estancia. Las titilantes llamas que iban naciendo iluminaban de manera espectral sus rostros, proyectando unas móviles sombras allí donde alcanzaba su resplandor.

Al notar que Shaka se alejaba un poco de él, Kanon se apresuró a borrar cualquier rastro de emoción que pudiera marcar su rostro. Los ojos le escocían por la repentina e inesperada aparición de unas tímidas lágrimas que no iban a escapar de ellos. Porqué el orgullo de Kanon no iba a permitir que éso que llaman dolor se filtrara a través de sus ojos. No todavía.

Una vez terminado con su cometido, Shaka depositó el mechero en el mismo lugar dónde descansaba previamente, custodiando el maltrecho paquete de tabaco de Kanon.

\- Quizás debería cambiar la pregunta...

Kanon alzó la vista hacia Shaka, que se había detenido, permaneciendo de pie, a un escaso metro de él.

\- ¿Alguna vez te has permitido amar?

Kanon volvió a desviar la mirada, sintiéndose incómodo e incapaz de responder a esa simple pregunta.

Una honda inspiración llenó sus pulmones, y cuando sus labios se separaron para dar forma a alguna respuesta que continuara engañando su alma, una estruendosa melodía de rock empezó a emerger del bolsillo de su chaqueta, acudiendo oportuna a su rescate.

Kanon había olvidado completamente que seguía conectado a la vida que transcurría fuera de esa exótica cafetería. Con celeridad se levantó y fue en busca de su teléfono móvil para callarlo sin consideración. No sin fijarse antes que era Marin la que estaba al otro lado de las ondas esperando su respuesta.

Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, y antes de poder pronunciar una disculpa de cortesía, el rock volvió a rasgar el silencio insistentemente. Kanon chasqueó la lengua con cierto disgusto ante la intromisión del mundo exterior dentro de esa pequeña dimensión que había emergido paralela a todo.

\- Responde...puede que sea algo importante...- Dijo Shaka, minimizando la importancia de esa fractura en su conversación.

\- No lo creo...- Contestó Kanon, haciéndose con el móvil en su mano y comprobando que era Marin otra vez la que insistía en querer escuchar su voz.

\- Marin...¿Qué pasa? ¿No deberíais estar volando de vuelta Atenas a esta hora?- Dijo, mirándose la hora del reloj que adornaba su muñeca izquierda.

 _Hola Kanon...el vuelo ha sido retrasado un par de horas...¿Qué estás haciendo tú?...¿Estás bien? Te noto la voz...un poco rara..._

\- Marin...ahora no es buen momento para hablar...estoy...estoy con un amigo.

Kanon miró de reojo a Shaka, que se había dirigido a la parte trasera de la barra y estaba preparando algo parecido a una infusión, fingiendo no estar al tanto de la conversación privada de Kanon, pero no pudiendo evitar que las palabras que formaban una voz femenina llegaran a sus oídos.

 _Lo siento..._

 _-_ Además...¿Qué haces hablando conmigo? Deberías aprovechar y aclarar las cosas con Aioria.

Sus pasos le habían acercado a las cristaleras. Su vista se perdió indolente sobre la gente que paseaba sin reparar en su fantasmal imagen tras el vidrio.

 _Kanon...agradezco de verdad tus intenciones...te perdono la tremenda jugada que me has hecho...pero creo que no hay nada que arreglar..._

 _-_ Marin, escúchale...atiende a sus explicaciones antes de rendirte.

 _No es él...le creo...Siento que es sincero..._

 _-_ ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Un inesperado silencio parecía haberse adueñado de la suave voz de Marin por unos instantes.

 _Siento...siento que el problema soy yo...Oye ¿Cuándo vuelves?_

 _-_ Ya te dije...en unos días.

 _Necesito hablar contigo, Kanon..._

 _-_ Ya estamos hablando.

 _¡Ya me entiendes!_

 _-_ No, no te entiendo...no sé a dónde quieres llegar.

\- _Aix...cuando te pones así no hay quién te aguante. Llámane cuando regreses. Por favor..._

 _-_ Está bien, lo haré.

\- _¡Ah! Y no vuelvas a hacerle esa putada a Mu...¡Todavía no se ha recuperado del susto!_

Una sincera risilla de recocijo y satisfacción escapó de sus labios. Esa última afirmación de Marin había conseguido hacerle olvidar por un momento el extraño dolor que estaba conociendo.

\- Ya puedes decirle a Mu que éso es algo que se va a repetir a menudo. Tiene que confiar en él de una maldita vez, que para éso se metió a pilotar aviones de verdad y no aviones de feria. Bueno, Marin...tengo que dejarte...cuídate. Nos vemos en unos días. Te lo prometo.

 _Cuídate tú también Kanon. Aprovecha tus días de descanso en Barcelona. Sé que te lo mereces. Un beso._

La comunicación se cortó sin dar tiempo a que Kanon respondiera. Con un rápido movimiento de dedos, silenció el móvil completamente y volvió a guardarlo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

\- Lo siento...como pensé, no era nada importante.

Shaka había vuelto a tomar asiento, manteniendo entre sus manos una humeante taza con té negro que desprendía un agradable aroma a canela y cítricos. En la mesa dónde descansaba el vicio de Kanon había aparecido otra tacita de café. Kanon se acercó a la mesa, sentándose mirando a Shaka de frente.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan atento conmigo?

\- ¿Por qué no debería serlo?

\- No te he tratado bien...He pretendido...jugar contigo. He buscado encontrar tus límites. Sobrepasarlos. ¿Y con qué propósito? - Un suspiro nervioso se escapó de sus labios.- Por un momento he deseado arrebatar a Saga lo que alguna vez le hizo feliz...otra vez...

La acuosidad se había instalado perpétua en los irises de Shaka, aunque las lágrimas habían dejado de escapar. Con elegantes movimientos acercó la taza a sus labios y bebió un sorbo de ese té con el que intentaría suavizar el nudo de su garganta.

Kanon había vertido todo el azúcar en el café, y obedeciendo a un extraño impulso en él, estaba revolviéndolo con unos rápidos movimientos de la cucharilla en contra del sentido de las agujas del reloj.

\- Olvídalo, Kanon. No pasa nada...

\- ¡Sí, sí que pasa!- Exclamó, nervioso, dejando la cucharilla sobre el pequeño plato.

La mirada de Kanon luchaba desesperadamente para no sucumbir al escozor que la presionaba desde dentro, pero la visión de Shaka frente a él se estaba tornando borrosa por momentos.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste superarlo? ¿Cómo eres capaz de afrontar la vida con semejante calma y serenidad? ¿Qué hiciste con el odio y el rencor? ¿Dónde los dejaste?

Shaka inspiró profundamente antes de beber otro pequeño sorbo de su té.

\- Los liberé, sin más...Dejé que salieran de mí...Decidí que estos sentimientos no debían mandar en mi vida...- Su mirada buscó la de Kanon.- No fue fácil. Nada de lo que merece la pena es fácil. Pero no lo hice solo. Necesité ayuda. Y comprensión. Necesité dejar que la coraza con la que me había protegido se fuera desvaneciendo. Necesité aprender a confiar en las personas que se convirtieron voluntariamente en mi família. Necesité abrirme a ellos, poco a poco. Y necesité permitirme conocer el amor.

Kanon custodiaba la tacita de café en su mano derecha mientras la izquierda sometía sus propios dedos a una presión que los mantenía cerrados con fuerza.

\- Saga fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Consiguió, sin proponérselo, que mi alma se rindiera a amar. Tú afirmaste que fuimos amantes...Quizás tengas razón. Pero para mí, lo que me ofreció Saga fue mucho más intenso y profundo que nada de lo que había conocido antes. Saga llenaba mi alma de sentido. No me forzó a nada...simplemente dejó que la vida fluyera, hasta que me vi con fuerzas de dejar que mi piel fuera rozada sin sentir repulsión. Hasta que decidí entregar mis labios a otros que los recibían con calidez, con entrega...y con pasión. Sí...me rendí a la vorágine de pasión que envolvía a Saga...sin sentirme mancillado ni utilizado. Por primera vez en mi vida pude experimentar la desnuda intimidad con otra persona sin sentirme sucio y despreciable.

El café de Kanon fue apurado de golpe, propiciando que unas muecas por la repentina quemazón que acarició su garganta se manifestaran en su rostro.

\- Únicamente me arrepiento de no haber compartido mi pasado con él antes. Estaba aterrado por la incógnita de la reacción que pudiera embargar a Saga al ser conocedor de esos hechos. Ya estaba aquí en Barcelona cuando lo hice. Esa tarde me había acompañado a visitar este local, que entonces se encontraba en alquiler. Me había gustado...nos había gustado. Luego fuimos a cenar y acabamos en su hotel...entregándonos cómo hacía poco tiempo que nos habíamos atrevido a hacer. Esa noche me arme de todo el valor que hallé en mi interior y se lo conté. Todo. Igual que he hecho contigo. Creí que necesitaba saberlo...aunque quizás era mi alma la que necesitaba compartirlo...soltar el último lastre que me amarraba al despreciable pasado que no me dejaba avanzar en paz.

Kanon parecía haberse quedado paralizado en el tiempo, sosteniendo la tacita en alto, ya vacía, perdido en los relatos de Shaka. Ésos relatos que le acercaban más a Saga de lo que él mismo se había permitido hacer nunca.

\- Saga no asimiló muy bien la situación...no por mí. Sinó por él. Se sintió culpable. Creió que me había utilizado...Y en ese maldito momento, yo no fui capaz de explicarme...de hacerle saber que la intimidad que había compartido con él era la primera que había vivido sin sentir repugnancia. No supe decirle que él me había enseñado en qué consistía el sentimiento de amar y el disfrute del auténtico placer que de él se desprende.

La mirada de Shaka volvió a sucumbir a las pocas lágrimas que aún le quedaban amarradas.

\- Las obligaciones con su trabajo imperaban sobre ese delicado momento, y tuvo que atenderlas. Nos despedimos con una sombra de incertidumbre y dolor compartido que no supimos disipar. No me atreví a confesarle que le amaba. Que por fin había podido saber el significado de amar profundamente.- Una pausa para tomar aire fue necesaria.- La única opción que me quedaba era esperar su regreso aquí...Pero Saga ya no volvió. Saga ya no regresó a mí...hasta hoy. Contigo... En tí.

\- Pero yo...no soy Saga.

\- Pero tu no eres Saga. Aunque tu belleza es exacta a la suya...aunque la sangre que corre por tus venas es la misma que daba voz y cuerpo a su alma...Tu eres Kanon. Con tus virtudes...con tus defectos...Con tus luchas y anhelos. Debes empezar a vivir tu vida, Kanon...debes atreverte a confiar en la gente que te rodea...Necesitas permitirte amar.

Kanon había dejado la tacita en su respectivo plato y las manos habían entrelazado sus dedos, que no cesaban de ser estrujados con fuerza.

\- Habla con esa chica...Marin...

Los ojos de Kanon evitaban con voluntad férrea encontrarse con Shaka.

\- Ella es sólo una compañera de trabajo...

\- Kanon...tu rostro se ha transformado mientras hablabas con ella...Por un momento te he descubierto relajado, cercano...Por un segundo te he visto a tí, en toda tu esencia.

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza evitando que las incipientes lágrimas ganaran una batalla que hacía años que estaban perdiendo.

\- Ella...Marin...no me la merezco.

\- Eso es algo que deberías dejarlo a su decisión.

\- ¡¿No lo entiendes, Shaka?!- Exclamó Kanon, clavando finalmente su mirada en Shaka, rindiéndose a su dolor.- No me merezco ser feliz después de haber sembrado odio e infelicidad a cada paso que he dado...¡Ni siquiera pude pedir perdón a Saga por todo el daño que conscientemente le hice!

Shaka se acercó a Kanon, que había vuelto a refugiarse en las sombras que proyectaban las pequeñas velas, y posó ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Al notar el contacto, Kanon se replegó más en sí mismo, agachando el rostro, ocultándolo tras sus cabellos.

\- Saga hacía mucho tiempo que te había perdonado.- Kanon ladeó su rostro en un movimiento defensivo frente a la presencia de Shaka, pero no fue capaz de evitar que una mano tomara su mentón y le obligara a alzar la vista.- Kanon...Saga te había perdonado...créeme.

\- No sabes todo lo que les hice a él y a mi padre...- Kanon había perdido totalmente la guerra que tenía declarada a sus sentimientos desde hacía más de veinte años.- No sabes cómo fui capaz de arruinar la boda de mi padre...lo condenadamente vil que fui...todo lo que les dije a ellos dos antes de decidir desaparecer de su vida...

Finalmente las lágrimas rozaron las mejillas de Kanon, con delicadeza, con suavidad, descubriendo una piel que les había estado negada por años.

\- Todavía hay alguien que puede escuchar tus disculpas...alguien que está deseando aceptarlas aunque tus labios no se atrevan a pronunciarlas...Kanon, no permitas arrepentirte de algo que no has hecho cuando ya sea demasiado tarde para ello...No te castigues más negándote a los que te rodean...Deja que se acerquen, que entren en tu vida. Deja que te ayuden.

\- ¿Y eso...cómo se hace, Shaka...?

La voz de Kanon sonó temblorosa, débil. Asustada. Su mirada, rendida al dolor que empezaba a emerger por cada poro de su ser, se amarró a la serenidad de Shaka en busca del ancla que impidiera ser engullido por la corriente de emociones que se estaban desbordando sin compasión.

\- Perdonándote a tí mismo.

 _Continuará_


	11. Derrumbe 3 - Acercamiento

_Krista, Tincho, Cecilia, me animáis mucho con vuestros comentarios. Espero no defraudar con este nuevo capítulo :). Saludos!_

* * *

 **Derrumbe 3. Acercamiento**

Esa noche Kanon no había podido dormir. La habitación del hotel se le antojaba fría. Impersonal. Solitaria. En su mente se había fijado la imagen de Shaka, y con ella, todos los recuerdos de un pasado que no era precisamente digno de admirar.

Lo que se suponía que debía ser una visita a un desconocido que no durara más de cinco minutos se había convertido en una dimensión lejana a todo presente que le había engullido por completo. Una dimensión que hospedaba todos los sentimientos y emociones que año tras año había ido encarcelando muy adentro de su ser. Una dimensión repleta de ilusiones que se habían transformado en recuerdos demasiado reales. Y dolorosos.

La devastadora historia de Shaka le había empequeñecido. Le había arrebatado el orgullo y el menosprecio. Le había acercado irremediablemente a su hermano. Y había conseguido instalar en su pecho un dolor desconocido, vestido con un intenso sentimiento de admiración hacia Saga que nunca había sido capaz de querer aceptar.

Kanon se sentía solo. Esa sensación no era una novedad...siempre se había sabido solo. Concienzudamente se había esforzado en que así fuera. Pero nunca antes había importado. Nunca antes había dolido. Y ahora, el silencio que imperaba en esa habitación de hotel hacía que su propia respiración se presentara ensordecedora. Extrañaba la voz de Marin llenándola con sus incansables palabras. Con su vitalidad y su desenfrenada entrega movida por los celos. Con ella, sus propios recuerdos permanecían a salvo, atesorados a buen recaudo. Callados y quietos. Su pasado, relegado a ser una ilusión que no se sentía real.

Pero Kanon estaba solo. Solo y resquebrajado por completo.

La cama le acogía con calidez, pero las sábanas le molestaban. La poca luz que se filtraba por las persianas cerradas le cegaba unos ojos que escocían. Unos ojos que habían vuelto a saber lo que era ser bañados por esa agua salada que fluye de la liberación del alma. La vida que transcurría incansable en las calles de Barcelona no era suficiente para acallar su mente. Y su pasado acudió impecable a recordarle que no se había ido. Que en realidad, siempre había estado allí. Acechándole en silencio. Envenenándole lentamente.

Kanon se había dado la vuelta a la derecha, a la izquierda, boca arriba, panza abajo...Las horas pasaban lentas y la almohada nunca había resultado tan dura. Con un arrebato de desesperación la arrancó de bajo su cabeza, estrellándola contra la pared. Y allí se rindió.

Esa noche no iba a dormir.

Se levantó con rapidez y se enfundó los vaqueros que rato antes había olvidado en el suelo. Rebuscó con desesperación la salvación que su vicio le proporcionaría a la ansiedad que recorría su cuerpo y salió al balcón de esa habitación que ahora se presentaba claustrofóbica e irrespirable.

El cigarrillo estaba sujeto entre sus labios, esperando sin remedio ser la siguiente víctima de esa noche que parecía no iba a tener fin. La vida transcurría candente varios metros más abajo.

Esas calles tampoco dormían. Nunca lo hacían.

La brisa nocturna jugaba a remover esa larga cabellera que se desparramaba salvaje por su espalda, queriendo descubrir entre sus largos mechones enredados las deliciosas escenas mitológicas tatuadas en ese fibrado lienzo de piel. El aire era fresco, y con él arrastraba los aromas del otoño que estaba naciendo con pereza. Kanon no se había cubierto su torso, y el tímido roce del suave viento en su piel le arrancaba leves escalofríos que se materializaban en la reacción del vello de sus brazos. Pero no importaba. No existía frío en su interior. Sino todo lo contrario.

La llama del mechero luchaba para no extinguirse con la brisa, sin éxito. Una vez...dos veces...a la tercera, sus manos fueron capaces de darle cobijo y permitir que prendiera ese agonizante cigarrillo.

Los codos se apoyaron sobre la barandilla de grueso metal. El humo le envolvía travieso antes de ser llevado por la corriente que acarreaba las últimas señales de un verano que había sido muy largo. Kanon deseaba que los recuerdos también corrieran el mismo destino del humo que escapaba de sus labios. Pero ellos permanecían. Pacientes. Constantes.

Kanon cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero las imágenes del día de la boda de su padre insistían en acudir a su mente.

Dieciocho años había tardado su padre en atreverse a vivir de nuevo. Dieciocho largos años de dolor y tristeza que por fin fueron suavizados por la presencia de esa mujer que siempre fue paciente. Amable. Respetuosa. Una mujer que nunca quiso erigirse madre. Una mujer que luchó para acercarse a su padre y ofrecerle amor y comprensión sin pretender nada más que intentar hacerle feliz. A él. A los tres.

Saga la había aceptado enseguida, se había alegrado inmensamente al poder ver su padre sonreír por primera vez en su corta vida. Él, en cambio, simplemente la rehuía. La odiaba por intentar hacerse un lugar que él consideraba que no le concernía. La detestaba por atreverse a ocupar una posición que debería haber pertenecido a quién él le arrebató la vida.

El día de la boda, íntima, sencilla, Kanon no acudió. Nadie esperaba que lo hiciera. Y nadie se lo hubiera reprochado. Su comportamiento arisco y esquivo era bastamente conocido. Y aceptado. Comprendido. Todo hubiera transcurrido sin problemas si se hubiera mantenido alejado, como era su primera intención. Pero el odio y rencor le ganaron la batalla una vez más, le llenaron el cuerpo de sustancias que nublaron su mente, y le condujeron al epicentro de la última reunión familiar que se atrevió a romper.

Sus pies irrumpieron en la sala en pleno brindis, callando todas las voces. Obligando a todos los ojos voltearse hacia él. Hacia su figura descuidada. Hacia su mirada desbordante de desprecio y maldad.

Sus ojos se clavaron fijos en su padre, que había quedado paralizado en el tiempo, con la copa de vino en alto y la mirada apuñalándole en silencio. Rogándole que se marchara antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Pero Kanon no se fue. Avanzó con decisión entre todos esos ojos que lo juzgaban en silencio, mirando con desdén a Saga y a la muchacha que le acompañaba, que sin saberlo se había convertido en el propio engaño de su hermano. Pero la primera vícitma de la noche no iba a ser Saga. Ya le llegaría el momento...La primera víctima debía ser su padre y la mujer que se había atrevido a convertirse en su segunda esposa.

\- ¿Te crees que serás feliz con esta zorra?- espetó, en medio de la sala, mirando con sorna hacia su padre para seguidamente clavar sus ojos sobre ella.- Y tú...¿te crees que dejaremos que te conviertas en nuestra madre?

\- Kanon...Vete.

La voz de su padre sonó fría. Autoritaria.

\- ¿Por qué? Yo también tengo derecho a disfrutar de la fiesta, ¿no?

Saga se acercó a él e intentó agarrarlo del brazo para llevárselo de allí, pero Kanon repelió su agarre, propinándole un empujón.

\- ¡Déjame, imbécil! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Acaso yo no puedo brindar por el olvido de nuestra madre?!

Su padre espetó la copa de vino sobre la mesa, provocando que se rompiera en mil pedazos y que la sangre de las uvas manchara el blanco mantel. Cuando Kanon quiso darse cuenta, se econtró con el rostro furibundo de su padre a escasos palmos de él. Una fuerte mano lo agarró por el cuello de la camiseta y con un intenso furor ocultando una gran tristeza, la grave voz, arrojada entre dientes, volvió a martillearle los oídos.

\- Vete de aquí antes que tengas que arrepentirte de haber venido...y no pasará nada.

El agarre aflojó, y esa leve rendición dio alas a Kanon para continuar con su personal batalla contra todo.

\- Esta fiesta es gracias a mí. Deberías ser más amable conmigo, papá. Si yo no hubiera matado a mamá al nacer esta mujer no estaría aquí ahora.

Un tremendo golpe cegó su visión por unos largos instantes. El dolor que ardía en su mejilla era lacerante. La mano derecha de su padre había descargado un revés sobre su rostro que le hizo trastabillar unos pasos.

\- No vuelvas a decir nunca más semejante atrocidad, Kanon. Y ahora ¡Vete! ¡Márchate de aquí!

El rostro de Kanon se había refugiago detrás de sus desgreñados mechones azules, pero a través de ellos fijó sus ojos dentro de la mirada desencajada de su padre. Su orgullo hizo que aguantara el dolor de la mejilla sin mostrar ninguna emoción, ahogándose la necesidad de rozarla con su mano, cerrada con fuerza al costado de su cuerpo. Se sostuvieron la mirada unos escasos segundos que parecieron eternos. La mirada de Kanon destilaba un profundo odio que cada vez se hacía más venenoso. Los ojos de su padre luchaban contra demasiadas emociones que nunca había sido capaz de asimilar.

\- No te lo volveré a repetir...¡Vete!

El brazo extendido señalando el camino no le dio ninguna otra opción. Las miradas de todos los presentes transmitían un estupor generalizado, teñido de una gran vergüenza ajena por lo que acababan de presenciar. Pero a Kanon no le importaba. Hacía tiempo que no le importaba nada.

Sosteniendo aún la mirada vidriosa de su padre empezó a alejarse, paseando luego su afilada vista sobre todos los presentes, buscando a Saga. Encontrándole, retraído sobre sí mismo, mirándole con dolor.

\- Sois todos unos hipócritas de mierda...- Soltó, sin esperar respuesta.- Y tú, Saga, más que nadie...¿ya le has dicho a tu amiguita lo que en realidad te gusta?

La mirada de Saga le fulminó por completo, guardando detrás de su fulgor un inmenso temor a ser humillado frente a todo el mundo. Esta tímida reacción dibujó una maliciosa sonrisa sobre el rostro enrojecido de Kanon, que sin dudar se dirigió a la muchacha, con toda la maldad de la que fue capaz.

\- Cuando te lo tires, si es que te deja, pregúntale si le gusta lo que tienes entre las piernas...

Estas hirientes palabras abalanzaron a Saga sobre él, perdiendo el control y la vergüenza, deseando romper el idéntico rostro que le sonreía con desprecio, pero el fuerte brazo de su padre, rodeándole por encima del hombro y abarcando su pecho, le detuvo.

Esa vez fue la última que habló con Saga. Esa vez fue la última que vio a su padre. Y hubiera seguido siendo la última si Saga no hubiera muerto en ese accidente que le reunió de nuevo con ese destrozado hombre en una gris sala de hospital.

Kanon desapareció de sus vidas. Esa noche se dirigió a la que había sido su casa durante dieciocho años, agarró cuatro cosas de ropa que cabían en una maltrecha mochila, se hizo con todo el dinero que encontró y se largó. A Atenas. Dónde un mundo que se cocía en las sombras le esperaba con los brazos abiertos, ofreciéndole todo tipo de vicio y descontrol. Ofreciéndole una falsa sensación de poder. Ofreciéndole olvido.

El humo del cigarrillo dolía al intentar traspasar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. El recuerdo de esa maldita noche le había asaltado con una viveza aplastante. Todavía le parecía escuchar la voz de su padre ordenándole que se marchara como si alguien la pronunciara en sus oídos. Todavía le parecía oler el vino derramado sobre la mesa en la brisa que se empeñaba en acariciarle.

Y todavía le parecía que su mejilla volvía a escocer.

Sus verdes ojos se habían vuelto a humedecer, pero no lloraría más. Hacía demasiados años que se había prometido no volver a hacerlo, y esa misma tarde se había rendido frente a la abrumadora serenidad de un hombre que le había arrebatado todo el odio de un plumazo. Con la mano que no custodiaba el cigarrillo se frotó ambos ojos con rabia, recogiendo los cabellos que le rozaban el rostro hacia atrás, permitiendo que la frescura de la noche enfriara el extraño sudor que se había instalado en su frente.

Perdonarse a sí mismo...¿Cómo podía atreverse siquiera a pensarlo?

En silencio, él siempre se había responsabilizado de la muerte de su madre. Él solo se había cargado a sus hombros el deber de acarrear con el dolor de su padre. De Saga. De él mismo. Él siempre se había sentido despreciable, inmerecedor de nada. Y había luchado con fervor contra todo lo que le pudiera ofrecer un gramo de felicidad. Lo había destruído todo sin consideración. Arrasando con ello a los que le perdonaban desde el mismo silencio toda la cólera que vomitaba por las esquinas.

Silencio...quizás ese había sido el muro más infranqueable que había erigido a su alrededor. Un muro levantado con gruesos ladrillos llenos de palabras sin voz. Un muro compartido con Saga. Un muro que su padre también había construído para intentar que su propia tristeza no pudiera sobrepasarlo y acabara salpicando a sus hijos. Fracasando en la buena intención. Consiguiendo intensificar aún más un carácter agrio y apagado que sólo el amor incondicional de otra mujer fue capaz de endulzar al cabo de los años.

Las palabras de Shaka no paraban de resonar dentro de su alma. Su historia...Su lucha...Su amarga victoria, apenas saboreada por culpa de los caprichos del destino que se llevaron a Saga con él.

Quizás Shaka tenía razón. Quizás había llegado el momento de dejar que las personas que habían aparecido en su nueva vida, ésa que le alejaba del odio cada vez que se convertía en señor de los cielos, se acercaran a él. Quizás había llegado el momento de escuchar la voz de eso que llaman corazón, y que siempre había tenido amarrado con un bozal.

Quizás había llegado el momento de pedir ayuda. Y ser capaz de aceptarla.

Esa noche Kanon no había podido dormir. El amanecer le sorprendió aún en ese balcón de hotel y algo en su interior le dijo que debía volver a casa. Que los días de descanso en esa ciudad tan mediterránea como la suya podían esperar.

El aeropuerto de Barcelona le acogió como un viajero más, y no pudo evitar sentir la extraña sensación de estar en el lugar equivocado. Compró un billete para el primer avión hacia Atenas que estuviera libre.

Ironías del destino, la compañía con la que volaría era en la que había trabajado Saga desde que empezó con su brillante carrera.

Ironías o Karma...eso etéreo, invisible, que daba nombre al local de Shaka...eso que afirma que siempre vuelve todo lo que en la vida se entrega. Inconscientemente, ésa podía ser la particular manera que encontró Kanon de empezar a reconciliarse con Saga.

Tomó asiento en su lugar asignado, al lado de la pequeña ventana. Sacó su móvil y conectó su atronadora música, mientras esperaba con cierto nerviosismo y una peculiar sensación de encontrarse enjaulado, que el avión se pusiera en movimiento. Su mirada, cansada, extenuada pero negada a cerrarse para descansar aunque sólo fuera un par de horas, se posó sobre una de las azafatas.

El avión todavía no arrancaba, la señal de apagado de dispositivos electrónicos aún no prohibía su uso. Sin pensarlo, buscó la lista de contactos y con rapidez tecleó sobre la pantalla plana un escueto mensaje que fue enviado sin repasar. Acto seguido, puso el teléfono en modo avión. No vería la repuesta hasta su llegada a Atenas.

En Barcelona quedaría un hombre que le había revuelto las entrañas de su propia alma como nunca hubiera imaginado que se podía hacer. Allí quedaba un hombre que le había regalado una magistral lección de lucha, fortaleza y perdón a través de la visión de un frágil cuerpo y una suave voz que disfrazaban una valentía admirable y descomunal.

Allí quedaba Shaka, que se había atrevido a empezar a derribar todos sus muros sin pedir permiso. Shaka, que le había despedido con un cálido abrazo y una palabras cargadas de significado.

\- Kanon, cuando no sepas qué decir...simplemente abraza. En el abrazo, todo lo innecesario desaparece.

En Barcelona quedaba la promesa de volver. Y de no hacerlo solo.

En el móvil que dormitaba sobre la mesa de un curioso apartamento de Atenas, apareció un mensaje.

 _Marin, esta noche estoy en casa. Te espero._

 _Continuará_


	12. Derrumbe 4 - Amar

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí dejo otro capítulo, aunque debo reconocer, que pese a todos mis esfuerzos, no está a la altura de lo que hubiera deseado. Pido disculpas por adelantado si se presenta demasiado endulzado...pero no he sabido hacerlo mejor. Espero que de todas maneras, lo disfrutéis. Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por los reviews que me regaláis :)._

* * *

 **Derrumbe 4. Amar**

Dos vueltas de llave en el cerrojo superior. Dos vueltas y media más en el cerrojo inferior y la puerta cedió. Su apartamento le recibió entre ráfagas de oscuridad y aroma a soledad. Kanon dejó descansar las llaves sobre el mueble del recibidor con un gesto mecánico y se dirigió a su habitación sin siquiera subir las persianas, que guardaban todo el piso de la intromisión descarada del sol del mediodía. Hacía más de veinticuatro horas que no dormía, y los efectos de la falta de sueño empezaban a ser más que evidentes. Una poderosa migraña estaba cebándose con él, y el simple hecho de pensar le resultaba doloroso.

Dejó las pertenencias que llevaba directametne sobre el suelo. Con torpeza se adentró al baño y abrió el armario de los medicamentos en busca de algo potente que se llevara el martirio de su cabeza y que le ayudara a desconectarse de sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos, al menos durante unas pocas horas. No agarró una pastilla. Tomó dos de golpe, sirviéndose de la misma agua del grifo que recogió entre sus manos un par de veces para intentar tragar su salvación. Levantó su rostro, inclinándolo hacia atrás, haciendo más fácil la tarea de engullir las pastillas, y volvió a llenar sus manos de agua para refrescarse la cara a conciencia.

Sin incorporarse del todo, cerró el grifo y se apoyó con ambas manos a los costados del lavabo, dejando que el agua escurriera por su mentón hasta caer en la pica y zambullirse en el sumidero. Al lado del jabón de manos descubrió un lápiz de ojos huérfano de dueña. Marin se lo había olvidado allí la mañana anterior. Apenas había transcurrido más de un día, pero a Kanon le daba la sensación que había pasado una eternidad.

Con tosca lentitud se fue despojando de las ropas que le cubrían, olvidándolas a cada paso que daba, hasta que consiguió dejarse caer sobre su cama, deshecha y revuelta. La cabeza le martilleaba sin cesar, pero la química no tardaría mucho en empezar a hacer efecto y pronto caería completamente dormido.

El móvil, olvidado en el bosillo de su pantalón, titilaba con el anuncio de un nuevo mensaje que Kanon ya no vio.

 _Me paso sobre las 20:00h._

Unas palabras extrañamente escuetas para ser Marin su autora.

Un leve zumbido pareció que se entrometía entre los adormecidos sentidos de Kanon, un zumbido tímido, aunque insistente. Pero su mente no reaccionaba, no quería despertar de un profundo sueño que por fin le había traído algo de paz y tranquilidad. Únicamente cambió levemente su posición, colocándose boca abajo, alzando una rodilla casi hasta la altura de su cadera mientras la otra pierna descansaba completamente estirada sobre una cama que parecía corta bajo la magnitud de su cuerpo. Un brazo estaba aprisionado bajo la almohada. El otro parecía que quería defender su rostro frente a cualquier intromisión de luz que pudiera hacer agonizar la necesaria oscuridad.

A esa hora, ya no había luz capaz de romper la armonía de la penumbra que lo abrazaba suave como un bálsamo. El sol hacía rato que había comenzado con su muerte diaria en el horizonte.

El zumbido volvió a aparecer, reclamante de atención. Sus párpados cerrados se apretaron más sobre su ausente visión al tiempo que lentamente la conciencia iba volviendo a ocupar su lugar. El timbre del interfono sonó un par de veces más, alargando el segundo toque, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sobresaltados. _Marin._..En milésimas de segundo Kanon recordó el mensaje que había enviado antes de salir de Barcelona, y del que se había olvidado por completo, ignorando si había tenido respuesta o no.

Con una aturdida rapidez, escapó de la cama pero un repentino mareo hizo que una mano tuviera que buscar apoyo en la pared mientras con la otra se sujetaba la frente por unos instantes. La migraña había desaparecido, dejando su fiel sensación de intensa resaca invadiendo todo su cuerpo. Cuando por fin alcanzó el interfono, la pequeña pantallita no le mostró ninguna presencia que esperara el permiso para entrar.

Obedeciendo a un extraño impulso, accionó el interfono, llamando con esperanza un nombre. _¿Marin? ¡Marin!_

Ninguna respuesta acudía a su llamando, y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, una conocida voz femenina le detuvo.

 _¿Hola?_

Sus todavía soñolientos ojos se posaron en la pequeña pantallita, y la visión de Marin aparecida de la nada le provocó una sensación de vacío en el estómago que en ese momento no supo descifrar.

* * *

Marin había decidido acudir al piso de Kanon llena de dudas e incertidumbre. Lo que el día anterior estaba dibujado clarísimo en su mente, ahora se había esfumado temeroso. Toda la decisión que había recorrido sus venas cuando rechazó volver con Aioria, ahora le parecía el más grande error. Marin y Aioria charlaron largo rato antes de llevar a cabo el vuelo de regreso. Aioria admitió que se había dejado llevar por la adrenalina que siempre conlleva una experiencia nueva. Reconoció que no había sido gratificante, que no estaba orgulloso de sus actos, y que lo que en realidad deseaba era recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella. Y Marin le quiso creer. Aioria había sido su primer y único amor en su aún corta vida, y los celos que su distanciamiento le desvelaron hicieron que actuara por despecho y venganza. Sirviéndose de quién tenía más cerca y a quién nunca le había importado la necesidad de crear lazos con nadie.

Pero una pequeña fuerza interior, nacida desde los rincones más desconocidos de su subconsciente, le advirtió que no cediera. Que no se dejara endulzar los oídos con palabras que parecían sinceras y con promesas que se podrían volver a romper. Y algo aún más desconocido le volcó el corazón cuando Aioria tomó sus húmedas mejillas entre sus manos para regalarle un suave beso de reconciliación.

Marin cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y pese a su instinto inicial de rendirse, su mente reemplazó el exquisito rostro de Aioria por otra tez masculina, no menos atractiva, aunque totalmente diferente.

Sin que nadie le hubiera pedido acto de presencia, el recuerdo de Kanon se personificó demasiado intenso entre los labios de Marin y Aioria.

Y allí Marin rompió el contacto, evitando que se volviera demasiado íntimo e imposible de rechazar.

Aioria había retrocedido sorprendido, alegando para sí mismo que Marin sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo. Marin le otorgó la razón en silencio, luchando desesperadamente para borrar la presencia de Kanon de su mente. Recordando sin cesar la manera en que él se había despedido de ella esa misma mañana. Y deseando, en contra de los dictados de su razón, volver a estar cerca de su abrumadora presencia.

En un infantil arrebato de inconsciencia le había llamado, manteniendo una conversación por la que se sintió un tanto estúpida. Como siempre le pasaba cuando tenía que hablar con él a través de la distancia. Hacer uso de la viva voz era algo que no traía nunca nada claro, las conversaciones se convertían en algo inconexo y banal, y aún así le había llamado. Sólo para escuchar su voz, una voz que en ese momento le pareció extraña. Sólo para cerciorarse que seguía allí, aunque fuera en la corta distancia que en breves horas se ampliaría un poco más. Sintiéndose extremadamente ridícula en sus vanos intentos de imprimir alguna pizca de veracidad en unos sentimientos que la estaban confundiendo cada vez más. Deseando descubrir algún grumo de seriedad en un hombre que siempre le había resultado misterioso. Y profundamente inaccesible.

Para Marin, Kanon no era alguien con el que poder establecer nada serio. Nada en Kanon era serio. La seriedad únicamente le embargaba cuando estaba al mando de un avión. Y allí Marin no tenía ninguna duda. Elegiría a Kanon una y mil veces para volar a través de cualquier dificultad y contratiempo. Pero toda la seguridad que emanaba en los cielos se enturbiaba al mismo instante que sus pies tomaban tierra. Era despreocupado, rebelde, huidizo de cualquier tipo de relación que le demandara atención continuada, extremadamente reservado con su vida, pero entregado plenamente a cualquier acto que le proporcionara diversión y entretenimiento. Era una buena compañía con la que entablar conversaciones que no fueran más allá de lo estrictamente necesario para mantener las apariencias. Era la única persona que conocía para quién siempre _todo iba bien._

Por eso le había elegido para saciar sus celos. Sabía que Kanon aceptaría un juego en el que los dos se divertirían y en el que no se demandaba compromiso más allá del momento vivido. Pero la última conversación que habían compartido, después de haberse disfrutado con prisas y con la pasión quemándolos por dentro, había descolocado por completo a Marin...Kanon preocupándose por ella. Diciéndole que si no aclaraba las cosas con Aioria, se hundiría en unas arenas movedizas de las que sería muy difcíl escapar sin tragar demasiado barro. ¿Cuándo antes había mostrado Kanon preocupación por el bienestar emocional alguien?. Nunca.

Sus contradicciones la enervaban sin medida, pero al mismo tiempo le delineaban sutilmente un misterioso hilo que unía a Kanon con alguien compeltamente desconocido, con un tinte de oscuridad que escapaba por las costuras de su indiferencia. Y sin querer darse cuenta, Marin se econtró atrapada en las redes que iba tejiendo este fino hilo, acercándola más hacia un hombre lleno de silencios y vestido con capas y capas de frivolidad. No le había sido fácil, pero con el paso del tiempo, Marin había aprendido a descubrir un atisbo de tristreza que a veces conseguía escapar de esa verde mirada que la atraía sin compasión.

En silencio, Marin había empezado a amarle. Había empezado a amar al hombre que plenamente consciente se había dejado utilizar por ella sin pedir nada a cambio, sin juzgar sus malsanos motivos. Había empezado a amar al hombre alegre que era siempre que no había demasiado silencio alrededor. Y había empezado a amar la peligrosa idea de querer descubrir al hombre más allá de la coraza de trivialidad que siempre le rodeaba.

Pero amar a Kanon no podía ser una opción. Ella había jugado con él, y la sensación de inmenso vacío y soledad que había empezado a degustar las últimas veces que se habían encharcado en las aguas del deseo, empezaba a doler. A doler demasiado.

Marin no volvería con Aioria. Y dejaría libre a Kanon. Le liberaría de las consecuencias que había desatado su actitud infantil. Le liberaría de las incipientes ansias que habían nacido en ella de acercarse a él. Y de intentar conocerle de verdad.

Se liberaría a ella misma de la decepción que le produciría sentirse rechazada por el hombre al que nunca debió atreverse a amar.

* * *

Marin había acudido ya pasadas las 20h, pero el interfono no daba respuesta a sus toques, tímidos primero, insistentes después. Había cruzado la calle para observar si había luz en el balcón que correspondía al piso de Kanon, pero allí únicamente imperaba la oscuridad. Volvió a intentar dos toques más, y finalmente decidió irse. Allí no había nadie. Seguramente Kanon se había olvidado del mensaje que él mismo había mandado. No le extrañaría que así fuera, no sería la primera vez que pasaba algo parecido, pero una leve decepción empezó a hacer mella en Marin. Sus pies empezaron a alejarla del portal, cuando una voz que parecía que surgía más del inframundo que del interfono, la detuvo en seco.

 _¿Marin? ¡Marin!_

Era su voz...tomada por algo. Pero su voz. Deshizo sus pasos con celeridad, y se acercó al interfono, pronunciando un tímido _¿Hola?._

 _¡Marin!...lo siento...estaba...estaba...¡Sube!_

La puerta se abrió, y Marin accedió dentro del edificio, sintiendo su corazón alterado y maldiciéndose por ello. Su decisión estaba tomada, pero un inmenso terror a que algún minúsculo e inesperado detalle tanteara cambiarla la estaba deshaciendo por dentro.

Al salir del ascensor vio la puerta entreabierta y la cruzó, cerrándola a sus espaldas. La oscuridad que imperaba en el piso era total, y el ambiente se respiraba viciado. Sólo emergía luz del baño, y un agradable aroma a gel se estaba esparciendo por doquier, suavizando un poco la cargada atmósfera que lo envolvía todo.

Justo después que la puerta se cerrara, la voz de Kanon escapó del baño, haciendo evidente que había notado su presencia.

Marin no articuló palabra. Su corazón latía desbocado, y ésto le fastidiaba sin medida. En silencio prendió la luz del salón y se dirigió a los ventanales, alzando las persianas y abriendo las puertas balconeras para dejar que la incipiente brisa otoñal oreara el piso. Con paciencia aguardó hasta que escuchó como el agua que corría en el baño cesaba de caer y esperó a que Kanon se dignara a salir.

Kanon apareció sólo cubierto con unos pantalones cortos de su equipo de fútbol favorito, descalzo y dejando que sus pies sin secar marcaran las baldosas del suelo con pequeñas muestras de agua a cada paso que daba.

\- Hola Marin...¿como estás?- preguntó esforzándose en dibujar una sincera sonrisa.

Marin había tomado asiento en el respaldo de ese sofá testigo mudo de sus peligrosos juegos, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver la figura decaída de Kanon. Su aspecto era demoledor. Las ojeras que subrayaban sus ojos eran profundas y su mirada un tanto enrojecida. Sus hombros parecían abatidos, y los pasos que le guiaron hacia la cocina americana aún conservaban cierta torpeza.

\- A juzgar por tu aspecto, diría que mejor que tú.

Kanon llenó un vaso con agua del grifo, y se lo bebió todo sin respirar, llenándolo de nuevo y bebiendo un par de sorbos más. Marin empezaba a sentirse incómoda, entrometida en un lugar y un tiempo que no correspondían al momento.

\- Creo que es mejor que me vaya...Ya nos veremos otro día.- Dijo, alzándose del sofá, acomodándose graciosamente su corta falda vaquera llena de flecos deshilachados.

Una pequeña alarma se activó dentro de Kanon. No quería que Marin se fuera. No deseaba volver a sumirse en la soledad y el silencio que le había acompañado desde que se despidió de Shaka. No se atrevía a volver a enfrentarse a su pasado completamente desarmado. Y solo.

Volteándose, se apoyó a la encimera de la cocina, sosteniendo el vaso de agua aún en su mano.

\- No...no te vayas.

Un turbado ruego vistió su voz.

\- Kanon, estás hecho un desastre. Es evidente que estabas durmiendo y que yo te desperté.

\- Yo te pedí que vinieras...

\- Y parece que lo habías olvidado.

Marin le observaba hecha un amasijo de dudas, deseando por un lado quedarse y rendirse a su presencia. Necesitando por otro, huir de allí antes que su determinación flaqueara. Evitaba con todas sus fuerzas no acariciar con su mirada ese cuerpo que se le ofrecía semidesnudo, totalmente ajeno a la admiración que le despertaba.

\- Esta noche pasada no he dormido nada, y al llegar sólo me he echado un rato...que se ha prolongado un poco. Eso es todo.

\- Necesitas recuperarte de la resaca de la fiesta que te pegaste ayer.

Estas palabras estaban tintadas de un leve resentimiento, y la mirada de Marin así lo confirmó.

Ser juzgado tan a la ligera hizo aflorar en Kanon cierto enfado que no quiso disimular.

\- No estuve de fiesta...además, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones de lo que hago y lo que dejo de hacer.

Marin bajó la mirada por un instante, reconociendo en silencio que sus palabras no habían sido acertadas. Corroborando con dolor la estúpida negación de Kanon de dejarse conocer. Siempre escudándose en su distancia e indiferencia.

\- Marin, eras tú la que quería hablar conmigo. Aunque te parezca extraño, lo recuerdo.- Otro trago de agua volvió a remojar su garganta. Su tono de voz estaba olvidando el repentido enfado y la necesidad de llenar su soledad hacía intentos desesperados de retenerla allí.- ¿Qué pasó con Aioria?

Marin volvió a desviar la mirada, respondiendo con sus ojos perdidos en cualquier lugar menos sobre el rostro de Kanon.

\- No voy a volver con él.

\- ¿Pero por qué no?

\- Pues porqué no tiene sentido recosntruir algo que ya se ha roto una vez. Por mucho que duela.

No hubo más explicaciones, y el silencio se posó fiel e incómodo sobre los dos. Finalmente Marin alzó la mirada, nublada, temblorosa, encontrándose con los ojos estupefactos de Kanon no comprendiendo nada.

\- Adiós, Kanon...Nos vemos en el trabajo. Se acabó Aioria...Y se acabó lo nuestro. No estuvo bien como me porté contigo, y lo siento. No se volverá a repetir. No me voy a entrometer más en tu vida, ni en como decides vivirla. Éso era lo que te quería decir. Que te dejo libre de hacer lo que quieras con quién quieras sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie de nada. Como siempre.

Dicho ésto, agarró su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta, ocultando sus lágrimas detrás de sus cabellos castaños. Sostuvo su puño sobre la manija unos segundos, deseando absurdamente escuchar algo que le impidiera irse, sabiendo que esa esperanza era imposible de verse complacida.

Al salir, cerró la puerta de un golpe y rezó para que el ascensor permaneciera aún en el piso, pero para su desafortunada sorpresa, había desaparecido. Su siguiente impulso fue huir por las escaleras, pero un fuerte agarre la retuvo por la muñeca antes que pudiera poner un pie en el primer escalón.

No quería alzar su vista, no quería encontrarse con el rostro de Kanon a escasos palmos del suyo. No quería que esos ojos guardianes de mil misterios descubrieran con facilidad pasmosa la única verdad que escondían los propios.

\- Marin...Marin, por favor, no te vayas.

De un tirón se soltó del agarre, y en contra de su razón, sus pies abandonaron la intención de bajar las escaleras corriendo.

\- ¿Así me ves? ¿Tan frío? ¿Tan...distante?...¿Tan despreocupado de todo?

Estas preguntas era lo último que se hubiera imaginado Marin que pudiera ser pronunciado por los labios de Kanon. Y menos aún, sentir un intenso dolor deslizándose por cada sílaba que las conformaba.

Armándose de valor, buscó su ojerosa mirada, y le pareció descubrir dentro de ella una rendija por la que se filtraba algo parecido a la tristeza.

\- Gran parte del tiempo...sí.

La respuesta cargada de sinceridad cayó sobre Kanon más pesada que una losa. Sus pies retrocedieron hasta que su espalda se encontró con la pared, dejando que su cuerpo buscara apoyo en ella. Su cabello húmedo caía desparramado por encima de los hombros, proporcionándole las carícias que no le daban las cálidas manos que se hallaban apenas a un metro de él. En ese preciso instante, empezó a añorar el contacto que le había ofrecido el cuerpo de Marin, empezó a querer sentirlo cada día. Empezó a saber lo que era necesitarlo.

Marin luchaba con fuerza para retener sus lágrimas, consuguiendo amarrarlas a duras penas. Deseando no seguir mostrando debilidad frente a él.

\- A veces...muy pocas veces me ha parecido descubrir las puertas de un mundo que mantienes oculto y alejado de los demás...A veces he deseado poder vislumbrar ese mundo...Poder conocer al hombre que habita allí...Pero está claro que tú no quieres que sea revelado...Y yo contra ésto, no puedo luchar.

Kanon estaba siendo golpeado duramente por la desnuda franqueza por segunda vez en dos días. Marin seguía obervándole, debatiéndose entre rendirse a sus ahogadas ansias de fundirse en sus brazos o a la imperiosa necesidad de huir de allí que le imprimía su razón.

Las palabras de Shaka empezaron a hacerse presentes de nuevo, cargadas de fuerza, insistentes. Clavándose en la mente de Kanon tan vívidas y reales como si Shaka se hubiera personificado en ese rellano de escalera, empujándole hacia un abismo que él mismo no quería avistar.

 _Kanon, no sigas negándote a las personas que te rodean, deja que se acerquen, deja que entren en tu vida...Deja que te ayuden..._

Una desconocida fuerza interior tomó las riendas de los latidos de su corazón, acelerándolos sin compasión, al mismo ritmo que también tomaba su respiración. La voz luchó para salir de su garganta como si estuviera dotada de voluntad propia, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus labios estaban pronunciando las palabras que ya no podían permanecer más amarradas dentro de su alma. Su voz empezó a liberar un mundo que había decidido no pudrirse más en la densa oscuridad de los recuerdos.

 _-_ Marin...el hombre que hay en ese mundo no es un hombre agradable de conocer. Es despreciable y miserable. Es alguien que ha estado años alimentándose del odio... ¿Y si no te gusta lo que ves dentro? ¿Y si después de descubrir toda la oscuridad que hay oculta, sólo consigues odiarme tanto como lo hago yo mismo?

\- Kanon...yo no soy nadie para juzgarte...yo sólo puedo estar aquí y escucharte...comprenderte...ayudarte...pero tú no te permites que nadie se acerque a tí...- Un profundo suspiro escapó de sus labios, otorgándole fuerzas para continuar.- Tú no eres despreciable, y no entiendo por qué te empeñas en mantenernos alejados a los que queremos ser tus amigos. Kanon, me desconciertas. Sin medida. Como nunca nadie ha hecho...- las dudas que carcomían a Marin estaban tomando voz por momentos. Y ya no había marcha atrás.- ¿Por qué me besaste ayer antes de irte? ¿Por qué? Nunca antes lo habías hecho delante de nadie...

Un atisbo de confusión planeó sobre Kanon, que tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para recordar un pequeño detalle en el que ni siquiera había reparado. Su mirada se perdió entre los silencios que daban forma a su respuesta al tiempo que ese fugaz momento se hacía presente en sus recuerdos más recientes.

Sí, lo había hecho. Y la cruda verdad era que no sabía por qué. Ni tan solo lo pensó. Simplemente lo hizo, como un gesto natural y espontáneo, cargado de un significado que en ese preciso instante no quiso ver.

\- ¿Te das cuenta? ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?- la mirada de Marin desprendía una profunda decepción.- Ni siquiera te acuerdas de algo que para tí puede ser una simple anécdota, una broma o algo sin importancia, pero que para mí significó un detalle que me regaló unas malditas y falsas esperanzas. Tenías razón, Kanon. Follar contigo no ha hecho otra cosa que embrollar más mi mente. Y ésto tiene que acabar.

Los castaños ojos de Marin volvieron a cargarse de humedad, mientras su alma esperaba escuchar alguna respuesta que le señalara qué diablos hacer. Kanon parecía sumido en ese mundo que tan celosamente se empeñaba en guardar de los demás.

\- No sé porqué lo hice, Marin...- la decepción se posó asfixiante sobre el rostro de Marin, que lo ladeó buscando ocultar sus revividas lágrimas.- No sé por qué...pero sólo sé que lo volvería a hacer.

Unos pequeños momentos de duda sobrevolaron ambas almas, embargándolas en una atmósfera de intimidad y confianza como nunca antes habían compartido. La mirada de Kanon empezó a escocer como irremediablemente había hecho el día anterior, pero no dejaría que sus ojos se rindieran a esa sensación. Marin se encontraba anclada en el espacio-tiempo que esa conversación había moldeado, y Kanon no se resistió más. Avanzó hacia ella, tomando su rostro con su mano, obligándola a mirarle, llevándose suavemente las lágrimas con su dedo pulgar.

\- Sólo sé que deseo volverlo a hacer...

Marin apartó su rostro, cortando el contacto con ese intenso verde que no había podido olvidar desde el primer día que se perdió en él.

\- Kanon...me prometí no seguir con este juego...no puedo quemarme más...no lo podré soportar...

\- Entonces...quemémonos los dos...

Ambas manos de Kanon se posaron sobre las mejillas de Marin, atrayendo su quebrado rostro hacia él, apoyando frente contra frente. Sus respiraciones empezaron a mezclarse, a acelerarse...los mechones azulados acariciaban la suave tez de Marin, arrancándole unos escalofríos que le recorrían el espinazo.

\- Por favor...no me hagas ést

Los labios de Kanon dejaron sin voz las palabras con las que Marin intentaba mentirse desesperadamente.

El contacto fue suave, lento...desconocido para ambos. La urgencia con la que siempre se habían devorado había desaparecido, dejando paso a un nuevo torrente de sensaciones. Los labios se fueron reconociendo con calma, cada vez más íntimamente, hasta que sus lenguas también demandaron participar en ese juego que se estaba intensificando. Cuando al fin se encontraron, Marin se separó bruscamente, ocultando el fulgor de sus mejillas, apartándose a Kanon con un leve empujón de sus pequeñas manos sobre ese ancho y desnudo pecho.

\- Kanon...no sigas...por favor...

Kanon volvió a aprisionar su rostro entre sus manos, tomando sus labios con ansias, sintiendo como la rendición de Marin era más que evidente. Rápidamente Kanon sintió las pequeñas manos reconociendo su espalda mientras esas deliciosas curvas femeninas buscaban el contacto de su cuerpo. El beso se cortó para permitir que se recuperara el aire perdido, y los fuertes brazos de Kanon rodearon a Marin con firmeza, manteniéndola apretada contra sí.

Un suave susurro acarició el oído de Marin, descargándole intensos escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

Y por toda su alma.

 _Marin, necesito que me ayudes. Necesito que me ayudes a aprender a amar._

 _Continuará_


	13. Perdón I

_¡Hola a todos! Como nota informava aviso que el capítulo 12 lo modifiqué y amplié un poco._

 _Tincho, Krista, Cecilia, Maria...como siempre muchas gracias por los reviews, que me animan a seguir adelante. ¡Saludos!_

* * *

 **Perdón I**

Las paredes del piso arroparon en silencio los dos cuerpos que se habían vuelto a entrelazar en una lucha que, en contra de lo sucedido en sus batallas anteriores, ambos deseaban prolongar.

Marin se había rendido a las demandas de unos labios que nunca antes la habían besado deleitándose en ello.

Kanon se había abandonado al placer de redescubrir un cuerpo que hasta el momento sólo había saboreado con urgencia y voracidad.

Las ropas de Marin habían ido desapareciendo a lo largo del camino que conducía a la habitación. Las menudas manos no se decidían si querían recorrer cada centímetro del cuepro de Kanon, o enredarse en la larga cabellera azul, aún húmeda, impediendo que los labios que tan deliciosamente la torturaban dejaran de hacerlo. Su delicado cuerpo buscaba desesperadamente el contacto con la excitación de Kanon, que se mostraba sin disimulo debajo de las finas telas que le vestían. La cama se quejó con un leve crujido cuando ambos cuerpos cayeron sobre ella. Las toscas manos de Kanon se apresuraron a deshacerse de la sugerente ropa interior que cubría los pechos de Marin, descubriéndolos firmes y expectantes de atención. Sus labios no se hicieron esperar, los torturaron divinamente mientras las grandes manos se deslizaban hacia abajo, arrastrando con ellas la última barrera de tela que guardaba la ardiente piel de Marin. Sus finos dedos se habían vuelto a enredar entre los largos cabellos azules, agarrándolos con fuerza al tiempo que los labios de Kanon decidían abandonar sus pechos para recorrer el abdomen...el ombligo...el bajo vientre...Marin no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, ahogando un intenso gemido, al instante que sus caderas se arqueaban movidas por voluntad propia, buscando no perder el contacto de la pícara lengua de Kanon, tortuosa e insistente, exploradora de una piel que se estaba encendiendo sin medida.

Kanon se separó para despojarse él mismo de la escasa ropa que ocultaba su más que evidente excitación, liberándola por completo, trepando sobre Marin y posicionándose entre sus piernas. Las mejillas de Marin ardían, y sus labios se entreabrienon emitiendo leves gemidos de placer al sentir como la erección de Kanon se deleitaba acariciando su entrepiernda de manera condenadamente lenta. Sus manos viajaron a través de la ancha espalda hasta llegar a las caderas que con suave cadencia se mecían sin cesar, para deslizarse intencionadamente hacia su ombligo, recorrer esa fina línea de vello azul, la escultural musculatura que quitaba la respiración a cualquiera y tomar entre sus dedos ese miembro que ya no se podía endurecer más, aunque sí volverse más caliente. Una ronca respiración escapó de la garganta de Kanon al sentir los hábiles dedos moldearle casi hasta su propia culminación. Olvidando toda la delicadeza que había intentado controlar hasta el momento, se deshizo de la tortura de la mano de Marin, atrayendo sus caderas hacia sí, tomándola por completo. Con fuerza rodeó su cintura y avanzó hasta que la espalda de Marin topó contra la cabecera de la cama. Su brazo derecho seguía sujetando la pequeña cintura mientras con el izquierdo buscaba apoyo contra la cabecera, arremetiendo contra el cuepro de Marin atrapado sin remedio entre el torbellino de incontrolable deseo que se había desatado entre los dos.

Las piernas de Marin le habían rodeado la cintura firmemente. Sus brazos estaban enredados alrededor de su cuello, entre sus largos cabellos, y las uñas no podían evitar clavarse en la piel sudada de su espalda. Las embestidas de Kanon eran insistentes y las caderas de Marin se balanceaban para hacer más profundo el contacto. Unos leves gemidos ahogados escapaban de los labios de ambos mientras el ritmo se tornaba más frenético, más urgente.

Unos espasmos involuntarios robaron todas las fuerzas a Marin, que lo único que pudo hacer fue agarrarse con más ímpetu al cuerpo de Kanon, hundiendo su húmeda frente en su cuello, sintiendo como los largos mechones azulados se desparramaban sobre sus pechos, cosquilleando su piel. La última acometida, acompañada de un profundo gruñido gutural, indicó que Kanon también se había rendido a su pasión. Los movimientos se fueron volviendo más lentos, más arrítmicos, hasta que se detuvieron por completo. Las respiraciones luchaban para controlar un compás que habían perdido por completo, pero sus cuerpos se resistían a moverse. Deseaban prolongar ese íntimo contacto todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

Los brazos de Marin se deslizaron con ternura por los hombros de Kanon, recorriendo sus brazos hasta caer exhaustos a los costados. El brazo de Kanon liberó de su agarre la cintura de Marin, haciendo así la separación inevitable. Ambos estaban agotados, sofocados, emanando una intensa fragancia a sexo que invadía toda la habitación. Sus miradas enturbiadas por el derroche de deseo se encontraron por unos segundos, y allí, la asentada costumbre de alejarse como si algo quemara en su piel una vez se habían saciado se presentó rutinaria. Inconscientemente Marin hizo el ademán de huir de la cama, de cortar todo contacto. Pero la mano de Kanon, firme, segura, la detuvo. Un suave y sincero _q_ _uédate_ la retuvo frente a él, al momento que sus dedos acariciaban el suave rostro, aún ruborizado, apartando con suavidad los mechones de cabello castaño que se adherían a su frente y mejillas. Marin cerró los ojos al sentir este cercano contacto, cargado de ternura, y se sorprendió cuando notó que sus labios volvían a ser besados, lentamente.

\- Kanon...

Un dedo se posó sobre sus labios, impediendo que nada más saliera de ellos. La mirada de Kanon rebosaba de un desconocido afecto que combatía para ocultar una profunda tristeza.

\- Marin...eres hermosa...eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida...y siento...siento que no te merezco.

Toda la atmósfera de confianza e intimidad que se había creado momentos antes desapareció con estas palabras. El ceño de Marin se frunció en señal de incomprensión...y cierta desesperación.

\- ¿Pero por qué dices estas estupideces?

La profunda confusión de Marin era palpable, pero Kanon no era capaz de encontrar el valor de rendirse al torrente de inseguridades que le carcomían por dentro. Para evitar sumirse en una situación que no estaba listo para afrontar se apresuró a besarla otra vez, evitando que dijera nada más y se apartó de ella, abandonando la cama y buscando sus cortos pantalones futboleros para cubrise una desnudez que nunca le había importado mostrar. Del armario agarró una camiseta azul claro, vieja, raída, testigo de mil guerras pero a la que Kanon parecía tener un cariño especial. Con rapidez se la enfundó con aire distraído, liberando su larga cabellera de su momentáneo aprisionamiento con un natural gesto de sus manos.

Escapando de Marin y de la amenazante sensación de sus muros desmoronándose por momentos, se internó en el salón, buscando sus fieles cigarrilos y dando caza a uno de ellos mientras agarraba el panfleto de la pizzería que residía a los bajos de ese edificio, ésa que siempre le daba la solución rápida cuando el hambre acechaba y no había nada de utilidad en la nevera.

\- Tengo hambre, voy a pedir unas pizzas...¿de qué quieres la tuya?- La voz llegó a través de la corta distancia, impregnada del intenso aroma a nicotina. Sus palabras fueron pronunciadas sin querer ser consciente de la frustración con la que había dejado recorriendo a Marin su repentino cambio de actitud.

Marin se había quedado sentada en la cama, cubierta con las sábanas huérfanas de todo amarre, tragándose la rabia sorda que le iba invadiendo sin compasión. Una rabia que se intensificó aún más al escuchar su grave voz hablarle como si nada de lo que habían compartido durante la última hora hubiera ocurrido en realidad.

\- Pide lo que quieras, me da igual...

Ésa fue su desabrida respuesta antes de internarse en el baño y sacarse de encima los rastros de ese momento de pasión que le había parecido el inicio de algo nuevo, y que había resultado ser una réplica exacta de todos sus encuentros anteriores. Unos encuentros desbordados de pasión. Y de inmenso vacío.

El agua corría sin cesar, y con ella los pensamientos de Marin se iban desgranando despacio, se iban ordenando en una secuencia lógica que le indicaba el mejor camino a seguir. El más seguro. El menos corrosivo.

En contra de su primera decisión, se había vuelto a dejar ganar por la necesidad de conocer los misterios de un hombre que la atrapaba como nunca nadie había hecho antes. Por un insensato momento, había creído en la posibilidad de encontrar un hombre distinto. El real. Le había parecido que Kanon empezaba a ceder...que en realidad deseaba comenzar a dejarse conocer...pero no había sido así. Éso había resultado ser un espejismo momentáneo. Kanon era, y seguía siendo, un libro completamente cerrado con llave, y esa llave se debía haber perdido hacía demasiado tiempo en los confines de una dimensión imposible de hallar.

Cuando salió del baño, se vistió con esa camisa que ya hacía tiempo que había cambiado de dueño, y se dirigió hacia la mesa del salón con indolencia. Las pizzas esperaban, humeantes, acompañadas por un par de cervezas exquisítamente frías. Kanon estaba deseoso de empezar a dar cuenta de la suya, escudado en esa actitud frívola que siempre le seguía cuando no estaba a los mandos de un avión. Marin tomó asiento frente a él, con la pesadumbre adueñándose de su mirada, evitando con todas sus fuerzas encontrar la de Kanon. Con gestos desganados, tomó la botella de cerveza y bebió un largo sorbo, agarrando luego una porción de pizza que no era capaz de degustar.

La voz de Kanon invadía el piso, hablando de cosas banales y sin sentido, olvidándose a propósito de cualquier palabra que le pudiera bajar irremediablemente a la realidad. Marin le dejó hacer, emitiendo leves monosílabos a cada pausa que hacía Kanon esperando una respuesta, anhelando sin esperanza alguna que Kanon se dignara a mostrarle un gramo de confianza.

Pero no fue así. Kanon había vuelto a ser el de siempre. Marin le observaba desde la más profunda desilusión cómo apuraba toda su pizza mientras ella no había podido pegar más de dos bocados a la suya.

La decisión estaba tomada. La había tomado ya antes de volver a entrar en ese piso, aunque estúpidamente la había relegado a ser reconsiderada.

Pero no había nada que reconsiderar. En realidad, quizás nunca lo había habido.

\- Kanon...- la voz sonó monótona, carente de emoción. Su mirada se había apagado y su ilusión estaba agonizando.- No vamos a trabajar más juntos.

Un útlimo recurso. Un último aliento otorgado a una esperanza que estaba más muerta que viva.

\- ¿Cómo dices?- Kanon dejó la cerveza sobre la mesa desistiendo de apurarla cuando estas palabras traspasaron la coraza de su trivialidad.

\- Que dejo la compañía en la que trabajamos. Que acepto una oferta que tengo en pie desde hace meses en otra compañía. Más buena. Más importante. Mejor.

Un repentino desconcierto empezó a embargar el semblante de Kanon, que frunció el ceño al momento que fijaba su mirada dentro de los apagados ojos de Marin.

\- No...no puedes hacernos ésto...

Una risilla de incredulidad escapó de Marin.

\- Claro que puedo. Es más, hace meses que lo debería haber hecho.

\- Pero...¿por qué?

\- Pues porqué así me habría alejado de Aioria, no me hubiera acercado a tí, y no estaría embarrándome en unos pantanos de desconcierto y desilusión que me están ahogando sin remedio.

\- Pero Marin...

\- Se acabó Kanon. Todo.- Kanon hizo el ademán de interrumpirla de nuevo, pero un leve gesto de su mano le ordenó que no lo hiciera.- ¿Sabes por qué me quedé? ¿Te lo imaginas siquiera? - Kanon no articuló palabra, pero la expresión de sus ojos translucía un negación por respuesta.- Porqué me gustaba el equipo que formábamos. Porqué, sinceramente, no he conocido un piloto mejor que tú, aunque tú mismo te empeñes en despreciarte. Porqué disfrutaba de cada vuelo, y disfrutaba más viendo la maestría que tienen tus manos a la hora de manejar unos monstruos de la ingeniería que no están al alcance de cualquiera. Me deleitaba observar la admiración que te profesa Mu, una admiración que le hace sentir pequeño y temeroso de no poder llegar a ser nunca como tú. Una admiración que tú nunca has sido capaz de apreciar.- Kanon había enmudecido, observando con el ceño arrugado cómo Marin luchaba para no sucumbir a sus lágrimas nacidas de la frustración.- Pero no puedo seguir trabajando con vosotros, por mucho que me duela. No puedo seguir viéndote cada día, Kanon.

\- No te comprendo Marin. No veo cuál es el problema...

\- ¿No lo ves? ¿O no lo quieres ver?- La mirada de Kanon se había vuelto penetrante, cargada de dureza.- El problema...¡el problema es que creo que te amo, joder! Y por un maldito momento he creído que tú también, cuando me has pedido que te ayudara...pero no...ha sido una fantasía, como todo lo que te rodea. Y no puedo seguir viendo a alguien que amo y que no sé por qué. Porqué, en realidad, ¿que es lo que sé de tí?...Nada...y no estoy dispuesta a amar un misterio que no da la posibilidad de ser desvelado.

Kanon había sido derrotado. Completamente. Marin había tenido la fortaleza de encarar una situación que la desencajaba por dentro, dejándole a él sin el ancla que había deseado encontrar para amarrarse al presente y no caer al pasado que le seguía pisándole los talones. Un pasado que había aflorado con Shaka, y que ahora insistía en emerger de nuevo. Un pasado que no sabía cómo podía ser revelado sin manchar una personalidad que le había costado años de construir.

Marin seguía allí, pero no lo haría por mucho más tiempo si él no hacía algo al respecto. Y Kanon no deseaba que desapareciera de su vida. No ahora que había empezado a descubrir una nueva y extraña sensación recorrerle el cuerpo cada vez que su presencia le llenaba los sentidos. Su corazón había empezado a martillearle el pecho, y un extraño vacío estaba revolviendo su estómago. Aún con el ceño fruncido, buscó la mirada acusadora de Marin, delineó las fínas líneas de unas facciones que habían perdido toda la dulzura que las caracterizaba, rindiéndose a la amarga sensación de haber perdido la batalla. Un hondo suspiro intentó llenarle de la valentía que en ese momento le faltaba.

\- Ya te he dicho que no merece la pena conocer algo que luego puedes odiar.

\- No te puedo ayudar si no sé qué es lo que te lleva a castigarte de la manera en que lo haces.

Kanon bajó la mirada, escudándose tras la barrera de su cabellera. Los ojos de Marin, bajo su ceño fruncido, brillaban con intensidad por el torrente de emociones que luchaban para contener.

\- Kanon...deseo ayudarte...pero tienes que confiar en mí...Plenamente. Sin muros ni barreras.

\- Todas las acciones que me han llevado hasta aquí están demasiado mancilladas para poder ser comprendidas. Y perdonadas.

\- Todo el mundo merece la posibilidad de ser perdonado.

Los dedos de la mano se estrujaban nerviosos entre ellos mientras su mirada seguía perdida en las costuras de un pasado que empezaban a deshilacharse.

\- Entonces...¿qué estás dispuesta a saber de mí?

Sus miradas se encontraron, inquisitivas, oscurecidas.

\- Todo.

\- No sé por dónde empezar...

\- Toda histora siempre tiene un inicio.

Kanon no dijo nada más. Se incorporó de la silla y fue en busca de su cartera, olvidada en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros que vestía cuando llegó a su piso esa misma mañana. Marin seguía sentada, seria, intentado suavizar una respiración que empezaba a acelerarse frente a las incógnitas que por fin parecían iban a ser desveladas. Kanon revolvió entre los pequeños departamentos de ese objeto, hasta que alcanzó una fotografía. Un poco antigua, manchada por el tiempo. Una fotografía que robó de la habitación de su padre el día en que decidió desaparecer de su vida. En ella aparecía una hermosa joven de cabellos color lavanda y una intensa mirada verde, idéntica a la que él poseía. Sin mediar palabra, acercó la fotografía a Marin, que la tomó entre sus dedos con delicadeza. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la tez de esa muchacha que parecía profundamente alegre, risueña. Sencillamente preciosa.

\- ¿Quién es?

La voz surgió en un susurro que parecía no querer romper un silencio que se había vuelto demasiado tenso.

\- Su nombre era Sasha. Era mi madre, y la de mi hermano gemelo.- Los ojos de Marin se clavaron con estupefacción sobre el rostro de Kanon, que lo había ladeado, evitando ser encontrado, mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo, agarrando otro cigarrillo que le mantuviera ocupado en algo más que afrontar la cruda realidad sin tener nada que estrujar en sus temblorosas manos.- Murió. No permití que llegara a cumplir ni los treinta años. Cuando luchaba para darme la vida, yo le arrebataba la suya...

\- Kanon...

Marin seguía sujetando la fotografía entre sus dedos, que se habían vuelto temblorosos. Kanon aspiró profundamente el cigarrillo, manteniendo el humo en sus pulmones por unos largos segundos antes de exhalarlo por sus labios y nariz.

\- Éste es el inicio. ¿Deseas que continúe? Veintiocho años dan para mucho Marin...

Marin asintió en silencio, al tiempo que le devolvía la fotografía que volvió a ser guardada celosamente en lo más seguro de su cartera.

Seguir huyendo había dejado de ser una opción. El pasado luchaba para ser liberado, ansioso de ser escuchado por una alma rebosante de bondad. Deseoso de ser comprendido.

Anhelante de recibir el perdón de quién lo había construído y resguardado en el recodo más sombrío de su ser.

Un perdón que empezaba a vislumbrarse entre las telarañas de la oscuridad.

Un perdón al que aún quedaría un último arrecife que superar.

 _Continuará_


	14. Perdón II

**Perdón II**

Kanon había desgranado su historia como nunca antes había sido capaz de hacerlo. La amenazante posibilidad de perder a Marin, a quién más cercano se había sentido durante los últimos meses y la presencia de la cual le empezaba a resultarle vital para seguir respirando un presente necesario, hizo que se rindiera a las demandas de su angustiada alma.

Todas las palabras que durante años habían sido enmudecidas en lo más hondo de su ser fueron tomando voz. Una a una. Frase a frase. Capítulo a capítulo.

Marin escuchó paciente. Se dejó embargar por la tristeza que destilaba cada página de la historia que Kanon iba desmenuzando, con fiereza a momentos, en otros con una cadencia irritantemente lenta. Le había pedido confianza en un último intento de encontrar una razón que le impidiera alejarse de él. Y contra todas sus firmes suposiciones, Kanon había cedido. Finalmente, aquel libro cerrado y lleno de polvo que siempre había sido Kanon se estaba abriendo, pasando las páginas de un pasado cargado de odio, resentimiento, rebeldía...y un intenso sentimiento de culpabilidad. No articuló palabra durante todo el tiempo que la grave voz de Kanon llenaba las paredes de ese frío salón. Simplemente le observaba con profunda atención, absorbiendo cada palabra, luchando para otorgarles una comprensión que nunca se habían permitido conocer.

Kanon había soltado el lastre de su pasado luchando para controlar unas emociones que no iban a transformar su rostro más allá de un ceño fruncido y cierta acuosidad en su mirada, intensificando su verde, sin permitir que se inundara.

Pero Marin no era tan fuerte. El relato que acababa de escuchar había calado profundo en su alma, arrojando luz a todos los puntos oscuros que siempre habían rodeado a Kanon. Su propia mirada había sucumbido al dolor que le habían transferido esas palabras rebosantes de sentimiento. Y anhelantes de un perdón que no tenían la valentía de reclamar.

Lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue acercarse a esa alma agotada de tantas batallas libradas al servicio del odio, a esa alma que había empezado a ocupar su corazón, y rodearle con sus brazos, fundiéndose en un abrazo que Kanon respondió, estrechándolo más. Exhalando, por primera vez en años, liberación.

\- Deberías ir a verle...

Ésas fueron las palabras de Marin contra su oído mientras las lágrimas rodaban libres por sus suaves mejillas, enterrándose en su hombro.

\- No puedo...

\- Claro que puedes.- Había replicado ella con ternura, separándose de su abrazo, acariciando el contraído rostro de Kanon, buscando su esquiva mirada.- Es tu padre...

\- No puedo esperar que me perdone...

\- Kanon, ya no te queda nada más para perder...ahora únicamente puedes ganar...date la oportunidad de intentarlo al menos...

 _Ve a verle..._

Las palabras de Marin susurradas a su oído mientras se amarraba a su cuello con toda la tristeza del mundo inundando su pequeño ser no habían parado de reverberar en su mente.

Había conducido poco más de una hora y media. La pequeña ciudad donde había vivido los primeros dieciocho años de su vida estaba separada de Atenas por unos cien kilómetros, tejidos en su mayoría por carreteras secundarias, plagadas de sinuosas curvas.

En contra de sus primeras suposiciones, no le había costado encontrar esa calle que había sido escenario de sus primeras caídas en bicicleta, testigo de sus infantiles y todavía inocentes riñas con Saga, amparo de sus primeros juegos de labios cobijados por las fieles sombras de la noche. Diez años hacía que no pisaba esa calle, pero las casas unifamiliares que la colindaban le recibieron con el mismo rostro de antaño. Nada aparentemente había cambiado. Y esa imagen que se presentaba inmutable le contrajo las entrañas.

Él había cambiado. Todas las personas que habitaban esos hogares habían irremediablemente avanzado con el tiempo. Pero que el escenario fuera idéntico al que había pisado por última vez le hacía creer que la función que allí se representaba seguía siendo la misma. Y ésa era una función que no deseaba volver a presenciar. Mucho menos, representar.

El corazón se le había desbocado antes de tomar la salida que le conduciría a la urbanización dónde habían crecido sus odios y rencores. Y no parecía que fuera a ralentizarse en absoluto.

El cenicero del coche estaba desbordado de colillas que había ido consumiendo, una tras otra, durante el trayecto. Con una marcha sospechosamente lenta, se había acercado a la que había sido su casa, presidida por un pequeño jardín custodiado por la misma verja de siempre. Resguardada por un cercano bosque que había sido regado por sus lágrimas de culpa cuando su alma aún era demasiado tierna para comprender nada.

El coche se detuvo a una distancia prudencial. Suficiente para vislumbrar las luces que iluminaban unas estancias que no sabía si sería capaz de reconocer. Los faros se apagaron, y uno de los pocos cigarrillos que aún quedaban en el paquete de tabaco fue atacado con urgencia.

Su propia respiración se estaba haciendo angustiosa, y los violentos latidos de su corazón le golpeaban el pecho con fuerza. El nerviosismo que recorría cada célula de su cuerpo había entumecido sus dedos, haciendo casi imposible la simple tarea de prender el mechero. Lo intentó una vez...dos veces...tres...Imposible. Un gruñido de desesperación escapó de sus labios sellados alrededor de ese cigarrillo expectante. Sus ojos se cerraron, y su nariz inspiró todo el aire que pudo para luego soltarlo lentamente, luchando para calmar el torrente de emociones que estaban haciendo mella en él. Con otro intento desesperado, sus pulgar chasqueó el mechero, consiguiendo una llama que se apresuró a usar antes que desapareciera barrida por su agitada respiración.

El humo el envolvió en el halo de su propio vicio, difuminándole por momentos la visión de unos ventanales que sus ojos no se atrevían a descubrir. Unos ventanales que translucían la visión de dos figuras que se movían en lo que sabía que era la cocina. Sus propios latidos le resultaban insoportables, pero no iban a suavizarse por mucho que esperara el momento adecuado. Porqué ese momento nunca iba a llegar.

Respirando hondamente, repetidas veces, buscó un valor que no sabía si encontraría y salió del coche. La decisión inicial que guiaba sus pasos se fue perdiendo a medida que se acercaba a esa casa de aspecto casi inmutable, si no fuera por la apariencia de un jardín que él recordaba siempre yermo y que ahora rebosaba de color y vida.

Su estómago se había contraído con fuerza. Un odiado temblor se había apoderado de sus dedos, que estremecían el cigarrillo agonizante entre ellos. Una última y larga calada antes de lanzar la colilla lejos de él y avanzar los pocos metros que le separaban de la puerta principal. Su respiración se había vuelto completamente incontrolable, y su corazón vibraba en todo su cuerpo.

Un repentino terror intentó nublarle las intenciones, recordándole que ni siquiera había pensado en qué decir, insistiéndole en abandonar el lugar antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente como si ese simple gesto fuera capaz de borrar esos pensamientos que se negaban a abandonar su rencor.

 _Ya no te queda nada más que perder...date la oportunidad de intentarlo..._

Las palabras de Marin acudieron de nuevo a su mente, salvadoras de su determinación, y sin otorgarles más tiempo a las dudas, el tembloroso dedo presionó el timbre.

* * *

En la gran cocina de una casa unifamiliar, una bella mujer preparaba la cena de los viernes. Las obligaciones del trabajo habían desaparecido, amparadas por la libertad que les otorgaba el fin de semana hasta que el lunes se presentara, impecable, al cabo de dos días. El hombre la ayudaba a su lado, descorchando una botella de vino y llenando dos copas que les acompañarían en el esperado momento de compartir una merecida cena, donde charlarían de trivialidades, olvidando el trabajo que los tenía ocupados durante la semana. Después se quedarían en el sofá, mirando una película carente de interés, mientras apurarían la botella de vino tinto que les había bañado la cena. Seguramente él se dormiría, y ella aprovecharía ese instante de rendición al cansancio para llenarse la vista de los exquisitos contornos de ese rostro que ni dormido parecía olvidar la pesadumbre que le acompañaba desde hacía demasiados años.

Los rasgos de ese hombre, casi agotando la década de los cincuenta, seguían imprimiendo sobre su tez los trazos de una imponente belleza que había lucido en su juventud. El paso del tiempo había plateado unos cabellos que aún poseían un tímido tinte añil. Un añil que sus dos hijos habían heredado, cada uno con una distinta intensidad que apenas los diferenciaba. La cabellera que había exhibido en sus años menos maduros se había ido acortando con el tiempo, y ahora apenas le rozaba los hombros. Unas finas gafas, necesarias desde hacía pocos años, le difuminaban una triste mirada azul que se había vuelto a apagar desde hacía unos meses.

Esa noche, mientras la mujer de largos cabellos negros y profunda mirada violeta acababa de preparar un sabroso plato de carne al horno, él se había quedado hipnotizado observando un coche aparcado en las cercanías de su casa. Un coche que no pertenecía al vecindario, y la presencia del cual le resultaba un tanto extraña.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué estás mirando con tanta insistencia?- Había preguntado ella, antes de abrir el horno para dar la vuelta a la carne que ricamente se estaba asando sobre un lecho de tiernas patatas y verduras.

\- Ese coche...- Contestó él, sosteniendo en su mano el descorchador con el tapón incrustado en él, aguardando ser separado para volver a sellar la botella medio vacía.- No es de por aquí...

\- Puede que algún vecino se haya comprado uno nuevo.- Replicó ella con aire distraído, secándose sus manos en el delantal que resguardaba sus ropas, acercándose a él para observar dicho objeto de repentino estudio.

\- No...no es nuevo...la matrícula tiene al menos un par de años de antigüedad...

\- Ay, no sé, quizás algún vecino tiene visita esta noche.

\- Creo que lo he visto antes...el día que...el día que Saga murió. Ese coche estaba aparcado frente al hospital...

Un profundo suspiro condescendiente salió de los labios de esa paciente mujer, que con delicadeza apartó un mechón de cabello gris que estaba posado maliciosamente sobre los cristales de esas gafas custodiantes de su apagada mirada.

\- Aspros...no puedes seguir así. ¿Por qué no vas a verle?

\- ¿Cómo pretendes que vaya a verle, Pandora?- Un atisbo de impotencia vistió la mirada de ese hombre tantas veces derrotado.- Intenté acercarme a él...Por dios, sabes que lo intenté. El día que Saga murió lo intenté, ¿y él que hizo? Lo mismo que ha hecho siempre. Diez años hacía que no le tenía delante...Cuando le vi allí creí que había alguna posibilidad, deseé creer que había cambiado...pero no fue así...No quiere saber nada de nosotros...Nunca ha querido saber nada de mí. Y yo nunca he sabido acercarme a él.

\- Siempre has estado cerca de él.

\- Pero no de la manera que él hubiera necesitado...Saga era más fácil de llevar, tú lo sabes bien. Saga era cercano, afable...él siempre te apreció. Pero Kanon...su rebeldía siempre me ha resultado inexpugnable. Si hubiera sido un buen padre hubiera sabido qué hacer para acercarme a él... Pero fracasé.

\- No digas éso...

\- Pandora...fracasé.

Un tierno beso fue depositado en la mejilla de Aspros, acompañado de una suave carícia a sus cabellos que murió en su nuca. Pandora se separó de él y volvió a sus tareas. Aspros observó por un segundo más ese coche antes de liberar el tapón del sacacorchos y sellar la botella. Con aire meditabundo tomó la copa en su mano y bebió un pequeño sorbo, recordando sin querer el sabor amargo del vino que regó su segunda boda.

Aspros siemrpe había sido un hombre incapaz de mostrar sus emociones. Más aún después del día que prometía ser el mejor de su vida, y que acabó por arrebatarle la única persona que había sido capaz de suavizarle el corazón en sus años de juventud, dejándole completamente quebrado por dentro y con la responsabilidad de subir a dos hijos en la más absoluta soledad.

Saga lo había hecho todo fácil. En éso tenía razón. Era su más fiel compañía siempre que él se encontraba en casa. Era tierno, cariñoso, curioso, cercano, bueno...Kanon, en cambio, desde muy temprana edad había sido difícil. Su infantil mirada siempre había estado teñida de distancia y frialdad. Sus acciones se fueron oscureciendo con el paso de los años, y su actitud rebelde y esquiva no propiciaba ningún tipo de acercamiento por parte de nadie.

Aspros únicamente se sentía con fuerzas de acercarse a él en los momentos que Morfeo se lo llevaba a sus dominios. Era entonces cuando Aspros entraba en su habitación y se sentaba a su lado, observándole dormir. A veces se pasaba la noche entera velando esa pequeña alma que sólo dormida dejaba traspasar alguna migaja del dolor que le recorría las venas. Y era entonces cuando él se dejaba llevar por su ahogada ternura y le acariciaba la frente, apartando los pícaros mechones azules que jugaban a esconder sus párpados cerrados, luchando para que sus dedos no imprimieran demasiada fuerza y rompieran ese hechizo que tan poco duraba. Incluso en algunas ocasiones se rendía a la necesidad de besar su tierna mejilla antes de desaparecer de la habitación, cerrando la puerta y borrando toda evidencia que pudiera delatar su presencia.

Aspros siempre había tenido un ojo sobre Kanon, aunque él no lo hubiera ni imaginado nunca. Cuando decidió irse de casa, Aspros no reparó en gastar todo el dinero que fuera necesario para poner oídos y ojos dónde los suyos ya no podían llegar. No dudó en hacer uso de su fortuna para tapar así su inaptitud a la hora de lidiar con unas emociones que nunca supo canalizar.

Kanon se había ido a Atenas, se había aliado con las sombras y había sucumbido a un mundo de desorden y vicio que alarmaba profundamente a Aspros. Temía...siempre temía por su seguridad y bienestar, y se ocupaba de comprar el silencio de algunas ratas de ciudad que le daban todo tipo de información a cambio de suculentas sumas de dinero. Así descubrió las ansias que le nacieron de seguir con su lucha contra Saga. Así supo que el mundo de las drogas se había posado seductor en su camino, y que él lo había aceptado para hacerse con el dinero necesario con el que saciar su despecho. Y allí Aspros no dudó. Si Kanon había decidido comerciar con la vida de la gente no podía impedirlo, pero podía ayudarle al tiempo que impedía que más personas se infectaran con ese vicio. No al menos debido a sus manos.

Un hombre extranjero había empezado a trabajar recientemente en su empresa, y un día fue reclamado al despacho. Una gran cantidad de dinero fue puesta sobre la mesa. La condición para recibirla, prometer no hacer preguntas. Nunca. Sólo obedecer. Ése hombre fue enviado a Atenas con órdenes de presentarse a Kanon como un cliente potencial y comprarle toda la droga que vendía por las esquinas. Toda la que pudiera conseguir. Toda la que le otorgaría el dinero suficiente para pagarse su carrera de piloto.

Mientras el dinero quemaba en las manos de Kanon, que se apresuró a invertirlo en su malsana apuesta contra todos, eran las propias manos de Aspros las que vertían la droga en el retrete de su casa, viendo como era engullida por las aguas y llevada de vuelta a las mismas alcantarillas de donde había emergido.

Para sorpresa e inmensa satisfacción de Aspros, lo que creyó que sería otra rebeldía sin futuro resultó ser un atisbo de esperanza. Kanon había sido cautivado por el mundo de la aviación. Al igual que Saga, se había convertido en un piloto excelente. Envidiado y admirado a partes iguales. Y Aspros no cabía en sí de gozo al ver cómo sus dos hijos se habían convertido en respetables hombres al servicio del que había sido su propio sueño de juventud. Guardaba celosamente todas las revistas del gremio de aviación que Saga le facilitaba siempre que sus nombres salían publicados en ellas. Y se enorgullecía sin medida cada vez que releía el artículo que relataba la desfachatez de ese joven piloto de una compañía de bajo coste que se había atrevido a desafiar a las autoridads aeroportuarias. Y que había recibido el apoyo incondicional de todos sus compañeros de gremio a consecuencia de un escrito anónimo que otro piloto publicó en su defensa. Una defensa que salió de lo más profundo del corazón de su hermano Saga.

Aspros estaba orgulloso de cómo sus hijos se habían convertido en hombres. Con el tiempo y con la imprescindible ayuda de su segunda esposa, había conseguido dejar escapar sus emociones de vez en cuando, y había sido capaz de decírserlo a Saga. Decirle que eran su orgullo, y su mejor regalo en la vida. Pero una espina seguía clavada en las entrañas de su alma.

La imposibilidad de decírselo a Kanon.

Quería recuperarle...deseaba romper de una vez por todas las barreras que les separaban. Ansiaba decirle que nada de lo que había pasado en el fondo importaba. Necesitaba decirle que le perdonaba...que en realidad, él nunca había tenido la culpa de nada. Que simplemente había sido una vícitma más de las bromas del destino. Y le dolía profundamente no ser capaz de encontrar ni una mínima rendija por la que filtrarse hasta alcanzar a Kanon. El único hijo que le quedaba, y el que nunca había tenido.

Un tímido toque en el timbre les sobresaltó por completo, haciendo que Pandora se mirara a Aspros con desconcierto al tiempo que él regresaba abruptamente a la realidad, dejando sus pensamientos guardados de nuevo en los rincones mejor sellados de sus recuerdos.

\- ¿Quién será a estas horas?- Preguntó ella, extrañada por recibir visitas en un momento como ése.

\- No lo sé...voy a ver.- Contestó Aspros, quitándose las gafas y dejándolas descansar sobre el mármol de la cocina, al lado de su copa de vino sin apurar.

* * *

Su dedo había presionado el timbre, y su mente se había presentado juguetona, diciéndole que contara hasta diez y que se fuera si al agotar la cuenta nadie había acudido a abrir la puerta.

El corazón le latía con más rapidez de la que su cerebro iba contabilizando esos diez ridículos pedazos de coraje. _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro..._ la respiración totalmente desacompasada hizo que la cuenta se volviera más veloz, para así llegar hasta diez lo más pronto posible y obtener la infantil excusa para irse, abandonando sus buenas intenciones y dejando la promesa hecha a Marin manchada por una última y tentadora traición. _Ocho, nueve y diez._ Se acabó. Nadie había acudido a su llamada. Había otorgado un tiempo prudencial que no había sido respetado, así que la decisión estaba tomada.

El miedo se había apresurado a tomarla por él.

Con prisas, sus pies retrocedieron un paso antes de girarse para emprender el camino de regreso al coche. El aire que atropelladamente consumía quemaba en su pecho, igual que las baldosas de piedra que formaban el camino que le conduciría a su huída. Quería llegar a su salvación a toda prisa, pero la distancia que le separaba de ella parecía expandirse cada vez más.

Cuatro pasos. Sólo cuatro pasos más y alcanzaría la verja que delimitaba la invisible línea que dividía su repudiado pasado de su deseado futuro.

Un leve chasquido le indicó que una puerta se había abierto, y no era la ansiada verja que sus manos aún no habían alcanzado.

Su estómago se contrajo hasta doler, y una voz masculina le paralizó en el tiempo. Estúpidamente se sintió derrotado, reprochándose para sí mismo no haber contado sólo hasta cinco.

 _Kanon..._

Su mente le ordenaba casi a gritos que siguiera avanzando, que no hiciera caso de esa voz. Que no se girara. Pero sus músculos no eran capaces de obedecer ninguna orden. Se habían quedado entumecidos, cerrando sus puños a los costados de su cuerpo, guardando sus dedos con fuerza, dejando entrever el blanco de sus nudillos sometidos a una extrema tensión. Pese al aire otoñal que barría las calles, una gota de frío sudor resbaló por su sien.

El corazón amenazaba en quebrarse debido a la fuerza con la que bombeaba su sangre, pero no era el único. El corazón de Aspros latía al unísono, violentamente, mientras sus ojos hacían intentos desesperados de corroborar la presencia que tenía de espaldas frente a él. Con grandes esfuerzos avanzó unos pasos hasta detenerse a escasa distancia de su sueño hecho realidad.

\- Kanon...

Su voz volvió a acudir a sus labios, insistente. No había agresividad en ella. Ni dureza. Ni tan sólo gravedad. Únicamente era una inmensa emoción la que modulaba su tono. Una emoción que no pudo ser controlada. Una emoción que era imposible de ignorar.

El camino que delineaba la huída de Kanon se había esfumado por completo. No había marcha atrás. Había perdido contra su propio juego, y ahora no le quedaba otra opción que afrontar la realidad. No quedaba otra opción que darse la vuelta y encarar al hombre que tembloroso aguardaba por él.

Tratando de hallar un valor que no sabía dónde había perdido, Kanon se volteó. Lentamente. Con los puños aún apretados y la mirada clavada en el suelo. Por el rabillo del ojo apreció la figura de su padre, más baja de lo que la recordaba. Aún así, imponente.

No sabía qué hacer. Ninguno de los dos lo sabía. Kanon no tenía palabras con las que poder traspasar el nudo que le ahogaba la garganta. Aspros nunca había sabido encontrarlas. La mandíbula de Kanon se había cerrado con fuerza. Sus intentos de tragar ese nudo, cada vez más inútiles. Un torrente de emociones totalmente desconocidas habían comenzado a recorrer todo su cuerpo, y las lágrimas que tantas veces se había prometido no volver a derramar acudieron a sus ojos. Quería recordar el odio que siempre había profesado a su padre. Quería recordarse todos y cada uno de los motivos que esculpieron su torturada alma, pero no pudo. La presencia de su padre, cada vez más cercana, se presentaba abatida y desarmada. Agotada de tanta lucha. Deseosa de una ansiada tregua que ambos se merecían.

La mirada de Kanon, cada vez más anegada, se resistía a ser levantada. Con un gesto de desesperación, sus dedos intentaron borrar esa muestra de debilidad de su rostro, el cuál ladeó para evitar ser observado en pleno derrumbe, ocultándolo tras sus fieles mechones. Los pasos de Aspros cada vez avanzaban más, no sin cierta vacilación en cada palmo ganado a la distancia. Kanon había agachado la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, notando cómo las lágrimas seguían acudiendo sin compasión y empezaban a deslizarse por sus contraídas mejillas, acompañadas de una presión en su pecho que punzaba con cada trompicada respiración.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido. El espacio que les rodeaba se estaba achicando peligrosamente.

Una profunda y dolorosa respiración. Un intento de abrir sus ojos completamente rendidos a las lágrimas, sin el valor de alzarse. La borrosa visión de unos zapatos a un escaso palmo de él. El contacto de una temblorosa mano sobre su hombro. La carícia de una voz que nunca antes había pronunciado su nombre con tanta deferencia y emoción.

\- Kanon...

Otra tentativa de tomar aire, y con él, el coraje de alzar la mirada y encotrarse con unos ojos azules, tan desbordados como los suyos, delineados por mil emociones. Unos largos segundos de reconocimiento. Unos instantes que cobijaron todos sus recuerdos, todos sus enfrentamientos y la imperiosa sensación de necesitarse, siempre prisionera en la celda de sus respectivas culpas.

Unas miradas encontradas a través de los años que fulminaron todo el odio y rencor que durante lustros les habían separado.

Todo el valor que Kanon arrebató de cada célula de su cuerpo lo canalizó en pronunciar una única palabra. Una palabra que hacía demasiado tiempo que había estado olvidada en los rincones más oscuros de su dolor. Una simple palabra que derribó en un segundo todos los muros que durante veintiocho años de vida se había empeñado en construir.

\- Papá...

La mano que temblorosa descansaba sobre su hombro no se resistió más y viajó hacia su nuca, tomándola con fuerza, atrayendo su rostro sobre el abatido cuerpo que le abrazó con fuerza, sin reparos y sin vergüenza. Como nunca antes había sido capaz de hacer.

Los brazos de Aspros le rodearon con urgencia y firmeza, manteniéndolo apretado contra sí. Cerrando los ojos y dejando que las lágrimas hicieran lo que quisieran hacer.

Kanon se había encontrado atrapado contra su padre, con su propio rostro hundido en el hombro de ese hombre que se había rendido a sus sentimientos. Su cuerpo seguía esclavo de la inmovilidad, pero sus brazos cobraron vida propia, y se encontró rodeando el cuerpo que firmemente le amarraba a un abrazo que nunca hubiera imaginado más sincero, agarrándose a él con fuerza, y luchando en vano ahogar los sollozos que clamaban escapar de su garganta, pronunciando unas atropelladas palabras que empezaron a emerger sin orden ni sentido, arrojadas contra un hombro que le arropaba con compasión.

\- Lo siento...lo siento papá...yo...perdóname...

Kanon se había rendido. Completamente. Sus brazos rodearon desbordados de necesidad la espalda que antaño había sido tan erguida y fuerte como la suya. Su rostro, enterrado en un hombro que se iba bañando con sus lágrimas. La voz, deformada por la liberación del dolor, incapaz de armar ningún inteligible sonido más.

\- Kanon...hijo...no hay nada que perdonar...nada que perdonar...

El llanto se apoderó de Kanon. Igual como lo había hecho tantos años atrás, cuando el único testigo de él fue el bosque que guardaba el nacimiento de su insano sentimiento de culpa. Todo el odio incubado durante años, todo el rencor, toda la culpa asumida sin razón estaban escapando del alma que enfermizamente los había almacenado.

Aspros recibía contra su cuerpo toda esa liberación, resistiéndose a aflojar su abrazo, temiendo que si lo hacía ese momento se convirtiera en una ilusión.

En contra de sus autoimpuestas limitaciones, Aspros se rindió al placer acariciar sus largos cabellos, como sólo se había concedido hacer cuando Kanon era un niño dormido en su infantil habitación.

No supieron cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, perdonándose mutuamente. Regalándose un contacto que nunca se habían atrevido a compartir y que siempre había resultado tan necesario. Finalmente el llanto de Kanon se fue calmando, dejando paso a unas silenciosas lágrimas que se empeñaban en seguir acariciando su piel. Aspros se separó de él, y se permitió tomar su rostro entre sus manos. Se permitió perderse en el verde de esa mirada que ahora era la única en la que seguía viviendo su primer y gran amor en la vida, la madre de sus hijos. Su eternamente joven Sasha.

Una intensa mirada. Unas suaves carícias sobre un rostro que se había convertido en adulto lejos de él. Y un ruego cargado de esperanza.

\- Kanon...no vuelvas a desaparecer nunca más...nunca más...es lo único que te pido...ya no soportaría perder más...

La mirada de Aspros seguía luciendo desbordada, pero por primera vez en su vida, las lágrimas no dolían. Por primera vez no era el dolor el que las hacía brotar.

Por primera vez eran de alegría.

En el umbral de la puerta, unas aún tersas mejillas estaban siendo secadas con la esquina del delantal que escudaba ese esbelto cuerpo femenino. Una sincera sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Su corazón por fin sonreía al poder observar el rostro de Aspros libre de dolor. Desde la distancia, les otorgó todo el tiempo necesario antes de interrumpir una escena que Aspros había soñado vivir desde el día en que ellos dos se casaron. La visita de Kanon había sido el mejor regalo que Aspros podría tener nunca, y no iba a permitir que fuera efímero.

Armándose de valor y aclarándose la emoción de su propia voz, agarró fuerzas para rasgar el silencio que se había adueñado del lugar.

\- Muchachos...la cena está lista. No sería bueno dejarla enfriar...

Dicho ésto, desapareció de su vista, internándose de nuevo en la cocina. Kanon esbozó una negación con su rostro, pero el firme brazo de su padre le retuvo a su lado, instándole a que entrara en la que siempre había sido su casa. Y la que nunca había dejado de serlo.

\- Pandora tiene razón. La carne al horno hay que comerla caliente.

 _Continuará_


	15. Perdón III

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, en un principio mi intención era terminar la historia en este capítulo, peeeero parece que los personajes a veces cobran vida propia y se empeñan en vivir unas situaciones que yo no tenía pensadas._

 _Espero que la historia no se esté volviendo pesada. Gracias por todos los reviews recibidos. ¿Había dicho alguna vez que me encanta leerlos?_

 _¡Saludos!_

* * *

 **Perdón III**

Un repentino terror invadió a Kanon junto con la inminente posibilidad de traspasar el umbral de la puerta que cruzó por última vez diez años atrás. El derroche de emociones todavía era demasiado reciente. Su enrojecida mirada translucía el desgaste que le había provocado todo el torrente de emociones al fin liberadas, aunque la respiración ya había cobrado un ritmo más natural.

Su primera intención había sido negarse, pero el brazo de su padre rodeándole el hombro e instándole a entrar no podía ser declinado. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni ánimos para seguir resistiéndose más a nada, así que tomó aire con intensidad y cruzó esa invisible línea que le abalanzaría sin remedio a un pasado que, al fin, había empezado a sanar.

Aspros siguió los pasos de Pandora hacia la cocina, regalándose a ambos unos necesitados momentos de intimidad para empezar a recomponer un puzzle de demasiadas emociones esparcidas por doquier.

El aroma de la casa se filtró embriagador por todos los sentidos de Kanon. No el exquisito olor que emanaba de la cocina, no. El aroma de la casa. Ése que no había cambiado en años. Como tampoco lo había hecho mucho el pequeño mundo que guardaban esas conocidas paredes. Los muebles del recibidor le saludaron con el mismo semblante de siempre. Lo mismo los del salón, exceptuando un gran sofá tipo cheslong vestido con colores suaves y cálidos y una gran televisión de pantalla plana respetuosamente apagada. Había plantas y flores adornando unas zonas minuciosamente estudiadas, acompañadas de pequeñas figuritas y otros detalles que seguramente habían llegado allí junto con Pandora.

Su mirada recorría cada rincón y esquina reconociendo unos espacios que había creído olvidar con el tiempo. Al lado de la televisión descansaba una gran colección de fotografías, y no pudo evitar sucumbir a la tentación de acercarse e inocentemente buscarse en ellas. Y para su asombro, encontrarse. Había una fotografía de Pandora, en blanco y negro, hermosa. Había otra de Pandora y su padre tomada el día que su odio decidió arruinar su boda. Un momento que fue inmortalizado antes que su presencia lo llevara todo al traste. Había un par de fotos de Saga, una de ellas bastante reciente, que consiguieron estrujar un poco más su ya dolido corazón. Sus ojos las recorrían a través del escozor que todavía hacía mella en ellos, hasta que se posaron sobre dos en las que su rostro también aparecía. Una les mostraba a él y a Saga junto a su padre, en el jardín, con apenas tres años de edad y la inocencia aún intacta. La otra ya evidenciaba una mirada afilada que penetró profundamente en su alma, mostrándole indolente la capa de distancia y frialdad que ya había decidido vestir desde muy temprana edad.

Esa mirada que se lanzaba a sí mismo a través de los años le dolió. No era una mirada fácil de afrontar. Y no le gustó. No le gustó ser observado a través de su propio rencor.

En contra de sus costumbres cotidianas, Pandora había preparado la mesa del salón, olvidando la mesa rinconera de la cocina que siempre solían usar ella y Aspros. Su suave voz, articulada a propósito para evidenciar su presencia, arrancó a Kanon de su inmóvil estupor frente a su propio rostro. La cena llegaba para ser servida, y siguiendo los pasos de Pandora aparecía Aspros con la botella de vino que había abierto antes.

Kanon tomó asiento con timidez en el lugar señalado por su padre, e intentó dar cuenta de la exquisita cena, no sin esfuerzos. El nudo que se había atravesado en su garganta insistía en permanecer allí, y tragar esa deliciosa comida se volvía una tarea difícil. Él apenas dijo nada más que monosílabos durante el poco rato que duró la cena, evitando levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la de esa mujer que le hablaba como si nunca nada hubiera pasado. Como si no recordara que él la había insultado delante de todo el mundo el día que se esposaba con su padre. Saltándose la norma de los viernes, Aspros hablaba de trabajo, interesándose por el de Kanon, por la compañía en la que servía, por la situación de las cosas en Atenas...

Apenas todos acabaron de comer, Pandora se levantó para retirar los platos. Cuando regresó al salón, con toda la amabilidad que siempre le había caracterizado se dirigió a Kanon, obligándole a levantar la vista si no quería caer en la descortesía.

\- Kanon, me alegro enormemente que hayas regresado a tu casa.

Las palabras fueron sinceras, y Kanon sólo fue capaz de responder con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y una forzada sonrisa. Seguidamente, ella se dirigió hacia Aspros, besándole suavemente en los labios y susurrándole algo al oído. _No tengas prisa para subir. Hoy no te esperaré despierta..._

 _-_ Bueno chicos...lo siento pero me temo que me retiro. Me duele un poco la cabeza. Espero que paséis una buena velada.

Los tres sabían que éso no era verdad, que era sólo una excusa para dejarles a solas con todo un mundo que tenían que explorar y que debían hacer en la más absoluta intimidad.

Una vez arropados por su soledad, Kanon se levantó y fue a buscar un paquete de tabaco que tenía por abrir en algún bolsillo de su inseparable cazadora de cuero. Aspros permanecía sentado, observando todos sus movimientos sin decir nada. Cuando Kanon regresó sobre sus pasos, mostró los cigarrillos, acompañando el gesto con un tímido _¿Puedo?._ Aspros asintió en silencio. Con el mismo silencio declinó el ofrecimiento que Kanon le hizo de uno de ellos.

\- ¿No te apetece?

\- Sí. Siempre sigue apeteciendo. Pero lo dejé hace unos años.- Una suave sonrisa y una leve mirada hacia el piso de arriba.- Pandora fue la instigadora de mi abandono. Si seguía habiendo cigarrillos, se acababan los besos. Mujeres...el único ser del mundo capaz de manipularnos a voluntad únicamente con su pícara sonrisa y esas miradas que sólo ellas saben fabricar.

Kanon esbozó una tímida sonrisa, acordándose de Marin y de cómo él había empezado a caer en sus redes debido a una infalible sonrisa y una mirada que le despertó mil y un deseos incontrolables.

Aspros se había levantado y había acudido a la cocina en busca de un cenicero bien guardado. Al volver, sus manos también sostenían dos anchos vasos llenos de hielo. Lo depositó todo encima la mesa y se dirigió al mueble de las bebidas, de dónde sacó una botella de whisky añejo sin estrenar.

Kanon observaba todos sus movimientos en silencio, percatándose que esa botella debía valer lo suyo. Aspros sirvió los dos vasos, acercándole uno a Kanon, que lo aceptó con el mismo silencio, aspirando el intenso aroma que emanaba ese potente licor.

\- Siempre guardé esta botella esperando una ocasión que la mereciera, pero nunca aparecía el momento idóneo.- Sus labios apenas lo saborearon, dejándose embargar por el exquisito sabor que se apoderaba de su boca.- Creo que hoy es el momento de darle un merecido castigo.

Kanon imitó sus gestos, deleitándose con ese intenso sabor suavizado magníficamente por el hielo.

\- No tuviste más hijos...

\- Yo ya tenía dos hijos.

\- Pero Pandora...

\- Para ella siempre estuvo bien así. Es verdad que alguna vez lo hablamos, pero siempre me ha dicho que con vosotros no necesitaba más.

Los recuerdos de su siempre horrible trato hacia ella acudieron presurosos a enturbiar una noche que se presentaba larga. Aspros no perdió detalle del cambio que había sufrido su semblante.

\- Kanon...tú...tú no tuviste la culpa de nada.- Una repentina punzada de dolor. Los ojos dispuestos a rendirse una vez más.- Tu madre hubiera fallecido de todas maneras. Se intentó todo lo que se pudo. Pero no pudieron salvarla. Había perdido demasiada sangre en muy poco tiempo. El destino se había empeñado cruel.- Una larga calada al cirgarrillo. La mirada perdida, escrutando unas pequeñas migas de pan sobre el mantel.- Quiero que sepas, que antes de cerrar sus ojos eternamente, te sostuvo en sus brazos. Y a Saga también. Se fue viendo vuestros rostros. Y sonriendo.

Un duro intento de tragar saliva. La mirada buscando la de su padre. Hallándola triste, pero serena, detrás de los cristales de sus finas gafas.

\- ¿Puedes...hablarme de ella?

Aspros sonrió con tristeza al momento que se llevaba ese elixir de nuevo a sus labios, saboreándolo lentamente.

Le contó que se habían conocido en la Universidad, cursando Empresariales. Ella acababa de estrenar el primer curso. Él estaba a punto de licenciarse. Sus pasos les llevaban siempre a coincidir en la biblioteca. Primero parecían inocentes casualidades. Con el tiempo, Aspros se dio cuenta que las casualidades son algo que raramente existe. Ella era alegre, tremendamente bella. Él, un joven apuesto escudado en un resentimiento que nadie podía traspasar. Nadie excepto ella.

Aspros había tenido un sueño. El sueño que más tarde legó a sus hijos, esperando que lo amaran tanto como lo había hecho él. Ser piloto de avión y surcar los cielos sintiéndose casi tan libre como los son las aves. Pero sus padres le habían cortado esas alas aún por nacer, otorgándole la responsabilidad de seguir adelante con una prometedora y próspera empresa. Una responsabilidad que debería haberse compartido con su hermano gemelo. Pero las alas de su hermano nacieron mucho antes que las suyas siquiera lo intentaran, y había decidido emprender una vida propia. Ajena a todo lo que sus padres esperaban de ellos. Aspros había acatado la situación, encerrándose en un carácter frío, severo. Desganado. Había accedido a estudiar una carrera que odiaba, maldiciendo la mutilación de su sueño. Y maldiciendo la rebeldía de su hermano Deuteros. Ésa que un día le permitió agarrar la puerta y emprender un viaje por todo el mundo, con una cámara fotográfica en una mano, y la ilusión desbordando en la otra. Con el tiempo, Deuteros se convertiría en uno de los fotógrafos más valientes e inconscientes de una importante revista de prestigio mundial. Sus reportajes de la naturaleza más salvaje eran los más buscados. Pronto fueron los volcanes los que se convirtieron en objeto de su adoración. Recorría el espacio y el tiempo en busca de esas montañas vivas que vomitan el alma de la tierra cada vez que se enfurecen. Todo lo que le pertenecía cabía en una mochila que cargaba a sus espaldas, mientras con su cámara inmortalizaba momentos que amenazaban con engullirlo en las más profundas entrañas del infierno, momentos de los que siempre salía indemne y luego osaba publicar para el goce de todo el mundo.

Aspros también había llegado a odiar a su hermano. Odiaba la valentía que siempre tuvo para perseguir sus sueños. Y se odiaba a sí mismo por no haber sido nunca capaz de hallar ese coraje dentro de él.

Se resignó a estudiar algo que no le gustaba. Se resignó a intentar sacar las mejores puntuaciones y así acabar lo más pronto posible con una pesadilla que no iba a tener fin. Se pasaba los días en la biblioteca de la universidad, enterrado en sus libros. Hasta que su mirada empezó a desentenderse de los números que debía manejar mejor que nadie y comenzó a fijarse en esa joven muchacha de cabellos lavanda y mirada avispada que siempre aparecía cerca de él.

Él nunca dio el primer paso. Fue ella que intencionadamente un día perdía el lápiz, el otro se olvidaba el reloj, y el otro le pedía que le acompañara a la cafetería para tomarse un café que le pagaría al día siguiente. Las visitas a la biblioteca dejaron de ser una autoimpuesta carrera para acabar pronto con los estudios y empezaron a volverse unos momentos en los que la esperanza de ver a esa muchacha se volvían imprescindibles.

Por unos pocos años, Sasha le hizo perder el norte y la cordura. Consiguió que unos estudios que odiaba se presentaran los más gratificantes del mundo. Borró el resentimiento de no haber cumplido un sueño, convirtiéndose ella misma en el sueño a alcanzar.

Se amaron. Profundamente. Desenfrenadamente. Decidieron unir sus vidas tan pronto como Aspros terminara la carrera. Al cabo de pocos años, la notícia de un embarazo les iluminó los días. La confirmación de la llegada de dos hijos, prueba inequívoca que los genes de Aspros se habían impuesto en la batalla.

El desenlace de la historia, dolorosamente conocido por ambos.

Unos momentos de silencio les amapararon respetuosos. El whisky iba suavizando unas gargantas que dolían. Iba adormeciendo el dolor lentamente, volviéndolo más llano. Menos punzante.

\- El tío Deuteros...¿sigues en contacto con él?

Deuteros...un recuerdo muy lejano en la mente de Kanon. Un hombre que sólo había visto un par de veces, con un aspecto igual a su padre, y al mismo tiempo tremendamente distinto. Una cabellera salvaje como lo era su vida, un porte desarreglado, y al mismo tiempo elegante. Un completo bohemio.

Un profundo suspiro escapó de los labios de Aspros.

\- Menos de lo que me gustaría. Aunque estuvo aquí hace unos meses. Cuando Saga tuvo ese maldito accidente...

Aspros le había llamado. Necesitaba urgentemente compartir esa pesadilla con alguien. Con él. Pero no había respondido a sus llamadas. Aspros ni tan sólo sabía en qué parte del mundo se encontraba. Su única opción, dejarle un mensaje de voz exponiéndole los acontecimientos y olvidarse de obtener respuesta.

El día del funeral se presentó gris. Frío pese a ser primavera. Asquerosamente solitario. Únicamente Pandora y algunos pocos amigos le acompañaron en el segundo peor día de su vida. No estaba Kanon, perdido aún en sus propias batallas...y no iba a estar Deuteros, extraviado en el tiempo desde hacía demasiado. Cuando todo el mundo cortésmente hubo presentado sus pésames, pidió quedarse solo frente a la tumba de Sasha, guardiana ahora de la de su primer hijo. Dos muertes prematuras. Dos lápidas demasiado jóvenes unidas por el macabro destino. Cuando sus rodillas se permitieron ceder y su llanto escapar descontrolado, unas fuertes manos le asieron por los hombros, y una voz agravada por el tiempo susurró con dolor su nombre.

No hizo falta que Aspros levantara su anegada vista para saber quién se agachaba a su lado y le rodeaba con fuerza, fundiéndose en un abrazo en el que sobraban las palabras.

\- Sí...estuvo aquí durante un par de semanas. Pasado ese tiempo, volvió a esfumarse.

Otro trago de whisky, ya más diluído con el hielo agonizante nadando en él. Y el recuerdo de Saga presentándose demasiado vívido y real en la mente de Kanon. Con él, el dolor de no haber sabido apreciar nunca la presencia de su hermano, y el amargo sabor que dejaba el saber que ya no había una segunda oportunidad. Su padre y su tío no se veían, pero se tenían. Él ya había perdido esta oportunidad, y se maldecía profundamente por no haber sido capaz de aprovechar su compañía cuando ésta había estado al alcance de su mano.

\- ¿Sabes Kanon? Me recuerdas tanto a Deuteros...Siempre lo has hecho. Los dos poseéis esta condenada rebeldía que a veces es tan necesaria en la vida...

\- Ya has visto dónde nos ha llevado la condendada rebeldía...

\- Te ha llevado a convertirte en un piloto extraordinario. Te ha llevado a ser admirado y respetado por todos los profesionales del aire. A veces hay que saber encararse a la autoridad. Deuteros supo hacerlo...Tú has sabido hacerlo...y os admiro por éso.

\- Ese desafío me causó una sanción de tres meses y una mancha en mi carrera.

\- Una mancha de la que debes estar orgulloso. Tanto como yo.- Un trazo de incompresión marcó los rasgos de Kanon.- ¿Crees que no sé lo que hiciste? Saga me lo contaba todo sobre tí...Tengo guardados todos los artículos dónde aparecen vuestros nombres. Todos.

\- Pero mi rebeldía...ha causado demasiados problemas toda la vida...

El dolor parecía volver a sobrevolar la atmósfera que se había ido relajando lentamente. Aspros volvió a servir un poco más de whisky en los dos vasos, y se vio con fuerzas de intentar frivolizar un momento que en su día le acarreó más de un disgusto.

\- Sí. Estoy de acuerdo. Todavía tengo presente el día que me llamaron del colegio de secundaria para que viniera a esclarecer una riña que tuvisteis Saga y tú.- Una risilla de reconocimiento mezclada con cierta vergüenza escapó de Kanon.- Tuve que abandonar una importante reunión. Perdí un acuerdo que tenía al alcance de la mano para expander la empresa en el extranjero. ¿Y todo para qué? Para llegar, no sacar nada en claro, tener que regresar a casa con vosotros dos expulsados por un par de semanas, y encima tener que tomarme vacaciones para poder teneros controlados.

Kanon volvió a tomar un trago, para seguidamente prenderse otro cigarrillo. La sonrisa se había posado pícara sobre sus labios, recordando esos hechos que habían puesto patas arriba el trabajo de su padre, el cuál doce años después, seguía ignorante de la chispa que encendió esa batalla campal dentro de la habitación de su residencia de estudiantes.

\- Todavía no sabes lo que ocurrió, ¿verdad?

\- Supongo que os peleásteis por cualquier tontería, como siempre. Nunca más, ninguno de los dos, mencionásteis esa pelea. Creo que por primera vez en vuestra vida, os fuisteis fieles.

\- ¿Cuándo supiste que a Saga no le gustaban las mujeres?

Una honda respiración llenó los pulmones de Aspros antes de responder. No entendía ese brusco giro en la conversación, y la verdad era que él nunca se había permitido el tiempo de acercarse a ellos sobre estos temas. Éso era algo que habían tenido que aprender los dos por ellos mismos, y un cierto sentimiento de reproche siempre había vivido dentro de él. Su maldita incapacidad de hablar de los sentimientos, de las emociones...hasta ahora.

\- Supongo que desde el día en que tú se lo expusiste directo y claro.

El día en concreto no fue mencionado, pero ambos sabían que había sido el último en que algo más que palabras se cruzó en su camino.

\- Todo fue culpa mía.

\- No sé por qué siempre me lo he imaginado así.

\- Ese día...le besé.- Las cejas de Aspros se enarcaron llevadas por la incompresión total de esas palabras.- Le besé...sí...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Pues que le besé como lo hacen los amantes, papá.

La expresión de desconcierto de Aspros se había vuelto abrumadora. Una tímida risa escapó de los labios de Kanon, que por fin podía recordar esa escena con cierto aire de diversión.

\- A ver si lo he entendido bien... ¡¿Que hiciste qué?!

 _Continuará_

* * *

 _Bueno, siento cortar este capítulo de manera tan radical, pero es que si no lo hacía amenazaba con volverse demasiado largo. Así que os pido disculpas y espero encontraros a todos en el próximo :)._

 _Este es un mensaje para mi querida Yaz:_

 _Sé que no es el lugar donde ponerlo, pero es el único que tengo. Yaz, espero que lo leas, teniendo en cuenta que el cambio horario juega a mi favor :). No sabes cómo me alegra saberte de vuelta, y siento mucho los percances que has sufrido últimamente. Créeme, sé lo que es que te roben. Lo sufrí una vez antes de subir a un avión. Me robaron lo único que necesitaba para viajar. Un maldito trance que aún no sé como pude solucionar, jeje._

 _Adoro tus reviews! Junto con todos, hacen que merezca la pena seguir escribiendo y saber que lo que es publicado se aprecia. Me encanta saber que pese a mis humildes pretensiones, consigo trasportaros a lugares que amo produndamente, y si encima puedo llenarlos con las fantasías que nublan mi mente, mejor. Deseo poder seguir leyéndote, y espero que la historia te guste. Sí, ya has visto que los capítulos aquí se empeñan en ser más largos :)._

 _Espero que pases una muy buena semana!. Saludos y un fortísimo abrazo :D!._


	16. Perdón IV

_Gracias, gracias y gracias por vuestros espléndidos y sinceros reviews. Krista, Maria, Tincho, Yaz...me hacéis tan feliz cada vez que leo vuetras palabras :D. Me alegra enormemente saber que consigo transmitir las emociones que me recorren cuando escribo. Y me hacéis sonrojar sin medida._

 _Bueno, aquí llega Perdón IV. Creo que ésto irremediablemente se está acercando a su fin...pero no es el último. Todavía quedan cosas en mi mente...y todavía quedará otro viaje a Barcelona._

 _Siento que no está a la altura que me gustaría, pero llevos días de pesado trabajo e intensa vida social...(sí, a veces tengo vida social también, jeje). Deseo que lo disfrutéis, y espero leerlos por aquí, que ya me habéis mal acostumbrado. ¡Saludos!_

* * *

 **Perdón IV**

Kanon no pudo reprimir una amarga sonrisa al recordar esa escena. Y un pequeño atisbo de añoranza. De Saga...de su presencia siempre apocada...y de un ilusorio lazo de amistad que siempre agonizó entre los dos.

\- Yo supe de las tendencias de Saga mucho antes que él. Al menos, mucho antes que él fuera capaz de aceptarlas...

Aspros escuchaba con atención, prendido por la curiosidad que ese relato le desperaba. Disfrutando en secreto de la alegría que le producía ver que Kanon se había relajado y empezaba a hablarle como tantas veces él había soñado poder hacer.

\- Había chicas de la residencia que intentaban flirtear con él, y él, extrañamente a mi parecer, siempre las rehuía. Entonces empecé a darme cuenta que cada vez que me veía desnudo se ruborizaba. Éso me descolocó...porqué nosotros siempre nos habíamos visto desnudos. Así que un día decidí jugar con él...Ponerle a prueba.

La mirada de Kanon se había vuelto a perder, ahora entre el líquido ámbar que llenaba su vaso, el cuál sostenía en su mano derecha, haciendo navegar los casi derretidos hielos entre ese mar de alcohol. Aspros no dejaba escapar detalle de las expresiones de su rostro, observando su ceño ligeramentre contraído, el movimiento de sus labios al hablar, llenándose la vista de una presencia tantos años anhelada.

\- Con toda la mala intención del mundo le provoqué. Le incomodé y molesté hasta tenerle arrinconado contra la pared. Y le besé. Sólo para humillarle. Para ponerle frente de sus narices sus propias contradicciones y regodearme con su sufrimiento.- Una necesaria pausa, dónde su mirada se ensombreció y sus pulmones se volvieron a llenar de humo.- Lo más hilarante es que por una fracción de segundo él respondió a mis provocaciones. Y éso sólo me dió más alas para seguir con mi personal mezquindad contra él. Para seguir mortificándole...sólo para mi diversión.

Kanon calló mientras sus recuerdos de ese día afloraban dentro de él acompañados de una sensación difícil de descifrar. Aspros seguía observándole en silencio, sin proferir ninguna palabra. Ningún reproche. Ningún juicio.

\- Entonces, Saga me mordió.- Kanon levantó la mirada, torciendo los labios en una levísima sonrisa, encontrándose con la mirada de su padre, paciente.- Me mordió con todas sus fuerzas. Y allí mi rabia rebotó contra su rostro, haciéndole sangrar por la nariz...pero Saga no se detuvo allí...respondió con la misma rabia, golpeándome y haciéndome chocar contra un espejo que se rompió en mil pedazos...Sé que nos enzarzamos en una pelea que ninguno de los dos era capaz de dominar...y bueno...el resto ya lo sabes.

Un suave suspiro escapó de Aspros, que sonreía internamente por la sensación de haber esclarecido un misterio doce años después.

\- Así que el corte que luciste en tu boca durante días no fue por un puñetazo...fue por una mordida.

\- Sí, así fue.

Un momento de silencio y reflexión que ambos aprovecharon para volver a regar sus gargantas ligeramente. Kanon volvió a dejar que su mirada vagara sin rumbo entre todos esos recuerdos que le traían a Saga de vuelta, entristeciéndose por momentos.

\- Nunca me porté bien con Saga...- Otra larga calada para extinguir el cigarrillo, el cuál aplastó contra el cenicero al tiempo que expulsaba todo el humo, sirviéndose de sus labios y su nariz.- Siempre hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos para mortificarle, para fastidiarle...para menospreciarle...- La acuosidad volvió a aparecer en sus castigados ojos, aún perdidos.- Y ahora ya no está...

Recordar a Saga era algo que a Aspros aún le dolía. Irremediablemente sintió como sus ojos también volvían a ser amenazados, y se apresuró a despojarse de sus finas gafas, dejándolas descansar sobre la mesa y llevándose una mano al entrecejo, masajeándolo levemente al tiempo que sus dedos recogían las incipientes muestras de tristeza que delineaban sus ojos.

\- Ya no está, y siento que durante toda mi vida he tirado absurdamente por la borda la posibilidad de vivir momentos preciosos junto a él...y lo que es peor...es que ya no hay opción de recuperar algo que nunca tuvimos...- La garganta volvía a doler y la mirada a escocer.- Y contigo tampoco me porté como un buen hijo. Nunca.- Sus miradas encontrándose de nuevo.- No tiene justificación, y mucho menos perdón, la manera en que me atreví a arruinar tu boda...No he podido mirar a los ojos a Pandora en ningún momento...y no merezco su amabilidad después de todo lo que le dije. Porqué me acuerdo de cada palabra como si hubiera sido ayer. Joder si me acuerdo...

\- Kanon...no te tortures más por éso. Ya pasó...Dejémoslo en el pasado...- Aspros había apoyado los codos sobre la mesa, olvidándose de volverse a colocar sus gafas.-Yo tampoco fui capaz de hacer nada para que las cosas entre vosotros dos hubieran sido distintas...yo también tengo una gran parte de responsabilidad en ésto...siempre he sentido que no fui un buen padre cuando más lo necesitábais. Y me he maldecido por ésto toda mi vida. Y sigo haciéndolo por no haber sabido manejar una situación que me desbordó, arrastrándoos a los dos en unas corrientes de tristeza que nunca deberían haberos rozado. Yo también debo pedirte perdón.- Kanon le aguantó la mirada, notando cómo una tímida lágrima había osado escapar de sus ojos sin su permiso. Una lágrima que se apresuró a borrar con un veloz gesto.- Nuna supe qué debía hacer para poder acercarme a tí y ayudarte...Los tres fuimos heridos gravemente, y cada uno lo vivió como mejor supo, aunque nos equivocáramos en el intento.

Una reminiscencia de la rabia que Kanon había incubado durante tanto tiempo se permitió emerger, resistiéndose a ser abandonada. Haciéndose valer, una vez más.

\- ¡Pero ésto no justifica todo el veneno que siempre he escupido! ¡¿Cómo puedes mirarme sin odio después de lo que te dije en el hospital?!...Debería haberme ido antes de que vinieras...¡Aún no sé por qué me quedé esperándote! Y todo ¡¿Para qué?! ¡Para herirte más!

Unos largos instantes de silencio que sólo rompía, rítmicamente, el incansable conteo de los segundos de un reloj de pared. Aspros aceptó todo este derroche de rabia con calma y compasión. Sintiéndose merecedor de ella. Dejando que toda saliera libremente de Kanon si así conseguía purificarse de todo el dolor que se había adueñado de él durante tantos años.

\- ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué me recibes como si no hubiera hecho nada? Me largué de aquí...desaparecí de vuestras vidas...quise desaparecer de la mía...y ni te imaginas en que tipo de vida me metí para crearme una personalidad adecuada a toda la rabia y rencor que me carcomía por dentro...

Demasiado tarde. Aspros lo sabía. Siempre lo había sabido. Pero éso era algo que Kanon debía seguir ignorando. Ser conocedor de todos los hilos y dinero que Aspros había movido para estar informado de cada paso que daba lejos de él era algo que debía seguir permaneciendo en las sombras. Lo que había hecho fuerte a Kanon había sido la convicción de haber podido salido adelante y con futuro por él mismo. Y esa convicción necesitaba seguir intacta. Necesitaba ser protegida de la verdad.

\- Kanon, eres mi hijo. Igual como lo era Saga. Y no sabes la de noches que he soñado vivir este momento. No sabes las noches que pasé en vela preguntándome dónde estarías, y si estarías a salvo. Sólo pude empezar a dormir con algo de tranquilidad cuando Saga me contó desbordante de alegría que te habías hecho un lugar en el mundo de la aviación comercial.

Kanon volvió a desviar la mirada, pero escuchar su nombre pronunciado un par de veces, reclamando su atención suavemente, le obligó a alzarla de nuevo.

\- No sé como lo conseguiste.- Mintió Aspros.- Sólo sé que a partir de entonces empecé a creer que quizás te había llegado el momento de empezar a conocer la felicidad. Y recé para que así fuera. Porqué, por encima de todo, lo único que me importa es saber que, a pesar de todo, habéis podido ser felices. Sé que Saga llegó a serlo, aunque fugazmente. Sé que fue feliz. Antes de morir, sus ojos destilaban un brillo que nunca antes le había conocido, y recordar esa luz en su mirada es lo único que me tranquiliza el alma. Y deseo poder ver esa misma luz en tu mirada Kanon. Es lo que más deseo en el mundo.

Pero su mirada no estaba embargada por ninguna luz. Estaba apagada y anegada. Cansada y rendida.

\- No siento que merezca ser feliz...¿Y sabes lo peor de todo, papá?...Que a Saga ya no le puedo pedir perdón. Nunca pensé que necesitaría hacerlo...nunca me arrepentí de nada...hasta que ya es demasiado tarde para ello.

La voz de Kanon sonó al borde de ser quebrada, pero su voluntad luchaba para impedirlo.

\- Saga te había perdonado hacía tiempo...

Una amarga sonrisa moldeó los labios de Kanon.

\- Éso mismo me dijo Shaka...

Shaka, la luz de los ojos de Saga...

Escuchar el nombre de Shaka pronunciado por Kanon hizo que Aspros se sorprendiera enormemente.

\- ¿Cómo sabes quién es Shaka?

Aspros sabía de él. Sabía que Saga había sido feliz gracias a él. Y se sentía en deuda con ese muchacho al cuál no había sido capaz de localizar para transmitirle la notícia que esombrecería su mundo sin compasión. Completamente ignorante que Kanon lo había hecho por él.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta Shaka?- inquirió Aspros, sinceramente intrigado.

Kanon sabía cómo había llegado hasta él. Lo que no sabía explicarse aún era por qué. Podría haberlo ignorado...seguir adelante como siempre había hecho, olvidándose de todo y centrándose en sus frivolidades.

Pero no fue así. Algo desconocido había empezado a tomar cierto control sobre él.

No supo explicar por qué conservó un teléfono móvil casi inservible. No supo encontrar una razón que justificara haber leído y releído unos mensajes privados que no le concernían en absoluto. Menos aún era capaz de comprender por qué su mente se empeñó en guiarle hacia una persona que desconocía, para transmitirle una notícia que le derrumbaría más de lo que él mismo se había permitido hacer.

Lo único que sabía con certeza era que Shaka le había desarmado completamente. Lo que debería haber sido una rápida entrega de información seguida de un cordial saludo y una fría despedida sin opción a reencuentro, se había convertido en un momento dónde todos los muros de Kanon fueron asaltados a discreción.

Aspros escuchaba pacientemente los detalles de un encuentro que escapaban atropellados, sin mucho orden ni sentido. Cobrando vida a través de una voz que empezaba a notarse tomada por la emoción.

\- Shaka me vapuleó con una aplastante calma y una inquebrantable serenidad...me hizo sentir pequeño y mezquino...Por primera vez en mi vida, me hizo sentir dolor por alguien más que por mí mismo...

Kanon se había vuelto a sumergir en sus recientes recuerdos, aún palpitantes dentro de él. Aspros no se atrevía a interrumpir unas palabras que le acercaban al lado más humano que siempre había estado latente dentro de Kanon, aunque él nunca hubiera querido conocerlo.

\- Reconozco que mi egoísmo me llevó a jugar con él, de la misma manera que siempre había hecho con Saga...Quizás para defenderme de unos ataques lanzados con guantes de seda...Quizás para defenderme de mí mismo, no lo sé...- Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse.- Pero no pude. Simplemente...no pude romper su firme templanza. Una templanza que caló dentro de mí y que me derrotó por completo.

Aspros observaba los contornos de ese rostro tan parecido al que lucía él en su juventud moldeado por unas emociones que habían dejado de ser egoístas.

\- Me gustaría conocerle.- Dijo Aspros, mirando con ternura a Kanon.

Una mirada de incomprensión. Un momento de silencio.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porqué este muchacho ha conseguido iluminar mi vida, sin él saberlo.- Una ceja ligeramente levantada corroborando la cierta incomprensión que producían estas palabras, dando pie a que Aspros continuara.- Porqué él hizo feliz a Saga...y porqué estoy casi convencido que él te ha traído de vuelta aquí.

Kanon desvió la mirada, sabiéndose incapaz de negar algo que resultaba descaradamente evidente. Si esa extraña fuerza interior no le hubiera empujado a ir a conocerle, seguramente ahora continuaría ahogando la voz de su pasado en cualquier lugar lleno de ruido ensordecedor, acallándola sin misericordia, relegándola a los salones más oscuros y ocultos de su corazón. Pero Shaka la había descubierto, la había desempolvado y le había transmitido la energía necesaria para empezar a navegar hacia la superfície, liberándose de todas las cadenas que irremediablemente se habían oxidado por la culpa y el resentimiento.

Unos nuevos instantes de silencio se esparcieron de nuevo alrededor de ambos, siendo testigos del torrente de emociones que iban destilando esas dos almas castigadas por el destino, separadas por la carencia de palabras y unidas de nuevo por una alma que había resurgido de su propio lodo como una flor de loto, mostrando que siempre hay esperanza mientras quede aire que respirar.

Los minutos pasaban, puntuales. Las horas se completaban y el temido momento de una despedida empezó a sobrevolar esa atmósfera de necesitada intimidad que había conseguido atraparlos en una telaraña de confidencias, que había tejido los hilos de un reencuentro mil veces soñado por Aspros, y demasiadas veces vadeado por Kanon.

\- Creo que es hora de irme.- Dijo Kanon, levantándose de la silla, sin poder evitar un leve rodamiento de cabeza debido al alcohol ingerido.

\- Tú no vas a ningún lado.- Respondió Aspros, imitando sus movimientos.- Tú te quedas. Ya te irás mañana.

\- No puedo quedarme aquí...

\- No digas estupideces. Ésta es tu casa, siempre lo ha sido. Y no pienso permitir que salgas a la carretera en este estado. Ya perdí un hijo en ella...y no pienso peder al que me queda.- Aspros se acercó a Kanon, posando ambas manos sobre sus hombros, mirándole directamente a los ojos.- Arriba hay una habitación que ha estado esperando por tí durante diez años. No la hagas esperar más...

Un suspiro de rendición llenó los pulmones de Kanon, que accedió a subir, no sin sentir una pequeña opresión en su pecho, temiendo el momento de cruzar otro umbral que amenazaba con estrujarle, un poco más, cada fibra de su ser.

La puerta cedió bajo la mano de Aspros, que seguidamente se encargó de prender la luz, haciéndose a un lado para dejar el paso libre a Kanon. Pero Kanon no se atrevía a entrar. Ni siquiera a asomarse a una dimensión que se le antojaba lejana, pero demasiado llena de vida. De recuerdos y sueños. De miedos y odios. De anhelos e ilusiones.

Se permitió unos segundos para tomar aire. El suficiente para dirigir un pie delante de otro e internarse en un espacio que le recibió como si no hubieran pasado los años.

Su corazón se estremeció al ver que en la pared todavía colgaban los pósters de sus bandas de música favoritas, ésas que aún llenaban la targeta de memoria de su móvil, la cama individual pegada a la pared, cercana a la ventana, el escritorio con los objetos que le gustaba coleccionar...el estante con los pocos libros que nunca leyó y los muchos cómics que tantas veces memorizó, la bufanda de su equipo de fútbol preferido clavada en el techo...el bote lleno de lápices de colores con los que su mano dibujaba todo tipo de rostros divinos y criaturas mitológicas que años después quiso inmortalizar en su espalda...el armario, custodiando la habitación como siempre había hecho, con la extraña certeza de saber que si lo abría, allí encontraría todo el mundo que esa noche olvidó.

Sus ojos no tenían tiempo de saborear cada detalle redescubierto, y se movían presurosos de un lado a otro, buscando todo lo que su mente empezaba a recordar con precisión milimétrica.

\- Sigue igual que siempre...

Fue lo único que su voz casi quebrada fue capaz de decir.

\- Porqué siempre te esperó.

Aspros se retiró, dejando a Kanon a solas con su pasado, a solas con su necesaria reconciliación con él mismo.

Ya en la más absoluta intimidad, Kanon se dejó vencer por las ansias de tomar en sus manos todos y cada uno de esos objetos que tanto le habían ayudado a olvidarse de vez en cuando de su propia culpa. De sus malsanos impulsos y sus contaminados actos.

La cama le acogió emitiendo un leve quejido, sabiéndose pequeña por un cuerpo que se había convertido en adulto lejos de ella.

Kanon se durmió arropado por el mundo que su adolescencia había creado, y que le recordaba parte de la inocencia que siempre había albergado y que tan testarudamente se había empeñado en ocultar. Se durmió recordando a Saga y sintiendo sobre su espalda el firme abrazo de su padre.

Se durmió rindiéndose a la necesidad de derramar una última lágrima.

Una última lágrima de perdón hacia su pasado.

De perdón hacia él mismo.

 _Continuará_


	17. Perdón V

_Bueno, bueno...no sé qué pasa...pero los personajes se resisten a abandonar esta historia. Me dominan, hacen conmigo lo que quieren. Creí que era de justícia dar unos momentos a otros persajes que también han sufrido, aunque siempre en segundo plano. Y también sentía que a Kanon aún le faltaban algunas cosas que acabar de recomponer antes de poder enfrentarse a su vida, libre de todo lo que le ha moldeado amargamente durante los años. Así pues, me atrevo a romper la secuencia que había seguido hasta ahora y este capítulo está contenido en el grupo Perdón, siendo su quinta parte._

 _No me canso de repetir, a riesgo de parecer pesada, que adoro vuestros reviews y comentarios, siempre tan constructivos y alentadores. Y confieso que cuando me estanco en la trama, los leo y releo todos y cada uno de ellos para encontrar la inspiración necesaria para seguir adelante. La verdad es que sin vuestro apoyo hubiera abandonado esta locura de jugar a ser escritora hace mucho tiempo, y gracias a todos vosotros sigo aquí, disfrutando escribiendo y sabiendo que vosotros lo hacéis leyendo._

 _¡Un fuerte abrazo y saludos para todos! Os espero por aquí ;)._

* * *

 **Perdón V**

El canto de los pajarillos que siempre habitaban el bosque cercano de esa casa acudió puntual a su matutino despertar. Con ellos, la consciencia de Kanon fue recuperando su lugar, haciendo que entreabriera los ojos y se los frotara con el dorso de los dedos, debido al escozor que aún guardaban sus párpados. Una sensación de desconcierto le asaltó de golpe, al girarse sobre la estrecha cama y encontrarse casi de bruces contra el suelo. Su mente todavía no había recompuesto los detalles que le indicaban dónde se encontraba y por qué. La cabeza le dolía debido al whisky ingerido y al cúmulo de emociones desatadas la noche anterior, pero los recientes hechos pronto fueron tomando forma en sus recuerdos. Al alzar la vista se encontró arropado por esas olvidadas paredes que todavía desprendían el aroma amargo de una adolescencia que hubiera podido ser muy distinta, pero que él no supo hacer mejor.

Con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, salió de la habitación dirección hacia el baño, el cuál empezaba a ser urgente usar. El pasillo se presentaba silencioso. La habitación de Pandora y su padre estaba completamente cerrada. No había ningún tipo de ruido que indicara que la vida ya había empezado en ese nuevo día. Una vez hubo accionado la cadena de ese inodoro que años atrás había tragado toda la droga que él mismo vendía, sus ojos se fijaron en un juego de toallas que descansaban sobre el bidé, y que no recordaba haber visto la noche anterior. Parecía que tímidamente le invitaban a tomarse una ducha, y sin pensarlo mucho se encontró abriendo los grifos y dejando caer el agua hasta alcanzar una temperatura deseable. Se despojó de la única prenda que cubría su escultural cuerpo y se dejó abrazar por la cálida agua, esperando que el resacoso dolor de cabeza se fuera deslizando hacia sus pies junto con ella.

Al salir, la casa seguía sumida en ese impenetrable silencio que sólo los madrugadores pájaros se atrevían a romper con sus dulces cánticos. Volvió a dirigirse a la habitación, cubriendo su cuerpo a medio secar con una toalla ceñida a su bajo vientre, y dejando un reguero de pequeñas gotas que se escurrían de su largo cabello pícaramente adherido a su piel. No sin cierto temblor en sus manos, se decidió a abrir el armario, notando cómo una intensa fragancia a ropa limpia y triste melancolía le golpeaba los sentidos. En efecto, sus temores se confirmaron, y allí encontró toda la ropa que esa noche no cupo en su mochila y que su odio rápidamente olvidó. Pero esas prendas hacía tiempo que habían dejado de irle bien, ignorantes que ellas habían permanecido inmutables esperándole, mientras él se convertía en un completo hombre lejos de ellas. Sus ojos las recorrían todas, reconociéndolas a través del tiempo, hasta que se posaron en una peculiar camisa azul que no recordaba haber sido suya. Sus manos la tomaron, desplegándola y comprobando que su torso cabría en ella. Una vez se hubo secado el cabello, se la enfundó, sintiendo que la medida era casi perfecta. Esa prenda no tenía botones, y el cuello estaba abierto hasta el inicio del pecho, adornado con unos cordeles que podían ajustar la obertura si así lo deseaba. Pero no lo hizo. Optó por dejar el cuello abierto y los cordeles colgar. También encontró algo de ropa interior que parecía adaptarse bien a su cuerpo, y se vistió con los mismos vaqueros con los que había llegado.

Cuando decidió salir de la habitación para dirigirse a la planta baja, un intenso aroma a café recién hecho le embriagó los sentidos, despertándole unas terribles ansias de dar cuenta de él. Al llegar abajo, la visión de Pandora, cubierta con un sensual batín y su largo cabello negro desparramado descuidadamente sobre su esbelta espalda, le clavó al pie de las escaleras. En contra de sus pensamientos más razonables, no pudo evitar fijarse en el delineado cuerpo escondido tras esas finas telas, fijándose en las contorneadas pantorrillas que asomaban atrevidamente por debajo. Haciendo rápidas cuentas en su mente dedujo que Pandora debía haber llegado ya a sus cuarenta y cinco años de edad, pero su hermosura parecía no ser sensible al paso del tiempo. No había rastro de su padre por ningún lado, y antes que Pandora notara su presencia sintió la imperiorsa necesidad de alejarse de esa amable mujer que siempre había recibido su menosprecio. Sus pies hicieron el ademán de volver a huir, pero su suave voz femenina se lo impidió.

\- Buenos días Kanon. Veo que la ropa que Deuteros se olvidó aquí la última vez que vino te sienta bien.

\- No...no sabía que era de Deuteros...- Dijo, deteniendo su escapada, volviéndose lentamente mientras intentaba disimular, mirándose y acariciando con sus manos las ropas que le cubrían.

\- Sí...es de él...pero puedes quedártela si te gusta. Ignoro cuando volverá...y no creo que le importe en absoluto. Aunque si prefieres, también hay ropa de Saga que seguro que te favorece.- Dijo ella, con una tierna sonrisa adornado su bello rostro, despejado de cualquier resto de maquillaje, confiriéndole una impresionante belleza natural.

\- No, no...está bien así.

\- ¿Quieres café?

Esta invitación era demasiado tentadora para ser declinada, y con un tímido asentimiento de cabeza aceptó el ofrecimiento. Pandora cargó la cafetera con una nueva dosis de café, y esperó a que la lucecita roja se apagara para presionar el botoncito que permitiría mezclar el ardiente agua con ese negro polvo que tanto enloquecía a Kanon. Una vez preparado dejó la tacita sobre el mármol, cerca de ella, obligando a Kanon acercarse si quería tomarlo entre sus manos. Él no tuvo más opción que andar hacia ella, notando como su corazón se volvía a desbocar por la desnuda escena que los unía de nuevo después de los años.

\- ¿Leche?- Dijo ella, mostrándole una pequeña tetera humeante.

\- No, gracias...

\- ¿Azúcar?

\- Sí...por favor...

Pandora abrió la alacena, de dónde sacó la azucarera. Al parecer, la combinación que ella prefería era con leche y sin azúcar. También agarró una caja metálica que llevó a la mesa rinconera, dónde tomó asiento pausadamente, guardando entre sus manons una gran taza aún medio llena, observando con delicadeza cómo Kanon se vertía en el café dos cucharitas de azúcar que apenas removió. Él permanecía de espaldas, buscando fijar su mirada a través de los ventanales, ubicando su coche en la distancia y descubriéndolo vestido por el rocío de la madrugada.

\- Ven...siéntate...- Demandó ella, con su habitual amabilidad. Sus manos abandonaron la taza para abrir la caja que guardaba una gran colección de sabrosas galletas. Sus finos dedos tomaron una, remojándola sutilmente antes de llevársela a los labios.- Come alguna galleta, están muy buenas. Son las preferidas de Aspros...

Kanon obedeció dócilmente, intentando con todos sus esfuerzos encontrarse con la profunda mirada de Pandora. Sintiéndose incapaz de ello.

No sin cierto titubeo, tomó una de las galletas y se la comió de un par de mordiscos, desplazando con la mano las pocas migas que se habían desprendido sobre la mesa. Pandora no perdía detalle de su rostro, serio y medio oculto tras sus mechones aún húmedos, encontrando en él los rasgos del rostro que tanto la había atraído cuando ella era una joven desempeñando uno de los primeros trabajos de su vida.

Pandora había empezado a trabajar como secretaria de Aspros en el momento en que su juventud irradiaba vitalidad, topándose de lleno con un hombre trece años mayor que ella, cuya belleza no pudo ser opacada por el profundo dolor que recorría su alma. Ella contaba con veinticinco años de edad. Aspros ya cumplía sus treinta y ocho. En contra de su razón, que le demandaba vivir una vida fácil rodeada con gente de su edad, su corazón se prendó de ese hombre maduro, sumamente atractivo, escudado en un carácter siempre correcto e impecable, pero sumido en una tristeza que ella tardó tiempo en dilucidar. El trato que Aspros tenía hacia ella era estrictamente profesional. Nunca hablaba de su família. En realidad...nunca hablaba nada más allá de lo que concernía a la empresa. Empeñándose en parecer inaccesible. Durante un tiempo, su corazón se rindió, y decidió olvidarse de él. Intentó conocer chicos de su edad, y entabló algunas relaciones que, si bien al principio parecían serias, siempre acababan manchadas por la presencia en su mente de ese hombre de cabellos añil y trato respetuoso que muchos de los hombres que se cruzaron en su camino carecían. No fue hasta después de diversos fracasos que su corazón ganó la batalla a su razón, guiándola a acercarse a alguien que parecía haberse autoimpuesto un castigo que ella no acababa de comprender. Primero fueron suaves insinuaciones que Aspros no parecía distinguir. Luego vinieron intentos más directos de intentar entablar algún intercambio de palabras más allá de las reuniones programadas o de los beneficios a final de mes, encontrándose con largos silencios y bruscos cambios de conversación. No fue fácil, pero al cabo del tiempo pudo apreciar que la mirada que Aspros paseaba sobre ella empezaba a tener cierto brillo que nunca antes había destilado. Y aprovechaba estos momentos, fabricando mil excusas para evitar su huída al despacho, o para encontrar un falso motivo para ella poder adentrarse en él. Poco a poco, parecía que Aspros estaba más dispuesto a hablar. Le preguntaba qué hacía en su tiempo libre, le hacía notar que el vestido elegido le sentaba bien, se interesaba por su opinión sobre temas en los que sólo él tenía poder de decisión...Le empezó a dar esperanzas. Unas esperanzas que se vieron confirmadas el viernes que le invitó a cenar una vez acabada la jornada laboral, y que ella aceptó con rapidez, antes que Aspros pudiera arrepentirse de ello.

Acudieron a un buen restaurante, lidiando con una extraña atmósfera que se empeñaba en enturbiar un momento en el que ninguno de los dos sabía hacia dónde mirar, y mucho menos, qué decir. Hasta que Aspros se armó de valor y puso sobre la mesa todas las cartas que siempre había estado ocultándole a ella. Le dijo que era viudo desde los treinta años, que tenía dos hijos gemelos a los que había tenido que criar en soledad, que él mismo tenía un hermano perdido por el mundo y que se había propuesto no volver a amar a ninguna mujer nunca más.

En ese instante Pandora se sintió derrotada sin la posibilidad siquiera de haber empezado ninguna batalla. Su rostro se esombreció, y sus violetas ojos se anegaron, sintiéndose prisioneros de una profunda mirada azul que la observaba con intensidad. Su primer impulso fue alejarse de allí con la vergüenza de haberse creado falsas ilusiones a cuestas, pero la firme mano de Aspros le agarró de la muñeca antes que lo intentara, confesándole que a pesar de sus firmes convicciones, la amaba. Pero escudándose en mil y una excusas para justificar la imposibilidad de establecer una relación. La diferencia de edad...la juventud que ella no debía desaprovechar al lado de un hombre más mayor y con un alma agotada...la barrera que podían presentar sus dos hijos, entrados ya en una edad que empezaba a ser difícil de controlar, sobretodo en uno de ellos dos...Pero todas estas estúpidas justificaciones para negarse una relación no acobardaron a Pandora, que se lanzó sobre su cuello y posó sus labios sobre los de él, acallándolos dulcemente, acariciando esos cabellos que empezaban a lucir algunas canas, susurrándole al oído que nada de eso le asustaba. Que hacía años que le amaba en silencio, y que no pensaba dejarlo escapar.

Durante un tiempo, se permitieron el placer de aprenderse a amar en la intimidad. Más tarde, vendría el escollo de presentarla a sus dos hijos, sabiendo de antemano que no sería un momento fácil de afrontar. Ese día, Saga y Kanon extrañamente se encontraban juntos en el salón. Saga tenía la vista hundida en uno de sus libros que tan fielmente le alejaban de su hermano. Kanon jugaba a un videojuego que le permitía canalizar parte de su rabia interior matando todo tipo de seres extraños que aparecían en la pantalla de televisión. Aspros entró acompañado de Pandora, y les propuso ir a comer fuera todos juntos, para darse la oportunidad de empezar a conocerse un poco mejor. Saga aceptó sin pensarlo, adornando su rostro con una amplia sonrisa, sabiendo que éso significaba un paso muy importante para su padre. Kanon simplemente apagó el televisor y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse alegando que había quedado con unos amigos para salir. Ni siquiera cruzó su mirada con Pandora. Menos aún atendió las órdenes de Aspros de presentar unos mínimos de respeto. La voz autoritaria de Aspros intentó retenerle, pero un suave agarre de Pandora en su brazo le hizo saber que no pasaba nada, que le dejara marchar. Que quizás necesitaba algo más de tiempo para asimilar esa nueva situación.

\- Como me temía, Kanon no va a ser fácil...- Había dicho Aspros, lleno de resignación.

\- No te preocupes, sé que no será fácil, y lo acepto. Todo llegará a su debido tiempo.- Respondió Pandora, con su inmutable amabilidad.

Pero no hubo nunca tiempo suficiente para acortar una distancia que en vez de menguar, cada día que pasaba se incrementaba más. Kanon se resistía a aceptarla, y cada vez que sus pasos se cruzaban la ignoraba sin intentar hacer el esfuerzo de disimularlo, haciendo evidente un profundo desprecio que Pandora luchaba en dejar pasar.

Kanon había tomado otra galleta, esta vez recubierta de chocolate, y se la comió de un solo bocado, bebiendo un sorbo de café para ayudarla a bajar. Sus ojos aún se resistían a encontrarse con los de Pandora, pero eso no impedía que se sintiera observado, notando una creciente incomodidad recorrer todo su ser. Finalmente, fue de nuevo la voz de Pandora la que eligió hablar.

\- Kanon...- Él no osaba levantar la mirada, pero escuchar su nombre pronunciado por segunda vez le obligó hacerlo, hallándose perdido dentro de ese profundo violeta que le observaba con ternura y compasión.- Kanon...yo nunca quise arrebataros nada...nunca fue mi intención.

Kanon había estado temiendo este momento desde que sus pies decidieron cruzar el umbral de ese mundo la noche anterior. No fue capaz de sostener por mucho más la mirada de esa mujer que, años después, intentaba darle las explicaciones que en su momento él no se permitió escuchar. Pero ahora Kanon ya no era un adolescente perdido, ya no tenía justificación que le otorgara huir de una realidad que estúpidamente nunca quiso aceptar. Así que no tuvo más remedio que inspirar coraje y volver a afrontar esa dulce mirada que clamaba por un poco de comprensión.

\- Amo a tu padre...desde el primer momento que le conocí.- Prosiguió ella sin desviar la mirada, mostrando sinceridad y convicción.- Intenté no hacerlo...sabía que no era una elección fácil...pero no pude. Le amaba, simple y llanamente. Y nunca he pretendido borrar el recuerdo de vuestra madre. Jamás le he pedido a Aspros que la olvidara...

Kanon no pudo evitar que el sentimiento de culpa volviera presuroso a invadir su consciencia, notando como su mirada amenazaba con humedecerse de nuevo. Intentó hablar, pero primero tuvo que ayudarse de otro sorbo de café para esclarecer su tomada garganta.

\- Ya lo sé, Pandora...- Dijo al fin, con un hilillo de voz que no hacía justícia a su abrumadora presencia.- Ya lo sé...

\- No te niego que me hubiera gustado poder ofrecerte mi apoyo y comprensión...que me hubiera gustado que mi presencia suavizara un poco tu dolor...pero entendí que entonces quizás aún no estabas preparado para ello.

Kanon desvió la mirada un instante, aprovechando ese momento para apurar el café, buscando fuerzas para afrontar a Pandora de nuevo.

\- Pandora...yo...- Su voz calló. Ella pacientemente aguardó a que recuperara el valor.- Yo...me avergüenzo de todos los desprecios que te proferí y de todos los insultos que te lancé. Nunca tuve motivos para tratarte de la manera en que lo hice...En realidad...nunca creí cierto todo lo que te dije.

\- Lo sé...- Respondió Pandora, alargando la mano y posándola sobre el antebrazo de Kanon, acariciándolo levemente con el dedo pulgar antes de cortar un contacto que no se atrevía a prolongar.- Pero ¿sabes una cosa?...Todo ésto carece de importancia después de haber visto el rostro de Aspros la noche pasada. Por primera vez desde que le conozco, y ya son muchos años, nunca le había visto sonreir rebosante de dicha. Nunca hasta ayer sus lágrimas habían sido de felicidad. Y el único culpable de haber conseguido este milagro eres tú.

Al escuchar estas sinceras palabras Kanon respiró con cierto alivio, y se otorgó el derecho de sonreir levemente, encontrándose su sonrisa correspondida. Durante unos instantes, el canto de los pájaros fue el único que llenó esa atmósfera que por fin, no resultaba angustiosa. Pandora bebió un poco más de su café con leche casi enfriado del todo, mientras respetaba ese silencio necesario para ir ordenando poco a poco todas las piezas de una quebrada vida que finalmente iba uniéndose en algo parecido en lo que siempre pudo ser. Kanon había tomado otra galleta, y parecía ser que no tenía intención de levantarse de la mesa, hecho que Pandora aprovechó para comenzar otra pequeña conversación, menos dolorosa.

\- ¿Hay alguna mujer en tu vida?- Preguntó, mostrando una pícara sonrisa que descolocó a Kanon enormemente, provocándole una repentina mudez acompañada de la sensación de saberse atrapado y sin saber muy bien qué responder. Visto su vergonzoso silencio, Pandora se alzó, dirigiéndose hacia él y tomando su rostro entre sus manos.- Saga y tú heredásteis la belleza de vuestro padre y la mirada de vuestra madre...- Prosiguió, observándole con dedicación.- Estoy convencida que causas estragos entre las chicas.- Sentenció, retirando sus manos y dejando a Kanon abochornado.

\- Bueno...quizás soy como Saga...¿No has pensado en ello?- Replicó Kanon, buscando una vía de escape frente a la terrible vergüenza que se había apoderado de él en un segundo.

Pandora soltó una divertida risilla mientras recogía su taza y la llevaba al fregadero. Acto seguido se volvió, apoyándose con una mano sobre el mármol y la otra en su cadera, mirando a Kanon aún sentado.

\- No puedes engañarme. He notado cómo me mirabas las piernas antes de acercarte. Saga nunca se percató siquiera de su existencia.- La vergüenza de Kanon se intensificó instantáneamente, provocando que un intenso rubor tiñera sus mejillas como si fuera un chiquillo descubierto perpetrando alguna maldad.- Oh, pero no te sofoques...me agrada saber que aún puedo resultar atractiva.- Dijo ella, riéndose sin ningún ánimo de ofender.- ¿Así qué? ¿Hay alguna chica o no?

Kanon estaba atrapado en un callejón sin salida, y sin saber por qué se encontró pronunciando el nombre de Marin.

\- ¿Marin? Bonito nombre...¿Hace mucho que estáis juntos?

La conversación se estaba embrollando por momentos, y Kanon se sentía como un adolescente dando explicaciones de sus amoríos de verano.

\- Nuestra relación es algo complicado de definir...- Dijo al fin.- Digamos que empezó al revés...como un juego...como una simple distracción.

\- Pero...

\- Pero el juego se nos ha ido de las manos...o eso creo.

\- ¿Te ama?

Pandora se había vuelto insistente, recuperando la curiosidad de la eterna adolescente que siempre estuvo dentro de ella. Kanon ya no sabía qué camino tomar para salir de ese laberinto surgido de la nada.

\- Creo que sí...aunque nuestras formas de expresarnos no son las convencionales...- El rubor había ido desapareciendo de sus mejillas y su rostro adoptó un aire de seriedad.- En parte ella también es culpable que yo esté aquí ahora...- Dijo, como si pronunciara una confesión.

\- Te ama...no lo dudes.- Dijo Pandora, después de una corta reflexión.- Si una mujer se empeña en acercarse a alguien, hacerse escuchar, y encima consigue que se tengan en cuenta sus palabras...significa que te ama de verdad. ¿Y tú? ¿Tú la quieres?

Kanon guardó silencio, sospesando una respuesta que él mismo aún no se había aventurado a aclarar.

\- Yo no estoy acostumbrado a dejarme embargar por este tipo de emociones...- Dijo al fin, intentando evitar a toda costa afrontar una realidad sobre él mismo que le aterraba sin medida.

\- ¡Kanon...Estas cosas se saben! Sólo hay dos respuestas posibles...o sí o no.- Exclamó ella, sin alejar la mirada de su expresión comprometida por el momento.

\- Si amar significa desear encontrarla en casa cuando regrese sabiendo de sobras que no estará...si amar provoca que se derrumbe el mundo con la amenaza de no trabajar junto a ella nunca más...si produce una intensa alegría saber que no recuperó su relación anterior aunque yo la lancé directamente a hacerlo...

Kanon se detuvo, pensando en todos los instantes que habían compartido amparados por los celos, el despecho y la simple distracción, en todos los vuelos que el destino les había llevado a compartir, y todos los que todavía anhelaba llevar a cabo junto a ella, recordando el estremecimiento que volcó su estómago el último día que se vieron, el íntimo abrazo que compartieron después que las sombras de su pasado hubieran tomado luz a riesgo de alejarla de su lado...

Pandora le observaba con ternura, sintiéndose un poco madre sin permitir que él siquiera lo imaginara.

\- Yo creo que está claro...¿aún no lo ves tú?

Kanon le devolvió la mirada, ladeando un poco sus labios en algo parecido a una sonrisa de rendición a sus temores.

\- Supongo que sí...

Pandora abandonó su posición, acercándose a él de nuevo, acariciando su mejilla con una mano al tiempo que le obligaba a levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la suya.

\- No la dejes perder. No te empeñes en alejarla, cómo hizo tu padre conmigo durante tanto tiempo, porqué no lo conseguirás. Si ella es la mitad de testaruda de lo que fui yo, no conseguirás que se rinda. Date la oportunidad de amar...

Dicho ésto le besó la mejilla dulcemente, cerrando un círculo que hacía demasiados años que se había empeñado en permanecer abierto.

En ese preciso instante la voz de Aspros rasgó ese momento de sinceras confidencias y necesarias reconciliaciones que había emergido entre los dos, sobresaltándolos con una sonora entrada para hacer evidente su presencia.

\- Vaya, os dejo solos un rato y mira lo que pasa...¿Kanon, acaso estás coqueteando con mi esposa?

Aspros no se reprimió la risa que le provocaron sus propias palabras, contagiándose rápidamente entre los tres.

Ese día el desayuno no sería como siempre.

Ese día sería un desayuno en família.

Tantas veces soñado. Tantas veces truncado.

Al fin, hecho un poco realidad.

 _Continuará_

* * *

 _Bueno, lo dicho anteriormente. Definitivamente me rindo. No sé cuanto más va a durar ésto. Así que espero seguiros viendo a todos por aquí :)._

 _Ah, Yaz! No te preocupes por tu manera de expresarte. Por razones que ahora no vienen al caso, estoy muy familiarizada con el habla de Argentina, aunque aún no he podido pisar América (lo sé, es un tema pendiente, jeje). Así que sentiros todos libres de expresaros como mejor os vaya, que yo encantada de leer y aprender :)._

 _¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo para todos!_


	18. Reconciliación

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí estamos de nuevo :). Perdonad mi retraso, pero estos días estan siendo muy ocupados. O no hay vida social, no se junta demasiada en poco tiempo, jaja. Además, se juntó la caída de Fanfiction por dos días y unos cambios de turno en mi trabajo que no me han permitido actualizar hasta ahora. Pero ya está todo superado, así que aquí dejo otro capítulo que espero que os guste, aunque yo no acabo de estar satisfecha del todo. Mis ansias de perfección a veces me martirizan un poco..._

 _Gracias de nuevo por los reviews recibidos y que con tantas ansias espero :)._

 _¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo para todos!_

* * *

 **Reconciliación**

El estreno de esa mañana transcurrió arropando una escena que las paredes de esa casa no estaban acostumbradas a albergar. Pandora había preparado otro par de cafés, y volvió a tomar asiento alrededor de la mesa rinconera, acompañando a Kanon y Aspros en un inédito desayuno de sábado.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas un día más?- Inquirió Aspros con un pequeño destello de anhelo para retenerle allí algo más de tiempo.

\- No puedo...Mañana a primera hora tengo un vuelo de ida a Barcelona, y a la tarde el de regreso. Y así toda la semana, hasta el próximo domingo, que tengo libre.

\- ¿Siempre haces la misma ruta?

\- Desde hace un tiempo sí.

\- ¿Y no te aburre?

\- En absoluto. Es una ruta corta, que te permite disfrutar un poco de la ciudad. Además...me gusta mucho todo el equipo que conformamos la tripulación. Creo que ahora no sabría trabajar sin ellos...

Aspros sonrió para sus adentros ante la confirmación que Kanon al fin había conseguido rodearse de buena gente, a la que resultaba evidente que apreciaba de verdad, y que le habían alejado de las malas compañías que durante tanto tiempo se había empeñado en frecuentar.

\- Antes de irme...¿podría recoger algunas cosas que encontré en mi habitación? Hay algunas que me gustaría llevar conmigo...- Había dicho Kanon, con cierta timidez.

\- Éso no hace falta ni que lo preguntes.- Había respondido Aspros.- Todo lo que hay allí es tuyo...y ha estado esperándote. También hay muchas cosas de Saga...ropa, libros...Si deseas quedarte con algo, siéntete libre de hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, era tu hermano. Puede que quieras conservar algo de él.

Kanon ladeó sus labios en una sonrisa de agradecimiento que destilaba aún cierta tristeza, aunque algo más diluída. Acto seguido, subió al piso de arriba, dejando a Aspros y Pandora a solas en la cocina.

\- ¿Has podido hablar con él?- Preguntó Aspros, esperanzado.

\- Sí.- La dulce sonrisa que adornó sus labios tranquilizó enormemente a Aspros, que respiró aliviado.

\- ¿Y?

\- Es un buen chico...siempre lo ha sido. Aunque hizo todo lo posible por parecer lo contrario, siempre ha tenido buen corazón. Oculto...pero siempre ha estado allí. Ya te lo dije en su momento...sólo necesitaba tiempo.

\- Pandora...siempre has tenido una paciencia infinita...un nivel de comprensión inalcanzable para la mayoría. No sé qué habría hecho sin ti.- Dijo Aspros, tomando su mano que reposaba sobre la mesa y estrechándola con fuerza.

\- ¡Desastres hubieras hecho!- Replicó ella riéndose dulcemente.- Anda, ayúdame a ordenar todo ésto.- Dijo al tiempo que se levantaba, llevándose las tazas al fregadero.

Aspros la siguió, abrazándola por la espalda y apoyando su mentón sobre su hombro después de besarle la mejilla. Pandora se giró sin soltarse de su abrazo y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Aspros, mirándole con devoción. Una de sus manos viajó un instante hacia su rostro para apartarle un mechón que cubría su mirada, despojada aún de las gafas, para seguidamente volver a descansar sobre su nuca.

\- No sabes cómo me alegra verte así. He esperado este momento durante meses...

\- ¿Verme cómo?- Inquirió Aspros, perdiéndose dentro de su violeta mirada.

\- Así...sonriendo...Feliz.

Sus labios se fundieron en un beso cargado de ternura antes de estrecharse en un íntimo abrazo rebosante de significado.

\- Gracias Pandora...Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado...- Susurró Aspros contra su oído antes de separarse.

\- No digas tonterías, Aspros...- Replicó ella sin abandonar su dulce sonrisa.- Anda, recoge los restos del festín que os pegásteis anoche en el salón.- Continuó, cortando su contacto y disponiéndose a llenar el lavaplatos.

Kanon todavía no había aparecido, y Pandora fue a asearse antes de ir a hacer la compra que siempre le gustaba llevar a cabo en soledad los sábados por la mañana. Cuando bajó, Aspros seguía en la cocina sentado en su zona de la mesa rinconera, ya con las gafas puestas, leyendo las notícias del día que aparecían en la tablet que recientemente había adquidiro debido a sus ansias de no quedarse atrás en el tiempo.

\- Aspros, me voy a la ciudad a comprar. Despídeme de Kanon cuando se marche...

\- Descuida, lo haré.- Dijo él, levantando su vista de la pequeña pantalla.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? ¿Le pedirás que te acompañe?

\- No...Si se lo pido no accederá. Iremos...sin más.

\- Me parece bien...

Aspros pudo escuchar el arrancar del coche de Pandora mientras se sumía de nuevo en las notícias que recorrían sus ojos, sin ser capaz de prestarles mucha atención, reviviendo en su mente todos los acontecimientos que le habían abordado las últimas horas. Unos hechos que le había devuelto parte de su vida, recomponiendo un corazón que había perdido todas las esperanzas, dotándolo de nuevas ilusiones y sensaciones que ya hacía tiempo había dado por imposibles.

Kanon aún demoró un tiempo en volver a aparecer al pie de las escaleras, cargando sobre su hombro una mochila que había encontrado en su habitación, que tampoco recordaba que hubiera sido suya, y mucho menos de Saga, debido a su aspecto terriblemente rústico y usado.

\- He agarrado esta mochila...- Dijo excusándose.- Supongo que también debe ser de Deuteros...

Aspros sonrió amablemente, dándole la razón sobre sus suposiciones.

\- Sí, se dejó unas cuantas cosas la última vez que estuvo aquí. Siempre tan descuidado y alocado...parece que se resiste a hacerse mayor. Creo que en algún momento hizo un pacto con el diablo el muy trepa. ¿Te puedes creer que apenas tiene canas? Y fíjate en mí...ya parezco un anciano. - Dijo Aspros, sonriendo sin ocultar un deje de sentida añoranza en su voz.

Kanon no sabía muy bien qué hacer, cómo concluir el momento previo a su despedida. Aspros se percató de su vacilación, y antes que pudiera decir o hacer nada más, se levantó y se acercó hacia él, agarrándole la mochila y depositándola en el suelo, contra la pared. Kanon no entendió ese gesto, pero únicamente se limitó a observar, sin poner ningún tipo de resistencia.

\- Kanon, antes de irte me gustaría que me acompañaras a dar un paseo.- Kanon se dispuso a negarse, alegando que debía marcharse, que necesitaba descansar, pero Aspros no le permitió pronunciar ninguna palabra, acallándolo tan buen punto sus labios se separaron para armar una excusa.- No temas, no tardaremos...te lo prometo.

\- Está bien...- Respondió Kanon, resignándose, no viéndose capaz de negarse a algo tan simple.

Aspros fue en busca de las llaves de su coche, y con la mirada le pidió que le siguiera. Kanon obedeció, tomando asiento en el lado derecho, sintiéndose extraño por ocupar el lugar que no era el del conductor, recordando las disputas que siempre tenían con Saga cuando aún eran niños, para ver quién se adjudicaba el asiento delantero del coche, aceptando de mala gana las imposiciones de Aspros que decidían quién iría delante en el viaje de ida y quién en el de vuelta.

En un primer momento Kanon había pensado que irían a la ciudad donde pertenecía la urbanización, pero el camino tomado no les conducía hacia allí. El trayecto transcurría con calma y ninguno de los dos hablaba. Kanon se fijaba en el paisaje que se movía frente a sus ojos para intentar dilucidar hacia dónde le llevaba Aspros. Su rostro aparecía relajado, hasta a partir de cierto cambio en las vistas, que le alarmó intensamente. Empezó a comprender cuál iba a ser el destino de su supuesto paseo, y entonces sus rasgos se ensombrecieron duramente, notando como el corazón se le aceleraba al mismo ritmo que aumentaba su consternación. Su mirada se afiló, y la posó amenazante sobre su padre, como tantas veces había hecho en su adolescencia. Igual como lo hizo el día que un inesperado revés cruzó su mejilla con el intento fallido de aplacar un odio a punto de desbordar.

Aspros había notado como sus penetrantes ojos se habían clavado sobre él, inquisitivos, desafiantes...Pero no se sintió extrañado. Es más, había estado esperando esta reacción desde el momento en que salieron de su casa.

Haciendo caso omiso de las transformaciones que estaba sufriendo el rostro de Kanon estacionó el coche en el aparcamiento destinado para ello, siendo el primero en ocupar allí un lugar en esa mañana de sábado. Kanon respiraba pesadamente, luchando por controlar la conocida rabia que renacía dentro de él, acuchillando a su padre con una mirada furibunda bajo su ceño completamente fruncido.

\- ¿Por qué...papá?- Dijo Kanon entre dientes, apretando la mandíbula. Esforzándose en dominar la familiar ira que tantas veces le había recorrido el cuerpo.

\- Todos los sábados vengo...- Contestó Aspros, sin dar importancia al agresivo tono de voz que mostraba Kanon.

\- Yo no pienso entrar.- Sentenció Kanon, mientras Aspros se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad sin pronunciar nada más.- ¡¿Me has escuchado?! No pienso ir...- Insisitó Kanon, masticando cada sílaba, cada vez más nervioso. Aspros había retirado las llaves del coche, guardándolas en su mano antes de abrir la puerta y salir.- ¡¿Por qué me haces ésto?!- Exclamó frente a la impasividad de su padre, que ya había bajado.

\- Kanon...si no quieres entrar, pues no lo hagas. Pero no tendrás más remedio que esperar a que regrese para poder marcharte.

\- ¡Joder, papá! ¡Ya no soy un crío para que me trates así!

Un profundo suspiro llenó los pulmones de Aspros de aire y paciencia.

\- Mira Kanon, allí hay una cafetería.- Dijo, señalando con el dedo un pequeño y solitario local al que recién le amanecían las persianas.- Mientras yo entro y estoy un rato con ellos, hablándoles de cómo ha ido la semana, y sobretodo...contándoles lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado durante las últimas veinticuatro horas...tú puedes esperarme allí.

Sin cambiar un ápice una serenidad que le costaba horrores de mantener, Aspros cerró la puerta del coche y empezó a dirigirse a la gran verja que daba paso a un mundo de paz y silencio, sólo adornado con el canto de los pájaros que juguetonamente se movían entre la frondosidad de los cipreses.

Kanon no pudo reprimir un gruñido de frustración antes de decidirse a abandonar el coche, propinándole un sonoro portazo. Al escuchar el golpe, Aspros accionó la llave, cerrándolo por completo desde la distancia, olvidándose adrede de Kanon. Dejándole atrás mientras cruzaba el umbral de ese mundo que poco pertenecía a los vivos.

El corazón de Kanon se había desbocado completamente. Su respiración agitada le confería el aspecto de una bestia acorralada, sin saber hacia dónde dirigir sus pasos, acabando dando tumbos sin sentido sobre un espacio casi milimétrico. _Mierda...mierda...¡Mierda!_ Era lo único que sus contraídos labios podían expresar, mientras sus manos buscaban desesperadamente el paquete de cigarrillos que celosamente guardaba en el bosillo de sus vaqueros. Con rabia tomó uno y se lo llevó a la boca, aprisionándolo con los dientes. Con la misma rabia volvió a guardarse el paquete, e intentó prender ese mechero que siempre parecía resistírsele. _¡Maldita sea!..._ Un inútil intento de controlar una respiración que se había vuelto indomable y por fin, al cuarto o quinto chasquido, la llama apareció, agonizante entre el temblor de los dedos que la sostenían. Una calada, dos...tres...El humo entraba y salía de sus pulmones a la misma velocidad que sus pies seguían moviéndose sin rumbo, incapaces de decidir qué dirección tomar para alejarse de esos dominios que se erigían con apabullante presencia frente a él, sintiéndose insignificante e indigno de cruzar esa gran verja que tan frágilmente le separaba de una realidad que se negaba a presenciar.

El cigarrillo fue apurado con prisas, y la terrible angustia que se había instalado en su pecho, oprimiéndolo con tenacidad, hizo que se prendiera otro, que fue consumiendo con algo más de lentitud.

Quería irse de allí. No deseaba estar tan cerca de su pasado...lo conocía demasiado bien y lo último que necesitaba era verlo expuesto frente a sus ojos. No se atrevía a afrontar la etérea mirada que albergan las almas...ésa que puede ver más allá de lo que los ojos físicos asimilan...ésa que es capaz de desnudar el corazón sin necesidad de pronunciar ninguna palabra.

Aspros no regresaba, y sus ansias de escapar de allí le llevaron a acercarse al umbral de ese espacio anfitrión de la muerte para ubicar a su padre y exigirle desde la imprescindible distancia marcharse de una jodida vez. Pero Aspros no estaba por ninguna parte, y se sintió estúpido por haber esperado avistarle desde allí. Sabía sobradamente que si quería encontrarle era necesario adentrarse más, pero conscientemente se había dejado engañar por unas infundadas e infantiles esperanzas. Sintiendo un gran ardor subirle por la garganta aceptó que debía internarse más...bastante más. Hurgando en su interior en busca de la determinación necesaria para avanzar en el empedrado camino principal intentó aplacar su respiración, aspirando largamente el segundo cigarrillo del día antes de deshacerse de él.

No le quedaba otra opción que armarse de valor y andar por esos senderos que sus infantiles recuerdos habían grabado en su memoria. Sus pies empezaron a moverse como guiados por voluntad propia, recorriendo un camino que conocían desde que habían sido menudos, y que su mente se había empeñado en olvidar...En vano.

Andó con decisión, sin alzar la vista de los adoquines que pisaban sus pies, sobresaltándose por la intromisión en su camino de un par de gatos despavoridos que sus sonoros pasos habían arrancado de su casi perenne descanso. Continuó con la mirada gacha, como si el hecho de mantenerla clavada en el suelo borrara la evidencia del mundo en el que estaba penetrando. Siguió andando, tumbando a la derecha...luego a la izquierda...introduciéndose en un caminito de tierra más estrecho que le evidenció la cercanía de un destino que no deseaba alcanzar. Hasta que, sin siquiera pensarlo, se detuvo en seco. Sabiendo que la distancia que le separaba de su realidad se había acortado ampliamente. Casi podía oler su propia culpa, su propio resentimiento...

Su dolor.

La musculatura de la mandíbula seguía castigando sus apretados dientes. Sus ojos se alzaron levemente, mostrando aún una mirada achicada bajo un ceño que se negaba a relajarse.

Y allí divisó a Aspros...limpiando con dedicación las lápidas que amargamente recordaban los nombres de dos almas que se habían quedado sin cuerpo demasiado jóvenes.

Aspros se había percatado de su aproximación, pero no dio muestras evidentes de ello. Únicamente se permitió sonreir para sus adentros, hablando con una voz apenas audible, destilando una infinita ternura, poseyendo la irracional seguridad de saber que sus palabras eran escuchadas.

\- ¿Veis? Os lo he dicho...al final ha venido...- Susurró, concentrándose en seguir con la liturgia que cada sábado desde hacía veintiocho años venía llevando a cabo.- Creo que os voy a dejar un rato a solas con él...- Continuó, retirando dos ramos de rosas que yacían plácidas sobre las lápidas y que aún conservaban el fragil destello de un intenso rojo...despejando de su alrededor las primeras hojas otoñales que los pocos árboles caducifolios, centinelas del lugar, empezaban a perder.- Quizás quiera hablar con vosotros...

Kanon permanecía de pie, visiblemente impaciente, evitando volver la mirada hacia dónde se encontraba Aspros, aparentemente ajeno a su presencia. La necesidad de alejarse de allí empezaba a ser demasiado urgente para él, y lanzando una furtiva mirada de reojo a su padre, le instó imperiosamente a abandonar el lugar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Has acabado ya?! ¡¿Podemos irnos de una maldita vez?!- Exclamó, sin esforzarse en modular un tono de voz que resultó demasiado audible para la paz que requería el lugar.

Aspros seguía ignorándole a propósito, cosa que a Kanon le estaba enervando sin medida. En vez de responder a sus demandas, Aspros recogió los dos ramos de rosas medio marchitas y se incorporó.

\- Ahora os voy a traer flores frescas...- Dijo para él mismo, alejándose sin cruzar sus pasos con Kanon, cada vez más irritado.

Al observar su padre desaparecer de su vista, Kanon no pudo evitar agrandar sus ojos en un irreflexivo acto de completa incomprensión y frustración, alzando sus brazos en un gesto que demandaba una respuesta que no iba a recibir, chasqueando la lengua con evidente enfado al hallarse completamente solo, ignorado e indefenso.

Sí...indefenso. Así se sintió cuando su mirada le traicionó y se posó por un fugaz instante sobre esas dos lápidas que lucían los nombres que tanto le dolía recordar. Desvió la mirada de inmediato, como si la visión de los nombres esculpidos en el mármol le hubiera quemado las retinas, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las letras que los conformaban se habían grabado a fuego en su mente, y al cerrar los ojos con fuerza para privarse de su visión, allí aparecieron de nuevo...nítidas...claras...perfectas.

 _Sasha..._

 _Saga..._

La soledad que envolvía aquella pequeña parcela de eternidad era abrumadora. El silencio que se filtraba por cada poro de su piel, empezaba a resultar amenazante. No deseaba estar allí, los violentos latidos de su corazón así lo exteriorizaban. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos, temiendo que insistieran en buscar esos nombres de nuevo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su mente se los mostraba con insistencia, despertándole una corriente de emociones que no se sentía ser capaz de controlar.

En la distancia, Aspros le observaba con compasión, anhelando que encontrara las fuerzas necesarias para acabar de sellar un proceso que nunca se había permitido afrontar. Deseando ver cómo sus pies decidían a moverse hasta acercarse lo suficiente para poder establecer una necesitada intimidad. Pero Kanon permanecía inamovible, como si su cuerpo estuviera amarrado por unos invisibles hilos que temía romper.

Tiempo...sólo necesitaba tiempo... Así que Aspros decidió retirarse por completo y dirigirse a la pequeña floristería que siempre ofrecía todo tipo de belleza floral para maquillar la tristeza que reinaba en el lugar, dejando a Kanon solo frente a la última batalla que necesitaba librar.

 _Huir…_

Otra vez…Por enésima vez.

Este era el único pensamiento racional que Kanon había conseguido formar en su mente. La proximidad de su panteón familiar le estaba aplastando el valor como si se tratara de un simple insecto. La certeza de sentirse solo no contribuía a aplacar una respiración pesada, costosa. Era completamente incapaz de alzar la vista y posarla de nuevo sobre esas dos lápidas que, pacientes, aguardaban por él.

La paz que se respiraba allí distaba mucho de ejercer un efecto sedante sobre él. La soledad que le abrazaba se le antojaba demasiado espesa. El silencio que le sobrevolaba amenazaba con hacer audible la voz de su propia alma, despojándola por completo de todos esos muros con los que había conseguido acallarla, desnudándola de las tupidas telas del odio y el rencor con las que fervientemente la había vestido. Descubriéndola a través del pesado manto de la culpa.

 _Huir…_

Lo deseaba desesperadamente…

Pero una fuerza extraña le mantenía atrapado en esa pequeña dimensión de la que se sentía incapaz de escapar. Su cerebro no cesaba de enviar órdenes a sus pies para que tomaran el camino que le conduciría hasta los remotos confines de ese remanso de paz. Les exigía que alcanzaran el sendero que le arrojaría de nuevo en medio del mundanal ruido tan inherente al mundo de los vivos, tan necesitado. Y en ese momento, tan lejano.

Con impaciencia, alzó la vista hacia dónde su padre había desaparecido momentos antes, esperando divisarle de regreso. Pero Aspros parecía haberse esfumado llevado por la suave brisa que bailaba con la soledad.

Sin ser muy dueño de sus acciones, tomó asiento en un banco de piedra que dormía impasible frente a él. Los dedos de sus manos se entrelazaron, estrujándose con fuerza. Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos sobre sus muslos, que no paraban de moverse debido al frenético nerviosismo que se había apoderado de sus pies.

¿Por qué diablos se había sentado en vez de irse? ¿Por qué Aspros tardaba tanto en volver? ¿Por qué se sentía tan jodidamente indefenso?...

¿Por qué se empeñaba en no buscar con la mirada _ese_ lugar?

Todas estas preguntas no paraban de martillearle la mente, exaltándolo aún más. Clarificándole, muy a su pesar, una respuesta que conocía de antemano, pero que no se atrevía a escuchar. Mostrándole su más desnuda realidad.

Haciendo evidente su temor.

Sí, era el momento de aceptarlo. Estaba asustado. Como nunca en la vida lo había estado. Tenía miedo de exteriorizar unos sentimientos que empezaban a quemarle por dentro. Estaba aterrorizado frente la posibilidad de dejarse vencer por el dolor. Él había atesorado el dolor durante mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo. Cada vez que se le había acercado demasiado, Kanon lo había agarrado, le había sellado la boca y lo había encerrado en las celdas más profundas de su corazón, dejándole desprovisto de luz, de aire…de comprensión. Esperando pacientemente que acabara muriéndose de inanición. Y pensando, en algunas pocas ocasiones, que al final había resultado vencedor.

Pero no fue así. Nunca fue así…

Lo que no quiso aceptar hasta ese preciso momento, hasta que su mirada halló el coraje suficiente para volver a alzarse y posarse sobre las frías lápidas, era que el dolor nunca había sido vencido. Que la cruda realidad era que simplemente había estado dormido. Esperando amanecer con fuerzas renovadas y así conseguir escapar de su prisión.

El dolor había comenzado con su propia lucha para liberarse de su presidio, y así lo denotó el punzante dolor que se atravesó en su pecho, provocando que el simple acto de respirar resultara lacerante. Involuntariamente se levantó del banco, creyendo que al cambiar de posición esa molestia desaparecería.

Maldiciendo su suerte, se percató que la desazón persistía en su pecho, y aumentó aún más cuando sus pies decidieron avanzar, guiados por un desconocido magnetismo, hacia donde su mirada se había clavado muy a su pesar.

Y allí estaban…los nombres de Sasha y Aspros, exquisítamente esculpidos sobre dos blancas lápidas, esperándole.

Kanon los miró…leyó las fechas esculpidas debajo una y otra vez…reparando en un desgarrador detalle. Él ya contaba con más años de los que había vivido Sasha antes de morir. Amargamente recordó que Saga ya no le seguiría los pasos año tras año...que el día de su cumpleaños él seguiría añadiendo nuevos mayos, mientras Saga le esperaría en su eterna primavera.

La verdosa mirada, que hasta entonces había conseguido mantenerse límpida, empezó a desmoronarse. Las lágrimas acudieron a ella, haciendo que la visión de los nombres se tornara acuosa, deformada...

Todo su cuerpo se presentaba entumecido, y sin saber cómo, se encontró agachado frente a ellos mientras el dolor escapaba por la brecha que había conseguido imprimir en su mirada. Las lágrimas empezaron a descender silenciosas por sus mejillas, juntando sus caminos bajo el mentón, perdiéndose en la tierra que inconscientemente les unía a los tres en una dimensión que nunca antes habían podido compartir.

Una de las rodillas no tardó mucho en tomar contacto con esa misma tierra, y Kanon se llevó las manos al rostro para aclararse unos ojos que lo único que podían hacer era claudicar.

No apareció un llanto descontrolado, como el que le había asaltado la noche anterior cuando la mano de su padre le tomó por la nuca y le hundió en su hombro. Esta vez el dolor se filtraba con suavidad, con calma y sin prisas, tomándose el tiempo necesario para liberarse por completo.

Obedeciendo a unos impulsos que nacían de lo más profundo de su ser, Kanon se descubrió luchando por modular una voz que parecía haber cobrado vida propia. Sintiendo como el nudo de su garganta se estremecía con dureza al notar el paso de unas palabras que se formaban con dificultad. Rindiéndose a la imperiosa necesidad de presentarse frente a ellos con el alma completamente desnuda y el rencor derrotado.

\- Madre…Saga…perdonadme…no soy digno de ello…pero necesito que me perdonéis…

Algunas palabras más pugnaban por ser pronunciadas a través de sus labios, pero el temblor que se había adueñado de ellos las diluyó antes de poder cobrar vida.

Y allí Kanon se rindió.

Sus dientes se cerraron sobre su labio inferior con un intento desesperado de aplacar su temblor, al tiempo que notaba como unos inconscientes espasmos empezaban a sacudir su pecho, haciendo que las lágrimas afloraran con más fuerza y que su verde mirada desapareciera tras la infantil protección de sus manos.

\- Lo siento….nunca fui el hijo que hubieras esperado…

La voz emergía entrecortada, agravada…ahogada. Los dedos de sus manos se enredaron entre los mechones que caían sobre su contraído rostro mientras las palmas seguían ocultando una evidencia que ya era imposible de frenar.

\- Perdóname Saga…por haber destruido un mundo que nunca compartimos…os lo ruego…perdonadme…

Los sollozos no tardaron mucho en conseguir traspasar su pecho, que seguía cautivo de pequeñas convulsiones que se esparcían por todo su cuerpo. La otra rodilla también buscó el contacto con la tierra, dejándole replegado sobre sí mismo, amparado por la protección de su desarreglada cabellera cayendo alrededor de un rostro desencajado por la aflicción.

En la distancia, Aspros había regresado sobre sus pasos y había detenido su avance al observar que, finalmente, Kanon había hallado su momento. Con lentitud se despojó de sus gafas, que con manos temblorosas guardó dentro del bolsillo de su camisa antes de hacerse con un pañuelo y acercarlo hacia su agotada mirada, secándose las lágrimas que la contemplación de esa escena habían desatado en él.

Por fin Kanon había cedido…por fin estaba dejando transpirar fuera de él todo el veneno que le había estado contaminando durante tantos años.

Por fin, Kanon estaba derramando las lágrimas que le purificarían el corazón, y que le acercarían más a las almas de esos dos seres que, desde la eternidad, velaban por él.

Aspros esperó. No se acercó de inmediato a él, temiendo que si lo hacía, el dolor volvería a encerrarse dentro de él, y eso era algo que ninguno de los dos se podía volver a permitir.

Dejó que llorara, que llorara como un niño…dejó que lo hiciera en la más absoluta intimidad. Aguardó hasta que vio su cuerpo relajarse lentamente, hasta que su mirada encontró la valentía necesaria para alzarse de nuevo. Hasta que las convulsiones que seguían asaltando su pecho fueron volviéndose más leves, más espaciadas. Menos punzantes.

Observó con infinita ternura como sus piernas se esforzaban en alzar su cuerpo, para seguidamente volver a flexionarse, permitiendo que Kanon se sentara sobre una pequeña hilera de piedras que discretamente delimitaba unas parcelas de eternidad. Y entonces Aspros emprendió su camino hacia él, recuperando en sus manos los ramos de rosas rojas que cada sábado perfumaban con nuevo fulgor las tumbas de Sasha y Saga.

El sonido de sus pasos no fue suavizado, para así alertar a Kanon de su inminente proximidad.

Al sentir su acercamiento, Kanon se apresuró a pasarse las manos por su rostro, intentando eliminar los surcos de unas lágrimas que eran imposibles de borrar, al tiempo que su nariz sorbía la acuosidad que escapaba de ella.

Cuando Aspros se detuvo a su lado le tendió el pañuelo en silencio. Con el mismo silencio Kanon lo aceptó, llevándolo hacia su nariz, que despejó con fuerza repetidas veces. Ninguno de los dos rompió el denso silencio que les acompañaba. Tampoco se buscaron las miradas, que se deslizaron sobre los nombres de las blancas lápidas.

La suave brisa otoñal les rodeó suavemente, moviendo sus cabellos con timidez. Llevándose con ella los resquicios de todo el dolor que había aflorado fuera de sus cuerpos. Acariciándoles el rostro, como si fuera guiada por las manos de esa mujer que tanto había amado Aspros, y que tanto había necesitado Kanon.

Ambos se estremecieron con el contacto del suave viento, y en secreto, ambos supieron que no era el nacimiento del otoño el que les acompañaba en ese momento. Ambos tuvieron la absoluta certeza que eran las almas de Sasha y Saga las que se empeñaban en jugar con sus cabellos y erizar el vello de sus nucas, cubriéndoles en un etéreo abrazo de reconciliación.

La paulatina aparición de nuevos visitantes al cementerio les alertó que la mañana había seguido avanzando, totalmente ajena a su momento de reencuentro y redención. Fue entonces cuando Aspros apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Kanon, presionándolo levemente, transmitiendo un afecto que Kanon interiormente agradeció.

\- ¿Me ayudas a colocar las rosas?- Dijo Aspros al fin, fingiendo naturalidad.

Sumido aún en su mutismo, Kanon se incorporó y tomó uno de los ramos entre sus manos, acercándose sin vacilar a la tumba de Saga, depositándolo delicadamente junto a su nombre. Maldiciendo en silencio otra atrevida lágrima que se desprendió sobre el intenso rojo de los pétalos, fundiéndose entre sus bellos pliegues, mezclándose con su dulce aroma.

Aspros hizo lo mismo con la tumba de Sasha, tratando las rosas como si fueran los objetos más frágiles y delicados del mundo, acariciando el nombre de su primera esposa con la yema de los dedos, evidenciando una infinita adoración.

Unos momentos más de reflexión y silencio, hasta que la grave voz de Aspros rompió la mágica atmósfera en un susurro excusando su intromisión.

\- ¿Vamos?- Dijo Aspros, sin esperar respuesta, empezando a deshacer el camino que les había llevado hacia allí.

Kanon empezó a andar a su lado, y no hizo nada para detener el brazo de su padre cuando sintió que viajaba hacia su nuca y se posaba sobre su hombro contrario, manteniéndole cercano en un abrazo paternal que, por primera vez en la vida, ninguno de los dos deseó romper.

Una vez fuera, Kanon observó que la otra mano de su padre seguía sosteniendo un tercer ramo de rosas. Con inocente curiosidad y casi sin fuerzas para imprimir en su voz su tono habitual, sus labios se separaron para pronunciar unas palabras que ayudaran a crear una conversación, lejana a ese momento de desnuda intimidad que acababan de vivir los dos.

\- ¿Y éste ramo? ¿Es para Pandora?

\- No.- Respondió Aspros escuetamente.

Kanon se quedó callado, ya sin ánimos de esperar una aclaración a tan nímia constestación.

\- Es para Marin. Me han dicho que es una muchacha que está esperándote en Atenas…

Una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en su agotada e hinchada mirada.

\- No la dejes perder…Ve a por ella, Kanon...

Una tímida sonrisa se arriesgó a moldear sus labios.

\- No esperes más...

 _Continuará_

* * *

 _Yaz, ¿Cómo va tu teclado táctil? ¿Has conseguido escribir bajando de la hora o sigues en ello? Jaja. Reconozco que yo a veces también escribo desde uno así, y al releer lo escritos una vez ya están publicados me doy cuenta que he metido cada gazapo que me horroriza, jaja._

 _¡Espero veros a todos pronto por aquí! ¡Saludos!_


	19. Apuesta

_Hola a todos :). Reconozco que la enumeración que seguían los capítulos se me ha ido al garete. Si tenemos en cuenta que en un inicio tenía previsto que durara 12 capis y que ya voy por el 19...pues ya no sé cómo justificar este desarreglo, jaja._

 _Como siempre, adoro vuestros reviews ^^._

 _Aquí cae otro. Nos vemos :)._

 _PD: No sabía muy bien qué título elegir...al final ha sido algo al azar._

* * *

 **Apuesta**

El atardecer estaba sufriendo su deceso diario, dejando paso a una noche que lentamente empezaba a sentirse más refrescante.

Las calles del centro de Atenas aparecían bulliciosas, pero en el apartamento de Marin reinaba la soledad. Esa tarde había declinado unas invitaciones para salir a disfrutar de una tarde de sábado con algunas amigas, uno de las que podía vivir pisando tierra firme. Su nada creíble justificación, la necesidad de descansar antes de emprender una semana que se presentaba larga e incierta.

La verdadera razón yacía bajo un sólo nombre.

 _Kanon_

No sabía nada de él desde la conversación que mantuvieron apenas dos días antes. Tampoco había intentado contactar con él. Pero sus pensamientos no cesaban de dirigirse hacia ese hombre que al fin se había abierto el alma en canal, ofreciéndole un derroche de sinceridad que ella secretamente siempre le había estado reclamando.

Todas las contradicciones de Kanon finalmente habían encajado, mostrándole un alma que no sabía qué hacer para curarse sus propias heridas.

Necesitaba verle. Ansiaba tenerle delante. Deseaba volver a fundirse con su cuerpo, pero sin la barrera de los celos coartando algo que ya resplandecía demasiado real. Pero la sombra de la duda seguía planando sobre él.

Ella ya se había arriesgado demasiado. La paradójica actitud que siempre mostraba Kanon ya le había arrancado una confesión que ella misma se había propuesto no pronunciar. Ya le había dicho que le amaba, aunque las palabras hubieran emergido de las aguas de un profundo enfado. Eso ya no lo podía remediar. Lo que aún no sabía era hasta qué nivel estaba dispuesta a seguir con una historia que ignoraba cuál iba a ser su final.

Esa tarde ni siquiera se había arreglado. Su cuerpo estaba vestido con ropas deportivas. Sus pies andaban descalzos, dirigiéndose al sofá dónde se disponía a tumbarse mientras sus ojos abosorvían una película de la cual ya se sabían el final. No tenía otra cosa que hacer que esperar la llegada de la madrugada, y al fin, volver a encontrarse con él.

* * *

El coche lo había estacionado apenas a dos cuadras de distancia del domicilio de Marin. De su mano izquierda colgaba el ramo de rosas que paciente esperaba encontrar destino dónde quedarse. Debía admitir que se sentía un poco ridículo andando por las calles con un ramo de flores a cuestas. Era algo que nunca había hecho, y no sabía muy bien qué hacer con él en sus manos.

Marin no le esperaba. Ignoraba si se encontraría en casa, pero no se atrevía a hacer una simple llamada para comprobar algo tan nimio. Había preferido acudir hacia allí y tentar la suerte. Jugar la última carta de una partida que ya no recordaba cuando había empezado, pero que presentía que no tardaría en encontrar el final. La carta que quedaba en sus manos no era un comodín. Ésos ya los había malgastado todos en otras rondas que podrían haber sido más provechosas. La carta que su padre le había ofrecido debía ser la ganadora.

Necesitaba que fuera la ganadora.

El dedo índice se tomó unos instantes de vacilación antes de aprentar el timbre de un apartamento que sus ojos aún no conocían. Aguardó con cierta impaciencia despertando en su interior, y con un impulso reflejo, se llevó la mano derecha al rostro, frotándose unos ojos que aún quemaban con los últimos rastros de la última batalla que se habían rendido a librar.

La voz de Marin no tardó en llegarle a los oídos.

 _Hola ¿Quién es?_

Unos segundos de temerosa duda antes de responder, los cuales le sirvieron para tomar aire profundamente buscando el valor para formar la respuesta.

\- Marin...soy yo.

No hizo falta que se pronunciara ningún nombre. La grave voz le delató, y la puerta se abrió ofreciéndole pasar.

El ascensor se encontraba esperándole a la planta baja, pero Kanon decidió subir a pie. Darse más tiempo para forjar en su mente las palabras adecuadas para no fracasar. A cada peldaño que sus pies ganaban, más crecía su nerviosismo. Era tal su concentración que no fue capaz de darse cuenta que en el rellano a alcanzar, Marin le esperaba con una inmensa emoción mal disimulada en el rostro.

\- Hola Kanon...

\- Hola...

Inconscientemente, la mano que sostenía el ramo se escondió torpemente tras su espalda, intentando ocultar algo que los avispados ojos castaños ya habían tenido tiempo de radiografiar, provocando que una tímida sonrisa moldeara unos labios que Kanon ansiaba volvera saborear.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kanon bajó su rostro, buscando la protección de sus largos mechones, rastreando desesperadamente las palabras que había formado durante su ascenso, y que repentinamente parecían haberse esfumado, dejándolo desprovisto de excusas que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a creer.

\- No lo sé...supongo que necesitaba verte.- Su mirada se alzó, cansada y castigada, pero al fin, relajada.

Marin sonrió para sus adentros, procurando que la alegría que la invadía no fuera reflejada por los cambios que sufría su rostro.

\- Me hubieras visto de todas maneras dentro de unas pocas horas...- Un intento de hacerse la dura apareció a enturbiar ese momento, sin mucho éxito.

\- ¿Éso quiere decir que seguirás siendo la sobrecargo de mis vuelos?

Marin desvió la mirada por un instante, evitando responder una pregunta que en realidad no necesitaba ser aclarada, porqué nunca debería haber sido planteada. La sonrisa volvió a ladear sus delineados labios, al tiempo que sus ojos se posaban en el ramo de rosas que asomaban por detrás de la espalda de Kanon.

\- ¿Y éso que escondes?

Kanon se sobresaltó levemente, recordando de golpe la presencia de ese ramo que había acarreado con él durante todo el día. Con poca delicadeza lo descubrió, entregándolo a Marin, que lo tomó en sus manos sintiendo como un repentino rubor teñía sus mejillas.

\- Es para tí...- La sensación de ridiculez frente a la situación seguía sobrevolando a Kanon, visiblemente incómodo por ser el protagonista de una escena que nunca se hubiera imaginado protagonizar.

\- Gracias...son preciosas.- Los ojos de Marin buscaron la mirada de Kanon, hallándola expectante de una respuesta más amplia que no se formalizó.

Ante la carencia de más palabras por parte de Marin, armándose de valor, Kanon prosiguió.

\- Mi padre las compró para tí...

Un estremecimiento recorrió el pecho de Marin al ser testigo de esa pequeña revelación.

\- Tu padre...- Dijo, sin cortar el contacto de sus miradas, mientras buscaba inhalar el suave aroma que se desprendía de las rosas.

\- Sí, mi padre...- Una pequeña interrupción en su visual reconocimiento para llenar los pulmones de un necesario valor.- Lo hice Marin...le he visto...he estado con él...

\- Kanon...

Fue tan grande la alegría que invadió a Marin que el único camino que encontró para materializarse fue a través de sus ojos, que no demoraron en nublarse. Sin soltar las rosas, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Kanon, eliminando la poca distancia que les separaba, provocando que sus cuerpos tomaran contacto en un sentido abrazo. Kanon rodeó la esbelta espalda que se arqueaba contra él, y cerró los ojos para intensificar la sensación de sentirse amparado.

\- ¿Ves? No hay nada imposible si te lo propones...- Susurró Marin contra su oído, provocando que intensos escalofríos descendieran por su columna espinal.

Kanon estrechó su abrazo, permitiéndose el atrevimiento de embriagarse con el sugerente perfume que desprendían los cobrizos cabellos de Marin, apoyando el mentón sobre el pequeño hombro que casi le ahogaba.

\- Entonces...¿empezar de cero tampoco es un imposible?

Ya estaba dicho. No había marcha atrás. Sólo cabía esperar que la carta apostada fuera la única con opción a ganar.

Marin cedió un poco su abrazo, dejando descansar sus antebrazos sobre los hombros de Kanon, entrelazando inconscientemente los finos dedos que no sostenían el ramo entre esa mata de cabello que siempre le había enloquecido secretamente.

\- Inténtalo...

Los dedos seguían enredándose juguetonamente entre las hebras azules, provocando leves tirones que cada vez se volvían más eléctricos. Los labios de Marin se encontraban peligrosamente cerca. Las respiraciones empezaron a confundirse mientras las pupilas de ambos se iban dilatando embriagadas por el deseo.

\- ¿Qué te parece si para empezar vamos a un restaurante a cenar? Es algo que nunca hemos hecho juntos...

Las manos de Kanon se posaron a ambos lados de la cintura de Marin, apartádola un poco, cortando el contacto de sus femeninas curvas contra su pecho antes que desataran lo que era necesario reservar. Si la opción elegida era empezar una nueva partida, no podían permitirse el lujo de quemarlo todo a la primera ronda. Éso ya lo habían hecho demasiadas veces. Y el vacío que permanecía después debía convertirse en un recuerdo fácil de olvidar.

Marin deslizó su mano libre hacia el rostro de Kanon, acariciándolo sensualmente, regocijándose en el tacto del incipiente nacimiento de un vello que Kanon siempre se cuidaba de eliminar, pero que comprensiblemente había sido olvidado más tiempo del habitual.

\- Mañana tenemos que madrugar, ¿lo recuerdas?- Los dedos se deslizaron hacia los labios de Kanon, que levemente se partieron al sentirse acariciados. Admirados. Deseados.- Deberíamos dormir...

\- Ya dormiremos suficiente cuando entremos en la eternidad...

Kanon cerró los ojos, permitiendo que las sensaciones que estaban despertando las carícias de Marin en su piel se esparcieran por todo su cuerpo. Desistiendo de armar una contención que retuviera la quemazón despertada en su bajo vientre.

La mano de Marin retrocedió, posándose en su nuca, ejerciendo la presión suficiente para poder establecer un apremiante contacto entre sus labios, que se acercaron peligrosamente. Kanon no pudo más. A la mierda con sus mojigatas intenciones de hacer las cosas en un orden preestablecido del que nunca se había erigido seguidor. Sus labios se abalanzaron dispuestos a atrapar entre ellos los de Marin, pero estúpidamente se descubrió buscando un nulo tacto en el espacio.

Maliciosamente Marin había retrocedido, y con una pícara sonrisa adornando su rostro y avispando su mirada aún acuosa, se separó de él, dejándole con la excitación palpitante y el deseo insatisfecho.

\- Voy a poner las rosas en agua...no sería bueno que se marchitaran...- Dijo Marin, rompiendo por completo su contacto, disponiéndose a entrar en su apartamento sin invitar a Kanon a imitar sus pasos.

Él se quedó palplantado, con cara de estúpido y sensación de fracaso, incapaz de encontrar una postura que disimulara su evidente excitación, la cuál Marin perversamente había conseguido ignorar. Ella ya había cruzado el umbral de la puerta, dejando a Kanon completamente fuera de sus dominios, cuando inesperadamente se volvió hacia él, extasiándose en la sensación de total embarazo que mostraba su expresión.

\- Por cierto...¿Dónde quieres llevarme a cenar?

Los labios de Kanon se ladearon en una sonrisa de rendición, mientras su espalda buscaba el apoyo de la pared del vestíbulo y su mente luchaba para aplacar un ardor que finalmente debería esperar si quería ser saciado.

\- Por esta vez te dejaré elegir.

\- Me parece bien...

Una mirada cargada de significado se posó sobre Kanon, que respondió con una sonrisa a la que nadie se hubiera podido resistir.

Minutos después, Marin apareció ataviada con unos ajustados jeans y una camiseta que resaltaba sensualmente unas curvas difíciles de ignorar. Una cazadora de cuero marrón acompañaba su informal atuendo, y su alborotado cabello cobrizo le confería un aspecto tremendamente juvenil, sugerente, apetecible...

Irresistible para los verdes ojos que no podían dejar de llenarse de su exquisita visión.

\- ¿Vamos?

La mano de Marin buscó la de Kanon, entrelanzando los dedos entre los de él, sellando un sencillo contacto que nunca antes se habían permitido ejecutar.

No buscaron un buen restaurante. Éso era lo de menos. Sólo les importaba empezar de nuevo. Empezar la casa por los cimientos y no por el tejado, como habían hecho hasta entoces.

Kanon le habló de todo lo vivido después de su último encuentro. Le relató la reunión con su padre, el abrazo que compartieron después de toda una vida de negárselo estúpidamente, la conversación que mantuvieron en una necesitada intimidad, el perdón que mútuamente se ofrecieron...el perdón de Pandora...el reencuentro con Saga...con su madre...

Seguía habiendo dolor en su voz. Las palabras aún punzaban al traspasar su garganta, pero ya no resultaban tan lacerantes como antes. Ahora simplemente se deslizaban hacia fuera, naturalmente, haciendo que el dolor se experimentara por un segundo necesario, pero no remanente.

Kanon hablaba. Y Marin escuchaba, haciendo esfuerzos para disimular el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. No por dolor, sino por la sentida satisfacción de saber que Kanon por fin se había liberado de las cadenas que le impedían entregarse al placer de experimentar sinceros sentimientos, y dejarlos fluir. Para lo bueno, y para lo malo que siempre puede ser superado si se le otorga el tiempo necesario y la oportunidad merecida.

Rieron. Hablaron divertidamente en algunos momentos. Seriamente, como nunca antes lo habían hecho, en otros. Marin luchó para no emocionarse, fracasando en el intento. Los ojos de Kanon volvieron a inundarse débilmente, sin permitirse dejar escapar ninguna lágrima más. Apenas le quedaban reservas después de todo lo experimentado anteriormente. Al fin establecieron una comunión entre sus almas que hacía tiempo que clandestinamente deseaban consolidar. Ambos habían poseído barreras que les habían impedido alcanzar una inevitable intimidad, que iba más allá del simple y fugaz placer que se desprendía del sobradamente experimentado contacto carnal.

Irremediablemente acabaron rematando la corta noche entre las sábanas de una cama que por primera vez cobijaba el escultural cuerpo de Kanon. El apartamento de Marin había sido el elegido para dar rienda suelta, una vez más, a la pasión que ninguno de los dos era capaz de controlar.

Se saborearon, se degustaron...redescubrieron cada rincón de unos cuerpos que se habían conocido entre prisas y desazón, enterrando en ellos no sólo el placer, sino resentimientos y mútuas culpas que al fin habían dejado de importar. Se amaron, simple y llanamente. Y por primera vez desde que sus pieles se fundían, habían podido dormir abrazados, sin la necesidad de escapar de algo que únicamente suponía un entretenimiento o un desafío al tedioso reino de los celos.

Amanecer juntos era una situación desconocida para ambos. Sus cuerpos yacían desnudos, próximos. La evidencia de lo acontencido tan sólo una pocas horas antes, era algo que ya no urgía borrar.

Marin fue la primera en despertar, mucho antes que sonara la alarma del despertador que les recordaba que tenían obligaciones que cumplir. Con delicadeza prendió la luz de su lado de la mesita de noche, y se otorgó unos minutos de placentera admiración del imponente cuerpo que dormía a su lado, de espaldas a ella. La larga cabellera de Kanon se desparramaba sobre la almohada y el colchón. Sus sentidos estaban todavía completamente dormidos, y Marin aprovechó la ocasión para llenarse la vista de ese cuerpo que le anulaba la razón como ningún hombre había conseguido hacer antes. Obedeciendo a un irracional impulso, deslizó sus dedos hacia la espalda de Kanon, apartando sutilmente los largos mechones que la cubrían, recorriendo con la yema las líneas de ese exquisito tatuaje que transportaba a cualquiera que lo observara a un mundo de magia y fantasía. Con extema delicadeza, evitando despertar a su anfitrión, delineó los trazos que daban forma a un imponente guerreo que sostenía en sus manos el tridente del dios Poseidón, custodiado por la presencia de un soberbio dragón perteneciente al reino de los océanos. El delicado roce de su tacto no pudo evitar que la piel de Kanon se erizara al ser acariciada con tanta devoción, y con lenta parsimonia sus sentidos fueron recuperando una vida que se había agotado después de haberse entregado al placer más primitivo e imprescindible que toda alma ansía conocer.

Marin cesó su contacto furtivamente al saber que Kanon estaba volviendo al mundo de la consciencia. Pero no movió su posición. Se limitó a cubrir sus desnudos pechos con la sábana, y aguardó a que Kanon se volteara hacia ella.

Kanon se giró, quedando boca arriba, y sus perezosos ojos se dirigieron hacia Marin, observándola con infinita ternura y admiración. Ella permanecía inamovible, sosteniendo su cabeza sobre el brazo que se clavaba indolente sobre su almohada, observándole intensamente. Kanon se frotó los ojos con el revés de su mano derecha, al tiempo que la izquierda rascaba distraídamente la parte superior de su ombligo descubierto de protección. Los ojos de Marin no pudieron evitar dirigirse hacia la mano que ahora descansaba sobre el vientre, y siguieron su camino hacia más abajo, presumiendo ubicar bajo las sábanas la voluptuosa presencia de unas formas que se presentaban firmes y demasiado tentadoras. Pero no había tiempo de volverse a rendir a la inconsciente incitación que suponía tener el cuerpo de Kanon desprovisto de odiosas barreras tan cerca de su propia sed de pasión.

\- ¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó Kanon, ajeno a la intensiva inspección que la mirada de Marin escrutaba sobre su cuerpo.

\- Las cinco de la madrugada.

Kanon suspiró con fastidio, recordando que en apenas una hora y media debían estar a bordo de un avión.

\- Debo ir a mi piso a por el uniforme...

\- Ve mientras yo me aseo...¿te espero aquí y vamos juntos?- Preguntó Marin, esperando una afirmación por respuesta.

\- Hecho.

Un beso unió sus labios de nuevo en un contacto desbordante de afecto. Acto seguido Kanon se incorporó, apartando las sábanas con desidia y dejando al descubierto ese cuerpo objeto de todos los pecados que Marin podía imaginar. Ella aún permaneció en la cama, llenándose de la visión de todos los atributos que conseguían arrebatarle el norte y la razón, regodeándose ante la aparente imposibilidad de Kanon de hallar sus propios calzoncillos perdidos en algún lugar de la habitación. Marin sonrió sonoramente, indicándole su ubicación con contenida diversión. Kanon se hizo con ellos obedeciendo la señal de su dedo, y se los vistió con celeridad. En su búsqueda siguieron los vaqueros, los calcetines, las zapatillas deportivas, y por último, esa camisa que no le pertenecía pero que sin duda alguna acabaría formando parte de él.

Una vez vestido, se acercó a Marin y la besó de nuevo, rápidamente, sin profundizar un contacto que si se atrevía a aparecer, acabaría siendo demoledor.

\- No tardaré.- Marin sonrió en señal de asentimiento.- Barcelona nos espera, y alguien que quiero que conozcas también.

Kanon sonrió maliciosamente sin añadir nada más por el momento, recreándose en la expresión de desconcierto que se había apoderado del aún soñoliento rostro de Marin.

Sin decir nada más, abandonó la habitación, y pocos segundos después, el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse evidenció que su presencia había desaparecido del todo.

Marin se dispuso a arreglarse para afrontar una nueva jornada laboral.

Kanon se dirigía a hacer lo propio.

En Barcelona, un dormido Shaka ignoraba que ese domingo iba a ser distinto.

Ignoraba que, frente a sus injustas suposiciones, una promesa se iba a cumplir.

La promesa de volver.

Y de no hacerlo solo.

 _Continuará_


	20. Vuelo

_Mil gracias a todos los lectores/as por seguir viniendo por aquí. ¡Adoro vuestros reviews!_

* * *

 **Vuelo**

Todavía no había amanecido cuando Kanon y Marin llegaron al aeropuerto de Atenas. La madrugada se presentaba especialmente fría, y el viento que empezaba a azotar el ambiente no traía muy buenas sensaciones tras de sí. El olor a inminente tormenta se presentaba amenazante.

En la cafetería de la zona de las tripulaciones encontraron a Mu, esperándoles como ya era habitual en él, dando cuenta de un cargado café que ayudara a despejarle la mente, aún soñolienta. Kanon aún no había llegado a comprender por qué, llegara a la hora que llegara, Mu ya estaba siempre allí. Incluso había llegado a pensar que en realidad Mu _vivía_ allí.

Llevaba sus largos cabellos lavanda sujetos a la nuca pulcramente, y su aspecto no se podía presentar más impecable. No se había despojado de la oscura americana que le resguardaba de la repentina bajada de temperaturas, que les había tomado a todos de improvisto. La corbata estaba ajustada a su cuello con un doble nudo, firme y perfecto, y sus zapatos seguían pareciendo recién estrenados.

En cambio, el aspecto que presentaba Kanon era siempre todo lo contrario. Verdad era que se había afeitado el incipiente vello facial que horas antes asomaba a sus mejillas y mentón, pero parecía haberse olvidado de acomodar unos cabellos que se apreciaban salvajes, como si nunca hubieran conocido la existencia de los peines. El nudo de su corbata se vislumbraba simple y flojo, la americana colgaba de su hombro derecho, y las largas mangas de la camisa estaban recogidas hasta la mitad de los antebrazos. Un trecho de camisa se escapaba de la sujeción de los pantalones, y el bulto de su inseparable paquete de tabaco se distinguía dentro del bolsillo.

Marin estaba ataviada tan pulcramente como Mu, luciendo la ajustada falda hasta las rodillas, y la sensual camisa de un color distinto al resto de los asistentes de vuelo, revelando su posición de sobrecargo del avión. Su mirada había sido sutilmente delineada, y las pestañas resaltadas. No le hacía falta nada más para embellecer su dulce rostro.

Al notar las dos presencias aproximarse a él, Mu levantó la vista esbozando una tímida sonrisa que intentaba ahogar un incipiente bostezo.

\- Buenos días Mu.- Las voces de Kanon y Marin se escucharon al unísono.

\- Buenos días Marin. Buenos días comandante.

Escuchar que su fiel copiloto se empeñaba en llamarle "comandante", por muy correcta que fuera la denominación, era algo que enervaba a Kanon enormemente.

\- Mu...¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así?!

Mu no contuvo una alegre risa que por un momento descolocó a Kanon.

\- Lo sé...era una broma, Kanon. Me alegro que tus días de descanso hayan terminado.

Kanon se extrañó ante tal muestra de sinceridad y afecto.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No te ha tratado bien Aioria estos días?

Aioria...pronunciar su nombre hizo que Kanon recordara de un plumazo que él y Marin habían estado volando juntos un par de días, y lo único que sabía era que lo poco que podía quedar de su relación definitivamente había perecido. Y que sin habérselo siquiera propuesto, parte de la culpa recaía en él. Pero éso era algo que ya no podía, ni deseaba, cambiar.

La voz de Mu flotando en el aire le llevó de vuelta a la realidad.

\- Sí, me trató muy bien. Muy cordialmente. Es atento y profesional.

\- ¿Acaso estás insinuando que yo no soy profesional?- Las cejas de Kanon se enarcaron en una expresión de orgullo herido que no supo disimular.

\- ¡No! Yo no he dicho éso...- Mu se ruborizó al darse cuenta que sus palabras quizá no habían sido las más adecuadas.- Sólo que Aioria es muy serio al trabajar...- El ceño de Kanon se frunció, uniendo sus enarcadas cejas, escrutando con secreta diversión el rostro cada vez más atorado de su copiloto, que en vez de salir del embrollo verbal que él solo se había formado, lo estaba agrandando más.- Yo...quiero decir que...que me he acostumbrado a ti, y que se me hace raro volar sin escuchar tus constantes bromas sobre todo...- Mu ya no podía ruborizarse más mientras regalaba los oídos de Kanon con sinceras palabras que carecían de adulación.

\- Vaya... ¿encima te atreves a afirmar que me tomo mi trabajo a broma?- La diversión interna de Kanon, haciendo sufrir a Mu, era tremendamente placentera viendo como el joven ya no sabía qué hacer para arreglar la conversación.

\- No, no es éso...a ver si me explico...

La verdad era que Mu había estado deseando tener a Kanon de vuelta. Pese a sus jugadas, pese a los riesgos que tomaba y el desobediente carácter que a veces presentaba, Mu se había familiarizado mucho a él y a su forma de trabajar. Y disfrutaba de la gran posibilidad que tenía de aprender de él, estudiándole más allá de su indómita personalidad que pugnaba por opacar una gran profesionalidad. Reparando en que Mu ya era incapaz de añadir nada más, Kanon tomó la palabra de nuevo, rescatándolo de esa embarazosa situación.

\- Anda...cállate ya y vamos buscar el plan de vuelo.

Kanon nunca había sabido muy bien cómo encajar los reconocimientos que constantemente recibía de sus compañeros de profesión, y seguía escudándose en su aire de despreocupación que sólo Marin ya había podido descifrar.

Marin fue a encontrarse con su equipo de asistentes de vuelo mientras Kanon y Mu realizaban las firmas en el sistema informático para seguidamente reunirse con el despachador de vuelo, el cuál les puso al día de cuál sería la ruta a seguir, las condiciones metereológicas en Atenas y Barcelona, la posible variación de las condiciones de la ruta, los vientos, tormentas, frentes que seguramente les azotarían durante el vuelo, tiempo estimado del trayecto, el nivel de combustible, la ausencia de pasajeros con condiciones especiales, y por último, el estado del aeropuerto de destino. Kanon estudió la información por unos instantes, y seguidamente aceptó el plan tal y como el despachador de vuelo lo había propuesto.

Ya con toda la documentación a cuestas, ambos se dirigieron hacia el avión, para reunirse con el resto de la tripulación y transmitirles toda la información recibida. A medio camino Kanon se detuvo un momento, endosándole su americana a Mu y pidiéndole que se adelantara mientras él iba a fumarse el último cigarrillo antes de embarcar. La sala de fumadores de la zona de las tripulaciones se hallaba extrañamente solitaria, y aprovechó para repasar las condiciones metereológicas que les acompañarían durante las tres horas de vuelo, augurando que quizás duraría algo más de lo normalmente estipulado, pues el viaje se presentaba movidito. Una maliciosa sonrisa ladeó los labios que no dejaban de sujetar el cigarrillo consumiéndose entre ellos. Éstos eran los vuelos que le gustaban a él. Los que requerían de su concentración y destreza. Los que normalmente incomodaban a los pasajeros y al resto de la tripulación.

\- Bien, parece que hoy bailaremos un poquito allí arriba...- Dijo para sí, mientras atrapaba el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, aspirándolo largamente antes de apagarlo en un cenicero desbordado.

Con indolencia, abrió la puerta con sus ojos aún fijos en los papeles que tenía en la otra mano, y se dispuso a salir sin mirar si se interponía en el camino de alguien. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reacción cuando notó que dos fuertes manos le asían de los hombros y lo entraban de nuevo a la sala de fumadores, cerrándose la puerta con estruendo tras de sí. Las manos le asieron por el cuello de su camisa, aplastándolo con rabia contra la pared.

\- ¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí, maldito cabrón!

La expresión de sobresalto y sorpresa que agrandó los ojos de Kanon por un instante, se relajó al ver quién tenía desencajado frente su vista.

\- Aioria...no esperaba verte hoy...- En realidad, Kanon sabía que ese momento sería inevitable, pero no pensaba que sucediera tan pronto.

\- ¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡Yo intentando recuperar a Marin, y mientras, tú te la tirabas!- Aioria estaba fuera de sí, y sus manos no cedían el agarre al que tenían sometido el cuello de la camisa de Kanon.

\- No tendrías que haber intentado recuperarla si no la hubieras perdido antes, Aioria...- Kanon se soltó bruscamente de las manos de Aioria, sin dejar de mirarle directamente a sus furibundos ojos.

\- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme ésto, Kanon? ¡Creí que éramos amigos!

\- Y lo seguimos siendo, Aioria...

\- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Yo te confié mis errores y tú no tardaste ni un segundo en aprovecharte de ésto!

Kanon suspiró profundamente, hasitado por una situación que en ese momento no tenía tiempo de atender.

\- Aioria, ya hablaremos en otro momento, ahora mi tripulación me está esperando...- Su brazo intentó apartar a Aioria para alcanzar la puerta, pero éste se lo impidió con rudeza.

\- Tú no vas a ningún lado hasta que no aclaremos todo lo que ha pasado.- La respiración de Aioria estaba agitada, y su ceño fruncido le otorgaba el aspecto de una bestia desatada.

Otra larga inspiración que contrastaba con la descompasada respiración de su amigo. Un intento de controlar la rabia que nacía dentro de él.

Un intento inútil.

De repente Kanon se giró hasta encarar a Aioria, quedando apenas a un palmo de él.

\- ¡¿Y qué coño quieres aclarar?! ¡¿Qué pretendes que te diga?! ¡¿Que me he acostado con Marin?!- Aioria estaba clavando sus afiladas pupilas sobre el seguro rostro de Kanon, que no evidenciaba ni rastro de vacilación.- ¡Pues claro que lo he hecho!. Y no una vez...ya he perdido la cuenta. ¿Y sabes qué te digo? Que pienso seguir haciéndolo. No voy a renunciar a ella. No voy a dejarla perder, como hiciste tú.- Un firme toque con su dedo índice sobre el pecho de Aioria acompañó estas palabras, que sólo sirvieron para encenderle aún más.

Un imprevisto y fuerte golpe se cebó con el estómago de Kanon, que dejó caer los papeles al suelo mientras sus manos se recogían sobre su abdomen, doblado por el dolor. Éso ya había pasado de la raya...y Kanon no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar. Así que aguantándose el dolor, se incorporó y se tomó el turno de agarrar a Aioria por el cuello y fundirlo contra la pared, cerrando con fuerza la mano alrededor de su cuello.

\- ¡Intenté taparte, imbécil! ¡Sabes que lo intenté!- Sus miradas se acuchillaban mútuamente, y las respiraciones se confundían por la proximidad de sus rostros.- Mientras tú me contabas las noches que pasabas cada vez que te veías con la nórdica ésa, yo intentaba hacerle creer a Marin que sus sospechas eran puras imaginaciones de su mente...Siempre intenté convencerla que tú no la engañabas, pero Marin no es tonta...- Aioria intentó tragar saliva a través de la presión de la mano de Kanon, hallándolo casi imposible.- Yo no busqué que pasara...créeme...no lo busqué. Pero tampoco tenía porqué renunciar a un rato de diversión si Marin quería hacerlo. Ya somos todos mayorcitos Aioria, ¿no crees? Es más, te brindé la oportunidad de trabajar con ella esta semana mientras yo me alejaba de todos vosotros, renunciando a algo que empezaba a sacudirme por dentro...- La mano finalmente fue aflojando su presión, y lentamente se decidió a soltar su agarre.

En contra de sus suposiciones, que hicieron mantener a Kanon una actitud de alerta, Aioria no acometió de nuevo contra él. Se quedó quieto y aplastado contra la pared, conocedor de toda la desnuda verdad que le arrojaba Kanon. Porqué eso mismo era lo que le había dicho Marin después de varios intentos fallidos de recuperar su antigua relación. Los dos permanecieron en silencio, esperando que alguien lo rompiera. Pero Kanon no estaba con ánimos de continuar con esa escena. Así que se agachó haciendo caso omiso al dolor que seguía en su estómago, para recuperar todos los papeles de un vuelo que empezaba a ser urgente atender, y se dispuso a marchar sin añadir nada más. Ya había posado la mano sobre la manija de la puerta cuando la voz de Aioira, más tranquila y derrotada, le retuvo un instante más.

\- Me equivoqué, Kanon.

\- Lo sé.

Kanon se volteó levemente, para encarar la figura abatida de Aioria, que paseaba la mirada sobre el suelo.

\- Lyfia no significó nada...fue una pura distracción...Jugué con fuego...y me quemé.- Sus ojos se alzaron, buscando la seria mirada de Kanon.

\- Todos jugamos con fuego, Aioria...y todos nos hemos quemado de alguna manera. Pero a diferencia de tí, yo no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

\- Porqué te ha elegido a tí...- Una sonrisa de desprecio y rendición se posó sobre los labios de Aioria.

\- Y no la pienso dejar marchar.- Sentenció Kanon, antes de abrir la puerta e irse de una vez.

\- Kanon...

Un suspiro de desesperación antes de girarse de nuevo hacia la empequeñecida presencia de Aioria.

\- Cuídala...por favor...Cuida de ella mejor de lo que he sabido hacer yo.

Una tímida sonrisa cruzó fugazmente el rostro de Kanon, acompañada de un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

\- Que tengas un buen vuelo, Aioria.

Dicho ésto, Kanon cruzó el umbral de la puerta y desapareció de la vista de Aioria.

Al llegar al avión, Kanon pudo observar que el pasaje ya estaba empezando a embarcar, y reparó que él todavía tenía que llevar a cabo la comprobación exterior. Posicionándose delante del avión hizo señas a Mu para indicarle que en seguida se uniría con él. Mu ya había realizado el chequeo de todos los sistemas, la carga, y el pasaje que llevaban a bordo. Kanon comprobó el tren de aterrizaje de izquierda a derecha, los motores, las superficies y todo lo que requería su inspección visual de los exteriores del avión, cerciorándose de que todo se presentaba correcto. Los golpes de viento que azotaban la pista eran demoledores y la lluvia empezaba a caer con fuerza. Antes de embarcar se acomodó la camisa completamente dentro de sus pantalones, intentando presentar un aspecto mínimamente correcto, y se mezcló entre los pasajeros que ascendían por la escalera, tratando de cobijarse del vendaval y el agua que lo revolvía todo.

\- Permiso...perdón...permiso, dejénme pasar...

Kanon iba vadeando a los pasajeros, hasta que se encontró con el muro de una señora que no tenía ninguna intención de facilitarle su avance.

\- Disculpe señora, déjeme pasar por favor...- Dijo, impacientándose por momentos.

\- Mira muchacho, no por subir antes llegarás más pronto, así que respeta la cola.- Contestó la mujer, sin apenas girarse.

\- Señora, si no me deja pasar ya le digo yo que no llegará ni usted ni nadie a destino.- Su tono, grave y amenazante. Rayando la descortesía.

La mujer se giró levemente, lanzándole una mirada de desprecio que desapareció al instante al observar las charreteras que adornaban los hombros de Kanon, las cuales evidenciaban que era el piloto de ese avión.

\- Perdón...no sabía que...

\- Gracias.- Respondió Kanon con sorna, pasando por el pequeño espacio que le había facilitado la mujer, recogida sobre su vergüenza.

Al llegar, Marin le esperaba con cara de pocos amigos, y con fervor contenido le soltó una bronca bien merecida.

\- ¡¿Pero dónde diablos te habías metido?!- Le recriminó, hablándole al oído mientras Kanon dejaba los papeles sobre el panel de controles.- ¡Hace rato que te esperamos! ¡La torre de control nos está reclamando nuestra situación, y Mu ha tenido que decir que estabas al servicio con indisposición!

Una divertida risa embargó a Kanon, que se fijó en la cara de Mu que delataba lo mal que lo pasaba el muchacho mintiendo.

\- Veo que aprendes rápido, chaval.

\- Bueno, creo que tengo un buen maestro en este tipo de artes...

\- ¡La madre que os trajo! ¡¿Os parece gracioso ésto?!- Exclamó Marin, impotente frente a la tranquilidad que mostraban los dos.

Mu ya estaba en posición, mirándoles de reojo y esperando que Kanon tomara asiento de una vez, para poder dar la señal a la torre de control de que todo estaba listo.

\- Kanon, ya vamos tarde...- Añadió Marin, luchando para aparentar una seriedad que empezaba a abandonarla.

\- Lo sé...lo sé...- Dijo Kanon en un susurro, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Mu.- Es sólo que...he visto a Aioria y me ha retenido un momento.

La expresión de Marin se tornó alarmista, interrogando a Kanon con su mirada asustada.

\- ¿Y qué ha pasado...?

\- Nada importante, sólo un pequeño intercambio de opiniones. ¿Compruebas el pasaje, por favor? Recuerda que vamos tarde...

Marin suspiró levemente mientras se dirigía a la zona de pasajeros, llevándose de recuerdo un pícaro guiño de ojo de Kanon.

Al cabo de unos minutos todo estaba listo para el despegue, y la torre les dio la orden de ir a tomar pista.

\- ¿Te gusta bailar, Mu?- Preguntó Kanon, al tiempo que posaba su mano sobre la palanca de aceleración.

\- No mucho, la verdad...

\- Pues creo que hoy no te quedará más remedio que bailar conmigo un rato.- Los labios de Kanon se ladearon en una sonrisa de pura diversión, mientras Mu empezaba a transpirar sudor frío, viendo la inundada pista que se desplegaba frente a ellos.

 _Despegue autorizado..._

La voz les llegó alta y clara a los auriculares de ambos, y la mano de Kanon empezó a empujar con firmeza el acelerador.

\- Vamos allá...

Kanon estaba disfrutando como un chiquillo.

A su lado, Mu no perdía la concentración que siempre le caracterizaba.

En Barcelona, el día amanecía sereno y tranquilo.

Presumiblemente soleado.

Amable y hospitalario.

Como lo era quién allí iban a encontrar.

 _Continuará_


	21. Barcelona

_Gracias a todos por vuestra fidelidad :). Aquí dejo otro capítulo, que auguro que es el penúltimo._

* * *

 **Barcelona**

El primer tramo del trayecto se había presentado bastante movido, azotado por diversas turbulencias que sacudieron al avión sin misericordia, pero una vez cruzado el espacio que albergaba todos esos frentes, el vuelo se había tornado plácido. Aterrizaron en Barcelona sólo con media hora de retraso según el horario previsto, y el clima se presentaba ligeramente cálido y soleado. Ahora les quedaban unas largas horas antes de emprender el viaje de regreso, y la idea de ir a encontrarse con Shaka durante ese lapso de tiempo ya hacía un par de días que se había instalado obstinada en la mente de Kanon.

El pasaje ya había abandonado el avión por completo, sólo quedaba la tripulación para hacer lo propio.

\- Yo me voy a descansar...- dijo Mu, enfundándose su americana.- ¿Nos encontramos un rato antes de partir?

Kanon había ido a recoger su americana, que durante todo el trayecto había estado colgada del respaldo de su asiento, y al ser testigo de las intenciones de Mu se opuso a ellas firmemente.

\- Tú no vas a descansar hoy.- Una mirada de interrogación se posó sobre Mu, y Kanon prosiguió.- Tú vas a venir conmigo y con Marin a encontrar una persona que quiero que conozcáis.

El carácter desquiciadamente responsable de Mu tomó la palabra, haciendo que el joven se opusiera a la propuesta.

\- No es buena idea...tenemos que estar listos para la vuelta...

\- ¡Mu, por favor! Quedan ocho horas antes que tengamos que estar aquí de nuevo. Es un tiempo precioso que es una lástima perder dentro de este aeropuerto. ¿Alguna vez te has permitido conocer esta ciudad, aunque sea un poco?

La expresión de Mu se volvió seria, recapacitando sobre las palabras de Kanon, sospesando la idea...

\- No...la verdad es que conozco poco...

\- Pues hoy vamos a poner remedio a ésto. Llevas meses viniendo aquí y no puede ser que lo único que conozcas sean estas instalaciones. Además, creo que mi amigo te va a caer bien.

Mu asintió en silencio, rindiéndose a las intenciones de Kanon.

\- ¿Quién es este amigo misterioso?- Inquirió Marin.- ¿Y por qué no vas tú solo a verle, y yo me quedo con Mu?

Un leve suspiro hinchó los pulmones de Kanon, al tiempo que agarraba a Marin del brazo y la alejaba un poco de la presencia de Mu.

\- Escucha Marin...el otro día no te lo conté todo...- Dijo Kanon en un susurro, observando la incomprensión que cruzaba el rostro de Marin, que permaneció en silencio.- Cuando me quedé aquí, le conocí. No nos habíamos visto antes, pero irremediablemente la muerte de mi hermano nos unió. Si no hubiera sido por él...seguramente no estaríamos aquí tú y yo...lo más probable sería que yo continuara como siempre y que tú hubieras decidido alejarte de mí.

\- Con más razón...quizás necesitas ir a verle solo...

\- No puedo.- Las cejas de Kanon se enarcaron, confiriéndole una expresión de saberse sin escapatoria.- Le prometí que volvería...y que no lo haría solo. Así que no os queda más remedio que acompañarme.

\- Kanon...¿qué tan importante es para tí este muchacho? No lo entiendo...

Unos segundos para pensar la respuesta. Unos instantes de reflexión frente a una verdad incontestable.

\- Gracias a él mi hermano fue feliz...Gracias a él yo tengo la oportunidad de empezar a serlo.

Kanon no añadió nada más. Marin también se quedó en silencio, encajando lentamente las últimas piezas de un inmenso puzzle que ya casi estaba por concluir. Su avispada mente no tardó en dilucidar que ese chico debía haber sido muy cercano al hermano de Kanon, y que el encuentro de ambos propició el repentino, y por otra parte deseado, cambio de actitud de Kanon durante los últimos días.

\- Está bien, vayamos a conocerle...- Dijo Marin al fin, esbozando una sonrisa que rápidamente fue atrapada por los labios de Kanon.

\- Gracias, Marin.

Mu se quedó petrificado al ser espectador de ese beso que le pilló totalmente desprevenido y ajeno a lo que durante semanas se había estado cociendo entre sus compañeros de trabajo.

Ambos se quedaron mirándole con aire divertido al darse cuenta del bochorno que se había poderado de él, que no sabía muy bien hacia dónde mirar.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Mu?- Preguntó Kanon con retintín, regocijándose en lo fácil que era poner a su copiloto en apuros.

\- No...no...qué va...

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Nada...sólo que pensaba que Aioria...

\- Aioria ya es pasado, Mu.- La voz de Marin le rescató de ese embarazoso momento.

\- Vaya...pues me alegro por tí Marin.- Soltó Mu de sopetón, sorprendiendo enormemente a Kanon y Marin por igual. Las miradas de ambos se habían clavado estupefactas sobre el rostro de Mu, que volvió a sentirse esclavo de sus propias palabras.- ¿Qué pasa? Es verdad, me alegro...- Los ojos de ambos no se podían agrandar más por la sorpresa que les embargaba ante tal inusual atrevimiento, por lo cuál Mu prosiguió intentando armarse una legítima defensa.- ¡Aioria es muy serio! Demasiado serio...

Una repentina risa se posó sobre los tres, y Kanon no tardó en pasar sus brazos sobre los hombros de ambos, instándoles a avanzar.

\- Anda, vámonos...vámonos antes de que Mu hable de más.

El taxi los dejó en Plaza Catalunya, casi a las puertas del Barrio Gótico donde se encontraba el curioso local de Shaka. Andaron un trecho por las Ramblas, dirección hacia el mar, sintiéndose tremendamente observados por los turistas y lugareños del lugar, que no podían obviar la visión de tres personas de buena planta ataviados con ropajes de aviación. Pronto doblaron a la izquierda, internándose en los característicos callejones de ese barrio que parecía anclado en el tiempo, y súbitamente sus ojos descubrieron el local que lucía el nombre de Karma. Desde la distancia apreciaron que estaba abierto, y Kanon no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón daba un vuelco sabiéndose en la proximidad de quién tanto había cambiado su vida en tan poco tiempo.

El colgante tras la puerta alertó de la presencia de nuevos clientes en el local, y los tres se adentraron tímidamente. Kanon escrutaba el lugar en busca de Shaka, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte. En la barra les recibió el joven camarero que ya había conocido la vez anterior, sonriéndoles amablemente, reconociendo a Kanon de inmediato.

\- Hola, me alegro de verle de nuevo.- Dijo amablemente.

Al escuchar que alguien había entrado a la cafetería, un joven de cabellos largos y rojizos salió de la cocina. Su edad debía rondar la de Kanon, y su rostro estaba vestido en una expresión de seriedad que no se sabía si ocultaba una profunda timidez o un carácter arisco. Kanon dedujo al instante que ese muchacho debía ser Shijima, el _primo_ de Shaka. Una oleada de decepción invadió a Kanon, que empezó a sospechar que quizás no se vería con Shaka, que era posible que ése fuera su día libre. Sin andarse con muchos rodeos, se dispuso a aclarar esa duda.

\- Hola...¿no está Shaka por aquí hoy?

La intensa mirada de Shijima se había posado sobre él, estudiándole y hallando en su imagen la copia casi exacta de quién había sido tan cercano a Shaka. Lentamente su seriedad se fue esfumando, dejando paso a un rostro más relajado que finalmente se dignó a sonreir.

\- Ahora no está...- La decepción de Kanon ya no se podía disimular.- Pero no tardará en llegar.- Prosiguió Shijima, intentando borrar la expresión de desilusión que lucía Kanon.- Ha ido a comprar cuatro cosas que nos hacían falta. Si os queréis sentar mientras le esperáis...

Kanon asintió, y se volvió hacia Marin y Mu invitándoles a tomar asiento donde quisieran, viéndolos inspeccionando curiosos la decoración de la sala, ajenos a la mirada que posaban sobre ellos los clientes que había en las otras mesas del local.

Aún no habían tenido tiempo de acomodarse cuando la musiquilla que surgía del movimiento de la puerta delató la entrada de alguien, y una suave voz, cargada de emoción, captó su atención.

\- Kanon...

Shaka había aparecido en el umbral de la puerta, cargado con bolsas que contenían diversas verduras frescas y algunos racimos de espécies.

\- Has vuelto.- Dijo sin ocultar una gran alegría, ni la impresión que inevitablemente le causaba verle de nuevo.

\- Y no lo he hecho solo.- Concluyó Kanon, que se había levantado de la silla para ir a su encuetro y fundirse en un tímido abrazo que Shaka no tuvo tiempo de responder.- Quiero presentarte a alguien...- Continuó, acercándose a Marin y Mu, que educadamente se habían alzado de sus asientos.- Ella es...

\- Marin.- Sentenció Shaka con una sonrisa, juntándose las bolsas en una sola mano para poder tender la otra y estrechar la de Marin, sorprendiéndose del desentendimiento de ella ante tal gesto, hallándola posando las pequeñas manos sobre sus hombros y un par de besos sobre sus mejillas.

\- Vaya...veo que conoces sobre mí...- Dijo con aire divertido, mientras tomaba distancia.

\- Algo sé...

\- Kanon, no me habías dicho que tu amigo era tan apuesto.- Dijo Marin, paseando su vista pícaramente de Kanon a Shaka y a la inversa.

Estas palabras hicieron aflorar un leve rubor a las mejillas de Shaka, que seguidamente tendió su mano libre a Mu, que le observaba con timidez y también con cierto sonrojo haciendo mella en él.

\- Y tú debes ser Mu...- Sus manos se encajaron con fuerza, y Mu desvió su mirada rápidamente cortando el contacto e, inexplicablemente, replegándose sobre sí mismo.- Aunque quizás no lo diga en voz alta, Kanon os aprecia muchísimo.- Dijo Shaka, mirando de reojo a Kanon, que se hizo el ofendido.

\- Shaka, los secretos lo son por algo...

\- Sí. Para ser esparcidos a los cuatro vientos.- Respodió Shaka, alegremente.- Veo que estáis de servicio hoy...- Continuó, fijándose en sus atuendos, luchando para no poner demasiado su vista sobre Kanon, que fastidiosamente le seguía trayendo a su mente la imagen de Saga...más aún ataviado con el uniforme de piloto.

\- Así es, pero tenemos unas cuantas horas libres antes del vuelo de regreso, y necesitamos comer algo. ¿Y qué mejor lugar para hacerlo que éste?

Sus miradas se encontraron por un largo momento, transmitiendo todo lo que las palabras no hacían, recordando su encuentro de hacía apenas una semana, la larga conversación que mantuvieron, los dolorosos pasados que afloraron, las confesiones que escaparon de sus labios...e inevitablemente, la presencia del recuerdo de quién les había unido en el presente planeó sobre ambos. Insistente. Ineludible.

\- Kanon...acompáñame a ordenar ésto mientras Shijima os prepara la mesa...- Dijo Shaka, invitándole a mantener un encuentro más idóneo para una conversación algo más privada.

Kanon asintió, siguiéndole sus pasos en silencio y sorprendiéndose que no se detuvieran en la cocina, dónde solamente Shaka se deshizo de las bolsas, para seguidamente adentrarse en la parte trasera del local, cruzando esas cortinas de hilos que separaban los espacios exquisítamente. Al parecer, el domingo esa zona no estaba habilitada para los clientes, descansando en la penumbra y otorgando una sensación de intimidad que alertó a Kanon enormemente. La presencia de Shaka seguía antojándose abrumadora. Su calma y serenidad, aplastantes. Su compañía en la cercanía, peligrosa. Una vez cobijados por la más absoluta soledad, Shaka tomó la palabra.

\- Me alegra que hayas empezado a pasar página del pasado.

\- Tú has tenido mucho que ver en ésto.

\- Pero uno no avanza si sus pies no quieren. Y tú has podido hallar las fuerzas para hacerlo, Kanon.- Su familiar silencio apareció de nuevo, envolviéndolos tensamente.

Kanon sonrió levemente, ladeando sus labios como sólo él sabía hacer, al tiempo que sus miradas se encontraban de nuevo, fijándose en la repentina sombra de tristeza que había apresado los azules ojos de Shaka.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Shaka?- Preguntó Kanon con inocente sinceridad.

Shaka siguió observándole, notando como sus ojos se humedecían debido al recuerdo que quién no era capaz de olvidar.

\- No lo puedo evitar, Kanon...- La voz de Shaka sonó en un susurro.- Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar mirarte a tí, y descubrirle a él...y ser consciente que ya no podré acariciar su rostro una última vez, para despedirme como nunca pudimos hacer. No me siento capaz de pasar página sin haberme despedido de Saga...y no consigo averiguar la forma de poderlo hacer.

Por el rostro de Shaka cruzó una fugaz sonrisa de rendición, mientras su mirada se volvía a posar sobre el pensativo rostro de Kanon, desprovisto de cualquier rastro de picardía o maldad.

Kanon siempre había odiado las constantes comparaciones que durante su niñez y adolescencia habían planeado sobre él y Saga. No soportaba ser constantemente comparado con Saga, ya fuera por su físico, condenadamente semejante, o por su carácter, estrepitosamente dispar. Pero el destello de una arriesgada idea nació en su mente. Por una vez en su vida estaría dispuesto a dejar que su parecido físico con Saga se evidenciara una vez más, si así podía ayudar a un alma en perpetuo sufrimiento aliviar su pesar.

Sin darse mucho tiempo para pensar, acortó la distancia que les separaba y tomó entre sus manos las de Shaka, alzándolas suavemente y acercándolas a su rostro. Un repentino temor se posó sobre Shaka, que le miró alarmado, notando como un leve temblor aparecía en sus extremidades.

\- ¿Qué haces, Kanon?- Preguntó en un susurro lleno de pavor.

\- Shhh...calla...sólo cierra los ojos, Shaka...

\- No...no es buena idea...

\- Confía en mí...sólo te brindo la oportunidad de acariciar el rostro de Saga una última vez...

\- Kanon...no tienes por qué hacer ésto...

\- Cierra los ojos y déjate llevar...yo confío en tí.

Los ojos de Kanon se cerraron, al tiempo que acompañaba las manos de Shaka hacia sus mejillas, notando el temblor de sus dedos sobre la piel. Inspirando hondamente, Shaka cedió y cerró sus ojos, aceptando el contacto que Kanon le ofrecía.

Sus manos viajaron hacia los salvajes cabellos de Kanon, enredándose entre ellos, provocando leves tirones que inevitablemente descargaron sensaciones eléctricas a través de su espinazo, las cuales Kanon luchaba para obviar, dejando descansar sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo mientras las dudosas manos de Shaka empezaban a reconocerle.

Después de su cabellera siguieron los anchos hombros...el cuello...notando cómo la corbata lucía floja y la camisa estaba desabrochada hasta el segundo botón, detalle que despertó una nimia sonrisa en Shaka que Kanon no pudo apreciar. Luego siguieron las mejillas de nuevo...las cejas, que inconscientemente se contrajeron al notarse invadidas, el puente de la recta nariz...los labios...Allí los dedos de Shaka se detuvieron, cortando el contacto como si sus yemas se hubieran quemado con su suave tacto.

\- Continúa...- Susurró Kanon, pacientemente.

Shaka obedeció, no sin permitirse unos pocos instantes de indecisión, y sus dedos volvieron a recorrer esos labios que se le antojaban deliciosos, pero que no iba a saborear. Las respiraciones de ambos se habían acelerado, hasta casi acompasarse en su ritmo, pero no destilaban pasión o ardor...sino reconocimiento y gratitud. El dedo índice de Shaka recorrió el labio inferior de Kanon, deteniéndose en una cicatriz casi imperceptible a la vista, pero reveladora al tacto. Y allí sonrió, dejando escapar un deje de sonido en su contenida respiración.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Kanon, aún notando el roce de Shaka sobre él, ladeando los labios en una media sonrisa de incomprensión.

Shaka abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiéndolos a punto de desbordar, posando su acuosa mirada sobre esa pequeña cicatriz que le hizo recordar a un adolescente Saga que él nunca conoció.

\- Saga no tenía esta cicatriz...- Respondió Shaka suavemente, cortando el contacto definitivamente y apartándose un poco de Kanon.

Al saberse más alejado de Shaka, Kanon abrió sus ojos, y le descubrió con el rostro contraído por una tristeza difícil de descifrar y unas lágrimas rodando libres y en silencio por sus pálidas mejillas.

\- No...es verdad...Pero fueron los dientes de Saga los que la dejaron aquí...

Ambos compartieron un silencio íntimo y cómplice, despojado de cualquier pensamiento que pudiera mancillar un momento que se había presentado inocente y puro.

\- Saga era incapaz de vestir una camisa tan descuidadamente...- Dijo Shaka, acercando sus manos al cuello de la camisa e intentando acomodarla más correctamente, sin mucho éxito. Kanon no pudo evitar sonreir, conocedor de la veracidad de las palabras de Shaka.- Y Saga nunca supo sonreir así...

Kanon no añadió ninguna palabra, a riesgos de romper ese momento de cándida intimidad. Tampoco se molestó por las palabras y gestos de Shaka, nacidos desde el más profundo respeto.

\- Gracias Kanon...te agradezco enormemente este detalle...- Otra lágrima se unió sigilosa a las anteriores.- Gracias por regalarme este momento...pero...

\- Pero yo no soy Saga...- Le ayudó Kanon en un susurro.

\- Y no debes pretender serlo.- Concluyó Shaka, esforzándose en sonreir.- Por fin has empezado a construir tu vida libre de rencores y culpas, y no no estoy dispuesto a impedir que sigas haciéndolo.

\- Lo sé, Shaka...Sólo que desearía que tú también empezaras de nuevo, como ya hiciste una vez. Y haré lo que pueda para ayudarte en ello.

\- No sé como puedes hacer nada más...Tenerte hoy aquí ya es un regalo para mí, y verte en tan buena compañía me llena de satisfacción. Marin es hermosa...y le percibo un corazón enorme.

Kanon volvió a sonreir, observando como Shaka se deshacía de la evidencia de sus lágrimas.

\- Se lo conté todo...a riesgos de alejarla de mí...pero aquí está, y parte de la responsabilidad en ésto recae en tí.

\- Y celebro que así sea, Kanon. Te mereces ser feliz.

Un suspiro llenó los pulmones de Kanon, al tiempo que su mente armaba otra irreflexiva idea.

\- Toda la semana estaremos viniendo a Barcelona, hasta el sábado, que es el último día antes de tener nuestros tres días de descanso.- Shaka asintió, expectante de qué sería lo que seguiría en la exposición de Kanon.- El sábado deberás tener listas cuatro cosas para pasar tres días. Vendrás con nosotros a Grecia, y el miércoles estarás de vuelta aquí.

\- ¡No! ¿Qué dices? No puedo ir...- Se negó Shaka enérgicamente.- No puedo dejar a Shijima solo...y además, no tengo dinero para pagar el billete...

\- ¡Tonterías! A Shijima le convenceremos rápidamente, tú déjamelo a mí. Y no necesitas dinero para subir a un avión que piloto yo.- Kanon acompañó estas firmes palabras con una inmensa sonrisa y sin ninguna vacilación, dejando a Shaka desprovisto de banales excusas aludiendo a la responsabilidad.- Te quedarás en mi piso...y conocerás a mi padre.

\- Kanon...

\- Sí Shaka...he visto a mi padre...Hablamos...nos perdonamos...Me perdonó.- Una inmensa alegría al escuchar estas palabras se instaló dentro de Shaka, aunque su contraído rostro no pudiera dar muchas muestras de ello.- Y mi padre quiere conocerte. Necesita agradecerte el hecho de haber podido ver a Saga feliz...Y podrás despedirte de Saga de la única manera que puedes hacerlo. Estando el tiempo que necesites cerca de él...como por fin fui capaz de hacer yo.

\- Kanon...me estás abrumando...no tengo palabras para agradecerte todo ésto...

\- Tú no tienes que agradecer nada...Aquí el agradecido soy yo.

La mirada de Shaka amenazaba con inundarse de nuevo, pero Kanon le rescató llenando el momento con su grave voz y un brusco giro en la conversación.

\- Bueno...¿Qué nos recomiendas para comer?- Dijo mientras sus pasos deshacían el camino que los había llevado allí.

Al aparecer en la sala, observaron que la mesa dónde les esperaban Marin y Mu estaba preparada para cuatro, cosa que hizo que Shaka alzara su vista buscando a Shijima, interrogándole con la mirada.

\- Hoy eres un cliente más.- Dijo Shijima con seriedad.

\- Pero...

\- Pero nada. Les vas a acompañar. Ya me lo pagarás, no te preocupes por ésto.- Sentenció Shijima, borrando un poco su seriedad con una media sonrisa que delataba la felicidad que sentía al ver a Shaka rodeado de gente. De amigos _..._

Shaka no tuvo más remedio que unirse a ellos, tomando asiento entre Marin y Mu, que amablemente le hicieron un lugar.

Comieron, bebieron refrescos, dado que el alcohol ese día no lo podían ni oler, charlaron de anécdotas, compartieron risas...Hasta Mu poco a poco se fue soltando y se permitió hacer alguna broma teniendo a Kanon en el punto de mira, arrancando las risas de todos mientras Kanon se hacía el disgustado, para seguidamente echarse a reir él también.

Mientras esperaban la llegada de los cafés y las infusiones, Kanon salió del local para prenderse un cigarrillo, y Shaka le acompañó.

\- Formáis un equipo maravilloso.- Dijo, mirando fugazmente hacia el interior de su local, haciendo caso omiso de toda la gente que paseaba frente a ellos.

\- La verdad es que me siento afortunado. Marin...ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado...y Mu...algún día llegará a ser un gran piloto. Cuando empiece a creer en él mismo, porqué ahora vive aterrorizado por el temor de cometer errores, de arriesgar en ciertas maniobras que dominaría a la perfección. Supongo que es cuestión de tiempo...- Dijo Kanon, aspirando el cigarrillo y volviendo la vista hacia el interior, pillando a Mu observándoles furtivamente, y desviando la mirada al acto al saberse descubierto.- Hablando de Mu...creo que se siente atraído por tí.- Dijo Kanon, riéndose por lo bajo, fijándose en la expresión de incomprensión de Shaka.

\- ¿Qué dices, Kanon?- Soltó Shaka, incomprensiblemente nervioso.

\- Lo que oyes...no te quita el ojo de encima...

\- Imaginaciones tuyas...- El sonrojo de Shaka ya era más que visible.

\- No. Le conozco...y sé lo que digo por experiencia. Y ahora que caigo...- Shaka le clavó su mirada interrogante, esperando que continuara.- Nunca se ha mirado las piernas de Marin...¡y fíjate que son difíciles de ignorar!

La traviesa sonrisa ya no abandonaría el rostro de Kanon en lo que quedaba del día. La semilla de la curiosidad ya se había instalado dentro de Shaka. Las mejillas de Mu no paraban de encenderse cada vez que Shaka cruzaba la mirada con él. Y Marin ya no se contenía los impulsos de besar a Kanon de vez en cuando, disfrutando de unas horas testigos del nacimiento de una nueva amistad.

Testigos del cierre de un ciclo dónde dejaba de reinar el rencor y el odio. La culpa y la hostilidad.

Iniciando una nueva etapa, con la oportunidad de conocer, aunque fuera sólo un poco, la felicidad.

 _Continuará_

* * *

 _Bueno, casi puedo asegurar que el próximo capítulo será el último. No me puedo demorar en él, porqué en unos días desapareceré del mapa por una semana, y me gustaría tenerlo listo antes de partir._

 _Espero que lo hayás disfrutado y nos vemos en el último :)._

 _¡Saludos!_


	22. Sueño

_Y llegó el final. Para celebrar mi cumpleaños, ¿qué mejor que ofrecer la última entrega de esta historia? Yo lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo (aunque debo reconocer que algún capítulo se me ha atravesado un poco) y deseo que vosotros también leyendo :). Gracias por vuestro apoyo y fidelidad, sin los cuales no seguiría escribiendo._

 _Advierto que en este capítulo aparece un personaje OoC. Mis disculpas a los seguideros del Wyvern por representarlo en un rol muy alejado del que nos tiene acostumbrados._

* * *

 **Sueño**

Habían pasado unos pocos meses desde que Kanon empezó a derribar los muros que celosamente había erigido a su alrededor durante toda su vida. Shaka había ido a Grecia, se había en contrado con Aspros, el cuál no tenía palabras suficientes para agradecerle todo lo que había obrado en Saga y Kanon, sin apenas ser consciente de ello. Y por fin, se había podido despedir de Saga en la más absoluta intimidad y cercanía en su lugar de eterno descanso.

La visita a Shaka entre los vuelos a Barcelona ya se había convertido en algo habitual, y parecía que Mu cada vez tenía más ganas de ir a verle. La proximidad de sus culturas había conseguido encontrar en ellos un hilo que poco a poco los iba uniendo cada vez más estrechamente, y en secreto, Kanon deseaba que gracias a la presencia de Mu, Shaka pudiera conseguir dejar de sentir dolor al recordar a Saga, y empezar una nueva vida forjada a partir de una renovada ilusión. Pero eso era algo que sólo el tiempo iba a decidir.

Esa mañana de invierno, Kanon y Marin se habían presentado temprano a la casa de Aspros y Pandora, con la única consigna de estar listos para ir a pasar el día fuera. Hacía ya un tiempo que Kanon había presentado a Marin a su padre, debido a las obstinadas insistencias de éste, que no pudo evitar sentir una inmensa alegría al conocerla. Marin y Pandora habían hecho muy buenas migas, gracias al carácter amable y extrovertido de ambas, y Aspros luchaba para no emocionarse cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en una estampa que hacía apenas medio año creía imposible de presenciar.

Por fin había conseguido la deseada cercanía con Kanon. Por fin lo había visto sonreir despojado de resentimiento.

Por fin empezaba a verle feliz.

Kanon se había negado a decirles hacia dónde se dirigían. Marin era una tumba a la cuál Pandora hallaba incapaz de destapar con sus perspicaces sondeos. Los cuatro había subido al coche de Kanon, que conducía por unas carreteras que pronto anularon todo tipo de suposiciones que Aspros no había dejado de hacer desde que habían salido de su casa.

\- ¿Pero a dónde vamos? ¿No me lo piensas decir?- Insistía Aspros, revolviéndose nervioso en el asiento del lado derecho de Kanon.

\- ¡Cálmate, papá! ¡Pareces un crío! Ten paciencia, ya lo verás...

En el asiento trasero, Pandora hacía lo propio con Marin, sin ninguna intención de rendirse, topándose de bruces contra un silencio inquebrantable.

\- Venga Marin...dímelo al oído...así no nos escucharán...

Cada vez que Pandora hablaba, Marin se encontraba fulminada con la mirada que Kanon le lanzaba a través del retrovisor, ordenándole en silencio que se mantuviera callada, y Marin únicamente sonreía mientras repetía una y otra vez las mismas palabras.

\- No puedo decir nada...es una sorpresa.- Una sonrisa luchaba por expandirse en su rostro, y unas terribles ansias de contarles la finalidad de esa salida pugnaban por escapar de sus labios y deleitar los oídos de la curiosa Pandora, pero la mirada de Kanon en el retrovisor era demasiado amenazante para ser contrariada.

\- ¡No me gustan las sopresas!- Había exclamado Aspros, preso de una indescifrable emoción que con sigilo le recorría el cuerpo.- Casi nunca traen nada bueno...

\- ¡Ya está bien, papá! Si vuelves a abrir la boca doy media vuelta y aquí termina todo.- Replicó Kanon, al borde de la desesperación que le despertaba la impaciencia de su padre.

\- Está bien...está bien...No diré nada más...- Se rindió Aspros, posando su vista al frente, achicándola mientras escrutaba el paisaje en busca de algo que le diera alguna pista de cuál iba a ser su destino.- Pero...¿falta mucho?

\- ¡Papá!

Kanon condujo unos veinte minutos más antes de emprender un pequeño camino secundario a la carretera que habían tomado, para dirigirse a una espécie de aeródromo. Los ojos de Aspros se agrandaron como platos cuando descubrió algunas avionetas apostadas a los lados de lo que parecía una pista de despegue.

\- Kanon...¿vamos a volar en una avioneta?- Preguntó Aspros, totalmente invadido por la emoción, olvidándose de guardar la compostura y dejándose embargar por la ilusión.

\- Es posible.- Respondió Kanon, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad y mirando de reojo a su padre, batallando para mantener una aparente seriedad que se le escapaba por la comisura de los labios medio ladeados.- Pero primero tengo que ir a ver a un amigo...

Kanon ya había bajado del coche y se estaba dirigiendo hacia unas instalaciones que debían ser las oficinas del lugar. El viento gélido que cruzaba el descampado le revolvía los cabellos maliciosamente, pero parecía que él era inmune a ese frío aire que hizo que los demás se cerraran los abrigos hasta la nariz y guardaran sus manos dentro de los bolsillos.

Marin, Aspros y Pandora le siguieron a cierta distancia, esperando internarse en el edificio para resguardarse del frío de diciembre.

\- ¿Aquí trabaja un amigo de Kanon?- Preguntó Pandora a Marin, insaciable de curiosidad.

\- Sí...se conocieron en la academia de pilotos, aunque luego cada uno eligió caminos distintos.- Pandora asintió, un poco satisfecha por haber conseguido rasgar algo de información.- Todavía se ven de vez en cuando, aunque su relación es...un tanto peculiar.

\- ¿Peculiar? ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Bueno...seguro que ya lo descubriréis...

Aspros se había acercado a las grandes cristaleras desde dónde se podían divisar diversas avionetas de diferentes tamaños y formas, todas quietas esperando su turno para surcar el cielo de Atenas. Su corazón vibraba de emoción, pues casi podía asegurar que el misterio del secreto de Kanon se estaba desvelando frente sus ilusionados ojos. Volar...ése había sido su sueño de juventud. Un sueño que sacrificó sin darle la oportunidad siquiera de nacer. Pero pensar que en unos momentos estaría atravesando el cielo con una de esas avionetas era un regalo que no sabía como agradecer.

Kanon se había dirigido hacia una gran mesa que hacía de recepción, detrás de la cual se encontraba un joven rubio de cabellos cortos y revueltos, con unas frondosas cejas enmarcando una mirada amarillenta, con un aro adornando su oreja izquierda. Su mirada se paseaba lánguidamente por las páginas de un manga más que manoseado, y su mejilla descansaba sobre la palma de su mano derecha. Estaba tan abstraído de la realidad, que no reparó en la proximidad de Kanon, que le observaba con aire divertido. Un gran bostezo se apoderó del muchacho, y fue en ese instante que Kanon aprovechó para plantarse con los brazos cruzados sobre el mostrador, sobresaltándolo con su voz.

\- ¡Ésto es trabajar y no lo que hacemos los demás!- Exclamó alzando la voz adrede, cortando el bostezo de su amigo.- Hay que ver qué bien que viven algunos...

\- ¡Kanon! Qué sorpresa...¿Qué haces por aquí?- Dijo el muchacho rascándose indolentemente la cabeza, alborotando aún más sus cabellos, mirando a Kanon con sincera alegría por verle de nuevo.

\- Me debes un favor, Wyvern...¿Lo recuerdas?- Kanon se había plantado firme en el mostrador, sin mover un ápice su postura.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Radamanthys (porqué ése era su nombre, aunque Kanon siempre le nombraba por el apellido) dejó rodar su mirada sobre el rostro de Kanon, sonriéndole lascivamente.

\- Ya sabes que cuando quieras te devuelvo todos los favores que desees...

\- No me refiero a este tipo de favores, capullo.

\- Qué lástima...ya me había hecho ilusiones al verte...

En una corta distancia, Aspros se había unido a Marin y Pandora, y los tres observaban la escena que se desenvolvía frente a sus ojos. Aspros y Pandora no acababan de discernir de qué hablaban, mirando a Marin en busca de alguna aclaración.

\- ¿De verdad que son amigos? - Dijo Pandora, sorprendida por el extraño intercambio de palabras que tenían.

\- Ya os he dicho que su amistad es poco convencional, pero en el fondo se adoran.

Al escuchar la voz de Marin, Radamanthys alzó la cabeza, estirando el cuello y buscándola con la mirada.

\- ¡Hola Marin! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Hola Rada. Parece que no tan bien como tú.- Una sincera sonrisa surcó el rostro de Marin, hallando correspondencia en la expresión picarona de Radamanthys.

Wyvern volcó su mirada de nuevo sobre Kanon, que seguía impasible.

\- Bueno...entonces no recuerdo qué favor te debo...

\- Veo que te olvidas rápidamente de lo que no te interesa...¿Acaso no recuerdas esa noche que salimos a ahogar tus penas porqué uno de tus ligues nocturnos te dejó? Bebiste como un condenado y terminaste borracho en mi piso, incapaz de moverte...¿Vas recordando ya?

Radamanthys se hizo el desentendido, rascándose la cabeza otra vez, ahora ayudándose de un bolígrafo.

\- Puede ser...sí...algo me suena...pero hay una cosa que no me encaja...¡¿Acabé en tu piso y nos acostamos?! ¡Qué lástima que no me acuerde!

Un gruñido de desesperación escapó de Kanon, que se pasó las manos con rabia por sus cabellos, recogiéndolos hacia atrás por un instante, para seguidamente volverse a cruzar de brazos sobre el mostrador.

\- ¡Eres incorregible, Wyvern!...Vomitaste lo que no está escrito, y al día siguiente tenías una resaca que ni te aguantabas de pie. ¿Y quién vino aquí a trabajar por tí? ¿Quién vino a pasear a tus clientes por el aire para que no perdieras el curro? ¿Lo recuerdas?

Radamanthys sonrió maliciosamente mientras entornaba sus ojos fijándose juguetonamente en Kanon, que le acuchillaba con la mirada, conteniéndose las ganas de echarse a reir.

\- Es verdad, te debo una...¿Qué quieres?

\- Que me prestes la avioneta biplaza para un vuelo sin duración determinada.- Sentenció Kanon, ladeando su rostro y mostrándole la más cándida de sus sonrisas.

\- ¡Imposible!- Exclamó Radamanthys, agarrando el libro de reservas y buscando rápidamente unas reseñas anotadas en el día que transcurría.- ¡Mira! Tengo un vuelo dentro de una hora y media. No puedo prestártela...- Añadió señalándole con el dedo la anotación de la reserva.

Kanon no se lo pensó dos veces. Arrebató el libro de las manos de su amigo, y rápidamente se hizo con el teléfono que reposaba bajo el mostrador. Radamanthys hizo el ademán de detenerle, pero Kanon ya se había alejado lo suficiente para quedar fuera de su alcance.

\- Ésto lo arreglo yo rápido, ya verás...- Los dedos de Kanon ya habían marcado el teléfono allí anotado, mientras le devolvía la más astuta de las miradas a Wyvern, que se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la silla, sabiéndose derrotado.

\- Y luego dices que el incorregible soy yo...maldito cabrón estás hecho.- Masculló, haciéndose el ofendido.

Al cabo de pocos segundos, Kanon empezó a hablar, imprimiendo en su voz un tinte de inocencia y pesar difícil de resistir.

\- ¿Hola?...Sí, mire, le llamo del centro de vuelos turísticos para informarles que debido a inclemencias del tiempo queda anulado el vuelo que tenían reservado para hoy...¿Cómo dice? ¿Que en Atenas brillo un sol espectacular?...Pues aquí está cayendo una de granizo que hace la pista impracticable...¿Que no podemos anularlo? ¡Claro que podemos!...Escuche...en breve nos pondremos en contacto de nuevo con usted para concertar otro día, ¿de acuerdo?...Discuple las molestias.- Dicho ésto, Kanon colgó, devolviendo el libro y el teléfono a Radamanthys, que los agarró de un tirón, escrutándole por debajo de sus espesas y fruncidas cejas.- ¡Hecho! Ahora...¿me puedes prestar la avioneta?

\- Tú mismo, está lista para salir...

\- Gracias majete.- Dijo Kanon, dándole un par de palmaditas a su mejilla, antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse de él.

\- Oye, Kanon...antes que me olvide...- Kanon detuvo su avance, girándose de nuevo para saber con qué le saldría ahora su amigo.- Hace días que Aiacos y Minos quieren echar una partida de póker. ¿Te apuntas? Vente tú también Marin si quieres...

Kanon reflexionó por unos instantes, para acabar aceptando algo que siempre era una tentación a la que era necesario ceder.

\- Está bien, luego te digo qué días puedo.

\- Sabes que si vengo yo os gano a todos, ¿no?- Dijo Marin, alegremente.

\- Lo sé, por eso lo digo. Podemos hacer un strip póker. Quizás es la única opción que tengo de ver a Kanon desnudo.- Aclaró Radamanthys, riéndose abiertamente por sus propias palabras, imaginándose el momento de antemano y regocijándose en él.

\- Eres un maldito enfermo mental, Wyvern...

Aspros y Pandora se quedaron sin habla después de presenciar esa escena, pero para Marin no había nada extraño en ella. Por suerte o por desgracia, era conocedora de los arrebatos de Kanon, y de la tendencia a la inocente perversión de Radamanthys.

\- Ya os he dicho que su relación es un tanto diferente...para decirlo finamente...

\- Veo que Kanon sigue con la habilidad de codearse con gente rara...- Susurró Aspros, rindiéndose a una evidencia que perduraba en el tiempo.

\- Me temo que hay cosas que nunca cambian, papá...- Dijo Kanon, descubridor de las palabras de su padre.

Kanon se unió a ellos, y dirigiéndose a Pandora se disculpó por no poder hacer un viaje los cuatro juntos, prometiéndole una vuelta una vez hubiera terminado con Aspros.

\- No te preocupes, Kanon. A Aspros le hace más ilusión que a mí. En realidad, siempre me ha dado miedo volar.- Le tranquilizó Pandora, con su dulzura habitual.

\- Bueno, os dejo con este chalado. Espero que sobreviváis a él.- Dijo Kanon, mirando a Radamanthys aún sentado en su silla detrás del mostrador, echándose a reir.

\- No rías tanto, tú...Ésto no te va salir gratis...- Amenazó alzándose de la silla y apoyándose al mostrador, observando a Kanon y Aspros alejarse hasta la pista.- ¡Como mínimo me tendrás que dejar estrujar ese delicioso trasero entre mis manos!

\- Cuando las vacas vuelen, Wyvern. De momento confórmate con mirarlo.- Dijo Kanon, alejándose con determinación.

\- ¡Éso ya lo hago! ¡Hace años que lo hago!- Kanon no se giró para verle, pero alzó su mano derecha, mostrándole el dedo corazón erguido en medio de su puño cerrado.- ¡Veo que vas captando la idea!- Exclamó Radamanthys, mostrando una pícara sonrisa que Kanon ya no vió.

Radamanthys por fin se decidió a abandonar el mostrador de la recepción y se unió a Marin y Pandora, ofreciéndoles si querían tomar algo de las máquinas dispensadoras mientras se sentaban en una espécie de bar self-service preparado para la espera de los acompañantes. Los tres tomaron asiento en una de las mesas, con algunas bebidas calientes extraídas de las máquinas.

\- Marin...- Dijo Wyvern, reclamando su atención.- No sabes cuánto me alegro de ver a Kanon así. Antes sólo le veía feliz arriba de un chisme de éstos...- añadió, focalizando su mirada por un momento sobre las avionetas, para seguidamente volver a verterla sobre Marin.- Ahora le veo sonreir incluso lejos de ellos, y creo que es gracias a tí.- Su voz sonó desprovista de burla, totalmente sincera.

\- Gracias, Rada...

Una sonrisa de agradecimiento se posó sobre ambos, que mantuvieron la seriedad del momento sólo lo justo y necesario, para seguidamente volver a escuchar todas las sandeces que escapaban de los labios de Radamanthys sin cesar.

\- Pero ésto es sólo porqué se resiste a mí...ay, el día que se rinda...¡le haré ver las estrellas!

Un incomprensible silencio se posó sobre los tres, que no pudieron aguantar ni tres segundos antes de echarse a reir a carcajadas ante las obscenas ocurrencias de Radamanthys.

Ya arriba de la avioneta, Aspros no paraba de revolverse hecho un flan por la emoción. Kanon le indicó cómo abrocharse el cinturón y colocarse los auriculares, teniéndolo que hacer él mismo debido a los nervios que recorrían a Aspros de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Y los auriculares para qué son?

\- Para protegernos los oídos y poder escucharnos una vez estemos con el motor en marcha. A ver ¿me oyes bien?- Dijo Kanon, mientras sus adiestrados dedos tocaban una serie de botones que Aspros no tenía ni la más remota idea de para qué servía cada uno de ellos.

\- No me esperaba un regalo así, hijo...No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho...- Dijo Aspros, con una sonrisa tan amplia que no cabía en su rostro.

\- ¡Pero si aún no hemos despegado!

Aspros obervaba detenidamente todos los movimientos que Kanon hacía, aparentemente ajeno a la mirada de dedicación que recibía. Y Aspros no pudo evitar sentir cómo sus ojos empezaban a traicionarle de nuevo, removiendo en su interior tantas emociones demasiado tiempo contenidas. Antes de que Kanon pudiera darse cuenta, se alzó las gafas levemente y se enjugó las incipientes lágrimas que comenzaban a inundar su azul mirada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Inquirió Kanon, viéndole esconder el rostro de su mirada.

\- Nada...el frío aire de afuera...me ha metido algo en los ojos...- Respondió Aspros, mintiendo torpemente.

\- Bueno, ¿listo?- La mano de Kanon siguió toqueteando botones y palancas, y al instante, el retumbar del motor precedió el despertar de las élices. Aspros asintió en silencio, luciendo una sonrisa que no tenía descripción posible.

En pocos segundos la avioneta empezó a avanzar, cada vez más rápidamente, hasta que las manos de Kanon se posaron con firmeza sobre los mandos y atrayéndolos hacia él, comenzaron a elevarse. Al cabo de poco ya estaban sobrevolando Atenas, y Kanon le iba indicando todo lo que podían divisar desde el aire. La acrópolis se presentaba frente a sus ojos como algo menudo y casi fantasioso, hundido en medio de la civilización moderna. Se hacía difícil creer que esas piedras llevaban en el mismo lugar desde hacía más de dos mil años, y todo lo que habían llegado a presenciar era simplemente inimaginable. Aspros estaba que no cabía en sí de dicha, y su corazón dio un vuelco al tiempo que su estómago se estremecía cuando Kanon le pidió que posara las manos sobre los mandos que se movían frente a él, imitando los movimientos que imprimía Kanon en los propios. Aspros obedeció, luchando para frenar el temblor que se había apoderado de sus manos, que los tomaron con fuerza, sintiendo su suave movimiento a derecha e izquierda.

Kanon fue dejando sus mandos libres, e iba indicando a Aspros los movimientos que debía hacer. Aspros acataba todas sus indicaciones, completamente absorto en la sensación que le producía sentir como si estuviera pilotando él mismo la avioneta.

\- Ésto es...increíble...parece como si yo pilotara este trasto...

\- Papá...tú estás pilotando este trasto.

Aspros se miró a Kanon con los ojos agrandados como platos, y le descubrió con las manos descansando sobre sus muslos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Lo estás haciendo tú...yo no toco nada ahora mismo...- Dijo Kanon, al tiempo que posaba su mano izquierda sobre la tensa muñeca derecha de Aspros, para guiarle en los movimientos que debía hacer.

\- Pero...¡No puede ser!

Los ojos de Aspros no se resistieron más. Las lágrimas de emoción acudieron a ellos, mientras sus manos se agarraban con más firmeza a los mandos, dejándose guiar por la mano de Kanon.

\- Créetelo...estás pilotando tú, papá...

Éso era más de lo que nunca Aspros pudo imaginar. Su sueño se estaba volviendo realidad, y lo estaba haciendo al lado del hijo que tantos años había creído perder. Por un instante dirigió su acuosa mirada hacia Kanon, arropándole con una ternura y gratitud infinitas. Encontrándose con una sonrisa que parecía haber perdido cualquier rastro de todo el odio y rencor que durante años la moldearon.

La voz de Kanon, llegando a través de los auriculares, hizo que Aspros volviera su vista al frente.

\- Si te llevas los mandos hacia tí ascenderemos un poco más...así...muy bien...Ahora inclínalos al izquierda...con suavidad...y daremos la vuelta. Vamos a sobrevolar la costa hasta llegar al Cabo Sounio. Quiero que veas las ruinas del Templo de Poseidón desde el aire...son preciosas...

Aspros ya no luchó contra sus lágrimas. Las dejó correr libres. Y por el rabillo del ojo, le pareció que Kanon desviaba su mirada un momento, frotándose el rostro con poca delicadeza.

Atrás quedaban los muros que durante tantos años se habían empeñado en separarles. Unos muros que se habían erigido sólidos e infranqueables, pero que al final habían ardido, consumiendo en sus llamas lustros de silencios y abrazos contendios. Calcinando los últimos rastros de un veneno que ya les había consumido suficiente.

Frente a ellos sólo quedaba la posibilidad de una nueva vida libre de autoimpuestas condenas.

Detrás, las cenizas de unos muros de papel.

 _ **~~FIN~~**_

* * *

 _Mil gracias a todos los que me habéis acompañado hasta aquí. Ahora creo que me tomaré un pequeño descanso (aunque quizá caiga algún fic corto) ya que en pocos días me espera un pequeño un viaje a tierras italianas. Florencia está por descubrir, y ya no me aguanto los nervios :P._

 _Pero volveré. Es una amenaza. Y espero encotraros a todos por aquí :)._

 _Siento decir que algunos de los reviews que me regaláis me llegan cortados, ignoro por qué. Yaz, gracias por tus felicitaciones, las agradezco enormemente, aunque no he podido leer más..._

 _¡Un fuerte abrazo para todos!_


End file.
